Sauvage
by Iskrayd
Summary: Matoine / J'ai passé 32:05 minute à écrire et effacer un synopsis dans cet encadré. Moi je dis, ça mérite un peu d'attention ! / Humour, Amour, Yaoi-mour (les rimes c'est important)
1. Premier Nugget

**PREMIER NUGGET**

 **Je vous préviens, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez. Si quelque que chose vous choque eh bien, préparez-vous des Pringles ça remonte le moral. Ce texte contient un bon nombre de conneries, d'allusions sexuelles et de délire. Ne me jugez pas svp. x)**

 **-Mathieu-** _11 heure 42._

Le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit avec l'esprit et le cerveau en compote. Et avant que vous ne fassiez la remarque, oui c'est bien de la compote et pas de la gélatine ou un truc du genre. J'dis ça parce qu'on me l'a déjà fait remarquer. Mathieu fit rouler les muscles de son dos avant de se laisser tomber une nouvelle fois sur le matelas. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'hier. En fait, le châtain se souvenait juste d'être allé boire une bière avec des gens qu'il avait rencontrés dans une salle d'arcade. Pourquoi était-il allé dans cette salle d'arcade, déjà ? Aucune idée.

Après avoir fini de s'étirer, Mathieu décida courageusement de se lever. Il fit passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de remonter nonchalamment l'élastique de son jogging. Déjà, on pouvait dire que c'était bon signe. Il n'était pas à poil. Il n'avait donc encore violé personne. Néanmoins, il était en pyjama. Donc torse nu avec son jogging. D'un côté il pourrait se féliciter d'avoir eu l'idée de se mettre en tenue de nuit mais d'un autre côté, être torse nu n'excluait pas la possibilité d'avoir traumatisé quelqu'un.

Le youtubeur à multiples personnalités se servit un café noir avant de creuser un peu plus sur les souvenirs de la veille. Il se souvenait d'un grand gaillard à moustache d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait commencé une discussion avec lui sur les derniers modes de League Of Legend. Cet homme était sympa. Ils étaient assis à une table de la salle d'arcade et avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Ce gars lui avait proposé une bière et ils étaient partis ensemble dans un bar proche de la salle.

Pour l'instant, ses souvenirs ne lui montraient rien de bizarre ou de sexuel. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Il se revit enchaîner les bières en discutant avec Rob **(c'était le nom de cet homme à moustache).** Mathieu se souvenait d'avoir débattu sur les derniers jeux en lignes et la discussion avait abouti sur le goût des bières et des cocktails du bar.

Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks ne se souvenait de rien de très intéressant. À part que des gars en costards avaient embarqué un homme qui sortait de la salle d'arcade. Mais c'était plutôt courant comme scènes ici. Des gens en noir en embarquaient d'autres pour régler leurs comptes ou pour des histoires de dettes et d'argent. Comme le disait Mathieu, c'était une scène courante.

Le châtain posa sa tasse. Quand il essayait de souvenir de d'avantage de choses, son cerveau se mettait en pause et lui grignotait les neurones. Comme quoi, même de la compote ça peut passer à l'attaque. Il décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il prenne sa douche.

Mathieu passa par sa chambre, attrapa une tenue au pif et se dirigea a pas lents vers sa salle de bain. Quand Il passa enfin sous le jet d'eau, il eut l'impression d'avoir changé le monde. Il ne sentait plus l'odeur de la bière et bordel ça faisait du bien d'avoir les muscles détendus. Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain en chantonnant un truc sens aucun sens :

\- **Marmite, casserole et pellicule... nananaaa...** Il attacha une serviette autour de sa taille en savourant l'odeur de son shampoing qui flottait dans l'air.

Chacun ses façons d'apprécier la vie, me direz-vous. On est pas là pour juger un gars qui sniffe son shampoing, d'accord ?

Tout en se séchant les cheveux, il senti la compote de son cerveau reformer un organe plus performant et bientôt, Mathieu serrait les paupières pour se souvenir de la veille.

 ***FlashBack***

Hier soir, vers 20 heure, le châtain était encore chez lui à regarder une vidéo abrutissante tandis que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte en gueulant :

\- **MATHÉMATIQUES !** Déjà, si cette personne le nommait ainsi, on pouvait restreindre le cercle de ses connaissances : cette personne ne faisait pas partie des gens saints d'esprit. **TU DOIS M'AIDEEER. JE SUIS EN MANQUE. VIENS JOUER AVEC MOI, VIENS JOUER AVEC MO-...** beuglait la personne devant chez lui.

Il se souvenait d'avoir coupé la voix en se rapprochant de l'entrée de son appartement :

\- **SALE PROSTIPUTE. ARRÊTE DE ME STALKER !**

Et quand il avait ouvert la porte, une forme vaguement humaine était apparue sous ses yeux. Au départ il avait pensé que c'était Alex ou Nyo qui venait lui rendre visite... Mais cette chose... Elle n'était clairement pas humaine, bordel ! Paniquant, il s'était reculé d'un bond en cherchant a fermer la porte mais un pied était venu se caler dans l'ouverture. Mathieu s'était donc saisi du parapluie qu'il laissait toujours dans l'entrée. Il espérait pouvoir éloigner cette chose en lui donnant des coups de bâton.

\- **Mathieu, ce n'est que moi.** Avait dit une voix blasée en l'observant lever son parapluie multicolore.

Ah. Oui. C'était seulement Antoine. Oui, c'était normal de paniquer en apercevant les cheveux de son meilleur ami. C'est même un signe de bonne santé.

 ***Fin FlashBack***

Mathieu recracha son dentifrice en suffoquant. Antoine. sgrfrfffgfgrfggfrgrgff.

IL AVAIT OUBLIÉ ANTOINE.

Merdum.

Laisser Antoine Daniel dans une salle d'arcade sans être surveillé, c'était risquer la peau de toutes les personnes environnantes. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'aucune de ses vielles machines de jeux n'avait tenu tête à son meilleur ami.

Malgré tout, Mathieu s'essuya les lèvres (oui, parce qu'un gars avec du dentifrice sur les lèvres, c'est vraiment pas sexy. ) et sorti en trombe de sa salle de bain en manquant de faire décoller Wifi qui attendait juste devant la porte.

Il réussit -malheureusement- à sauter au-dessus de son chat et le châtain courut jusque sa chambre. Son portable trônait fièrement sur sa table de chevet et il se jeta dessus en imitant à moitié un gardien de foot dévoué. A deux détails près : lui, il sautait sur un matelas et il était certain de pouvoir attraper son cellulaire.

 **(Oui, nous sommes au XXIème siècle et je dis toujours cellulaire. Je vous baise. Nah.)**

Il déverrouilla son portable et vérifia un peu les derniers messages qu'il avait reçus au cas où la brosse à chiotte lui aurait envoyé un message. Mais rien, que dalle. Le Chewbacca ne lui avait même pas envoyé un petit truc du genre "Hey" ou "Salut, je suis en vie."

Le présentateur de Salut Les Geek choisit d'appeler son meilleur ami. La sonnerie se mit en route. Il s'assit plus confortablement et se cala un peu mieux contre son lit. Antoine mettait toujours du temps à répondre.

Mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Le bip sonore s'enclencha immédiatement. Antoine avait répondu immédiatement à l'appel. C'était impensable. Le brun lui avait pourtant expliqué un jour que la sonnerie personnalisée de Mathieu se limitait à un compte à rebours. Et Antoine ouvrait toujours, absolument toujours quand on approchait du 1. C'était fait exprès pour faire chier le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks.

Le balai lui avait pourtant avoué ça en face à face et le châtain était presque certain que même en état de galère totale, il l'aurait fait. Même s'il était dans une maison inondée, à deux doigts de mourir sans secours, Antoine aurait attendu le compte à rebours. Même s'il avait une arme flanquée sur la tempe, il aurait attendu le compte à rebours. Même s'il venait d'assister à la mort de son grand père, il aurait attendu le compte à rebours. C'était impossible qu'Antoine n'ai pas pensé à ça. Ce n'était pas normal.

Mathieu marmonna, franchement paniqué et troublé :

\- **Antoine ?**


	2. Deuxième Artichaut

**DEUXIEME ARTICHAUT**

 **Je vous préviens, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez. Si quelque que chose vous choque eh bien, préparez-vous des Pringles ça remonte le moral. Ce texte contient un bon nombre de conneries, d'allusions sexuelles et de délire. Ne me jugez pas svp. x)**

 **-Mathieu-** _12 heure 03_

Mathieu marmonna, franchement paniqué et troublé :

 **\- Antoine ?**

 **\- Excusez-moi, connaissez-vous le propriétaire de ce téléphone ?**

Mathieu ne reconnaissait pas la voix. C'était une femme. Quand bien même la mère d'Antoine avait déjà répondu à un appel, elle avait toujours un ton plus traînant. Mais cette voix-là, Il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

 **\- Euh, bah ouai sinon je ne l'appellerais pas.**

Un silence se fit au bout du fil.

 **\- Ah. Ouai. Question bête**. Fini par répondre son interlocutrice.

\- **Qui-êtes-vous ? Ou est Antoine ?** demanda Mathieu en se levant pour enfiler un caleçon.

Il dut faire l'équilibriste quelques instant en tenant d'une main le téléphone et en sautant a cloche pied pour réussir à mettre son sous-vêtement. Il reparti dans la salle de bain pour rechercher les vêtements qu'il avait emmené tout à l'heure pour prendre sa douche.

\- **Je suis une infirmière de l'hôpital st-Pierre. Et votre "Antoine" est actuellement à l'hôpital.**

Le châtain se stoppa dans son mouvement, ce qui revient à dire que Mathieu se retrouvait en mode flamant rose, un jean enfilé sur sa jambe droite et pas sur l'autre. Il faisait vaguement penser à une statue de marbre qui squatte toujours dans les musées antiques. Précisons d'ailleurs que généralement, ses statues sont toujours à poils et n'ont jamais reçu d'amendes pour atteintes à la pudeur. Je trouve ça vraiment révoltant.

\- **Quoi ?** Finit par lâcher le châtain.

\- **Votre ami est hospitalisé.**

Cette femme manquait cruellement de tact, en fait.

 **\- J'arrive. Hôpital St-Pierre, vous dites ?** répéta Mathieu en attrapant précipitamment son T-shirt. Le vidéaste se dirigea en courant vers l'entrée de son appartement. Ses tennis noirs attendaient sagement sur une étagère.

 **\- Oui, c'est à côté de la voie principale. Votre ami a-t-il une famille ?**

 **\- Ses parents sont partis en voyage professionnels dans des pays étrangers.**

 **\- Oh, d'accord, donc merci et a tout de suite.**

Mathieu raccrocha en enfilant ses chaussures. Il s'apprêta à sortir quand il remarqua qu'il était torse-nu, il fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa salle de bain en pestant contre son imbécillité et enfila son t-shirt en traversant son appartement. Je tiens à dire que même si les dieux grecs à poils sont repoussants, voir Mathieu torse-nu ne m'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça ( **étonnement** ).

Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks parvint à prendre sa veste en cuir in extremis, tandis que de l'autre main il enfilait son chapeau Kirbi et prenait ses clefs de voiture accrochées dans l'entrée. Il descendit en vitesse, et comme on en a strictement rien à battre du trajet (il accéléra, appuya sur la pédale, entendit soudainement le fracas d'un moustique percutant son capot et débraya sur en troisiè- quoi ? ça vous intéresse vraiment pas ? Bande d'ingrats ! ) On va faire plus simple : Il se gara en vitesse sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Quand bien même disait-on que les femmes étaient nulles pour se garer, Mathieu, lui, était l'homme le plus féminin du monde sur le coup du créneau. Il dut s'y reprendre à cinq reprises avant que le véhicule ne puisse être garé a peu près correctement **(une roue bancale trônait sur la bordure et le parterre de fleurs d'à côté était totalement écrasé).**

Suite à son périple autoroutier, le châtain sortit de sa voiture en courant. Il parvint jusqu'à l'accueil totalement essoufflé. Une jeune femme brune au maquillage plus résistant que du béton armé l'intercepta :

 **\- Bonjour, vous êtes là pour une visite ? Une urgence ?**

\- **Une visite urgente** , répondit Mathieu en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre une respiration normale. **(Badam Tsss !)**

\- **Votre nom ?**

 **\- Mathieu Sommet.**

La femme s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche en avisant la taille du jeune homme et se retins de justesse quand elle vit le regard sombre du Youtuber. Ok. Pas de blagues débiles, on a compris monsieur.

 **\- Le nom du patient ?**

 **\- Antoine Daniel.**

 **\- Daniel Ou Antoine ?**

 **\- Antoine. Antoine Daniel** , Répéta Mathieu en se retenant de faire un facepalm.

\- **Monsieur, je ne plaisante pas.** La réceptionniste fronça les sourcils, apparemment énervée. **Quel est son nom ?**

- **Antoine BORDEL. Antoine c'est son prénom et Daniel c'est son nom Putain**. Râla-t-il.

\- **Oh. D'accord.** répondit simplement la jeune femme. **Chambre B72.**

La brune lui tendit un badge en lui indiquant la direction à prendre. L'ascenseur fut pris en deux en trois mouvements **(1- faire un pas à l'intérieur, 2- appuyer sur le bouton, 3- sortir à la fin… L'expression prend tout son sens !)**. La chambre était au bout du couloir et Mathieu voyait une troupe d'hommes en noir attendre, tous assis sur les chaises à dispositions. S'il y avait eu un cercueil, on aurait pu croire à un enterrement. Ou à une réunion fan-club du Patron.

Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks s'approcha doucement des mafieux en restant prudent. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu mais il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Un des hommes l'aborda.

\- **Bonjour, vous venez pour le jeune homme de la Chambre B72 ?**

 **\- Euh... Ouai ?**

Le groupe s'échangea un regard derrière leurs lunettes de soleils. D'ailleurs, quelle idée de mettre des lunettes de soleil alors que le temps est aussi pourri.

 **\- Nous... tenons à nous excuser.** Commença son interlocuteur. **Nous avions une affaire à régler avec quelqu'un et il semblerait-...**

\- **Qu'ils ne se soient trompés de personne.** Compléta un médecin en sortant de ladite chambre B72.

C'était un homme barbu, grand et maigre dont le visage creusé laissait apparaître de larges cernes sous ses lunettes rectangulaires. Il tendit la main vers le vidéaste qui la serra avec incompréhension.

\- **Dés que ses messieurs auront fini, venez me voir. Je serai dans la chambre juste à côté.**

Le médecin désigna la chambre B71 du menton avant d'y rentrer. Okay. Cool. Il avait le droit à des rendez-vous privés avec un médecin d'hôpital et en plus de ça il avait un groupe de mafieux de douze personnes qui semblait déterminés à lui raconter une petite histoire.

Mathieu soupira. Calme. Joie. Amour. Bonheur. Épanouissement. Sans un mot, il s'assit sur une des chaises libres et enjoint l'homme en costard à continuer son récit.

\- **Donc, nous avions une affaire à régler et ... nous nous sommes trompés de personne.** Après un silence, il reprit : **Il semblerait que nous ayons ... Brutalisé votre ami sans raison.**

Brutalisé ? Okay. Antoine devrait survivre à ça. Etre un peu secoué par des mafieux ne devait pas être si dangereux, si ?

 **\- Il a eu une légère lésion cérébrale traumatique.**

Mathieu se figea. Une lésion cérébrale ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être bon sang tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ça n'était jamais sympathique quand le mot "cérébral" était employé avec le nom d'une maladie.

 **\- C'est à dire ?**

 **\- Il a reçu un choc violent à la tête et ses fonctions cérébrales sont perturbées.** expliqua l'homme à lunettes en reprenant surement les paroles du médecin.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec vous ? Vous ne l'avez pas "brutalisé" à ce point, si ?** demanda le présentateur de Salut Les Geek, perturbé.

\- **Eh bien...** commença un autre mafieux. **Il semblerait que...** il hésita et finit par se taire en échangeant un regard avec ses acolytes.

Mathieu tilta enfin. A croire que son cerveau devait vraiment être atteint par le Shampoing qu'il avait sniffé tout à l'heure. Il se souvenait d'hier, quand il avait pris un verre avec Rob, il avait vu des hommes en noir attraper quelqu'un a l'entrée de la salle d'arcade. Putain, il aurait dû s'inquiéter plus tôt. Merde.

\- **donc vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est VOUS qui avez envoyé mon meilleur ami à l'hosto, c'est ça ? Et vous appelez ça "BRUTALISER" ?!**

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence tandis que le châtain serrait les poings. On lui avait toujours dit que la violence ne servait à rien. Mais bordel, il avait vraiment envie de frapper quelqu'un, aujourd'hui. Mais bon, se frotter à douze gars en même temps, c'est pas vraiment du ressort de Mathieu. Quoique, s'il appelait sa famille de personnalités à la rescousse...

Mais bon, le geek serait une victime, le patron se jetterai sur la première infirmière qui passe, le Panda leur chanterait une berceuse non-efficace contre les Pokémon de type muscles et le hippie... Bah il ferait le hippie.

Le jeune homme soupira et il serra la main à chaque mafieux afin qu'ils disparaissent du couloir.

\- **Ah, et, l'hospitalisation a été réglée par notre agence en dédommagement.** Lui glissa le dernier des hommes, l'air penaud.

\- **Mouai, Mouai. Moi, tout ce que je veux en dédommagement, c'est ne plus vous voir**. Grinça Mathieu, irrité, tout en se massant le poignet.

C'est que ça épuise de serrer la main à douze brutes mafieuses. Le vidéaste lança un regard à la porte B72 ou se tenait un petit cadre avec le nom du patient.

\- **Daniel Antoine.** était-il écrit au stylo Bic. **Putain... Quelle conne cette femme.**

D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait même pas vue passer pour mettre cette étiquette. Découragé, il se dirigea vers la chambre B71 d'où le médecin venait tout juste de sortir.

Mathieu appréhendait déjà le temps de récupération ou les complications dû à cette lésion cérébrale traumatique. Et aussi... Est-il possible que le Présentateur de What The Cut ?! Son meilleur ami, le boss final des Internet ou tout simplement Antoine Daniel ne soit plus le même ?


	3. Troisième Mandarine

**TROISIEME MANDARINE.**

Découragé, il se dirigea vers la chambre B71 d'où le médecin venait tout juste de sortir.

Mathieu appréhendait déjà le temps de récupération ou les complications dû à cette lésion cérébrale traumatique. Et aussi... Est-il possible que le Présentateur de What The Cut ?! Son meilleur ami, le boss final des Internet ou tout simplement Antoine Daniel ne soit plus le même ?

 **\- Ah. Vous êtes l'ami du patient d'à côté, c'est ça ?**

\- **Oui.** répondit-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

 **\- Bien. Donc, votre ami a une légère lésion cérébrale. Mais je pense que les autres ont dû vous le dire.** Le médecin sorti une clef et se dirigea vers la chambre B72 suivit de Mathieu.

Ça l'étonnait. D'habitude, on ne ferme pas une chambre d'hôpital a clef, si ?

 **\- Sa conscience a été un peu altérée. Il ne reconnait pas la ville, passe son temps à chercher des choses sans savoir ce qu'il cherche... et il a un langage plus... Modéré.** L'informa l'interne de l'hôpital. Il retira la clef de la serrure après l'avoir déverrouillée et remis son porte-clefs autour de son cou. **Un autre homme est venu, un certain Nyo.** Nota le médecin **. Il a appelé juste avant vous et est venu rendre visite a…Daniel ?** lut l'homme à lunettes sur l'étiquette de la porte. **Enfin, il est venu ce matin mais le** **patient ne l'a pas reconnu**.

\- **Il s'appelle Antoine, pas Daniel.** dit le présentateur d'un ton neutre.

Le médecin se tourna en souriant vers le châtain qui cherchait à encaisser tout ça et l'interne déclara :

 **\- il n'est sûrement plus la même personne que vous connaissiez. Mais rassurez-vous, c'est temporaire.**

 **\- c'est sensé me rassurer ?** Demanda Mathieu, à la fois septique et paniqué.

 **\- je vous assure. Il n'y a vraiment pas à s'en faire.** L'interlocuteur du plus petit posait sa main sur la poignée de porte en souriant à pleine dents.

On aurait pu se demander si ce gars n'était pas un peu psychopathe avec son sourire trop grand.

Mathieu remarqua même un bout de persil collé sur la gencive de son interlocuteur. Il aurait voulu se blâmer d'avoir vu ça parce que c'était franchement dégueulasse mais il ne put tout simplement rien faire puisque le gars en face de lui était en train de lui proposer de rendre visite à son meilleur ami.

Et pis, bon, ce n'est pas qu'il s'en fou mais entre son pote qui viens d'être hospitalisé et un bout d'herbe collé dans la bouche de quelqu'un, il y a quelques priorités quand même.

Le bout d'herbe, évidement ! **(On ne respecte pas assez la puissance du persil en ce bas monde)**

Le médecin ouvrit la porte et l'abandonna en lui donnant des consignes et en le laissant sur le seuil de la salle comme un petit paumé. "Petit paumé" parce qu'un Sommet, ce n'est pas grand ! *Badam tsss*

Mathieu détailla la salle avec un instant de retard. C'était une chambre blanche, banale qui ressemblait à beaucoup d'autres et qui possédait une grande fenêtre ouverte sur la ville. Le lit d'hôpital se trouvait a plus de cinq mètres de l'entrée, a croire qu'on avait tout fait pour que le patient soit éloigné de la porte. Et aussi tout fait pour que les infirmières se plaignent de courbatures, évidemment. C'est pour ça que dans les hôpitaux tout le monde tire la gueule. Quand on vous dit que tout est lié.

Le vidéaste ne voyait pas bien, il avait oublié ses lunettes de vue et une machine imposante trônait a côté du lit. Apparemment, un animal non identifié était assis sur le lit et regardait le nouveau venu avec un regard étrange.

Le châtain ne savait pas quoi dire.

Antoine était là, les bras posés sur ses genoux. D'ailleurs, la première chose que le jeune homme remarqua fut que le convalescent était vachement trop calme. C'était presque dérangeant.

 _Un sourire fade et vaguement sadique ornait ses lèvres et des yeux... Tellement vides que le jeune homme les trouvaient effrayant. On aurait pu dire autre chose que "vide", évidemment. Mais d'après Mathieu, la personne face à lui ne méritait aucune autre appellation._

 _Faut dire que même un humain aussi intelligent que le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks n'a pas la faculté d'avoir un vocabulaire plus évolué qu'un enfant de maternel. Surtout dans cette situation._

En plus, il dit ça le Sommet, mais en réalité il ne voit même pas les yeux de son meilleur ami. Et encore moins son sourire. Il est myope ce con.

C'était juste pour rajouter un peu de mélodramatique à la situation. Mais maintenant passons à l'histoire sérieuse. Ou moins sérieuse. Selon les points de vus.

Le boss final des internet portait une de ses stupides robes bleues tellement clichées, avait une perfusion a un bras, et une partie de sa tête était bandée. Enfin, de là où il se trouvait, c'était la seule chose que le youtubeur châtain voyait. Il s'approcha d'avantage et finit par comprendre que, non, Antoine Daniel n'était pas sagement assis sur son lit.

Mais littéralement ligoté à son lit. Deux sangles en cuir blanc étaient attachées aux barreaux du lit et maintenaient les poignets du patient. Quand Mathieu fut assez près pour entendre le son strident des machines, Antoine se tourna vers lui.

Ce fut la première fois que le châtain le vit ainsi. Sa peau avait un teint un peu plus pâle que la normale. Déjà que le présentateur de What the cut ?! N'était pas reconnu pour avoir le bronzage le plus distingué du siècle... Ses yeux étaient brillants, comme s'il s'amusait de quelque chose et un sourire était bizarrement étiré sur ses lèvres.

Oui, bon, en gros, c'était juste un Antoine Daniel normal qui revenait de vacances d'hiver. Et oui c'était bien la première fois que Mathieu le voyait avec des cheveux attachés par un bandage.

En fait, Mathieu était un poil déçut. Il s'était attendu à un changement choquant. Du genre, des cernes de dix kilomètres, un teint gris tirant vers le bleu, des symptômes d'une maladie grave, une montagne de médicaments entassés sur sa table de chevet qui se résumait a une machine bruyante... Ou bien le vidéaste s'était-il tout simplement attendu à le voir mort ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qu'il avait devant lui venait de résoudre à néant la crédibilité du médecin et des mafieux. A son apparence, Antoine n'avait rien de grave, il était simplement attaché à un lit, avec un bandage sur le crâne, rien de franchement inquiétant. Mathieu soupira.

Il s'attendait presque à voir un troll surgir de derrière l'une de ses grosses machines grises avec une caméra cachée à la main. Mais rien. Il y avait juste Antoine souriant, assit sur son lit, immobile.

Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks Avança encore un peu et attrapa la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

 **\- Ça va ?** demanda-t-il tout naturellement. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des questions les plus débiles que Mathieu ai eu a posé puisqu'il était _quand même_ dans un hôpital et que _généralement_ , on n'vient pas ici pour commenter la décoration.

\- **Egza**.

\- **hein ?** Réclama Mathieu avec un accent fort moche et fort prononcé.

 **\- tu es un ami**. Répondit Antoine d'un air joyeux.

Bon, le châtain était amplement d'accord pour dire qu'il n'avait rien suivit, là.  
Et puis, bordel c'était quoi la voix niaise de Monsieur Antoine Daniel ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question bien longtemps qu'Antoine venait littéralement de retomber dans son mutisme.

 **\- non. Je suis ta petite copine**. Ironisa Mathieu.

- **oh.** Répond Antoine en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu es un vagin ?**

Le jeune homme bloqua. C'était quoi cette question ?  
Le cerveau du vidéaste réussi néanmoins à se mettre en route et tilter.  
Pas d'ironie, d'accord. Super. Quelle ambiance.

 **\- je plaisantais.**

Et brusquement Antoine se mit à rire en renversant sa tête en arrière. Le petit youtubeur sursauta et du se tenir à l'accoudoir de la chaise pour ne pas en tomber. Woaw. Et ben. C'est qu'il pouvait être vachement soudain, cet idiot.

Quand Antoine se remit à l'observer après son fou rire solitaire, Mathieu remarqua alors que son regard n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait pas l'air blasé. Et il n'avait pas l'air plus joyeux que tout à l'heure.

- **Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?** Demanda le châtain.

Plus calme, le boss final des Internets tripota les barreaux en fer de son lit.  
\- **Oui. Je me souviens. Je jouais au flipper et quand je suis sorti, des gens en noir sont venus vers moi et m'ont tabassé.**

Bon, c'était lui ou son meilleur ami changeait de mental toutes les deux secondes ? Se demandait l'homme aux diverses personnalités. **(Oui. Tu te poses cette question alors que toi on peut dire que t'es schizophrène. Moi je dis bravo.)**

- **tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?**

 **\- non. Mais c'était violent. Je me souviens des coups.** Sa voix était neutre et elle résonnait dans l'esprit du plus âgé qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir coupable.

Le médecin avait raison : ce n'était plus Antoine.  
Il n'avait plus ses mimiques, ni le sourire en coin et son regard de blasé grâce auquel il ressemblait à un con (pour changer). D'une certaine manière le présentateur de What the Cut ?! Qu'il avait face à lui n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'Antoine qu'il connaissait.

 **\- tu te souviens de moi ?** Demanda Mathieu, soucieux.

Son interlocuteur hocha affirmativement la tête, son regard toujours plongé dans cette joie étrange.

 **\- Tu es Egza.** Répondit promptement Antoine, sûr de lui.


	4. Quatrième Surimi

**TROISIEME SURIMI**

 **Je vous préviens, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez. Si quelque que chose vous choque eh bien, préparez-vous des Pringles ça remonte le moral. Ce texte contient un bon nombre de conneries, d'allusions sexuelles et de délire. Ne me jugez pas svp. x)**

 **-Mathieu-** _15 heure 27_

 **\- tu te souviens de moi ?** Demanda Mathieu, soucieux.

Son interlocuteur hocha affirmativement la tête, son regard toujours plongé dans cette joie étrange.

 **\- Tu es Egza.** Répondit promptement Antoine, sûr de lui.

" **Oh.** " fut la seule réponse que parvint à prononcer Mathieu.

Il fallait vraiment avoir un moral impressionnant et mélioratif pour ne pas désespérer de la situation. Perdu dans ses pensées, le châtain fixa les mains de son ami qui étaient toujours attachées aux barreaux. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. En apparence, Antoine avait l'air d'aller très bien. Mais il avait l'impression que ses émotions étaient exagérées.

Quand il faisait une blague, son meilleur ami ne riait généralement pas à s'en détruire la gorge. Mais d'habitude, il ricanait légèrement en rebondissant avec une connerie bien ou mal placée. Et puis, le sourire joyeux qu'arborait le présentateur de What The Cut ?! Était véritablement dérangeant. Il avait l'impression de voir une poupée de cire s'agiter devant lui avec des expressions toutes faites et immatérielles.

C'était ça, les conséquences de cette lésion cérébrale traumatique ? Une exagération perpétuelle des sentiments ? Tout ce que pouvait en penser Mathieu c'est que c'était affreux. Et qu'il voulait que ça finisse au plus vite. Absolument.

Et puis, c'était quoi ce nom que lui avait donné Antoine, aussi ? Il ne se souvenait pas de lui, son meilleur ami ? C'était un peu une trahison que ressentait le jeune homme. Comme-ci, quelque part, Antoine l'avait abandonné et qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Et puis, d'un côté, il espérait que ce soit une blague. Une blague très bien réalisée qui ne le ferait pas culpabiliser comme maintenant.

La porte claqua dans son dos et Mathieu tressailli en se tournant vers l'entrée. Le mystère des cinq mètres entre la porte et le lit planait toujours au-dessus de cette chambre. C'était troublant. La personne qui venait d'entrer, c'était le médecin de tout à l'heure qui portait une vingtaine de feuilles dans ses bras.

\- **Re-bonjour monsieur**... l'homme vérifia sa feuille pour vérifier et compléta ensuite : **Monsieur Sommet.**

Le youtubeur ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le médecin avec un air interrogateur.

\- **Vous** **lui avez parlé ?** demanda le médecin en esquivant le regard du jeune homme.

\- **Oui**.

\- **Très** **bien. Il vous a reconnu ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr...** souffla Mathieu en jetant un regard perdu a Antoine.

Celui-ci fixait le plafond d'un air très intéressé. C'est vrai quoi, des grands carrés blancs en plaquo c'est vraiment incroyable.

\- Mmmh... marmonna l'interne. Il toussa avant de se lancer : Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose, monsieur.

Le châtain releva la tête, attentif.

 **\- Il s'avère que les soins de votre ami ne dépasseront pas plus de quelques jours étant donné qu'il est déjà conscient et plutôt en bonne forme...** commença son interlocuteur. **J'aurais aimé le garder en observation et en rétablissement. Or, notre hôpital doit accueillir plusieurs patients... et puis comme votre ami est presque soigné...** le médecin bidouilla un peu sur la fin, mal à l'aise : **serait-il possible que vous le gardiez en convalescence a domicile ?**

Mathieu sursauta. Une convalescence à domicile ? Laisser Antoine chez lui, tout seul, alors qu'il était dans cet état ?

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur ?** Réclama le vidéaste en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Eh bien, d'ici trois jours les soins de mon patient seront minimes et même un enfant de dix ans pourrait les appliquer...Alors, si possible, il faudrait que Monsieur Daniel soit surveillé à domicile par la famille ou les amis.** Il reprit, un peu paniqué : **vous comprenez... il y a deux cas de cancer en phase terminale qui demandent une place depuis hier soir et il nous faut absolument des chambres. Enfin...** se torturant les doigts, le médecin n'osait pas regarder Mathieu dans les yeux.

\- **C'est d'accord.** Déclara une voix. C'était Antoine qui venait de parler. **Egza est mon ami, non ?** Sourit-il à l' intention du châtain et de l'interne.

Mathieu se figea en regardant l'homme aux cheveux fous. Il se demandait sérieusement si cet être face à lui avait encore ne serait-ce qu'un souvenir de lui.

Même si c'était le souvenir de lui quand Antoine avait ouvert les toilettes ou se trouvait Mathieu ; que ce soit le souvenir où ils étaient bourrés et où ils donnaient des noms aux nuages ; que ce soit le souvenir d'une blague de beauf qu'ils avaient faîtes ensemble ; que ce soit un souvenir d'une discussion débile les jours de cuite ; Mathieu se demandait si Antoine avait encore un de ses souvenirs là avec lui. Juste un.

Il espérait que oui. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il dit qu' _Egza_ était son ami ?

Alors le petit homme se tourna vers le médecin et répondit en souriant à son tour :

 **\- Demande acceptée.**

 **-Mathieu-** _Lendemain - 11 heure 12_

Suite à son trajet digne d'un conducteur de l'extrême, Mathieu arriva à l'hôpital. Heureusement pour les pauvres fleurs qui embellissaient la ville, cette fois-ci le châtain avait décidé de se garer plus proche de l'entrée, à côté des bordures de béton armée.

Quand il entra dans l'hôpital, la femme de l'accueil le regarda de haut en bas en lançant un :

\- **Vous êtes très mal habillé.**

Toujours autant de tact, tiens donc. Il ne répondit rien et pris son pass de visite en silence.

Il avait très mal dormi et ses traits tirés ne disaient pas le contraire. De Lourdes cernes lui mangeaient le visage et son teint pâle lui donnait un air de cadavre. Il avait pensé à ce que lui avait dit le médecin pendant toute la nuit. Quand je vous dis que réfléchir finit par vous pourrir la vie ! Moi je ne réfléchis pas et je vis bien !

 **(Bah bien sûr je vis bien : je mange des feuilles de thym à l'apéro en dissertant sur une apparition étrange d'hippocampes dans l'océan Atlantique, mais oui, tout va bien chez moi c8)**

Mathieu tourna une centaine de fois dans les couloirs, persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cette chaise bleu turquoise et ce distributeur de boissons. Il ne savait pas réellement ou il allait, en fait. Après avoir fait six fois le tour d'une salle de repos, il avait fini par remarquer qu'un plan de l'hôpital était accroché au mur. Comme quoi, des lunettes ça ne résous pas tout ; un cerveau, ça peut servir un peu, quand même.

 **(Sauf si vous êtes dans mon cas et que parler des hippocampes toute une soirée ne vous gêne pas #ClubHippocampeMania)**

Quand le jeune homme parvint enfin à la chambre d'Antoine, l'activité inhabituelle autour de la porte le fit frémir. Déjà qu'hier il avait trop réfléchi alors si en plus il devait jouer le devin pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ce fourmillement d'infirmières, il n'aurait pas fini.

Il s'approcha d'une petite femme à lunettes rectangulaires avec une démarche zombifiée. Enfin, nous on voit une petite femme mais Sommet, lui, il voit l'Everest. ***badam tssss***

\- **Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

La quarantenaire se tourna vers lui d'un air agacé et répondit sèchement :

\- **ça ne vous concerne pas !**

\- **Euh... Mais c'est mon meilleur ami qui est là-dedans.** fit le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks d'un air mi-blasé mi-agacé.

L'infirmière **(qui s'appelait Micheline au vu de son badge)** sembla ne pas l'écouter et se retourna après trente secondes d'attente inutile :

\- **VOUS DITES QUE VOUS ETES SON MEILLEURS AMI ?!**

 **\- c'est ce que j'ai dit, oui.** Marmonna le châtain en reculant d'un pas, surpris par le cri de la vieille femme.

\- **VOUS SAVEZ QU'ON VOUS CHERCHE DEPUIS CE MATIN ?!**

\- **wo wo wo ! Je travaille plus au McDonald's ! J'me lève pas à six heures pour vendre des cookies, OK ! Donc le matin je dors moi !** S'écria Mathieu en prenant une position de défense.

Micheline fronça les sourcils avec un air d'incompréhension.

 **\- McDonald's ?**

Mathieu resta dans sa pose de judoka retraité pendant au moins vingt secondes de plus avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait véritablement l'air con. Mais genre, vraiment, vraiment con.

Il toussota un instant et repris un air normal en réitérant sa question :

- **Donc qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

\- **Allez voir par vous-même, puisque je vous dis qu'on vous attend !** cria l'infirmière.

Le personnel de cet hôpital commençait sérieusement à être douteux. Entre la réceptionniste conne et pleine de tact **(qui ce matin l'avait d'ailleurs salué en lui proposant des Miel Pops, juste après avoir commenté sa tenue.)** , le médecin un peu trop joyeux pour travailler dans un hôpital et l'infirmière Micheline qui criait sur lui, c'est qu'il avait pas fini le Sommet. Manquerait plus que l'aide-soignante soit une fane de reggae avec des rastas.

Méfiant, Mathieu se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre ou le médecin de la veille et d'autres internes bavardaient avec un air sombre. Le jeune homme allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais le médecin le devança en l'apercevant :

 **\- Monsieur Sommet ! Enfin ! Nous avons un prob-...**

\- **COUVRE-LIIIIIT!** L'interrompit une voix forte et grave qui provenait de la chambre.

\- **...-blème... finit le médecin.**

Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks bloqua pendant un instant, ses yeux clignant dans le vide à la recherche de logique. Couvre lit ?

Il fit le vide dans sa tête comme lui demandais souvent de faire le psychiatre et inspira d'un coup en serrant les paupières. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une aide-soignante avec des rastas sortis de la chambre de son ami en criant :

\- **Je ne peux rien faire ! Il est super violent !**

Blasé, je regardais cette femme avant de poser la première question qui me venait à l'esprit :

- **Vous aimez le reggae ?**

Son visage passa d'affolée a l'admiration

\- **OUI ET VOUS ?!**

Le youtuber cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois. Il devait surement avoir touché le fond.

- **C'est quoi l'histoire du couvre-lit ?** demanda-t-il en regardant l'aide-soignante d'un air blasé.

\- **Je... Je sais pas trop, il cri ça depuis ce matin...** marmonna-t-elle en suppliant le médecin du regard. **Je suis incapable de le calmer, Monsieur Marmus !**

Mon dieu. Même le médecin avait le nom d'une vieille émission de cuisine remasterisée. Du genre : " **bonjour, à la suite du programme Marmitton, nous vous proposons le bonus de Monsieur Marmus !** "

 **(Des rimes, ow yeah.)**

Cet hôpital était tellement rassurant.

Le médecin-cuisinier semblait embêté et ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est à cet instant que le châtain décida de se manifester d'avantage :

\- **Je peux lui rendre visite, moi ?**

\- **Mais c'est risqué...** tenta la fane de reggae en mettant une de ses rastas à perles derrière son oreille.

Monsieur Marmus hésita un instant en fixant le vidéaste d'un œil inquiet

\- **Vous êtes sûr de vouloir lui rendre visite ?** demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Dorénavant, Mathieu avait la terrible envie de renommer le médecin face à lui " Maître des sourcils". Il s'était toujours demandé comment faisaient ces gens pour bouger les sourcils aussi habilement.

\- **Beh oui.** Il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'aide-soignante et dit : **Moi aussi j'aime le reggae.**

Un sourire éclatant pris place sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle lui souhaita vaguement bon courage. Le châtain avait sérieusement l'impression de rejouer la scène des jeux pokémons ou la maman du jeu souhaite bon courage à l'aventurier. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il les trouve ses pokémons. Surtout dans un hôpital, quoi. **(LE PREMIER QUI DIT "BEH IL SOUFFIT DÉ JOUÉ A POUKÉMONS GOOOO ~" JE LE BUTE.)**

Le médecin ouvrit la porte et laissa le jeune homme tout chaperonné entrer **(cette phrase était vraiment bizarre.)**

La pièce n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Mouai. Enfin, on est toujours en train de se fier à la vue d'un myope donc on sait pas vraiment si ça a changé. D'abord, il faudrait que notre petit pion **(blague sur la taille de Mathieu dans 3, 2, 1...)** avance un peu pour y voir quelque chose parce que celui qui a créé cette chambre n'a toujours pas décidé de mettre le lit plus proche de l'entrée.

Il franchit les 5 mètres en silence, absorbé par le son des machines qui ronronnaient proche d'Antoine. Quand il vit son meilleur ami, le dos voûté et les poignets attachés par ses bandelettes de cuir blanc, Mathieu se demanda si le présentateur de What the cut ?! N'était pas tombé en dépression. Mais bientôt la masse humaine arc-boutée sur le lit se redressa en hurlant :

\- **COUVRE-LIIIIIT !**

Bon d'accord, Antoine n'était peut-être pas en dépression mais il n'avait pas l'air franchement heureux non plus. Surpris par le cri, Mathieu recula d'un pas et trébucha sur une montagne de serviettes qui avaient été renversées. Il se ramassa le cul à même le sol et regarda autour de lui : Des brancards de linge propre étaient renversés, le lit d'Antoine était mis de travers et deux bouteilles de perfusions avaient éclaté et leur contenu se rependait au sol.

Il n'avait pas vu ce carnage en arrivant, les machines bloquant sa vue, mais c'était un véritable champ de bataille quand on était proche de ce lit. S'époussetant, Mathieu se releva tant bien que mal.

Sur le lit, Antoine le fixait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il avait arrêté de crier, alerté par le bruit de la chute. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux : un mélange entre la joie de le voir et un agacement constant.

- **Egza ?** demanda l'homme aux cheveux-fous.

\- **Euh, ouai ?**

\- **Couvre-lit !** déclara Antoine plus fort, comme une insulte.


	5. Cinquième Haricot

**CINQUIEME HARICOT**

 **Je vous préviens, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez. Si quelque que chose vous choque eh bien, préparez-vous des Pringles ça remonte le moral. Ce texte contient un bon nombre de conneries, d'allusions sexuelles et de délire. Ne me jugez pas svp. x)**

 **-Mathieu-**

Sur le lit, Antoine le fixait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il avait arrêté de crier, alerté par le bruit de la chute. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux : un mélange entre la joie de le voir et une douleur constante.

- **Egza ?** demanda l'homme aux cheveux-fous.

\- **Euh, ouai ?**

\- **Couvre-lit !** déclara Antoine plus fort, comme une insulte.

\- **Pourquoi tu répètes ça ?** Se lamenta Mathieu en soupirant.

Son meilleur ami le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, comme s'il était accablé par quelque chose.

\- **Egza ! Comprend, merde ! Couvre-lit !** Reprit-il en serrant ses poings attachés aux barreaux.

Mathieu vit les muscles du brun se tendre dans un essai inespéré de s'échapper et le lit s'ébranla un instant avant de se stabiliser.

Comme lorsque qu'Antoine était normal, le châtain essaya de plonger son regard dans ses yeux pour le comprendre. Mais il n'y parvint même pas. Les yeux de son meilleur ami étaient plats, semblables au regard d'une vache qui broute :

Marrons, pétillants. Mais putain de vides.

Il avait l'impression de scruter la façade d'un mur blanc à la recherche d'un truc intéressant. Soit dit en passant qu'un mur blanc ça a beaucoup d'imperfection donc c'est plus drôle à regarder que le plafond en plaquo.

Mathieu voyait l'expression accablée d'Antoine : son agacement et sa souffrance ; mais ses yeux, eux, ne reflétaient rien.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks s'assit avec désespoir sur la chaise à côté du lit.

\- **Tu me prends la tête.** marmonna-t-il

Antoine chouina en répétant une dizaine de fois son nouveau mot favoris. Le châtain continua d'observer son meilleur ami sans sourciller. Quand le malade se remit à forcer sur les liens qui le clouaient à son lit, il ne bougea pas d'avantage.

Il regardait son ami sans le voir. Il avait l'impression que la vie avait dérapé. Un peu comme lorsqu'on court à pieds de chaussette sur un parquet glissant.

D'ailleurs, pour la santé de tous, nous tenons à ajouter que glisser sur un parquet c'est dangereux. Surtout quand t'as des potes vicieux.

La porte grinça derrière Mathieu qui se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il continuait à venir ici pour voir un spectacle pareil.

\- **Monsieur Sommet ?** C'était l'infirmière à rastas.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha doucement. D'après son badge, elle s'appelait Justice. Wouaw. C'est fou le nombre de gens qui ne savent pas donner un nom à leurs gosses.

La jeune femme devait faire la même taille que lui, cinq années de plus que lui, tout au plus et sa peau avait un teint basané très prononcé. Autant dire que lorsqu'on rajoute les rastas par-dessus le marché, cette femme n'avait pas du tout la tête à s'appeler Justice.

\- **ça fais presque trente minutes que vous êtes là et... Nous allons bientôt donner à manger a Antoine.**

C'est fou ce que le temps peu passer vite quand on contemple le carrelage, qui, ma foi, était tout aussi intéressant que le plafond et le mur facial d'Antoine.

\- **Euh... Ouai...** souffla le vidéaste sans conviction. Il jeta un regard a l'infirmière et marmonna : **Avant, je peux essayer un truc ?**

\- **Oui, quoi ?**

\- **Détacher Antoine...**

\- **Q-quoi ?! M-mais ! C'est dangereux, Monsieur !** S'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

\- **Je sais, j'y ai pensé.**

Effectivement, il avait bien eu le temps d'y penser, si bien que le marmonnement incessant d'Antoine était déjà devenu un bruit de fond. Un peu comme les musiques d'ambiance dans les restaurants chinois.

\- **Mais j'y tiens beaucoup.**

Mathieu semblait très convaincu et déterminé à détacher le brun aux cheveux... exotiques.

Et l'auteur elle-même est incapable de vous dire comment une personne aussi **géniale** que Mathieu Sommet a pu passer d'une réflexion sur la vie qui dérape à une envie saugrenue de détacher son meilleur ami.

Et de toute façon, personne ici n'a réellement envie de connaitre le point commun entre ces deux pensées. Et ceux qui répondront que si, ils sont très intéressés par le fonctionnement cérébrale de Mathieu, et ben... Qu'ils aillent consulter l'almanach des limaces de mer. Voilà.

 **(Je l'ai consulté sur le web et franchement, ça a du mal à passer le stade de ma gorge mais c'était super intéressant.)**

En réalité, Mathieu sentait qu'Antoine voulait exprimer quelque chose de grave. Après tout, pourquoi les gosses et les animaux crient ? Parce qu'ils ont faim ou parce qu'ils ont mal, peur.

Face au magnifique regard bleu et plein de cernes qu'avait le youtubeur, Justice céda.

- **Bon, d'accord je vais le détacher mais une minute pas plus, okay ?**

Brusquement Antoine cessa de chouiner et leva la tête d'un air très intéressé. La jeune femme frémit. Avec ce regard, le présentateur de What the cut ?! Ressemblait à un pédophile doublé d'un schizophrène.

\- **Par contre s'il garde cette tête, je le détache pas.** déclara-t-elle.

\- **Antoine, calme ta bite.**

Le regard étrange du brun disparut. Justice leva un sourcil et se tourna vers Mathieu avec un air choqué.

\- **Vous êtes vachement cru.**

\- **Non, je suis bien cuit.**

\- **Ta gueule Egza**. Intervint Antoine avec un ton neutre.

\- **Depuis quand tu as arrêté de dire "couvre-lit" toi ? Va marmonner ailleurs.** répondit tranquillement le présentateur de Salut les geeks.

Antoine soupira furieusement et se remit à chanter son psaume d'un ton rageur :

\- **couvre-lit, couvre-lit, couvre-lit, couvre-lit, couvre-lit-...**

\- **Vous êtes bizarre, nan ?** demanda l'infirmière avec un instant de lucidité.

Mathieu haussa les épaules et s'approcha du côté droit du lit pour détacher son ami.

\- **Je peux ?** demanda-t-il en saisissant le cuir blanc.

La fane de reggae s'approcha avec un air contrarié. Apparemment, elle avait tout sauf envie de détacher le jeune homme aux cheveux fous.

\- **Tu es sûr de vouloir le détacher ? Il pourrait t'attaquer, tu crois pas ?**

Mathieu sourit en posant une main sur la tête d'Antoine qui semblait sérieusement avoir envie de le bouder.

\- **Antoooiiiine...** entama le châtain d'un ton langoureux : **Est-ce que tu ferais tu mal à tonton-Egza ?** Ricana le plus petit en prenant un ton moqueur.

\- **COUVRE-LIT.** Cria le malade en rageant intérieurement.

Mathieu gloussa et fit passer la banderole de cuir dans la boucle et détacha le bras droit du brun. Antoine, qui fixait les doigts du plus vieux d'un air très intéressé attendit. Puis, quand il fut enfin libre de ses mouvements, il attrapa vivement la main de son meilleur ami. Un frisson vint saisir celui-ci.

Le youtuber sourit en remarquant à quel point la peau de son meilleur ami était chaude. Tremblante, l'infirmière imita le châtain et détacha le vidéaste fan de la sainte pelle.

Tout doucement, Antoine leva son bras gauche en serrant les doigts de Mathieu dans sa main droite, émerveillé.

Et puis, brusquement, il se leva et sauta a côté de Mathieu en poussant rageusement le lit sur le sol. Le lit tomba sur le sol et l'oreiller et les couvertures s'étalèrent sur le sol. Horrifiée, Justice fit un bond en arrière en attrapant une de ses rastas par réflexe.

\- **COUVRE-LIT !** Hurla-t-il pour changer un peu.

\- **Mon dieu !** Souffla doucement l'infirmière en se plaquant contre le mur le plus proche.

Surpris, Mathieu sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Quand il fut sorti de sa torpeur, il essaya de bouger mais Antoine continuait à lui serrer la main.

Puis, calmement, Antoine lâcha le châtain et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Avec l'air le plus détaché du monde. On aurait presque dit que tout était normal.

OH WI. NORMALITÉ RÈGNE ICI.

Et d'un coup, alors que depuis tout à l'heure Antoine avait un semblant d'humanité, son visage redevint neutre. Ses yeux perdirent leur éclat et revinrent à ce vide émotionnel. Mathieu frissonna en fronçant les sourcils. Il se pencha vers le lit et le redressa.

Le bruit caractéristique de billes qui tombent retentit et Justice s'approcha avec suspections.

Quand le lit fut remis sur place,- Parce que oui, j'ai décidé que Mathieu avait une supra-force surhumaine- Elle se pencha et ramassa un des résidus qui était tombé par terre, le présentant au youtubeur.

C'était un bout de verre tranchant. Quand il se pencha vers le sol il remarqua alors qu'une bonne centaine de ses gouttes de verre était éparpillé sur le carrelage.

Furieux, le châtain gronda :

\- **Qui est le bâtard qui a fait ça ?!**

\- **J-je sais pas... Votre ami a-t-il des personnes qui lui en veulent ou quelque chose dans le genre ?** S'inquiéta l'infirmière en s'approchant d'Antoine, qui lui, restait toujours aussi stoïque sur la chaise des visiteurs.

Mathieu secoua la tête : aucun nom ne lui revenait en mémoire. A son avis, Antoine n'avait pas d'ennemis ou de méchants dans sa vie. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas un personnage de Disney parce que sinon il aurait vraiment eu une vie de merde. C'est vrai quoi. Disney fait des dessins animés pour les enfants mais ça parle toujours de gens avec une vie de chiotte.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'pourrait pas avoir un héros normal avec une vie normale.

Dans la vrai vie y'aura jamais une meuf qui te passera une pomme empoisonnée parce que t'es belle. Parce que te toute façon, toutes les pommes sont empoisonnées et que maintenant dans les supermarchés tu dois te servir toi-même. Tout ce qui a changé entre le film Blanche Neige et la réalité c'est la politesse et le prix. Maintenant les gens ne te donnent plus de pommes. Tu dois les acheter. Triste vie.

Ou bien, dans les Disney, c'est des gens qui veulent tuer des chiens, des belles-mères qui vous martyrise et des poissons qui veulent devenir humains... et pis, en plus Ariel sniffe du shampoing de coloration ça doit être pour ça que ses cheveux sont si styley~... et que son cerveau est celui d'un poisson rouge. *badam tsss* huhuhuhu.

Et pis sérieux, les princes naïfs qui tombent amoureux comme ils tombent d'une chaise, ça commence à saouler.

Perso, j'attends impatiemment le Disney où, comme tout le monde, le héros s'émerveillera non pas devant un château imaginé par Ludwig II mais bien devant une putain de Porsche Cayenne noire mate qui pète sa mère.

Hum. Pardon. Je m'emporte.

Mathieu se pencha pour épousseter le lit et retirer les bouts de verres qui restaient sur le matelas. Il remarqua alors quelques taches rouges vives sur le tissu et s'en inquiéta.

\- **Il n'a rien ?**

- **Si...** souffla la jeune femme. **Des plaies sur les jambes et les pieds... Quelle horreur.**

Elle se leva et indiqua au châtain de surveiller son meilleur ami.

\- **Je vais appeler Monsieur Marmus.**

Et elle reparti en trottinant vers la porte d'où sortait encore les murmures des infirmières. Mathieu imaginait bien Jacqueline en train de râler sur les petits visiteurs paumés. Le vidéaste repoussa certain bouts de verre avec le pied pour les écarter du lit.

Puis, il s'approcha de son meilleur ami en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Silencieux, il retira chaque bout de verre qu'il trouvait incrusté dans l'épiderme d'Antoine. Les yeux mi-clos, avec des gestes mécaniques, il faisait le sale boulot sans sourciller lorsque le sang coulait sur ses doigts et ses poignets. Sans sourciller quand il sentait l'odeur lui monter à la tête. Sans sourciller quand il voyait les mollets du patient trembler sous la douleur. Il ne sourcilla pas un seul instant.

Puis, quand il eut posé les résidus sur le sol, il sentit la main d'Antoine se fourrer dans la masse de ses cheveux.

- **Egza...** murmura-t-il alors que Mathieu baissait toujours la tête. **Ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain s'apprêta à répondre mais la porte se rouvrit sur un flot d'infirmières. Facilement repoussé par les médecins, le vidéaste jeta un regard à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci souriait. Un sourire pâle mais confiant.

Mathieu, qui jusqu'alors fronçait les sourcils, sentit un poids lui être retiré de sa conscience.

" **Tout va bien.** " soufflait le youtubeur aux cheveux somptueux et pleins de grâce.

C'est ça. Tout va bien.

En attendant, quelqu'un semblait en vouloir à Antoine.

Toujours aussi furieux intérieurement, le châtain se dirigea vers la sortie et intercepta immédiatement Monsieur Marmus qui essayait, semblait-il, de parler à son supérieur hiérarchique.

Cet homme-là était petit, ratatiné sur lui-même, et il cachait derrière un vieux béret la couleur grisâtre de ses cheveux. A l'inverse des montures rectangulaires de Mr. Marmus, le directeur avec de petites lunettes rondes qu'il remontait mécaniquement sur son nez.

Avec une cinquantaine d'années en moins, il aurait pu ressembler à Harry Potter.

Et putain c'est fou de savoir qu'un gars avec un sourire aussi bizarre qu'Harry Potter soit autant apprécié du public. Parce que moi, quand je vois des dents aussi visibles, je me demande si ce n'est pas celles d'un psychopathe attardé.

Je serais lui, j'arrêterais de sourire putain.

Mais bon, Harry Potter reste Harry Potter et le style de ses expecto patronom (viwe l'orhtografeuh) n'est plus à revoir.

Et son balai putain ! Quel Style ! Quand je vous dis que les femmes de Ménage sont des sorcières des temps modernes ! J'ai toujours raison.

Mathieu attrapa le médecin par le col - ce qui donnait un truc bizarre puisque Mathieu était plus petit - et il s'énerva pour de bon :

\- **Qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ce putain d'hôpital ?! Y'a personne ici qui soit capable de s'occuper dignement d'un patient ?!**

\- **Monsieur sommet !** s'exclama le médecin, surpris.

N'en ayant rien à battre, le directeur se mit à glousser.

 _Quel bâtard ce directeur !_

\- **En quoi est-ce difficile de faire votre putain de boulot ?!**

C'est que Mathieu aime dire " **putain** ", apparemment.

\- **Je suis désolé, Monsieur Sommet ! Je-... C'est la première fois que ce genre de cas survient...** tenta Monsieur Marmus.

\- **Oui, bah la première fois que quelqu'un s'est pris une bagnole dans la gueule, c'était la première fois que ce genre de cas survenait et on a réussi à le prendre en charge.** Intervint le directeur d'un ton mesquin.

 _Quel bâtard ce directeur !_

Désespéré, l'interne lança un regard noir à son supérieur qui rit d'avantage. Se tenant les côtes, le vieil homme ne absolument pas en aide à son employé, préférant s'esclaffer de la situation et en rajouter une couche.

 _Quel bâtard ce Directeur !_

- **Le vieux a raison !** Vociféra le vidéaste.

Monsieur Marmus paniqua subitement en faisant les gros yeux à Mathieu.

Une aura sombre et effrayante sembla recouvrir les trois hommes. Doucement, le youtubeur pivota vers le directeur. Ces lunettes étaient descendues sur son nez, ses yeux plissés à cause d'un large **(faux)** sourire. Le châtain s'inquiéta sérieusement pour sa survie. Le petit vieux passa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Mathieu.

\- **Vous disiez, jeune homme ?**

Et il étreignit l'épaule du châtain jusqu'à lui broyer l'os.

 _Quel bâtard, ce directeur !_

\- **Je-... disais que vous aviez parfaitement raison, monsieur.** Glapit le vidéaste en se tordant de douleur.

\- **c'est le directeur.** Souffla l'interne à l'oreille du plus petit.

\- **Oh pis vous, fermez votre gueule !** Râla Mathieu ce qui attira subitement toute la sympathie du directeur.

Apparemment, ce gars était le genre de personne à adorer voir ses salariés souffrir sous les assauts de la patientèle.

Parce que oui, c'est pas des clients, c'est des patients.

Même si j'avoue que le mot " **patientèle** " est foutrement laid.

Donc, approuvant la démarche brutale de Mathieu envers le pauvre monsieur Marmus, le directeur lâcha l'épaule du plus jeune. Résoudre la violence physique par la violence verbale.

\- **Donc** , repris le bébé Sommet en se massant le bas du dos et l'épaule martyrisée. Il se sentit con, d'un coup : quand il se massait le dos, il ressemblait à un vieux. Beh oui, être petit ça joue pas tout, mon vieux petit Sommet. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on remarque à quel point ce bâtard de directeur et Mathieu se ressemblent.

C'est vrai quoi. Quand Mathieu martyrise le Geek, on peut penser que c'est aimer voir ses salariés souffrir.

M'enfin bref. On s'en contrebalance du "peut-être" lien de parentés entre un youtubeur et un vieux mec sénile.

\- **Est-ce que je peux savoir POURQUOI mon meilleur ami se retrouve avec du verre dans son lit ?!**

\- **parce que votre vie est nulle ?** demanda Mr Marmus d'un air innocent

- **oui c'est peut-être vra-... attends, QUOI ?!**

Suite à une engueulade digne des meilleurs **(pire)** films comiques de tous les temps, Mathieu su que le verre provenait simplement d'une fenêtre qui avait explosé la semaine dernière. A cause de petits cons qui jouaient au football devant l'hôpital. Parce que c'est toujours des petits cons qui jouent au foot et qui savent pas viser.

 **(Demandez à leur mère, je suis sûre que tous les jours elle râle parce qu'il savent pas viser #ComprendraQuiPourra)**

Quand le directeur en eu réellement marre de regarder le Présentateur de Salut les geeks et Monsieur Marmus se crêper le chignon, il intervint avec une voix doucereuse :

\- **De toute façon, Monsieur Sommet, vous reprenez Monsieur Daniel demain pour des soins à domicile, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le plus jeune hocha la tête d'un air incertain.

- **Alors tout est bien qui finit bien. Ce "putain d'hôpital" ne viendra plus vous encombrer.** déclara le directeur en reprenant les paroles de Mathieu.

\- **Ouais ça parait logique.** Murmura le châtain.

- **Alors dégagez de MON PUTAIN D'HÔPITAL.** hurla le vieil homme.

 _Quel bâtard ce directeur !_

Chers lecteurs, BONJOUR. (Politesse, tout ça tout ça…)

Je déteste avoir à mettre en application ses méthodes là mais comme j'ai très peu d'avis (alors que j'ai éperdument besoin de vos commentaires pour m'améliorer) je pense que je vais passer au système du 5 review pour une suite.

Personnellement, je m'en fou, je peux poster mon histoire ou je veux et je connais la suite mais je pense qu'un petit avis de temps en temps ne ferais pas de mal. De plus, je ne mange personne (sauf les nains trop mignons avec des bonnes petites joues trop jolies~)

Même un commentaire d'un ou deux mots, ça fait plaisir (« Il en faut peu pour être heureux »)

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. A la revoyure~

-Iskrayd


	6. Sixième Lasagne

**SIXIEME LASAGNE**

 **Je vous préviens, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez. Si quelque que chose vous choque eh bien, préparez-vous des Pringles ça remonte le moral. Ce texte contient un bon nombre de conneries, d'allusions sexuelles et de délire. Ne me jugez pas svp. x)**

Il y a peu, j'ai remarqué que des gens ajoutaient ça à la fin de leur chapitre :

" **Propriété intellectuelle - Article L122-4 : « Toute représentation ou reproduction intégrale ou partielle faite sans le consentement de l'auteur ou de ses ayants droit ou ayants cause est illicite. Il en est de même pour la traduction, l'adaptation ou la transformation, l'arrangement ou la reproduction par un art ou un procédé quelconque. »** "

J'ai trouvé ça trop cool et j'ai voulu le faire aussi mais je peux pas : « **propriété** **intellectuelle** » est un truc qui colle pas du tout avec ce que j'écris. **(Rigolez svp)**

 **Mathieu** \- _Le lendemain du jour d'avant_ **(voyez comme je précise bien)**

Quand Mathieu se réveilla, il eut la désagréable sensation qu'aujourd'hui allait être une très très mauvaise journée. Et pour cause ! Quand il s'enroula dans ses couvertures en mode sushis pour aller vers sa cuisine, il se ramassa lamentablement sur le sol en oubliant la mini-marche à l'entrée de la salle. Superbe entrée en matière.

Finalement, il dut se résoudre à abandonner les couvertures sur son lit et partir ensuite vers sa cuisine. Il veilla à éviter la marche mais la minute d'après, il se prit le pied de la table dans le petit orteil. Chose très douloureuse et on compati.

Vous savez, quand on commence un matin comme ça, on se dit toujours que la journée ne va pas être pire. Mais en vérité, on sait intérieurement qu'on va faire des gaffes pendant toute la journée et qu'on va finir sur un brancard à l'hôpital.

Mathieu était apparemment en train de débuter une journée comme celle-ci.

Il abandonna l'idée de manger et de prendre son café **(Notons que quand Mathieu n'avait pas ingéré sa dose de caféine du matin, il pouvait être d'une humeur exécrable pendant toute la journée)** et décida de bouder sa cuisine. Après tout, c'était sa faute, à elle !

Le jeune homme prit comme alternative d'aller se doucher. Il enfila un jean slim que venait de lui offrir une fane et un t-shirt. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas comment prendre ce cadeau. Comme une insulte à son gout vestimentaire ou comme une nouvelle sorte de présents pour youtuber ?

Intérieurement, il optait pour la deuxième option. C'est vrai que c'est vachement plus sympa de bénéficier d'un jean slim gratuit sans même avoir dû entrer dans une boutique de fringue. C'était bien mieux que d'avoir un nouveau gode avec écrit " Patron" en or massif. Parce que oui, ce genre de cadeau revenait assez souvent.

Et c'est gênant comme situation. Très gênant.

Mathieu sourit doucement. Il se souvenait des conventions où il s'installait à table avec son meilleur ami tout en déballant tous les cadeaux suspects qu'ils avaient reçu l'un l'autre. Un jour, Antoine avait reçu un ballais à chiotte avec écrit sur une petite carte rose bonbon :

" **Pour satisfaire tes envies fécales** "

Depuis, le balai à chiotte était accroché dans son salon à côté du portrait de son arrière-grand-mère. Ce qui d'ailleurs, était une énorme faute de gout dans la décoration. Tout comme la tapisserie de sa chambre ou la peinture jaune moutarde de sa cuisine.

Mais Antoine Daniel avait toujours eu un problème avec la décoration. Mathieu se demandait même parfois s'il n'avait pas des tendances daltoniennes.

Bref, Mathieu enfila son slim et un T-shirt gris tout simple. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air las et se brossa les dents sans avoir rien avalé. C'est fou comme le dentifrice peut avoir un gout dégueulasse.

Mais ce qui est le plus fou encore, c'est qu'il n'y a que cinq moments dans la journée ou tu peux penser à tout et n'importe quoi sans jamais que quelqu'un vienne te faire chier :

Quand tu dors, sauf que là c'est pas toi qui choisis tes rêves. Où sinon, ça s'appelle NetFlix.

Quand tu te laves. La douche : lieu incroyable ou tes pensées peuvent passer de " **Ouah. Y'a plein de mousse et ça sent la mangue.** " À " **Je me demande à quoi ressemble un excrément de baleine. "** (#tmtc) Après tout, c'est vrai que la douche est l'un des meilleurs lieux de méditation.

Quand tu chies. Bah ouai. Et on arrêtera de me faire croire qu'aux toilettes tout le monde pense à sa réserve de PQ ou aux magazines de mode qui s'entassent à côté. Aux toilettes, tout le monde se demande si oui ou non Johnny Depp a déjà été constipé ou pas.

Quand tu te brosses les dents. Excusez-moi mais qui ne s'est jamais rejoué la pub Colgate devant le miroir en se disant " **Mais putain, pourquoi je suis jamais aussi stylé que Shakira dans la pub ?!** " Et puis, il est grand temps qu'on arrête de se vanter d'avoir remarqué que dans ces pubs, ils ne mettent jamais de dentifrice quand ils se brossent les dents. C'est bon. On l'a tous vu !

Et évidement, En cours de Math. Car ne pensez pas que vous êtes le seul à vous demander si votre prof de math n'est pas en train de vous parler en Hébreu. Personne ne comprend jamais ce prof, putain. Et même les intellos qui hochent la tête d'un air très intéressé sont en fait en train de se demander qu'est-ce que leurs parents auront fait à bouffer le soir. De toute façon un prof de math c'est pas humain.

Toujours est-il que Mathieu se retrouvait dans l'une de ses positions. Alors qu'il astiquait avec précaution sa molaire droite, il pensait à Antoine. Parce s'il y avait bien un truc qu'il n'avait pas oublié c'était que son meilleur ami ou plutôt l'ombre de son meilleur ami allait débarquer aujourd'hui. Le problème ?

Le Présentateur de Salut les Geeks n'avait pas vraiment pensé a où mettre le convalescent. Evidemment, il s'était dit qu'il allait lui donner son lit double et qu'il irait dormir dans le canapé de son salon mais il avait peur qu'Antoine ne pète un câble pendant la nuit.

A vrai dire, il avait de la chance de travailler à domicile, sans quoi, il aurait bien galéré. Mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir prodiguer à Antoine les bons soins. Après tout, n'oublions pas qu'il s'appelait Mathieu Sommet. Et Mathieu Sommet est aussi assimilé au gars qui écrase les fleurs en garant sa voiture et au gars qui tombe à cause d'une marche de trois centimètre alors qu'il est dans sa propre maison.

Et en plus de ça, il fait 1m60 putain ! **(ça n'a aucun rapport avec la possible maladresse de Mathieu mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas moqué de sa taille. c8)**

Donc, je disais, Mathieu est un empoté. Et empoté est un mot tellement laid que je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à l'associer à un de mes youtuber préférés.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. C'est vrai, il n'avait jamais accueilli un blessé à sa maison. Et encore moins un Antoine blessé. A part peut-être les fois où il s'était mis à la trottinette (sport de l'extrême) ou quand une fille venait de le plaquer/tromper. Mais sinon, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ça

Mathieu soupira et fini de se laver les dents en se regardant dans le miroir.

 **\- Au pire, on verra bien.** se dit-il. Puis, pour essayer de se redonner du courage, il entonna une de ses chansons préférées :

\- **Arrosoir, visqueuse et salopette, na na na...**

Vous pouvez douter du gout musical de Mathieu, maintenant.

Quand il prit le volant, ce fut à 11 H 42. Il avait mis un plaid dans la voiture au cas où Antoine aurait froid. Ou plutôt il avait laissé le plaid dans la voiture parce qu'Antoine était un putain de frileux et qu'à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils finissaient par dormir dans la caisse.

Au bout d'un moment, on aménage.

Il fut arrêté à son sixième feu rouge à 11 H 57.

Parce que maintenant les feux rouges s'allument tous quand ils le voient. C'est un nouvel effet de mode.

Il parvint à retrouver la rue de l'hôpital à 12H14.

Parce qu'il avait été spamé par Nyo et que " L'opérateur Androïd ne peut plus coopérer. " Suite au plantage de son téléphone, il se retrouvait sans GPS et avait vagabondé à travers la ville sans trouver de panneau de direction.

Puis, il avait fini par suivre les arbres du centre-ville et avait remarqué l'hôpital juste derrière la Mairie. Quand on est perdu, faut pas faire comme dans Man VS Wild et suivre une rivière **(de toute façon, qui a des rivières dans sa ville ?)** Il faut toujours suivre les arbres.

Comme dit tante Suzanne : Les arbres c'est la vie.

Il réussit à trouver l'entrée de l'hôpital à 12H28.

Parce que c'est bien connu, les femmes ne trouvent jamais leur chemin. Ah bon ? Mathieu n'est pas une femme ?

Il gara sa voiture proche d'une Porsche et ne manqua pas d'y faire une grande estafilade. Puis, en bon salaud, il laissa ses rétroviseurs ouverts pour que la Porsche ne puisse même ne pas sortir du parking.

Puis, le jeune homme partit vers l'entrée de l'Hôpital. A l'accueil, la réceptionniste lui proposa un bol de cocos pops en le complimentant sur son " air de con ". Il préféra penser que c'était un compliment et ne dit rien de plus.

Mathieu se dirigea mécaniquement vers la chambre B72 et s'arrêta juste devant. Il avait le cœur lourd, et sentait même ses mains trembler. En fait, il avait peur. Il appréhendait complètement la venue d'Antoine chez lui.

Devant cette porte, il se sentit seul et démuni. Le châtain savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il détestait ce sentiment de pitié que lui inspirait Antoine quand il le voyait. Le présentateur de Salut les geeks soupira et poussa la poignée de la porte après l'avoir déverrouillée.

Derrière la cloison, le silence était pesant et pénible. Mathieu franchit les cinq mètres qui le séparaient du lit et il vit déjà la silhouette d'Antoine. Assit sur son lit en tailleur, tourné vers la fenêtre, et les cheveux en pétard.

Pour une fois, Mathieu avait mis ses lunettes et aucune myopie ne lui donnait envie de frapper son meilleur ami avec un parapluie multicolore **(Nostalgiiiie)**

Il vit le patient se tourner doucement vers lui. Mathieu eu un léger sourire en remarquant une mèche de cheveux qui tombaient nonchalamment devant les yeux du brun.

\- **Egza.** déclara simplement le convalescent avant de se détourner pour regarder le ciel.

Mathieu contourna les machines et vint s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami. Silencieux, il observa longuement les mains du plus jeune posées sur ses cuisses. Puis, il suivit le regard d'Antoine et regarda dehors à son tour. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les gargouillements de son ventre confirmèrent l'heure actuelle : environ midi et demie.

\- **Ils t'ont détaché.** remarqua Mathieu sans lâcher les nuages cotonneux des yeux.

Antoine regarda ses poignets et vint saisir la main droite de son aîné. Tête basse, il souffla :

- **Kyumbo est venu. Et Ma'mus dit qu'Egza viendrait.**

\- **Hein ?**

- **Sismographe.**

\- **Ouai. Ouai. Bien sûr.** S'enquit Mathieu l'air tout à fait normal.

Il regardait la touffe de cheveux du convalescent tout en songeant que ça devait être dur de les démêler le matin. Le bandage qui avait été enlevé donnait un air un peu plus jeune au brun. Ou plutôt un air normal.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Justice et Mathieu se tourna vers elle en souriant. Il s'apprêta à se lever pour lui faire la bise :

- **Sal'-**

\- **A MOI !** cria Antoine Daniel en tirant sur le bras de Mathieu pour qu'il reste assit.

\- **Hein ?** Marmonna la basanée en se baissant d'elle même pour faire la bise au châtain : **Il a quoi ?**

\- **Une histoire de sismographe, un truc dans le genre.** expliqua Mathieu en haussant les épaules. **Vous allez bien ?**

\- **Oui très bien, et Antoine a été très calme pendant la nuit.** expliqua la jeune femme en préparant le plateau repas du plus grand des trois.

\- **Pourquoi, il ne l'est pas, d'habitude ?**

\- **Non, il fait des conneries, crie comme un taré et ne veux pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. On est obligé de l'endormir.** raconta-t-elle

- **C'est peut-être comme un bébé. Faut l'épuiser et après il dort, nan ?**

\- **Vous avez une drôle d'image des bébés. C'est pas comme les chiens, vous savez.** Souffla la fane de reggae en ouvrant l'opercule d'un hachis parmentier surgelé.

Le jour où on aura de la nourriture potable à la cantine **(que ce soit à l'hôpital et à l'école)** je pense que les élèves seront heureux de venir en cours pendant tout une journée. Quoique...

\- **Bah. Enfants, chiens, c'est la même chose. Ça se roule par terre et sa gueule pour que dalle.** marmonna Mathieu

Quand le présentateur de What The Cut ?! Remarqua la nourriture néfaste, il tenta de se cacher derrière l'épaule de Mathieu tandis que l'aide-soignante plongeait la fourchette dans la pâte qui ressemblait _vaguement_ a un truc mangeable.

- **Vous avez été enfant, avant, vous savez ?** Tenta Justice d'un air désespéré.

\- **Ouais mais moi j'ai été créé pour faire chier le monde.**

Antoine mit sa tête sur les genoux du plus vieux pour éviter la fourchette-fusée qui le menaçait.

\- **Et lui aussi.** ajouta Mathieu en passant une main dans les cheveux du vidéaste.

\- **Excusez-moi mais... qu'elle est la nature de votre relation ?** demanda la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

\- **MuMméh Mmn maminMmn.** Intervint le brun, toujours la tête sur les cuisses du youtuber à chapeau.

\- **Tu dis quoi, Antoine ?** Demanda Mathieu.

\- **Tu es un vagin !** s'exclama le patient avant de replonger la tête dans le jean. **(ref : premiers chapitres)**

\- **... Je vois.** Déclara le châtain d'un air blasé. **Et pour répondre à votre question : on est juste meilleur amis. Des meilleurs amis bizarres.**

\- **Très bizarres.** Ajouta la basanée en remuant la purée immonde.

\- **Hey, petit con aux cheveux étranges, si tu bave sur mon pantalon, je te laisse ici.**

Pour toute réponse, Antoine mordit la jambe de son ami.

\- **WAAAAAAH ?! MAIS POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA PUTAIN ?!** cria Mathieu en se frottant l'intérieur de la cuisse.

\- **Pàrce que t'es mosh**. fit le patient avec un fort accent algérien.

Justice profita de l'inattention de son patient pour lui rentrer la fourchette dans la bouche. Les femmes sont fourbes. Vraiment fourbes. Après plusieurs fourchettes avalées, Antoine cessa de se débattre et abdiqua en couinant. Mathieu compatissait. Même s'il avait vraiment faim, il n'aurait même pas voulu avaler ce hachis.

\- **Dès que j'aurais fini, vous pourrez l'emmener avec vous**. indiqua Justice en retournant à sa torture. **Monsieur Marmus vous attends à la réception pour remplir les papiers et expliquer les quelques soins nécessaires.**

Mathieu se leva et Antoine poussa un cri en retenant sa main, paniquant.

\- **Egza !**

\- **Je reviens, t'inquiète.** Sourit Mathieu en laissant le brun à l'aide-soignante.

 **Mathieu** - _Toujours le même jour à 13 H 09 -_

Mathieu attendait depuis au moins vingt minutes devant la réception pour rencontrer le docteur d'Antoine. Celui-ci mangeait un bol de cocos pops avec la réceptionniste en conversant sur le dernier article de MadmoiZelle.

C'était une situation assez embarrassante à regarder. Voir putain de dérangeante.

Le présentateur de Salut les geeks n'osait même pas se montrer. Mais malheureusement Marsouin Pérègue le poussa dans le bureau. Qui est Marsouin Pérègue ? Le directeur, bien évidemment !

\- **Bonjour Monsieur Sommet ! Toujours aussi petit ?** S'enquit le directeur aux lunettes rondes en interrompant ses deux employés **(putain ça fait tellement de bien de faire chier Mathieu. c8)**

 **\- Bonjour monsieur Marmus, Bonjour madame Sylvette.** ajouta-t-il

Les deux salariés se dressèrent comme des i tandis que le médecin avait un sourire un peu coincé. Les deux employés dirent en même temps :

 **\- Bonjour monsieur Pérègue !**

On aurait dit un de ses cours d'anglais ou toute la classe dit en chœur : Goodmorning Miss [Name] ! En plus, soyons franc, la seule chose qu'on a retenu de cette prof c'est le fameux : " **Where is Bryan ? Bryan is in the Kitchen !** ". Avouez, putain. Avouez !

\- **Occupez-vous de notre client, je vous prie.** lança ce bâtard de directeur en disparaissant.

Mr. Marmus vint à la rencontre du jeune homme en lui tendant une feuille.

\- **C'est l'autorisation de sortie pour Monsieur Daniel. Pourriez-vous la signer ?**

Mathieu s'assit et gratta vivement le papier avec un stylo Bic noir. On aurait presque dit la signature d'un gamin de deux ans.

\- **Bon pour le reste, j'ai tout mit au dos.**

\- **Quoi ? Vous allez pas m'expliquer les soins ?** S'ingurgita le vidéaste, choqué.

- **Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'ai que ça à foutre ? J'ai expliqué au dos, vous vous débrouillerez.**

- **Mais il y a quelques secondes vous étiez en train de lire MadmoiZelle ! Vous appelez ça " faire quelque chose " ?**

\- **Vous venez de le dire, je LISAIS. Lire c'est très important pour moi.** déclara le médecin.

\- **Mais-...**

- **Ah ! Voilà Justice avec Mr. Daniel !** Cria brusquement la réceptionniste en postillonnant des cocos pops complets.

En effet, la jeune infirmière aidait Antoine à marcher dans la salle d'accueil et le Chewbacca fixait ses pieds pour éviter de tomber. Mathieu pesta un instant, jura contre le docteur leur dit adieux avant de s'élancer pour aider la femme aux rastas. Antoine avait récupéré ses habits d'origine et marchait maladroitement.

\- **Ah Mr. Sommet ! Mon service est fini et je viens juste de libérer la chambre B72 alors il faudrait que vous raccompagnez Antoine à votre maison.**

\- **D'accord...** s'enquit Mathieu en prenant le malade par l'épaule pour l'aider un peu **. Par contre, est-ce que vous... Enfin, j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide les jours à venir et ...**

\- **Vous voudriez mes coordonnées pour me joindre en cas de problème, c'est ça ?**

Le jeune homme hocha promptement la tête. Justice fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'une carte de visite et la tendis a Mathieu qui rangea le papier dans sa veste.

\- **Merci beaucoup Madame.** Soupira-t-il, las.

\- **Pas de problème.** dit-elle en ouvrant la porte vers l'extérieur. **Au revoir monsieur Sommet.**

\- **COURAAAAGE !** cria Antoine en secouant le bras vers l'infirmière. Un grand sourire avait pris place sur le visage du convalescent et Justice ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en secouant la main aussi.

\- **Salut !** lança Mathieu en partant vers la voiture, son meilleur ami sous le bras. Il avait espoir. Espoir qu'Antoine garderait ce sourire longtemps.

Bonjour chers gens ! Merci pour les review elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir **. (Moi aussi je déteste le système de la « Monnaie d'échange » du « review pour la suite »)** So, maintenant que je sais que vous êtes là, caché derrière un buisson devant votre écran **(tout le monde lit des fictions caché derrière un buisson, avouez.)**

Brefouille, à l'avenir, je vous ferais surement participer à la fiction. Et justement, le prochain chapitre n'en sera pas un mais il vous fera participer **(enfin, c'était surtout une occasion de raconter ma vie et tout et tout c8)** Vous pouvez aussi me contacter sur ….

Gmail :

iskrayd

Face de bouck : Iskrayd Rputain **(originalité du nom de Famille WALA.)**

. ?id=100013664321398

Wattpad : Iskrayd

user/Iskrayd

Merci à vous putain.

 **VOUS ETES GENIALISSIMES.**

 **JE DIRAIS MÊME QUE VOUS ÊTES DES PUTAINS DE CHOUX DE BRUXELLES GENIALISSIMES.**


	7. Marmelade à Sanctionner & Leegacy

BON, comme j'avais prévenu dans le chapitre 6, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. A la base, je devais faire deux parties de ce genre mais finalement je vais regrouper les deux. Elles seront séparées par la fameuse ligne (Invention magique, quand même).

* * *

 **** **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE : POUR L'AVANCEMENT DE LA FICTION**

Cette partie est très importante pour votre compréhension. C'est parce qu'à partir du chapitre sept, commence deux nouveau types de chapitre :

Les Périples et les Évolutions. **(Pokémon le retour)**

Les périples c'est dans la peau de Mathieu durant toute la journée **(comme pour les six premiers chapitres)** tandis que les évolutions sont dans la peau d'Antoine **(ENFIN PUTAIN.)**.

VOILA. FIN DES EXPLICATIONS.

Et là vous vous dites " **Pourquoi elle fait une partie Explication si c'est encore moins clair ? u.û** "

Parce que, Putain. J'aime vous faire iech.

Et pis, c'est aussi une occasion pour moi de vous raconter mon incroyable vie :

Ce matin, alors que je chantais avec la grâce d'un ornithorynque nordiste la fabuleuse chanson " **Si tu n'veux pas attraper toutes ses méchantes MST ... Pour ne pas choper la chtouille...** "

 **(Le premier qui me dit qu'il connait pas la chanson je crois que je lui décroche la tête avec un cintre.)**

Imaginez juste un peu le supplice de ma voix quand on a : l'accent ch'ti, un ton faux, une voix cassée, une voix de mec qui mue, la tête dans le cul... Le tout mélangé au mixeur avec des paroles en yaourt et ça vous fait ma magnifique, suprématiste, génialissime voix de brute.

 **(Rien qu'à lire cette phrase à rallonge vous avez déjà mal aux oreilles mdr)**

Bref, alors que je chantais tranquillement, ma mère m'intercepte et commence à me dire :

\- " **Bon, Adèle (No** comment. **) Je pense que tu es en train de sombrer... J'en ai marre de t'entendre chanter des chansons salaces et vulgaires... et blah blah blah...** "

Comme je suis une enfant modèle j'ai écouté un quart de la discussion et après j'ai agrémenté le monologue de ma mère par des hochements de tête.

\- " **Et puis, il faut que tu arrêtes ça parce que tu n'es pas** **Salace** **et Gromit !** "

...

Wallah. Ma mère a fait une blague.

Soutenez les mamans en manque d'humour et faites un don pour les victimes : Nous.

 **-BREF MONUMENTAL-**

 **TOUT CA POUR DIRE QUE J'AI DÉSESPÉRÉMENT BESOIN DE VOUS.**

J'ai besoin que vous me racontiez des bons moments que vous avez passés avec votre famille, vos amis, en vacances, etc... Ou bien des blagues que vous avez en stock, des films que vous aimez et des sorties que vous adorez faire **(du genre ciné quoi)** et même des sorties loufoques **(comme une rencontre au Zoo avec les plantes carnivores.)**

Le but est que je puisse le faire faire à nos protagonistes et leurs amis **(ça fait un peu OuiOui et ses amis, là)** tous ses bons moments que vous avez vécus. Ou même les pires **(Comme le jour où vous vous êtes retrouvé avec un chewing-gum collé dans les cheveux.)** Vous pouvez même écrire un truc dans le même genre que ce que j'ai écrit au-dessus.

Juste, racontez moi ce que vous voulez sur vous ou même inventez quelque chose ! Mais j'ai besoin de vous !

Je me suis fixée comme objectif de faire plus de vingt chapitres et je ne suis pas sure d'avoir assez d'anecdotes pour en remplir autant **(** **c'est comme les gens qui manquent d'argent, moi je manque de vie #POÔOVRE N'ENFAAAANT !)**

 **HELP ME ? ****

* * *

 **DEUXIEME PARTIE : LE « POURQUOI » J'AI DU MAL A ECRIRE**

Leegacy nous a quittés le 24 novembre au soir lors d'un accident de moto. Elle est l'auteure de 16 Fictions et OS présents sur le site de Wattpad. J'ai eu l'autorisation de retranscrire ses textes sur FanFiction.

Sur ce, je vous informe que j'ai déjà commencé à poster l'un de ses écrits : « Il est de retour ».

Je ne vous fais pas part de ce texte pour vous apitoyer sur mon sort, mais juste pour vous prévenir que certaines choses font que j'ai énormément de mal à rire, reprendre la plume et même tout simplement à dormir. Donc il est évident que ma production et amoindrie. Je sais que vous avez tous connu ça. Ce sentiment de surplace interminable… En voilà la raison :

En l'honneur de Leegacy, une écrivaine décédée trop vite.

Les derniers mots de ma part qu'elle aura pu lire ont étés :

"J'espère que je pourrais ériger ta tombe dès que tu auras vu toute les fautes c8".

(Venant d'un commentaire)

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça pourrait vraiment se réaliser. Je suis à un point le plus mal de toute mon existence. J'ai perdu des gens importants dans ma vie, comme tout le monde. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est une idole, une maman que je perds. Je suis tombé sur un de ses livres au hasard et j'ai été subjuguée. À cette époque, il était bien rare qu'un livre m'intéresse. Je passais mon temps à me bourrer le crane avec des textes plus ou moins bon... et voilà qu'apparaissait dans mon champ de vision, une auteure talentueuse.

J'avais arrêtée d'écrire et j'avais perdu toute motivation... Mais cette fille, cette auteure qui nous arrachait des larmes et des sourires à chaque mot, cette personne... Elle m'a donnée envie d'écrire. Elle a animé en moi une fervente envie de me surpasser. J'étais admiratrice. Terriblement admiratrice. Alors je me suis mise à écrire un Matoine et grâce à elle, j'ai découvert une grande communauté active et pleine de vigueur. Pourtant, pas un seul instant je ne me suis tournée vers elle pour lui parler.

En fait, j'ai commencé à lui parler il y a tout juste une semaine. Une petite semaine moindre. Une semaine médiocre où j'ai appris seulement quelques petits détails sur elle. Et pourtant, j'ai adoré lui parler. Elle était à la fois très terre à terre et très drôle. Il y a un jour à peine je parlais encore d'elle à ma famille à grands coups de compliments et puis, ce matin, on m'a appris.

J'espère presque que c'est faux, comme un cauchemar qui disparaît dès qu'on se réveille. J'espère avec un grand grain de folie que ce n'est qu'une mise en scène. J'espère...

Je pense qu'on a tous un peu au fond de nous cet espoir un peu fou qu'elle va revenir, une blague raciste sur le bout de la langue et des textes beaux à en faire pâlir les plus grands écrivains. Un peu comme ses boîtes à jouet dont le clown apparaît pour nous faire peur. Mais à la fois, on est désemparés par la nouvelle. On se dit :

" C'est pas possible, c'est surement une rumeur... ".

Si seulement.

J'aimais cette fille parce qu'elle m'a donnée confiance en moi, j'aimais cette fille parce qu'elle était géniale. Je ne l'a connaissais pas. Je ne connaissais même pas son vrai prénom ! Et dire que je n'éprouverais plus cette impatience quand le nom "Leegacy" apparaissait. Je ne pourrais plus déformer son pseudo avec mon fort accent ch'ti dégueulasse. Je ne pourrais plus spammer la touche de mon ordinateur pour accéder au nouveau chapitre de ses fictions. Je ne pourrais plus faire ça. Bon sang. Ça fait mal au moral. Ça fait mal au cœur, ça me fait mal au plus profond de mon être.

Comme beaucoup ici, j'ai pleuré. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore ouvrir une page Wattpad sans penser à penserais surement a elle quand je prendrais ma plume, je serais triste chaque fois qu'on me parlera d'Hitler. Et chaque fois qu'on prononcera " Leegacy", je me sentirais seule. Si j'avais eu une deuxième maman à choisir, je l'aurais pris elle. Parce que je suis sure qu'elle aurait eu plein de défauts que j'aurais aimé. Mes mots s'embrouillent. J'écris ce qui me vient en tête comme un flot infini de tristesse. J'ai tellement mal. Les gens, vous savez ce qui me fait le plus mal ?

c'est que je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à écrire. J'ai perdu cette motivation. Je me sens seule et à la fois acculée par notre nombre. On est beaucoup à souffrir de son absence. Trop.

Parfois, je culpabilise quand je ris. Parce que je montre une image de moi parfaite et en toute symbiose alors qu'intérieurement, je suis dévastée par le deuil. Je culpabilise de me pas rire que pour elle. Je culpabilise aussi de mentir à mes amies en disant que tout va bien. Je culpabilise tellement. Pardonne-moi, Leegacy. J'aurais aimé te prendre dans les bras pendant toute une vie.

Le plus ironique dans l'histoire c'est que des pensées avaient germée dans ma tête et j'avais fait quelques ébauches d'un os sur l'anniversaire d'Hitler. J'aurais voulu lui demander la permission d'utiliser ses créations. J'aurais voulu lui faire la surprise.

Et bon sang, je ne peux même plus lui sortir une blague salace ou bizarre.

Régulièrement, je m'imagine sa mort, à un carrefour, un camion qui dérape et un corps sans vie expulsé comme un chiffon. Les crissements des pneus et les klaxons. Les sirènes et le sang. L'effroi et le macadam. La mort.

Cette vision qui se répète dans ma tête comme le refrain d'une vieille chanson, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à m'en débarrasser. Un petit corps frêle, une silhouette ténue dont la vie ne veut plus... C'est tellement insignifiant. Quand on se dit que plusieurs milliers de personnes meurent chaque jour à cause de ce type d'accident.

J'espère que ce n'est qu'une utopie. J'ai putain de mal. J'ai peur du lendemain. Quand je pense qu'à présent, on énoncera toujours Leegacy au passé... ça me brise le cœur.

... J'espère que je pourrais ériger vos tombes dès que vous aurez vu toutes mes fautes.

Et comme il faut un mot de fin, je dirais... Merci. C'est peut-être un peu simple et fait et surfait... mais c'est mieux que "Papillon".

-Iskrayd.


	8. Septième Patate

**SEPTIÈME PATATE**

 **1ER PÉRIPLE / PARTIE 1**

[Ce périple se divise en deux chapitres pour une meilleure compréhension (beh ouai, sinon vous allez plus suivre ;w; )]

* * *

 **Je vous préviens, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez. Si quelque que chose vous choque eh bien, préparez-vous des Pringles ça remonte le moral. Ce texte contient un bon nombre de conneries, d'allusions sexuelles et de délire. Ne me jugez pas svp. x)**

* * *

 **Mathieu** \- _15 heure 27 de la même journée et du mois de ce certain mois. MAIS SACHEZ QUE C'EST EN FIN AUTOMNE._ -

Les deux acolytes avaient quitté l'hôpital et Mathieu venait de se garer devant le KFC **(It's sau goud.)** quand Antoine ouvrit la bouche en criant des voyelles désarticulées. Le châtain retira sa ceinture de sécurité et enleva celle de son meilleur ami.

\- **ça va ?** Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- **A ! E !** répondit le brun en mimant les lettres avec ses bras.

\- **ouai, ouai, aussi.** Soupira Mathieu.

Il sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir la portière du plus jeune. Il remarqua alors que sa roue empiétait sur un joli petit pétunia. Le malade sortit du véhicule et vint s'accrocher aux épaules de son aîné. C'est donc en chantant le célèbre : " **A, E, I, O, U, Y** " et en faisant le petit train que les deux amis entrèrent dans le fast food.

Le châtain attrapa la main de son ami et lui indiqua une table non loin de la file d'attente.

\- **Antoine, tu peux attendre là-bas, s'il te plait ?**

Le Présentateur de What the cut ?! S'y rendit en traînant le pas et Mathieu haussa les épaules. Le châtain se rendit directement au bar et demanda deux Sprite. Ignorant son ventre qui criait famine, il se dépêcha de prendre les deux boissons et de rejoindre Antoine.

Quand il arriva à la table, le jeune homme aux cheveux fous avait cessé de chanter. La tête baissée, il s'était muré dans un silence pesant. N'y prêtant pas attention, Mathieu posa ses gobelets sur la table et s'assit en face du malade. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'étrange position d'Antoine.

Ses cheveux tombaient en bataille devant son nez, ce qui empêchait le châtain de voir son visage. Bah, après-tout, si Antoine n'était pas conscient, peut-être que Mathieu parviendrait à les lui couper. Au moins un minimum...

\- **Allez... Sept ou huit centimètres en moins, ça passe crème.** marmonna Mathieu, plongé dans ses pensées, tout en touchant du bout des doigts la masse capillaire de son meilleur ami

Antoine releva la tête en reniflant. Il était littéralement en train de pleurer. Mathieu sursauta. Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha du brun en se plaçant à sa droite.

\- **Owowow, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

\- **Egzaaa !** Couina le plus jeune en attrapant le bras de Mathieu pour y nicher son nez.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Antoine, bon sang ?!**

La réponse du brun mit un certain temps. Il serra un peu plus fort le bras de son aîné et souffla :

\- **Il y a des gens... des Tansems...**

Le Présentateur de Salut les geeks fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un KFC. C'était assez courant d'y trouver des gens. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir et il finit par s'agenouiller à la hauteur du plus jeune pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, ses gens ?**

 **\- Tansems se sont moqués ! ABCD ABCD !**

- **Hein ? "ABCD" ?**

\- **Oui. La chanson.** Répondit finalement Antoine en serrant la main de son meilleur ami.

Le châtain dû faire aller ses méninges un bon moment avant de reprendre l'histoire dès le début. C'est qu'en plus, il détestait les énigmes. Comprendre Antoine c'est comme résoudre les jeux d'horreurs ou les enquêtes de police à la télé. On a très peu d'indices pour comprendre et on doit faire tout le chemin vers la réponse tout seul. D'ailleurs, vous remarquerez que dans la moitié des séries qui existent sur terre, tout le monde est surveillé.

Genre, pourquoi le FBI a toujours nos empreintes digitales, notre carnet d'adresse, la plaque d'immatriculation de notre caisse et tout ? Pourquoi ? Alors que nous, même la France a du mal à connaitre notre poids et notre taille parce qu'on dit toujours de la merde lorsqu'on fait les cartes d'identités !

Comment le FBI peut-il se procurer toutes ses infos alors qu'ils sont tous en train de glander dans leur bureau ? Je suis sûre qu'en cherchant un peu, ils trouverons aussi dans leurs dossiers un ticket de caisse qui prouve qu'on a acheté un flingue en plastique pour notre neveu. Pis quand il nous choperons, il nous dirons que c'est l'arme du crime et qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait une substance illicite qui a tué le morveux. Du coup, sa mère s'est suicidée juste après avoir mis le feu à la maison.

La maison s'est effondrée dans le jardin de la voisine, tuant le père de notre neveu et le chien du voisin. Effondrée par la tristesse d'avoir perdu son teckel préféré qu'elle appelait Romulus (alors que c'était une femelle), la voisine, une grand-mère, s'est rendue au FBI et a vendu la mèche. Et du coup, vous voilà bien dans la merde.

 **(Je pense sincèrement à envoyer le prochain scénario de NCIS à Hollywood quand j'aurais le temps)**

Quoi ? C'est tiré par les cheveux ? Meuh non...

Mathieu secoua la tête. Comment sa pensée a pu se diriger vers une grand-mère et son clebs, déjà ?

\- **Tu chantais l'alphabet, c'est ça ?** demanda-t-il à Antoine pour écarter ses pensées.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

\- **Et des gens se sont moqués de toi.**

- **OUI ! LES TANSEMS !**

Dans le fond, Mathieu ne pouvait pas trop leur en vouloir. Il aurait donné cher pour voir Antoine Daniel chanter la chanson de l'alphabet dans un lieu aussi publique qu'un KFC. Il était presque déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu faire. Ça aurait fait une belle vidéo dans son fichier numérique [Antoine & Cie]. Je n'insinue pas par-là que Mathieu est un stalker. Non. J'me permettrais pas.

- **Et qui sont ses gens ?**

\- **Eux. Là-bas.** marmonna le malade en montrant du doigt un groupe de jeunes.

Il y avait deux filles et deux mecs. La plus petite des deux pestes les regardaient en ricanant. Mathieu se renfrogna d'avantage avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. Antoine releva la tête vers lui en reniflant, les yeux baignés de larmes. Tout le monde aurait eu pitié de lui. Mais le châtain ne s'appelait pas tout le monde.

\- **Essuie la morve sur ton visage c'est dégueulasse.** Il se redressa en offrant un paquet de mouchoir au plus grand. **Et aussi, je prends en compte que cette veste est bousillée par tes sécrétions donc tu m'en achèteras une nouvelle.**

Evidemment, Antoine n'avait pas compris un traître mot de sa déclaration et il se mit à serrer le paquet de kleenex très fort. Je commence à faire un peu trop de placements de produits, moi.

\- **Je vais les voir, reste là.** déclara Mathieu en se dirigeant vers la table du groupe d'ami.

Il faillit se prendre un coin de table dans l'haine mais il l'esquiva de justesse et se planta devant la table de quatre.

- **Oh. Salut.** Rit la petite sournoise. **Vous rentrez de la petite section avec votre fils ?**

Il ne répondit rien. Comme le disent toujours les parents : il ne faut pas répondre aux piques. Même si on le fait toujours.

Mais en réalité, là, Mathieu n'appliquait pas vraiment le conseil -fabuleux- de ses parents. Il était plutôt en train de se demander si cette vanne pouvait être admise à l'académie des blagues. Parce qu'avouons que c'était vraiment de la merde.

Les méchants font toujours des vannes de merde. Les pauvres, quand même. Ils perdent toujours en crédibilité quand ils sont dans un film. Ça doit être dur à supporter tous les jours.

Un des gars les plus en retrait souffla :

\- **Hey, c'est pas des youtuber, eux ?**

Malheureusement pour nous, Mathieu n'entendit pas la remarque du jeune homme et regarda la petite blonde avec un regard noir.

- **Ça vous dérange pas de vous moquer des gens aussi délibérément ?**

La deuxième fille, une brune, rétorqua avec un air sournois :

- **Et vous, ça vous dérange pas de faire les guignols en plein espace publique ?**

Mathieu soupira en passant sa main sur son visage.

- **Il est malade.**

\- **Ça on l'avait remarqué !** dit-elle avec un air supérieur. **Vous êtes aussi con l'un que l'autre ! C'est dangereux de laisser un gars bourré tout seul ! Imaginez ce qu'il pourrait faire !**

Mathieu serra les poings, évitant de regarder les deux pestes pour ne pas leur coller un poing. Sa mâchoire se contracta d'agacement. Le gars aux lunettes, celui que Mathieu n'avait pas entendu, fronça les sourcils.

\- **Marie, Juliette, je crois qu'il est vraiment "Malade".**

\- **Ça va, ça va, Ethan, on a vu.** répondit ladite Marie, la blonde qui était littéralement en train de tourner le dos au châtain pour le dénigrer.

Ethan secoua la tête, irrité et plein de compassion pour le plus petit.

\- **Nan, tu comprends pas. Vous êtes en train de vous moquer d'un gars malade. Malade mental. Un** **handicapé** **, les filles.**

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe de potes. Le gars a côté d'eux, celui qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors leva même la tête de son portable (véritable miracle de nos jours). Les deux filles se regardèrent avec un air gêné.

- **Ah.** Souffla Juliette, la brune.

Mathieu releva la tête en accusant un sourire de remerciement au jeune homme à lunettes.

- **Excusez-les, je vous prie.** marmonna Ethan.

- **Mouai... La prochaine fois, faites attention à la personne que vous avez en face de vous.** Déclara le youtuber à l'intention des deux pestes.

Le Présentateur de Salut les geeks se retourna et traversa la pièce vers la table d'Antoine. Cette fois-ci, par contre il se prit réellement un coin de table dans l'haine et il finit le trajet plié en deux. Quand il arriva devant la table, son meilleur ami pleurait toujours en dépeçant un pauvre mouchoir qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- **Ils se sont excusé, Antoine... Allez, ça va aller, maintenant.**

Antoine renifla bruyamment et attrapa son ami par le col :

\- **Egza... C'est vrai que je suis un Dangereux ?**

- **Quoi ?! Non ! C'est eux qui t'ont dit ça ?**

- **Oui. La Tansem aux cheveux Marrons.**

Mathieu se sentait mal pour lui. Comment pouvait-on en arriver a penser qu'on est dangereux ? Antoine ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche ! Il fit passer sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune et les lui ébouriffa.

\- **Tu n'es pas dangereux, Antoine. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il sentit une main étrangère se poser sur son épaule. C'était Ethan qui venait le voir. Sa veste en cuir. **(Cuir, cuir, cuir-moustache.)** Lui tombait bien droit sur les épaules et ses lunettes à monture noire lui donnait un air calme et posé. Sa peau était pâle et des taches de rousseur lui parsemaient les joues. Ses cheveux de jais lui retombaient sur le front et un sourire gêné s'installait sur son visage.

\- **Hey... C'est bien toi, Mathieu Sommet ? demanda-t-il timidement.**

\- **Hum ouai.** Souffla le plus petit en se relevant pour être à sa hauteur. Mais il fallait bien avouer que même les Sommet ne pouvaient dépasser Ethan. Hein, Mathieu ? huhuhu. **(Ça vous a manqué, hein ? c8)**

\- **Je sais que c'est un peu malpoli mais... Il a eu quoi...Antoine ?** Hésita le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

\- **Faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est rien de très grave.** marmonna Mathieu en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- **... "Rien de grave" ? Alors qu'il se retrouve à chanter l'alphabet en plein KFC ?** Le fan haussa les sourcils.

\- **... C'est pas crédible, j'admets.**

\- **Alors ?** Quémanda le jeune homme.

\- **Ecoute... Je sais pas trop si je peux t'en parler. Je pense pas qu'Antoine serait très heureux que tous ses fans soient au courant.**

\- **J'en parlerais à personne. T'inquiète pas.**

Mathieu prit un moment pour réfléchir et finit par inciter le jeune homme à s'asseoir. Il dépoussiéra son jean.

\- **Ethan, c'est ça ?**

\- **Ethan Blancheroi, oui**.

Le châtain soupira une énième fois. Il allait finir par se métamorphoser en sèche-cheveux, à force. Quand le jeune homme fut assis, il retira ses lunettes, découvrant deux magnifiques perles ambrées. Mathieu aurait mentit s'il avait dit que ses yeux ne lui plaisaient pas. Il attrapa son Sprite et s'assit à côté d'Antoine. Celui-ci regardait le nouveau venu avec hostilité.

\- **C'est un Tansem, Egza.**

Ethan haussa les sourcils.

\- **Un Tansem ? Egza ?**

\- **Ouai. Bonjour je m'appelle Egza et toi et tes potes sont des Tansems. Me demande pas ce que c'est. J'en sais pas plus que toi**. marmonna le jeune homme en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. **Il donne des noms bizarres à tout ce qu'il voit et tout ce qui bouge.**

\- **Ah. C'est bizarre comme nom, Egza, quand même.** remarqua le jeune homme.

\- **Non, jure. Attends, tu vas voir. Antoine, je suis quoi ?**

\- **Tu es un vagin !** répondit le malade, fier de lui.

\- **Bravo !** Se réjoui faussement le youtuber.

Antoine se dandina sur sa chaise, heureux. Un sourire lui fendait le visage.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui l'a rendu ainsi ?** demanda Ethan en souriant vaguement.

\- **Une mauvaise rencontre et une commotion cérébrale.**

- **Aïe.** Souffla Ethan.

\- **Comme tu dis.** Il se tourna vers Antoine et remarqua que celui-ci se débattait vainement avec son gobelet pour enfoncer la paille. **Donne-moi ça, je vais te le faire.** Il saisit la paille de son meilleur ami et la planta dans l'encoche.

\- **Voilà.**

\- **Merci 'gza !** Sourit le plus jeune.

Mathieu se retourna vers le fan qui venait de se mettre à rire.

\- **Quoi ?**

Entre deux rires de phoque **(ouai, il est bien beau le Ethan mais il aura un rire de phoque. Voilà. La sentence est irrévocable. Non mais attends faudrait pas qu'il soit parfait non plus !)** Ethan répondit :

\- **Pas étonnant que les fangirls vous mettent ensemble sur les réseaux sociaux. On dirait une maman poule.**

Pour toute réponse, Mathieu étouffa un grognement et lança les confettis de mouchoir dans la gueule au jeune homme.

\- **Mais ! Mon Mouchoir !** Geint Antoine en ramassant une des confettis.

 **(Et Mathieu fut tué par le personnel pour avoir foutu des confettis partout. Voilà. FIN. *ferme le livre* -Clap-)**

- **D-désolé mais c'était plus fort que moi.** Rit Ethan en retirant les bouts de mouchoir de ses cheveux.

Mathieu soupira. Derrière le garçon aux cheveux noirs, les deux filles de tout à l'heure arrivaient.

- **Tes potes sont là.** marmonna-t-il amèrement.

\- **Ah ?** Il se retourna et leur fit signe qu'il arrivait. Mathieu fut terriblement surpris de le voir attraper une serviette en papier pour y inscrire quelque chose. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le châtain en lui offrant un large sourire.

\- **J'espère qu'on se reverra.**

Et il disparut à la poursuite des deux jeunes femmes. Mathieu saisit la serviette et la tourna vers lui. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Un numéro de portable.

\- **Il cache bien son jeu, le p'tit con.**

\- **OH NON ! EGZA ! ILS VONT TOUS MOURIR !** hurla soudainement Antoine.

\- **Quoi ?!** Mathieu releva précipitamment la tête vers la sortie mais Ethan venait tout juste de rentrer à l'avant d'une voiture grise. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Antoine ? Ils vont très bien.**

\- **Mais non ! Pas eux.** Il prit la tête de Mathieu entre ses mains et la tourna vers lui. Les joues du jeune homme, écrasées, lui firent une tête de gnome et il repoussa les mains de son cadet.

\- **Mais de quoi tu parles ?!**

\- **Il faut qu'on aille at my home !**

- **Pourquoi tu parles Anglais ?!** cria Mathieu, oppressé par Antoine qui lui tournait autour.

\- **I Don't know ! Go my home ! Hurry up !** Ne cessait de répéter le brun en tirant son aîné vers la sortie.

La pression que lui faisait endurer le malade ne faisait que lui faire perdre patience et le stresse l'envahi.

\- **NON !** hurla Mathieu, attirant les regards de tout le KFC. Antoine le regardait, surprit. Il était rare que le Présentateur de Salut les Geeks hausse le ton ainsi. **D'abord, tu fermes ta gueule !** Réclama-t-il.

Antoine arrêta de le tirer, blessé.

\- **Mais... Pourquoi ?** murmura-t-il tout bas, la tête baissée.

\- **MAIS PARCE QUE T'AS UN ACCENT DE MERDE, PUTAIN !**

Le KFC, entièrement silencieux, regardait les deux acolytes sans bouger. Le serveur, imperturbable, traversa la pièce en marmonnant :

- **C'est pas faux.**

Mathieu poussa finalement le plus jeune vers la sortie en s'excusant auprès de tous les clients. Gêné, il ferma la porte derrière lui en soufflant un bon coup. Antoine se tourna vers son aîné avec un air peiné.

\- **Désolé Egza...**

\- **C'est pas de ta faute, idiot. T'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est moi qui ai pété les plombs.** Mathieu lui ébouriffa les cheveux en faisant a sa cicatrice puis il lui embrassa le front pour s'excuser. **Allez, partons chez toi.**

\- **Oui !** Un regain d'énergie et de joie se lit sur le visage du Présentateur de What the cut ?! **Sinon ils vont mourir !**

Pas certain que sa patience soit assez résistante, Mathieu ne posa pas d'avantage de questions. De toute façon, aller chez Antoine lui permettrait de lui prendre des vêtements pour les jours à venir. Il prit place au volant de sa voiture après avoir mis sa ceinture à son compagnon. Ça l'énervait d'être partit ainsi du KFC. En plus, il n'avait bu qu'une seule gorgée de son Sprite.

* * *

Après un trajet digne des meilleures courses poursuites de James Bond, les deux amis entrèrent chez Antoine. Comme promit, les clefs de sa maison attendaient sous le paillasson. Très bonne cachette au passage puis que le paillasson était poisseux et portait une odeur douteuse. Qui irait toucher à ça à part Antoine ? Sur la porte, une vieille décoration de Noël traînait. Surement une couronne de l'avent que le brun avait installé il y a quelques années. Mathieu n'osa même pas toucher à cette relique.

Il ouvrit la porte et la décoration toujours aussi moche de la maison d'Antoine les accueilli. La maison était assez bien rangée. Dépourvue de télévision, le salon était envahi par les livres. A peine arrivé à l'intérieur de son domicile, Antoine se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la cuisine.

Mathieu le laissa faire et le suivit avec un temps de retard.

\- **Alors ? Ils sont morts ?** demanda-t-il avec un air blasé.

Mais seul un sanglot étouffé lui répondit.

\- **Re-regarde Egza !**

Inquiet, le jeune homme accéléra le pas et entra dans la cuisine. Un petit bocal prenait place sur la table de la cuisine. A l'intérieur, un poisson rouge gisait sur le faux sable. Mathieu grimaça.

- **Ah, merde.**

- **Ils sont morts...** marmonna Antoine en reniflant.

Ses mains couvraient ses yeux et ses larmes sillonnaient ses joues à vive allure. Mathieu vint se placer à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les poissons rouges. Il trouvait presque ça insignifiant. Il préférait largement les chats et les chiens. Les hamsters, les poissons, les oiseaux étaient beaucoup trop petits et fragiles pour lui. En fait, il n'éprouvait aucune compassion pour ses bêtes.

Il serra son meilleur ami dans les bras jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se calme. Pendant ce temps, il jeta un regard au poisson mort. Il n'y en avait qu'un. Alors pourquoi Antoine s'évertuait à dire " **Ils sont morts** " ?

\- **Je t'en rachèterais un, promis.**

Antoine se décala de Mathieu en le remerciant. Puis, il revint sur ses pas et s'assit dans le canapé du salon avec un plaid. Il resserra ses jambes contre son torse en regardant dans le vide. Mathieu soupira et regarda sa montre. 17 heure 23. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait prendre les affaires d'Antoine et aller à la pharmacie pour les médicaments du brun. Il se dépêcha. Entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami qu'il connaissait par cœur, se saisit de plusieurs piles d'habits et se dirigea vers la porte de la Maison.

\- **Antoine, viens ouvrir, s'il te plait. Il faut que je mette les vêtements dans l'auto.**

Le brun hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes et vint ouvrir au plus petit. Chargé, celui-ci ouvrit la portière et posa les piles de vêtements sur la plage arrière. Mathieu fit un deuxième aller-retour et demanda à Antoine de rentrer dans la voiture. Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et alla s'installer en silence.

Mathieu le rejoint quelques minutes après en s'assurant que la porte de la maison était bien fermée. Le poisson aura une sépulture un peu plus tard. Ils prirent la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la pharmacie la plus proche. Pendant tout le trajet, Antoine se remit à pleurer tandis que le plus vieux tentait vainement de le consoler. Quand il se gara sur le parking, Mathieu eu soudain un coup de chaud. Pourtant, le temps n'avait rien d'agréable. C'était plutôt des trombes de pluies qui s'étaient misent à tomber sur la ville.

Il chercha l'ordonnance du médecin dans son sac et sortit de la voiture. Quand la portière claqua derrière lui, il eut subitement l'impression que les échos du choc se répercutaient dans sa tête avec une sonorité amplifiée. Ça lui faisait presque mal. Il se massa les tempes et se mit à courir vers la pharmacie. L'enseigne se trouvait derrière plusieurs rues et Mathieu connaissait le trajet par cœur.

Pourtant, son pas était ralentit par la soudaine douleur qui lui martyrisait le crâne. Lorsqu'il parvint à quelques pas de la pharmacie qui affichait ses couleurs frivoles, Mathieu ralentit le pas. Il entra dans la pièce en trébuchant. La pharmacie était vide, excepté la vendeuse qui replaçait quelques boites d'Amoxicilline. Il plaça quelques pas douteux sur le carrelage avant de sentir son corps tomber dans une chute vertigineuse.

Sa tête claqua à même le sol. Son chapeau roula non loin de lui et Mathieu le fixa d'un air perdu avant de fermer les yeux. Il s'évanoui alors sous le regard choqué de la pharmacienne.

Ah. Ouai. C'était ça qu'il avait oublié. Bouffer.

* * *

Si vous avez des questions que ce soit sur l'histoire ou pas, n'hésitez pas à les poser ! **


	9. Huitième Carbonara

**HUITIÈME** **CARBONARA**

 **Je vous préviens, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez. Si quelque que chose vous choque eh bien, préparez-vous des Pringles ça remonte le moral. Ce texte contient un bon nombre de conneries, d'allusions sexuelles et de délire. Ne me jugez pas svp. x)**

 **J'AI REMARQUÉ UN TRUC RÉCURANT CHEZ MOI : MON RETARD INTERGALACTIQUE. C'EST LE SEUL TRUC QUE J'OUBLIE JAMAIS DE FAIRE.**

 **( j'ai conscience que vous n'allez pas tout comprendre toute suite mais courage ! ... DU COURAAGEUH DU COURAGEUH ! -ma culture musicale ne dépasse pas ce stade et j'envois chier les rappeurs qui parlent trop vite- )**

* * *

1ER PÉRIPLE / PARTIE 2

 **Antoine** \- _17 h 35_

 **(C'est pas vraiment un PDV Antoine mais c'est juste un petit passage vite fait... Donc si vous avez bien suivi, on reste dans un Périple et pas dans une Evolution... votre cerveau tiens le coup ? Moi pas.)**

Antoine était immobile et silencieux. Il se sentait mal. Ils étaient morts. Comment pourrait-il expliquer ça a Kyumbo ? Le jeune homme se pencha et appuya sur le bouton des essuie-glaces. C'est drôle des essuie-glaces quand on y pense. Antoine rentra dans une réflexion fastidieuse.

Qui ne s'est jamais demandé si les essuie-glaces pouvaient atteindre le petit espace tout crade entre les deux ?

Le brun releva la tête, lassé de ses calculs tous aussi loufoques les uns que les autres. Il aurait vraiment aimé sortir de la voiture pour jouer avec les branches de plastique, tiens. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Dans un éclair de lucidité, le jeune homme attrapa l'écharpe de son meilleur ami **(Un vieux bout de laine arborant les couleurs de Marseille alors que Mathieu n'avait surement jamais vu plus de la moitié d'un seul de leur match.)**

Antoine avait toujours été frileux par nature. Il hésita même a prendre le plaid pour sortir mais après quelques minutes, il décida qu'il n'en avait pas besoin et que se balader avec un plaid bob l'éponge c'était pas si stylé que ça, en fait. EN FAIT.

Antoine actionna la portière et sortit de la voiture. Il se précipita sur le capot et tenta, par des moyens et des stratagèmes complexes - de nettoyer ce trou inaccessible. Une goutte de pluie se glissa dans son col, le faisant sursauter. Il lâcha alors sa distraction et se retourna vivement, comme piqué au vif. Seul le vide et le crépitement de la pluie lui répondirent.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'enseigne de la pharmacie. Pendant plusieurs longues minutes sous l'averse, il resta planté là à observer la croix verte lumineuse changer de couleur. C'est fou comme une animation aussi débile qu'une ampoule qui clignote peut être aussi obsédante. Des gouttes vinrent se poser sur les joues et les cheveux d'Antoine. Au ballet des lumières vertes vinrent s'ajouter le chatoyant du rouge, bleu et blanc. Des sirènes hurlèrent non loin, jusqu'à ce qu'une ambulance ne se gare devant la pharmacie.

Attiré par cette nouvelle distraction, le Présentateur de Wath the cut ?! S'avança sur le parking, les mains fourrées dans ses poches. Ses yeux brillaient sous une curiosité nouvelle, comme un enfant qui s'éveille au monde, qui goûte à toutes les textures et a toutes les situations. Les lumières colorées se reflétaient sur la grande bée-vitrée de la Pharmacie. Il arriva devant le camion et vit alors deux hommes sortir un brancard. Pressés par le son strident de l'alarme, ils se précipitèrent vers la pharmacie.

Antoine perçut avec difficulté la silhouette d'un gars, allongé au sol, une veste en cuir sur les épaules, un chapeau noir tombé à ses côtés. Mathieu. La mâchoire du brun se contracta et il plissa les lèvres.

 _\- Allez, laisse-moi lui montrer..._ ricana une voix dans sa tête, puissante.

Les ambulanciers firent monter Mathieu sur le brancard et le traînèrent jusqu'aux portières du camion. Là, un médecin intercepta Antoine

\- **Vous le connaissez ?**

Il hocha la tête. Le youtubeur regretta amèrement son geste puisque ses pensées semblèrent se bousculer. Il avait l'impression qu'une bombe venait d'être posée dans sa boite crânienne, prête à exploser au moindre mouvement. Non, bien sûr que non. Aucune bombe n'était là. Juste une gêne.

Ce n'était pas Antoine qui se trouvait là, planté au milieu de la chaussée arrosé d'une pluie glaçante. C'était comme une coquille. Petit animal recroquevillé dans un corps trop grand pour lui, enfant de cinq ans face a des problèmes d'adultes. Il ne sut pas exactement quand et comment ça se produisit, mais il se retrouva attaché a un siège, dans le camion, les mains agrippées au brancard qui portait son meilleur ami.

\- **Non, S.** murmura-t-il d'un ton vacillant pour répondre à sa voix intérieure. **Je ne dois pas te laisser faire. Je dois juste aider Egza.**

\- **Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.**

Un des ambulanciers venait de lever la tête vers lui, un point d'interrogation dansant au-dessus de sa tête. Antoine lui sourit. Mais il ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

 **Mathieu -** _19 heure 26 - 13 Novembre 2016. (_ _ **Oui. J'ai fini par flancher. Pauvre de moi.)-**_

Le jeune homme se réveilla. Les fameux plafonds en plaquo blanc l'accueillirent. Tiens, vous ne m'aviez pas manqué, vous. pensa-t-il en se redressant sur son lit. L'hôpital et ses murs blancs, c'était haut en couleur *badam tsss*

Il se redressa sur son lit, secouant ses cheveux d'un air las. Un silence pesant prenait place dans la pièce. Mathieu était seul. Il poussa un profond soupir et resta immobile de longues minutes, assit sur son lit, les yeux clos. Bientôt, des bruits de pas et les murmures de quelques personnes retentirent derrière la porte.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et pivota sa tête en sa direction. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le crâne vide, un peu comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à retirer ses idées à l'aide d'une pince à épiler. Il se passa les mains sur le visage au même moment ou une infirmière entra dans la pièce.

Il racla sa gorge sèche et observa attentivement la personne qui venait d'entrer. Des cheveux bruns rattaché en rastas et une peau métisse. C'était Justice. Derrière elle se dissimulait une silhouette aux yeux marron. Antoine, tête basse, se laissait tirer par le bras.

\- **Ah, Mathieu, tu es réveillé !** Sourit la jeune femme.

\- **Hm...** Maugréa-t-il, encore endormit.

\- **C'est quand même drôle, on se voit le matin pour Antoine et on se retrouve le soir parce que t'es plus capable de te nourrir.**

\- **Ouai, je sais, c'est con.**

\- **Très con. Surtout que j'avais encore du hachis Parmentier en réserve.**

Le châtain sursauta en même temps que son meilleur ami. Ils frissonnèrent en se rappelant la substance visqueuse que l'infirmière osait appeler " hachis Parmentier." Mathieu eut un mouvement de recul et s'empressa de répondre.

 **\- Sans façon. Merci.**

\- **D'ailleurs,** marmonna l'infirmière en apportant une chaise pour Antoine, **Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour atterrir ici ?**

 **\- Je suppose que j'ai dû oublier de manger.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne manges rien pendant trois-quatre jours que tu tombes dans les pommes.** explique-t-elle **. Ça peut aussi être dû a une angoisse, le stress...**

\- **Ah ?** Le jeune homme releva la tête.

\- **Quelque chose t'as tracassé ? Tu as eu un comportement bizarre, récemment ?**

\- **Je m'énerve rapidement. Je pense a des trucs insignifiants et... j'ai surement trop réfléchi par rapport a Antoine...** avoua-t-il après une longue minute de silence.

Piqué au vif, l'intéressé se redressa. Justice, quant à elle, continua de fixer l'aîné de ses sombres prunelles. Son regard était rassurant, un peu comme une mère qui couve son enfant.

 **\- A quoi as-tu réfléchi ?**

- **J'ai... peur qu'Antoine change. Je veux dire, il est clairement bizarre, nan ?**

La jeune femme sourit. Elle avait déjà fait les frais de la débilité du plus jeune durant son service et elle ne pouvait pas nier que le brun avait un certain... grain de folie. Mais les médecins n'avaient pas tort. Ce genre de comportement ne dure que quelques semaines tout au plus.

\- **C'est temporaire.** dit-elle finalement.

\- **Justement, vu l'ampleur que ça a pris... J'ai peur que ça ne s'efface pas, que ça continue... qu'il ait des séquelles... Que ça reste...** Murmura le châtain, le regard perdu.

\- **Je vois...** murmura Justice en jetant un regard à Antoine.

Celui-ci était silencieux, recroquevillé sur la chaise que lui avait offert l'infirmière. Il avait collé ses jambes contre son torse et fixait ses orteils. Ses jolis petits orteils boudinés. Parce que ce con avait les pieds nus.

- **...**

Justice ne dit rien.

 **-...**

Et... Et...Mathieu non plus.

C'est dur de faire avancer l'intrigue.

\- **Dis-moi, Antoine...** commença la métisse.

\- **hm ?**

\- **Quand as-tu enlevé tes chaussures ?**

- **Dans la voiture.** dit-il en mimant le volant du conducteur.

\- **Quand on était devant la pharmacie ?** demanda Mathieu.

Le brun hocha vigoureusement la tête et les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard désespéré. Antoine avait marché à pied nu dehors. Alors qu'il pleuvait. Et qu'il faisait -40°C le soir. Logique.

Il pouvait être heureux de toujours les avoir, ses orteils.

\- **Mais j'ai mis mon écharpe pour ne pas avoir froid !** Clama le plus jeune en présentant fièrement l'écharpe en laine de l'OM.

\- **Oui, oui, c'est bien Antoine...** murmurèrent Mathieu et Justice dans un soupir commun.

L'infirmière se tourna vers son patient actuel.

\- **Ouai, je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Mais je te promets que ce n'est que temporaire. J'ai déjà vu des gens devenir schizophrènes et complètement tarés durant une semaine et devenir des rats de bibliothèque calmes et posés le lendemain.**

\- **... J'ai pensé à Harry Potter.** Souffla Mathieu.

\- **Hein ?**

\- **" des rats de bibliothèque " ça m'a fait penser à Harry Potter.**

 **-... Quand je dis ça, c'est pour désigner des employés modèles, timides et sans défauts.**

\- **Merci, je suis pas si con.**

 **\- Je sais pas... Quand je vois ton pote...** Dit-elle en jetant un regard à Antoine qui tentait désespérément de faire passer son pied derrière sa tête.

 **\- Enfoirée.** Déclara Mathieu en fixant son meilleur ami se démener avec son agilité inexistante.

 **\- Merci. Je te retourne le compliment.**

Un silence s'installa tandis que la jeune femme fouillait dans l'armoire à la recherche de chaussettes pour sauver les orteils d'Antoine rescapés du froid.

 **\- Tu ne l'es pas.** dit Mathieu après un moment.

 **\- de quoi ?**

- **Un rat de bibliothèque. T'en es pas un. T'es pas une employée modèle et carrée**.

\- **T'es en manque de répartie ?** demanda Justice en jouant des sourcils, moqueuse.

\- **Carrément.**

\- **J'ai peur que ça ne se voie un peu trop.**

\- **J'ai l'air con ?** demanda le châtain avec espoir.

\- **Très.**

Pauvre enfant. Une infirmière vient de casser tout tes rêves de crédibilité. Il se tourna vers le mur en faisant une moue boudeuse, vexé.

\- **Occupe-toi de ses chaussettes, sale moche.**

 **\- Ouuuh... ça se gâte. Ta répartie frôle celle des gamins de six ans.**

\- **Ta gueule.** Râla le plus jeune.

\- **Trop tard.** Dramatisa-t-elle. **Tu t'enfonces dans les abysses de la nullité.**

\- **Tant qu'il y a le chauffage là-bas.** Raisonna le châtain en haussant les épaules.

Justice gloussa en enfilant les chaussettes sur les pieds d'Antoine.

\- **Tu peux manger ici, si tu veux.** déclara-t-elle.

\- **Non, je t'assure que ça va aller.**

\- **Dans ce cas,** elle se releva en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. **Tu peux repartir dès maintenant.**

\- **J'ai pas ma caisse. Elle est sur le parking de la pharmacie.**

- **Non, je l'ai ramenée après avoir trouvé tes clefs de voiture dans ta poche**.

 **\- Ah ? Merci.**

 **\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as une collection de capsules de bières collé sur le plafond de ta voiture ?**

 **\- L'influence de mes potes alcooliques.**

\- **C'est à cause de Kyumbo et Zerel.** S'incrusta Antoine en câlinant la main de Mathieu.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu branles, Antoine ?**

\- **Tout doooouuux.~** s'exclama le plus jeune en se frottant à sa main comme un chat.

- **... Dégage.**

Il poussa la tête d'Antoine avec sa main pour l'éloigner de lui. Justice les regarda vers avec un air blasé avant de reprendre la parole.

\- **Et ... tu l'as acheté où, ton plaid Bob l'éponge ?**

\- **... J'en sais rien.** Marmonna Mathieu. C'est vrai, parfois il avait l'impression qu'il avait acheté la voiture avec le plaid. Il avait toujours eu souvenir que la couverture miteuse tapissait les sièges de sa banquette arrière.

C'est un peu comme les bouteilles de bières et les emballages de pizza qui traînaient sur sa table basse. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les jeter. Ils étaient à leur place.

\- **Je crois que c'est Zerel qui l'a volé à un SDF sur un marché de noël.**

\- **Ta gueule, Antoine. Et pis c'est qui, Zerel ?**

\- **Bah c'est Zerel.**

Superbe précision de la part d'Antoine, comme on pouvait s'en douter.

\- **Je suppose qu'Antoine donne des noms différents à tes amis. Comme il l'a fait pour toi. "Egza", c'est ça ?** proposa Justice, pas choquée le moins du monde par les révélations du Boss final des Internet.

Tout le monde a un ami aussi taré que ça, de toute façon. Vous savez, cet ami qui, alors que vous êtes super concentré en classe, se tourne vers vous et vous fait rire parce qu'il a une tête de con. Cet ami qui s'en contre fou de se prendre des colles parce qu'il a mal parlé à un prof si ça a fait rire ses potes. L'ami qui essaye de gober des flamby et qui ramène des capotes à l'école pour souffler dedans ou traumatiser les plus jeunes. Ce gars qui met des flyers pour le cirque du soleil à la place de voter un Président. Ce pote qui peut débarquer chez toi à trois heures du mat, complètement pété seulement pour te raconter la blague de Toto à l'école.

Ouai, ce genre ami qui s'en branle de l'avis des autres et qui passe son temps a faire des conneries. Tout le monde a un ami comme ça. Sinon c'est que t'es un sans ami. Si tu veux j'ai quelques cordes de rechange, histoire que tu puisses te pendre avec des cordes aseptisées. :D

Le châtain réfléchi en hochant la tête.

- **Ouai, surement. Je demanderais à mes potes de passer chez moi pour vérifier. D'ailleurs... Où sont mes affaires ?** demanda Mathieu en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Antoine garda la paume de sa main collée contre sa joue, comme une nouvelle peluche.

- **Ah ! Je les ais laissées à l'accueil ! Attend, je reviens.**

Justice se précipita vers la sortie, telle l'infirmière qu'elle était. Dans l'hôpital, on court tout le temps. Ça doit être une règle instaurée par le Ministère des affaires sociales de la santé afin éviter les risques d'obésité. Parfois, l'État n'est pas si con.

La porte claqua derrière elle, accusant le silence qui venait de s'imposer dans la pièce.

\- **J'ai eu peur, Egza... quand tu es mort...** marmonna Antoine.

\- **Mais je suis pas mort, triple idiot. Je me suis juste évanoui.** Râla Mathieu.

Il sentit alors sa main se mouiller. Antoine pleurait. Encore. Agacé, le châtain se tourna vers la créature agenouillée au sol.

\- **Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?! Tu pleures pour que dalle, putain. Pour un poisson, parce que des gens se moquent, parce que je me suis évanoui... Soit un homme, merde ! Putain d'hypersensible.**

Une pression plus forte se fit alors sur sa main et un rire gras s'éleva de la gorge d'Antoine. Mathieu sursauta. Le brun lui faisait mal.

- _Hypersensible ? Vraiment, Egza... Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps._

C'était Antoine qui parlait. Ou peut-être pas. L'aîné n'était pas sûr. Il n'était même par certain d'avoir entendu la voix de son ami. La voix était trop grave, un peu comme si elle sortait d'un tunnel. Elle revenait de loin.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- _Tu m'as entendu, Egza. Ne le nie pas._

Le malade lâcha la main du châtain. Il se releva, le regard sombre. Ce n'était définitivement pas Antoine qui lui parlait. C'était une sorte de fantôme, une pâle copie de son meilleur ami. Une copie encore plus effrayante que celle d'Antoine un peu taré sur les bords.

Actuellement, Mr Daniel ressemblait plus à un psychopathe qu'autre chose. Mathieu eu un mouvement de recul mais le youtubeur le plaqua sur le lit, un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres. Le châtain tremblait.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne fais pas plus attention à lui, Egza ?_

\- **MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES, ANTOINE ?!** Cria le plus vieux, au bord de la panique.

Le rire revint, plus inquiétant encore.

\- _Moi ? Antoine ? Non. Je m'appelle S._ déclara l'individu au-dessus de lui, une aura sombre l'entourant.

\- **Mais quel nom de merde !** s'exclama Mathieu, décontenancé.

 _\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Antoine mais il ne m'écoute pas, ce bâtard._

\- **C'est bien son genre d'inventer des noms de merde.**

 _\- Non mais tellement ! Et puis, sincèrement « Egza », quoi ! On dirait le bruit de copulation des sangliers._ Se plaignit son interlocuteur en se rasseyant calmement à côté de lui _._

 **\- T'y vas un peu fort, là. C'est mon nom, quand même.**

 _\- Tu t'es attaché à ce surnom ? Vraiment ?_

\- **Bah... J'trouve ça mignon.**

\- _T'agis comme un chien, ma parole_. Fit l'autre en roulant des yeux.

\- **Ta gueule. En plus, t'es qui ?**

\- _Ben S. Je viens de te le dire._ expliqua Antoine, stoïque.

\- **Oui mais t'es qui, physiquement, je veux dire.**

 _\- Physiquement ? Je suis Antoine._

\- **T'es S ou Antoine ?**

 _\- Encore un peu et je t'envoie en enfer avec la réceptionniste qui m'appelle Daniel Antoine._

 _Le châtain de souvint alors que cette femme grotesque qui crachait des coco pops et qui se plaignait de son style vestimentaire. Une irrévocable lectrice de MadmoiZelle pleine de tact. Vous sentez l'ironie ?_

\- **Quelle conne c'te femme.** Approuva Mathieu en hochant la tête. **Mais en vrai, t'es quoi ?**

\- _Disons que... Je suis la mauvaise partie d'Antoine._

\- **T'es un psychopathe ?**

\- _Non, mais Antoine ne m'aime pas_.

\- **Donc t'es un psychopathe. Antoine n'aime pas les psychopathes. C'est pour ça qu'il a peur de Franklin.**

\- _Non mais avoue que Franklin est bizarre ! Il passe sa vie à faire ses lacets !_

 **\- Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et Antoine. Franklin est dangereux pour les enfants. Toi aussi tu es dangereux pour les enfants ? Attends, y'a plus important : pourquoi t'es là ?**

\- _C'est à cause de l'accident._

Mathieu baissa la tête, coupable. Il n'arrivait pas à déculpabiliser. S'il n'était pas allé boire un verre avec Rob le moustachu, peut-être qu'Antoine n'aurait jamais eu de commotion.

\- _A cause de toi, Antoine est divisé dans son propre corps._

Et boum. Même Antoine l'accusait.

\- **Et il y a qui, dans son corps ?**

\- _Moi et son Con._

 **\- Son Con ?**

 _\- Son « lui » con._

 **\- Parce que son « lui » con c'est pas son « lui » de d'habitude ?**

 _\- Non, son « lui » con c'est une coquille vide qui fait tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Même les trucs les plus débiles._

- **Je crois j'ai jamais été autant embrouillé de toute ma vie.**

\- _Je crois que je m'en branle._ déclara S.

- **Psychopathe.**

 _\- Non. C'est Franklin le psychopathe._

 **\- c'est les psychopathes qui se branlent devant leur meilleur ami.**

 _\- Joue pas avec les mots._

 **\- C'est une phrase type d'un pédophile, ça.**

 _\- Ta gueule._

 **\- Il sert à quoi, le Con ?**

 _\- Antoine ne veut pas que j'utilise son corps. Alors il passe son corps au Con. Le con il est gentil, un peu simplet mais vraiment, il est gentil. Et pis, il respecte Antoine, il lui obéit._

 **\- Et il fait quoi, Antoine, pendant ce temps ?**

 _\- Il pionce pour récupérer._

 **\- L'enculé.** Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur. **D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es là ? C'est pas le Con qui devrait être à ta place ?**

S rit à gorge déployée.

 _\- Dans certaines circonstances, le Con prend peur._

 **\- Dans quelles circonstances ?**

Un sourire Colgate se dessina sur son visage. S s'amusait à prendre un air mystérieux. Mais brusquement, la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit sur Justice.

- **Désolée ! J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu !** dit-elle en donnant un sac plastique à Mathieu.

\- **C'est rien. Merci.** Le châtain se leva et jeta un œil à son acolyte.

Celui-ci affichait un air béat.

 **\- Antoine, tu viens ?** Celui-ci se leva du lit en attrapant la main du châtain.

Le Con était de retour et S avait disparu.

* * *

Le Présentateur de Salut les Geeks avait traîné son ami jusqu'à chez lui. Ça faisait à présent une demi-heure qu'il ruminait devant Antoine. Celui-ci c'était pris au jeu de ne plus fermer les yeux et Mathieu venait secrètement de lui trouver un potentiel majeur en la matière. Ses yeux à lui lui brûlaient comme en plein désert.

Puisqu' S n'avait pas refait surface, le châtain avait fini par en conclure qu'il avait rêvé.

Et qu'il avait définitivement des rêves bizarres.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

\- **Egza a perduuuuu !** cria Antoine en se levant pour courir après Wifi.

L'animal poussa un profond cri de protestation tandis qu'Antoine jouait avec ses coussinets. Mathieu poussa un soupir agacé. Il en avait marre. Depuis ce foutu accident, sa vie était désaxée. Antoine était bizarre et lui-même était bizarre. Il avait des visions, oubliait de manger et comme l'avait dit Justice, il s'angoissait pour un rien.

Après avoir avalé un sandwich au thon **(qui provenait d'un pot assez vieux pour qu'on doute de son goût.)** , Mathieu refis les bandages d'Antoine. D'abord celui à la tête, puis ceux aux jambes. Il avait monté les habits du Présentateur de What the cut ?! En remontant mais n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'un pyjama. Il en déduisit qu'Antoine dormait en caleçon et l'aida à se déshabiller et à aller à la douche. Une chance pour lui, le brun savait encore se laver et manger. Un vrai soulagement pour Mathieu. Qu'elle horreur ça aurait été de devoir laver son meilleur pote. L'intimité serait partie au galop et il n'aurait plus jamais vu Antoine de la même manière.

Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu à poil : après une soirée arrosée ou quand ils décidaient de sauter dans la piscine de Bob Lennon tout habillé. Mais bon, la toilette, c'était autre chose. Mathieu grimaça rien qu'à l'idée. Quand Antoine sortit de la douche, le châtain remarqua avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas mouillé les bandages. Il aurait eu la flemme de les refaire, de toute façon. Il coucha Antoine dans son propre lit et sortit de la pièce en éteignant les lumières.

\- **Egzaaaa ! J'ai peur !**

\- **T'as peur du noir ?** Ricana Mathieu tandis que son meilleur ami se mettait à bouder.

Il laissa néanmoins la porte à demi ouverte et partit dans le salon. Le vidéaste enfila alors son jogging et avisa le canapé du regard. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir là. Il aurait des courbatures demain, en plus. D'ailleurs, quelque chose le tracassait sérieusement.

Il revint dans la chambre et s'installa sous la couette aux côtés d'Antoine.

\- **Antoine ? Tu dors ?**

\- **NO FLEX ZONE.**

Un ange passa et Mathieu décida de poser directement la question qui le turlupinait.

Turlupiner. Quel verbe de merde putain.

\- **Pourquoi t'as dit "Ils" ?**

\- **Hein ?**

\- **Tout à l'heure... Avec le poisson... T'as dit "Ils". Pourquoi ?**

\- **Ah ? Le poisson s'appelle "Ils"**

\- **Quel nom de merde.** Souffla Mathieu en s'endormant.

* * *

HEY LES GENS VOUS SAVEZ CA ME FERAIS TROOOOP PLAISIR QUE VOUS ENVOYEZ UNE REVIEW ! J'AIME PAS PASSER AU STADE OU JE RÉCLAME DES REVIEWS ALORS QUE JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES CAPABLE D'ECRIRE **(Si si, je le sais. Je connais tout sur vous)** MÊME UN COMMENTAIRE AVEC UN SEUL MOT CA FAIT VRAIMENT PLAISIR ALORS…. SIVOUPLAIIIIIT ! **(Je vous ferais bien la tête du chat poté mais il se trouve que je ne sache que loucher alors…)**


	10. Neuvième Tartare de Thon

**NEUVIÈME TARTARE DE THON**

 **1ÈRE ÉVOLUTION**

* * *

 **Je vous préviens, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez. Si quelque que chose vous choque eh bien, préparez-vous des Pringles ça remonte le moral. Ce texte contient un bon nombre de conneries, d'allusions sexuelles et de délire. Ne me jugez pas svp. x)**

* * *

LE MOMENT QUE VOUS ATTENDIEZ TOUS ET TOUTES : LE POINT DE VUE D'ANTOINE **(non en vrai, vous vous en branlez, vous demandez juste des chapitres réguliers.)**

* * *

 **Antoine** \- _19 Heure 38 - 13 Novembre 2016_ \- **Inside.**

Le monde est toujours un peu plus noir quand on est seul. La vie se teinte d'un gris terne, comme saturée par le poids des jours et des angoisses. On se morfond, on pense et on attend. C'est étrange comme sensation de rester à cette limite. La limite entre le désespoir et la joie. Là où je suis, il n'y a pas de gris, il n'y a pas de joie, il n'y a pas de désespoir. Il n'y a même pas d'angoisse. Il ne reste que l'attente.

Une impression de flottement, au beau milieu d'un espace noir et silencieux. Je suis nu, je crois. En fait, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas froid. Je n'ai pas chaud non plus. J'ai seulement ce tourbillon de noir qui rôde autour de moi, comme si mon ombre m'avait avalé. Pourtant, je vois ma peau comme si j'étais au soleil. Elle est pâle et légèrement lumineuse. Seule source claire dans cette immensité sombre. Je n'ai mal nul part, je ne sens pas le poids de mon corps.

Je perçois mes mains, sagement posées sur mes genoux. Je suis assis en tailleur. Je ne pense pas être dans une salle. Je ne pense même pas que le noir qui m'entoure ait une limite. J'ai l'impression qu'il est près de moi et à la fois aussi loin que l'horizon. Cette ombre est insaisissable. Elle est partout. Je la sens me toucher et m'envelopper, me porter mais elle semble aussi vouloir m'éviter. C'est bizarre.

Je suis droit, inflexible. Mes bras sont légers mais je n'ai pas la force de les bouger. Comme si j'étais paralysé. A la fois libre et à la fois contraint par l'apesanteur. Mes yeux sont mi-clos et observent à peine les lieux autour de moi. Je fixe mes pieds. Doucement, je vois apparaître deux bandes rouges. Elles s'enroulent lentement autour de mes chevilles, comme dotées de vie. Je les sens se resserrer sur ma peau et mon corps me parait plus lourd, tiré vers le bas. Mes mains ne me répondent plus. Je ne peux que regarder ses bandelettes rouges se nouer à mes chevilles.

Je n'ai pas peur, mais je ne suis pas tranquille non plus. Je reste à cette limite invisible, inaudible et insondable. Mes yeux se détachent de mes pieds. Le monde est toujours noir, toujours aussi profond. Mais voilà qu'un cercle se forme autour de moi. Le sol sur lequel je suis assis se trouble de plusieurs ondes blanches lumineuses. Elles n'éclairent rien d'autre que le noir mais elles produisent de la lumière quand même. C'est rassurant, je pense. Ses ondes se répètent en de courts cercles concentriques. C'est comme la pluie, les soirs d'automne. Comme le robinet qui fui. Ce sont des gouttes invisibles qui provoquent ça, je crois. Je ne les vois pas, en tout cas.

Peut-être est-ce des araignées d'eau. Celles qui sautent et nagent, provocant ce genre de petits cercles dans les étangs les plus calmes. Mais bientôt au centre des ondes naissent le fils des bandes. De longs bandages blancs qui sortent de cette eau noire. Ils dansent doucement autour de moi, grandissent. Ils ressemblent à des tentacules. Ils m'effraient. J'ai envie de courir. Leur lumière est menaçante. Mais les deux liens rouges qui me lient les chevilles m'empêchent de bouger. J'ai peur lorsqu'elles bougent. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est comme un réflexe, comme si j'appréhendais un mouvement trop proche. Mes muscles se bandent d'eux même, prêts à encaisser. Pourtant, je ne leur ai rien demandés.

J'entends mon cœur battre plus vite. Puis se calmer. Les bandelettes blanches s'immobilisent peu à peu. Elles sont droites, fixées a la verticale comme des barreaux qui me piègent en leur centre. Cette cage m'apaise. Les ondes à la base des bandes blanches on disparut, comme si le calme de ce vaste lac noir était revenu. Je pense que c'est le mouvement de ses fils qui crée les ondes luminescentes.

Je me détends alors et me remet a fixer mes pieds. Mes mains viennent dessiner le contour des bandelettes rouges, enroulées autour de mes chevilles. Je ne sens même pas mes doigts effleurer ma peau. Alors je lis. Sur la bandelette nouée à mon pied droit, une inscription est formée en de petites lettres sombres, comme imprimées.

\- **Con.** Soufflais-je.

Heureusement que j'étais seul. J'avais l'air débile, quand même.

Le bandage trésaille, il tremble sur ma peau et me provoque un petit frisson. C'est froid. Ma voix, quant à elle, est dispersée dans la salle. Je remarque alors que les bandelettes blanches qui forment un cercle autour de moi se sont remises à bouger. Mais cette fois-ci, elles me font moins peur. Même si elles ondulent comme des serpents, portées par un vent chaud et invisible, même si elles sembles prêtes a plonger sur leur proie, j'ai moins peur. Je suis un peu stupide sur les bords, c'est vrai.

Je fixe les ondes blanches et lumineuses à leur base. Ce petit mouvement de l'eau noire m'interpelle, me fascine. Je m'attends presque à entendre la pluie. L'écho de ma voix s'éteint enfin. Je baisse la tête vers mes pieds. Je prends la seconde banderole rouge. Elle est bien plus serrée que l'autre. Elle semble avoir été mise à l'envers : je ne vois aucune écriture. Je me saisis de la bandelette et la dénoue légèrement afin de lire l'intérieur. Mais je ne peux rien lire.

Il y a des milliers de mots, serrés les uns aux autres, emmêlés, comme si l'encre avait bavé. Les mots sont illisibles. Ah... si. Je vois un S... Sau-... ? Sus-...? Il y a trop de mots côtes à côtes. Je me concentre pour mieux voir. Mais soudainement, le tissu entre mes doigts se tord, doté d'une force insoupçonnée. Il me fait penser à un serpent qui s'enroule autour de mes doigts. Au début, je n'ai pas peur, je ne sens rien.

Puis une brûlure atroce se fait sentir. La bande serre mes doigts pour les tirer vers le reste de sa matière. J'ai l'impression que la bandelette consume mes doigts. Je sens a peine mes phalanges. Un hurlement se bloque dans ma gorge. C'est un cri silencieux que je pousse. Je lâche alors la bandelette et force sur mes muscles endoloris pour m'échapper à son étreinte. La banderole pourpre s'étire, me brûle la peau et ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher. J'use de mes dernières forces pour briser le bout de tissus vivant. La brûlure s'estompe et le morceau de bande retombe sur ma peau, comme mort. Il se dématérialise et disparaît dans une poussière rouge et lumineuse. Il ne reste aucune trace sur ma peau, juste le souvenir d'une douleur lancinante.

Je reprends mon souffle et secoue ma main dans l'espoir d'estomper la chaleur qui fourmille sur mes doigts. Plus jamais je ne toucherais à cette chose. Je jette alors un regard effrayé à la bandelette sur ma cheville droite. Je comprends pourquoi j'avais peur des bandes blanches. C'était juste un instinct de survie. Sûrement. La bande rouge semble intacte, comme si je ne l'avais pas touchée.

\- **S...** murmurais-je en soufflant sur ma main. **Salop, ouai.**

Je râle un bon coup. Râler est beaucoup moins efficace quand il n'y a personne pour nous entendre. Je suis déçu. Même Mathieu n'est pas là pour me jeter une pantoufle dans la gueule. Le pire c'est qu'à cause des échos de ma voix, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mes râlements en RePlay pendant six heures.

Je me lève avec difficulté. Les bandages rouges m'entravent toujours. Et il est hors de question que je les touches. Par contre, les bandelettes blanches...

J'approche ma main des bandes blanches mais elles s'écartent à mon passage. J'insiste en faisant quelques pas vers elles. Les bandelettes sont disposées en un cercle parfait autour de moi. Mais quand je tente de me rapprocher un peu plus, je sens mon pied s'enfoncer dans une masse mole. Je jette un œil au sol. Il a recouvert mes orteils. Une substance gluante et noire aspire mon pied. Je recule prestement. Le sol semble flasque au niveau des ondes, à la base des bandelettes. Pas question de me risquer à une douleur aussi intense que tout à l'heure.

Ça me ressemblerait bien d'être dans un rêve aussi étrange mais ce monde est trop réel à mon goût. Ou plutôt : la douleur est trop réelle à mon goût. D'ailleurs, je ne dors pas à poil. Alors pourquoi je rêverais d'être à poil ? Oui, je sais. Ma logique est infaillible. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais rêvé de personnes à poil. Enfin, si, une fois. Mais Cetelem à poil ça compte pas.

Juste devant chez mes grands-parents, il y a une agence qui vend des cheminées et des poêles à bois. Vous savez, ces genres de choses qui vous font aimer la vie : des radiateurs, du feu, de la chaleur. Ma grand-mère et moi, on adorait ce magasin. Il faisait tellement bon à l'intérieur qu'on pouvait y passer des heures. En plus, la gérante était aussi commère que mon ancêtre. Elle se vantait de connaitre la vie de toutes les personnes du village.

Ce qui ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça puisque mes grands-parents vivaient dans un village paumé au milieu de la campagne. Même la France elle sait pas qu'ils sont là chez elles. **(#La référence qui a dix ans)**

D'après moi, ce ramassis de maisons ne contenait pas plus que 200 habitants. Le reste, c'était des baraques à frite et des coiffeurs. Une fois par trimestre, le cirque venait s'installer sur la grande place. Les vieux appelaient ça " une sacré rigolade " alors que ça faisait presque dix-huit ans qu'ils voyaient le même spectacle.

Ce qui était drôle, dans ce village, c'est que personne n'était choqué par personne. On pouvait se promener en bikini ou avec des chaussettes et des tongs que ça n'aurait gêné personne. Enfin si, ça gênait quelqu'un : ma mère.

Parce que ma mère avait des règles de vies très strictes. Une fois par mois, on devait venir un Week-End chez mes grands-parents. Ma mère et mon grand-père se ressemblaient. Ils parlaient doucement, faisaient deux de tension et prenaient une sieste après manger qui durait exactement 42 minutes. Ils étaient toujours les premiers levés et s'étaient pris d'adoration pour la nourriture bio. C'étaient ce genre de personne qui n'oubliait rien et qui vous irritent par leur perfection.

Je m'étais toujours senti plus proche de ma grand-mère. Pipelette, frileuse et putain de perverse. Elle était bizarre, c'est vrai. Elle se tenait toujours la hanche en s'appuyant sur une canne. D'ailleurs, même droite elle penchait légèrement sur le côté. On aurait dit un morceau de bois biscornu. Elle avait toujours un sourire de biais sur son visage et ses petits yeux brillants vous fixaient avec bienveillance.

J'aimais bien sa folie. Parce que derrière son air de grand-mère parfaite, il y avait une femme prête a tout pour vous faire un coup bas. Je m'amusais beaucoup avec elle. On attendait que ma mère aille faire son yoga dans le salon. **( il faut garder la ligne, voyez-vous. Le sport que faisait mon grand-père pour compenser ? Il regardait le foot, allongé dans un grand canapé qui semblait plus vieux que lui. Il disait que ça l'épuisait. )**

Et quand ma mère était **(enfin)** distraite, on prenait les restes de pain rassis et on sortait en jeter sur les oiseaux. Et si quelqu'un passait par là, il repartait avec des miettes dans les cheveux. Et quand y'avait plus de pain, on prenait des cailloux qu'on jetait sur les gen-... Grives ?

Ma grand-mère travaillait à l'église. Mais elle aurait craché sur Jésus volontiers. D'ailleurs, elle aurait pu cracher sur toutes les religions du monde. Elle travaillait à l'église en tant que conseillère. Chaque samedi, je venais avec elle et on allait à l'aumônerie. Là-bas, une quinzaine de jeunes nous rejoignait. On parlait religion.

Je n'avais jamais été un grand religieux. Préférant un bon McDo plutôt qu'une prière au seigneur. J'avais été baptisé à la naissance. Mon père était un croyant invétéré du Christ. Moi j'en avais formellement rien à foutre.

Sincèrement, si j'avais été un dieu, je n'aurais pas demandé aux hommes de me parler et de chanter des psaumes. J'aurais demandé de la bouffe, un bon matelas et une console de jeux. Mais je suppose qu'à l'époque, les Dieux n'étaient pas aussi intelligents que moi.

Aujourd'hui ils doivent être bien dégoûtés, quand même. Les humains ont plus de moyens pour s'éclater qu'eux-mêmes. Personnellement, les dieux les moins cons à mon goût, ce sont les Dieux grecs. Ils ont quand même réussi à légaliser le naturisme !

Contrairement à ce que je pensais étant petit, parler religion avec ma grand-mère, c'était comme rentrer dans un livre d'histoire pour enfant. Ma grand-mère connaissait l'histoire de beaucoup de religions. D'ailleurs, les religieux la détestaient pour le discours qu'elle faisait bien souvent aux enfants. Elle expliquait aux jeunes qu'ils étaient pris au piège. S'ils choisissaient une religion, il y en aurait une à laquelle on sera l'ennemi sans le vouloir. Et même si on ne choisissait pas de religion, certaines d'entre-elles nous renierons.

J'aimais quand elle parlait de ce cercle vicieux. Elle disait que nous étions tous des chenilles. On s'avançait vers le chêne pour goûter sa feuille mais tout de suite, l'herbe est jalouse. Quand on va vers les pissenlits, le chêne se retourne contre nous. Ma grand-mère disait que chaque végétal était une religion. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que la jalousie de certaine et la haine des autres, ce n'était que la verdure, le paysage. Les vrais problèmes de la vie, ce n'est pas la façon dont on mange. Un danger de la vie c'est quand un oiseau fonce sur la petite chenille que nous sommes pour la bouffer. Un danger de la vie c'est quand une taupe passe à quelques pas de nous. Un danger de la vie c'est quand il n'y a plus d'eau. Ma grand-mère expliquait qu'on avait tout notre temps pour choisir quelle nourriture on préférait. Mais qu'il fallait d'abord se confronter aux dangers de la vie.

La religion, c'était pour elle le paysage, l'environnement dans lequel on vit. Pas le principal problème. Il y avait plus important que de croire en une divinité. Il y avait notre vie à modeler, à construire. Oui, c'est vrai que pour une conseillère, elle était bizarre. Et je comprenais parfaitement le prêtre du village qui la détestait.

C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a fait utiliser un fusil de chasse pour la première fois. Elle était venue la nuit dans ma chambre, m'avait secoué comme un prunier et avait placé le fusil dans mes mains. Puis, elle m'avait tiré hors du lit, jusqu'au jardin. Dans la nuit, elle m'avait désigné une famille de lièvres. Il y en avait toujours dans son jardin. Ils lui bouffaient toujours ses rosiers. Elle m'avait souri avec ce sourire dont elle a le secret et on était parti a pieds nus chasser le lièvre et le pigeon. Et ce, en pleine nuit, alors qu'un orage profilait à l'horizon. On était cons tous les deux. Alors on s'aimait bien.

On s'aimait bien parce qu'être ensemble nous permettait de sortir un peu de notre monotonie.

Bref, devant chez elle, il y avait cette boutique. Cette boutique de cheminées. Ma mère se plaignait souvent de son apparence vulgaire. Parce que sur le devant de l'enseigne, il y avait un grand Stickers avec un homme nu, accroupi devant une cheminée. Le poêle cachait tout, évidement. Mais ma grand-mère m'appris bien plus tard que c'était elle qui avait trouvé le jeu de mot qui faisait la devise du magasin.

" **Tous à POÊLE !** "

Elle m'avait fait son sourire que j'aimais tant et j'avais rigolé avec elle. Ma grand-mère était ce genre de femmes merveilleuses qu'on ne rencontrait qu'une fois dans notre vie.

Je sais, je suis un peu nostalgique sur les bords, parfois.

On en était où ? Ah oui. Les bandelettes blanches et leurs ondes ne veulent pas se soustraire à mon toucher. Puis on avait dérivé **(je ne dirais pas divagué. Allez crever en enfer. )** sur le fait que je ne rêvais pas de gens à poil. Je me suis peut-être un peu écarté du sujet. De toute façon je m'en branle, c'est mes pensées. Pas les vôtres.

Si les banderoles blanches m'évitent, soit. Mais ça signifie aussi que je suis enfermé dans ce cercle aux limites étranges. Fait chier. Mais en même temps, je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre qu'attendre. Vous savez quoi après tout ce temps, je vais peut-être commencer à paniquer. Après-tout, je sais absolument pas où je me trouve.

C'est chiant. J'ai pas envie d'avoir peur. Ça demande trop d'efforts pour moi. Vous savez... avoir des sueurs froides, le cœur qui bat à toute allure, les jambes et les mains qui tremblent... Non, sincèrement, c'est trop. Pas que je sois un flemmard mais... j'ai la flemme. Il y a des jours où on n'a vraiment pas envie de regarder un film d'horreur ou un film triste. Eh ben moi y'a des jours où j'ai pas envie d'avoir peur.

Je me rassois au centre du cercle. Alors que j'allai poser mon joli fessier sur le sol, un cri m'arrête.

\- **putain d'Hypersensible.**

L'écho de mes râlements **( ça persiste, ces machins-là. )** est recouvert par cette voix. Ce n'est pas la mienne. Mes lèvres sont closes. Je suis immobile, agenouillé et mon bras est accoudé sur le sol. Je relève la tête, alarmé. Le silence reprend rapidement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Mais je sens que quelque chose cloche.

Plus rien ne bouge. Même les bandelettes blanches se sont figées. Elles sont droites. Elles ont formé les même barreaux qui formaient ma cage tout à l'heure. Ces mêmes barreaux qui me réconfortaient par leur immobilité. Mais à présent, ils me semblent bien plus inquiétants. Ils sont même terrifiants.

Sens alors quelque chose me transpercer le corps. Ma tête retombe dans un spasme et je crache du sang. Quelques gouttent coulent le long de mon menton, je me redresse un peu et je jette un regard à mon ventre. Ma chair émet un ignoble gargouillis tandis que le sang coule sur mes jambes et mon bas ventre. J'ai l'impression qu'une personne s'amuse avec mes entrailles. J'ai envie de vomir tant la douleur est assourdissante.

Mon torse est percé par une plaie béante. Je devine que mon dos doit être troué de la même manière. Au niveau du cœur. Le sang y est plus sombre et plus abondant. Une lame est enfoncée dans ma poitrine, en biais. Elle est rouge sombre, couverte de mon sang artériel. Mes doigts se portent jusqu'à elle, dans l'espoir de la déloger. Mais quand ma main touche la lame, Elle retombe dans mes doigts, molle.

\- **C-c'est un des bandages ?!** Hoquetai-je, choqué.

Il se met alors à bouger tel un tentacule et il cherche à rejoindre les bandelettes à mes pieds. Je me tords sous la douleur. Parce que cet enfoiré de tissus ne fait pas que bouger entre mes doigts, il bouge aussi à l'intérieur même de mon torse. Je hurle. Et cette fois-ci, mon cri déchire le silence. La bande à mon pied droit se mut alors, rentrant en contact avec cette nouvelle banderole. Ma voix s'estompe, et je ne pousse que de petits bruits humides. Le sang est en attente dans ma gorge et je crachote à peine. La bandelette tire à travers moi.

Je repense aux vieilles dames qui cousent et recousent. Avec leurs points droits, un peu moins droits. Un point de travers, une aiguille qui glisse, un point habile. Agiles petites aiguilles qui cousent et avancent en tirant derrière elle leur longueur de fils. Petites aiguilles qui cousent. Un point par ici. Un point un peu plus loin. Il faut suivre la ligne. C'est un travail minutieux. Un point par-dessus. Un point par dessous. Et les petites aiguilles qui filent ensemble. Sans bruit.

Je suis le tissu que l'aiguille a traversé de sa lame et elle tire derrière elle tout le poids de son fils. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'est une bande de tissus qui m'a transpercé et qui tire dans mon corps toute sa propre longueur. Dans ma tête, la voix se répète. Je tombe sans même sentir le choc entre le sol et ma peau

Hypersensible. Hypersensible. Hypersensible.

Je sens à peine le sol contre ma tempe. La bandelette tire à l'intérieur de mon torse, me déchire tout en barbouillant mon estomac d'un rouge vif. Ma tête devient lourde. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit est ankylosé. Mon sang glisse entre mes doigts. C'est chaud. Comme la cheminée chez grand-mère. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage et me donne un air d'attardé. Je crache du sang et me recroqueville. Je sens alors la fin de la banderole passer à l'intérieur de ma chair. Je pense que c'est fini et je soupire.

Mais je sens alors la brûlure des bandages à mes chevilles s'élargir, s'enrouler jusqu'à mes tibias et serrer ma peau. Ils consument ma chair à petit feu. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que je perds connaissance, maudissant de tout mon cœur cette nouvelle bandelette rouge enroulée autour de mes jambes. Cette bandelette nommée " **Hypersensible** ". Cette partie de moi.

* * *

Pour me contacter :

Facebook : Iskrayd Rputain

Gmail : iskrayd ( **arobase** ) gmail **( vous connaissez la fin... Fanfiction n'est pas fan des adresses mail, apparemment. )**

Skype : Iskrayd

Discord : #0400

Wattpad : Iskrayd

R:+0


	11. Dixième Rôti de Beuf

BON. J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE FAIRE LES ÉVOLUTIONS EN UNE SEULE PARTIE. C'EST PLUS DRÔLE POUR VOUS **(Non mais sérieusement, voir Antoine souffrir a l'intérieur de lui-même c'est cool un moment mais c'est chiant.)**

 **Mathieu** _\- 10 Heure 52 - 14 Novembre 2016 -_

Le châtain se réveilla avec une forte envie d'aller pisser. Il était resté immobile dans son lit, ayant trop peur de se lever pour affronter la journée. Tandis qu'il écoutait la respiration calme de son ami, il avait réalisé un truc. Ça faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa ville. Oui parce que la respiration d'Antoine était assez profonde et bizarre **(elle ressemblait approximativement à l'étouffement d'un canard asthmatique)** pour que Mathieu arrive a penser à ce genre de choses.

Après tout, Mathieu avait tout dans sa ville : un hôpital, un KFC, une gare, une piscine **(même s'il n'y était entré que trois fois dans sa vie : quand il n'y avait pas de parapluie et qu'il pleuvait averse. Et c'était même pas pour se baigner. )** sa maison, une office du tourisme qui faisait rêver avec ses grandes affiches et ses cartes postales, la maison de Nyo, un parking gratuit ce qui relevait du miracle de nos jours, une boulangerie avec une grand-mère adorable qui lui donnait des bonbons quand il achetait deux baguettes, un carrefour market **( les prix sont plus haut que chez Lidl mais putain la proximité ça vaut de l'or )** , des salons de coiffures et des kebabs qui se multipliaient par centaines et qui se révélaient aussi éphémères que des papillons.

Il y avait même un marché tous les mardis sur la place de la mairie ! Ah. Et il avait aussi une papeterie au bout de sa rue. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi servait le bâtiment mais Mathieu était fier de connaitre son existence. Parfois il en faut peu pour être heureux.

En bref, il était dans la ville rêvée **(même si parfois il avait l'impression que la libido des pigeons d'ici était plus élevée que la moyenne : ils étaient absolument partout)** et il n'avait pas besoin de sortir de la ville pour satisfaire sa petite existence paisible.

Mais putain. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris des vacances ?! Il était grand temps.

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Antoine à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, l'air absurdement ravi.

\- **Egza est réveillé !** Sourit-il.

Sincèrement, il était adorable. Son bandage a la tête s'était défait et ses cheveux partaient un peu dans tous les sens... Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Il avait la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et son sourire était clairement celui d'un gamin qui venait de retrouver son doudou préféré. Mathieu sourit en retour et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- **Salut Antoine.**

Le brun se dégagea du lit pour laisser le plus petit se redresser. Le Présentateur de What the Cut ?! Réfugia alors son visage dans les jambes de son ami. Mathieu eu un mouvement de recul. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, Antoine lui avait mordu la cuisse, ce bâtard. Mais il décida de ne pas repousser le malade. Il devait avoir besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Le châtain posa sa main sur les cheveux d'Antoine.

\- **Egza...** commença le plus jeune en marmonnant. **Pourquoi les crottes de pigeons sont-elles noires sur les voitures blanches et blanches sur les voitures noires ?**

\- **Egza tu es tout bizarre, d'un coup.** remarqua le brun en se redressant.

\- **Parfois j'ai vraiment envie de te frapper.** murmura Mathieu en grinçant des dents.

Le brun inclina la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas. Le châtain soupira et se leva en étirant les muscles de son dos. Il attrapa la main de son meilleur ami et l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Le malade s'assit alors sur la table et battit des jambes dans le vide. Mathieu sortit à manger sur la table pour que son animal de compagnie et son chat puisse déjeuner.

Et il fit un aller-retour aux toilettes. Non mais. On pense pas assez aux toilettes dans la vie. Que ce soit dans les films, les séries où les livres, tout le monde néglige les toilettes ! Et si vous me répondez que c'est faux et que vous lisez des livres sur les toilettes et bennnn ...Vous avez des goûts littéraires très spéciaux. Mais continuez, hein.

Dès qu'il revint, il commença a retranscrire sur une serviette **(on aime bien écrire sur les serviettes et nos mains, faut l'avouer. Surtout quand votre grand-mère ou votre prof vous sort "Bah t'as plu de papier ?". )** ce qu'il devait emmener. Il fallait qu'il prenne des vêtements pour deux ou trois jours, qu'il prenne des cookies, des mouchoirs, de quoi faire leur toilette, les médicaments d'Antoine et neuf à douze packs de bière. Tandis qu'il sortait un sac pour le remplir de différentes choses, il répétait sa liste à voix haute.

\- **Egza, pourquoi tu fais une liste ?**

\- **On part en vacances, Antoine.** déclara Mathieu d'un air concentré.

\- **Comme les télescopes ?**

\- **A Grenoble, chez Bob Lennon.** Mathieu se stoppa dans son mouvement. **Attends, c'était quoi ta question ?**

\- **Rétractile.** Affirma Antoine.

- **... Okay... On va dire que tu m'as demandé où on allait.**

Les deux amis continuèrent de remplir la voiture et se retrouvèrent enfin sur les sièges. Enfin, Antoine s'amusait plus à rajouter des trucs inutiles dans le coffre qu'à aider Mathieu. Il avait apporté la cage à hamster que le châtain gardait ; mit deux ou trois limaces qui traînait par terre dans la boîte à gants et il avait même calé l'encyclopédie des ours bruns sous son siège. Mais l'aide d'Antoine était utile, n'est-ce-pas ? Au cas où un ours sauvage se baladerait dans leur petite ville paumée...

Avant de partir, Mathieu s'était assuré que les plaies d'Antoine cicatrisaient bien. Les coupures sur ses jambes avaient formé des croûtes : elles n'étaient pas profondes. Mais quand il s'agissait de jeter un œil à la cicatrice sur la tête d'Antoine, Mathieu était toujours un peu écœuré. Quand il avait inspecté le reste du corps d'Antoine, avait d'ailleurs refusé à son esprit de compter les différents bleus présents dans le dos du brun. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à déculpabiliser. Et le comportement du plus jeune ne facilitait pas la tâche.

A présent, les deux hommes et leur montagne de bière étaient installés dans la petite voiture de Mathieu. Antoine fixait le plafond où les capsules de bières des cinq dernières années étaient incrustées. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir. Et Puis Mathieu réalisa qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Wifi. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici.

... Finalement, la cage à Hamster qu'Antoine avait prise allait s'avérer utile. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que le matou ne rechignerait pas à manger quelques limaces séchées.

 **Mathieu** _15 Heure 09 - 14 Novembre 2016 -_

Le trajet avait été désastreux. Wifi n'avait pas arrêté de miauler comme un attardé, Antoine avait des envies pressantes à chaque station de péage et même sa voiture avait décidé de faire des siennes : les essuie-glaces s'enclenchaient sans raison ; pour le plus grand bonheur d'Antoine que Mathieu soupçonnait d'avoir modifié le mécanisme.

Le chat s'arrêta enfin de miauler quand Antoine le pris sur ses genoux et le fit passer sous son T-shirt. Mathieu pesta intérieurement contre la boule de poil. Lui, il se démenait pour lui acheter la pâtée " la plus onctueuse avec un goût amélioré " **(on se demandera toujours qui s'est amusé a goûter la pâtée pour chat afin de recueillir ce genre d'informations.)** mais Wifi l'ignorait toujours tandis qu'Antoine ne faisait que le mettre sous son t-shirt pour que l'animal ne se mette a ronronner comme une tondeuse. C'était pas se foutre de sa gueule, peut-être ? Mais bon, au moins les deux ne l'embêtaient plus.

A un certain moment, Mathieu demanda à Antoine de lui donner la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait de son côté. Le garçon aux cheveux excentriques avait la tête et les bras glissés dans son t-shirt, comme s'il voulait imiter le fantôme des mauvaises séries télévisées - celles qui sont dites "d'horreur" mais qui sont soit malaisantes soit hilarantes-. Antoine était en fait en train de caresser la tête de Wifi sous son propre T-shirt. Le malade prit soudainement une voix hautaine et présomptueuse :

 **\- Je m'excuse, mais pour l'heure, je suis... Occupé. Il n'empêche que cela soit vraiment fascinant. On dirait que la membrane supérieure de son crâne fasse des siennes.**

Mathieu se tourna brusquement vers son meilleur ami, surpris.

 **\- Tu nous fais quoi, là ?**

La tête du brun sortit alors de son t-shirt rose fuchsia Batman. C'était un chouette vêtement qu'il avait soit disant gagné à une fête foraine. Sauf qu'Antoine n'allait jamais aux fêtes foraines sans son meilleur ami. Et Mathieu n'aurait jamais laissé le brun gagner ce genre de lot. Le châtain avait donc décrété qu'Antoine avait des goûts vestimentaires très féminins. Mais pas trop, puisqu'il aimait la chauve-souris. Ah l'esprit humain. Tant de complexité.

Et dire que lorsqu'on était petit, en maternelle, personne ne nous demandait quelle couleur on voulait. C'était rose pour les filles et bleus pour les garçons. Et tant pis pour la petite rebelle qui détestait le rose et les princesses. Tu l'avais dans le cul. Et bien profond en plus.

Antoine toisa son meilleur ami comme s'il était une véritable gêne.

 **\- J'étudie ton chat, Egza. Et il a beaucoup de points communs avec ton voisin : ses oreilles sont couvertes d'une jolie couche de poils.**

 **\- Je suis ravis d'apprendre que tu aimes espionner les orifices auditifs de mon voisin, Antoine.** déclara le nain. **C'est tout sauf rassurant mais on va dire que c'est cool.**

A partir de ce moment-là, Mathieu décida qu'il était très dangereux de prendre la voiture avec cet énergumène. Il avait tous les atouts en main pour déstabiliser le conducteur. Voir pour l'inquiéter et les mettre tous les deux en danger. Mathieu ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait causé des accidents à sa mère. Il en fallait du courage pour élever un gosse pareil. Il en oublia même sa soif.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la banlieue de Grenoble, son meilleur ami ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et se mit à crier une multitude d'insultes et d'incantations. Oui, littéralement des incantations tout droit sorties des répliques d'Harry Potter. Parfois il pensait même qu'Antoine sortait les noms de la bande dessinée d'Astérix et Obélix. Ce qui était assez drôle, s'était de voir qu'il était très confiant à chacune de ses prises de parole. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée du sens de ce qu'il disait.

C'est un peu comme quand une personne tentait pour la première fois de parler en latin. Les latinistes commencerons leur série de "rosa,rosa,rosam,rosae,rosae,rosa" **( existe aussi en "Vita", selon la méthode de votre très cher prof de latin)** tandis que les non latinistes massacrerons cette langue ancestrale armés de leur terminaison entièrement constituées de -us

Comment dit-on amour en latin ? Amourus

et Kangourou ? Kangourus **( Kangourex pour les fans de Pokémon )**

un lapin mignon ? Minus lapinus

Et là, mes chers compatriotes latinistes, vous vous maudissez d'avoir pris cette option. Mais par contre, qu'est-ce qu'on se pète des barres quand on lit les prénoms des romains : Porcia, Cicéron, Drusus, Pestentius, Glaucia, Risitus... Avec mention spéciale pour notre très cher Épidure.

Et après on s'étonne que des prénoms comme Clitorine, Merdive et Philomène soient encore autorisés. Si on voulait vraiment que ce genre d'appellation disparaisse, il faudrait supprimer définitivement la langue latine de tous les enseignements scolaires.

Quand Antoine cria un " **SALOPE** " bien plus fort que les autres, Mathieu sortit de sa rêverie et lui demanda d'arrêter. Mais le brun était sourd à sa demande. Il continuait d'insulter les gens. La plupart des pionniers se tournaient vers eux avec un air désagréablement surpris. En même temps, qui aimerait se faire un insulter dans la rue sans raison ? Antoine accusa du doigt une jeune fille rousse en gueulant " **Pranatorus !** ". La piétonne fronça les sourcils avant d'exploser de rire. Au moins, tout le monde n'était pas grincheux, dans cette ville. Lassé de ses conneries, Antoine rentra la tête dans la voiture et ferma la vitre. Le jeune homme attrapa Wifi qui s'était réfugié sur la boite à gants -il n'avait pas encore accordé toute sa confiance à Antoine. Faut dire que le brun avait parfois des attitudes...étranges -. Il se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami avec un air impatient. Un sourire immense s'étalait sur ses lèvres et le Présentateur de Salut les Geeks le lui rendit avec une pointe d'amertume.

\- **Arrête ses sourires radieux, enfant de Satan.** râla tout bas le vidéaste.

Antoine resta alors calme et silencieux, caressant le dos du chat en souriant. Il finit même par s'endormir

À présent, ils sortaient de quarante longues minutes de bouchons. le youtuber au chapeau était soulagé. La torture touchait enfin à sa fin. Mathieu était une personne stressée au volant. Il détestait conduire. Parfois, il se surprenait même a chercher un danger là où il n'y en avait pas. C'était presque maladif. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les voitures. D'ailleurs, quelques-unes de nos pensées se dirigent vers le moustique et les pétunias morts au combat contre la conduite du châtain. RIP moustique. RIP Pétunia. On vous oubliera pas.

Ils étaient presque arrivés. Mathieu venait de s'engager dans la rue où habitait Bob Lennon et cherchait le numéro de sa maison. Antoine se réveilla soudainement en criant " **FOUTRIQUET !** ". Le châtain releva la tête : il venait tout juste de se garer.

\- **... Si tu le dis.** marmonna-t-il. **Enlève ta ceinture, on est arrivés.**

Le malade se frotta les yeux en baillant.

\- **Yes, sir.** dit-il en s'exécutant.

\- **Ton accent anglais est vraiment déplorable.** Déclara le plus vieux en sortant du véhicule. **Laisse le chat et les affaires dans la voiture, s'il te plait. On les sortira plus tard.**

Antoine hocha la tête, ouvrit la portière et déposa wifi sur le siège avec précaution. L'animal étant encore endormit, il n'eut pas la possibilité de s'enfuir de la voiture. Par contre, il se réveilla en sursaut quand les deux amis fermèrent les portes en même temps. Il fait un bond de quelques centimètres et eut quelques pas maladroit qui le firent tomber sur du siège. Un miaulement désagréable sortit de sa gueule mais les deux humains l'ignorèrent complètement, avançant d'un même pas vers la maison de leur ami.

Mathieu toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il réitéra son geste. Toujours rien.

\- **Il doit être en train de jouer avec le son à fond...** marmonna le châtain. Il décida alors de violer le bouton de la sonnette.

Toujours rien.

\- **Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il bran-... AAAAAH !** Cria Mathieu en sentant une main sur son fessier. Il fit volte-face et découvrit une veste rouge pétante agrémentée d'une multitude de pins en tout genre.

- **BOB !** hurla Mathieu en repoussant la main intruse.

\- **Merde, j'aurais parié qu'Antoine réagirait en premier. Il a l'air d'une jeune vierge effarouchée.** déclara Lennon.

Antoine, lui, s'était mis a rire, la main du gamer toujours sur ses fesses. Il rigolait bizarrement, comme s'il venait de s'enfiler dix verres de vodka.

\- **Ça chatouille !** Rigola le brun, pas plus gêné que ça.

Bob se remit à rire avant de croiser les bras.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là ?**

 **\- On est en vacances.**

 **\- Antoine l'est tout le temps, non ?**

 **\- Ta gueule. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de télécommande pour la motivation. Surtout pour la sienne.** déclara Mathieu, passant une main sur son visage. **Allez, ouvre-nous.**

Le pyro-barbare s'exécuta et les laissa entrer pour s'installer dans le salon. C'était une pièce spacieuse et conviviale. Elle était marquée par le quotidien : quelques vestes qui traînent par-là, une tâche de café sur la table basse, des papiers et des magazines entassés à côté du canapé...

- **Bière ?** proposa Bob en partant vers la cuisine.

\- **Pas pour Antoine.**

L'homme aux cheveux noirs revint dans le salon, deux bières décapsulées à la main.

\- **Alors, tu comptes faire quoi pendant ses vacances ?**

\- **On squatte chez toi.** déclara Mathieu.

\- **Hein ?** s'écria le pyro-barbare en recrachant la bière qu'il avait dans la bouche. **(bweark )**

\- **On part même a la mer.**

\- **D'où tu décides ça tout seul ?!**

\- **Je peux dormir dans le jardin, si tu veux.**

 **\- Mais j'ai même pas de jardin !** se plaignit-il

 **\- Tes voisins en ont un. ça compte pour la même chose.**

\- **Va te faire, Sommet. J'ai des trucs à faire, moi. Je suis pas en vacances !**

\- **Je peux même faire une collab avec toi, si tu veux des vidéos d'avance. Allleeeez ...** insista le plus jeune.

\- **Je suis désolé mais c'est non pour moi.**

\- **ça sera payé cent milles balles !** déclara-t-il.

\- **Plagiat**.

Mathieu soupira. Il attrappa sa bière et en pris une grande gorgée. Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard. Antoine restait immobile à côté d'eux, il fixait un point invisible sur le sol. Mais ni Bob ni Mathieu ne firent attention à lui. C'est un peu comme s'ils l'avaient oublié.

\- **Je t'en supplie, Bob. Je supporte plus mon appartement. Fallait vraiment que je sorte de ce trou pour me dégourdir les pattes.**

A ses mots, le gamer sembla réfléchir. Il venait surement d'avoir une idée.

\- **C'est d'accord.** déclara-t-il.

Mathieu eut un léger mouvement du bras. Un " **Yess** " à peine discret s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- **Mais ...**

\- **Mais ?** répéta Mathieu, alarmé.

 **\- Mais tu devras t'occuper du chien de ma filleule.**

\- **Hein ?**

Bob sourit a pleine dents en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- **Ma filleule est partie durant un mois chez une correspondante en Amérique et elle m'a filé son clebs. Sauf que je n'ai jamais le temps de m'en occuper.**

Il se dirigea vers la porte intérieure de son garage.

\- **Mais Bob !** protesta soudainement Mathieu.

\- **Il faudra lui donner une ration de croquette le Matin et remplir sa gamelle d'eau tous les jours...** continua l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- **Bob... -** averti le châtain.

\- **Ah ! et elle a insisté pour le promener tous les jours.** Fit le pyro-barbare en faisant la sourde oreille. **Allez ! Dit bonjour à Ravioli !** Sourit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Une boule de poil noire s'engouffra dans le salon en courant. C'était un chien de taille moyenne, a poil longs et sombres. L'animal parcouru la pièce du regard. Sa gueule grande ouverte laissait passer sa langue. Paniqué, Mathieu se jeta derrière le canapé, mettant le plus d'espace possible entre lui et la bête.

\- **PUTAIN BOB J'AI PEUR DES CHIENS !**

\- **Sérieux ?** marmonna Lennon, fronçant les sourcils.

Ravioli jeta un regard à Mathieu qui se dissimulait tant bien que mal derrière le mobilier. Celui-ci se trouvait dans le coin Sud de la pièce, glissé derrière le buffet du salon.

\- **Attend, je vais le rattraper alors !** déclara l'homme aux cheveux noirs en s'élançant vers le canidé.

Mais l'animal a poils noirs aperçut son hôte du coin de l'œil et déguerpit tout droit vers la cachette du soit disant schizophrène. Mais avant que la bête n'ai pu atteindre le châtain, quelqu'un s'était interposé. Antoine.

Il était accroupit devant la bête, à un peu plus d'un mètre d'elle, en fait. Posté entre Ravioli et Mathieu, il tendait le bras. L'animal jeta un regard à Antoine. A ses yeux, à sa main. Le chien eu un instant d'hésitation mais il finit par s'asseoir sagement, levant la patte. Comme un miroir.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il s'approcha pour prendre le chien dans ses bras et le soulever de terre. Ravioli ne se débattit et n'émit pas un seul geignement de frustration. Antoine se dirigea vers la porte du garage, la bête dans ses bras. Mathieu se décontracta peu à peu, voyant le chien s'éloigner.

L'homme aux cheveux nucléaires posa le canidé au sol, passa sa main sur sa tête et le remercia. L'animal resta immobile et laissa même le brun lui refermer la porte au nez. Bob fixait le Présentateur de What The Cut ?! En haussant les sourcils, scotché.

\- **Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde j'aurais jamais réussi a faire ça.**

Antoine pencha la tête sur le côté. Il était habitué aux bêtes.

\- **Egza, ça va ?**

\- **Ouai, ouai Antoine.** Souffla Mathieu en glissant le long du mur pour s'asseoir au sol.

Bob soupira a son tour et revint sur le canapé, bientôt suivit par les deux autres.

\- **D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as à la tête, Antoine ?**

\- **Il m'est arrivé une bricole.** dit-il, prenant une voix d'animateur pour enfants.

Mathieu se passa la main sur le visage, egzaspéré.

\- **Il a eu une commotion cérébrale...**

\- **Sérieux ?! Il a l'air plutôt en forme...** S'étonna Lennon

\- **Physiquement, il va bien. Il n'a pas de complications. Mais mentalement... il est un peu bizarre...**

\- **Ah bon ? ça se voit pas.**

\- **C'est parce que t'as encore rien vu.** déclara Mathieu, l'air blasé.

Il attrapa sa bière et reprit un coup.

\- **Egza, est-ce que je peux demander à boire à Zerel ?**

\- **Zerel, OK. Bob c'est Zerel.**

\- **Bah non. Zerel c'est Zerel. Alors, Egza, je peux ?**

\- **je vais rien dire mais vos discussions sont vraiment bizarres.** S'incrusta Bob

\- **Pouah ! C'est qu'une histoire d'habitude !** Fit Antoine en prenant la pose et la voix d'une pétasse.

\- **c'est qui, Egza ? Et Zerel ?** Tentant d'ignorer le brun.

\- **Egza c'est...-**

\- **EGZA EST UN VAGIN !** Hurla Antoine en levant les bras comme dans un parc d'attraction. **(ça nous avait manqué...)**

\- **moi...** Dit Mathieu en roulant des yeux

Bob se mit à rire tel le bon ami très gentil **(et attentionné)** qu'il était.

\- **et Zerel, c'est toi.**

\- **Oh.**

 **\- D'ailleurs, t'as vraiment volé le plaid bon l'éponge à un SDF lors d'un marché de Noël ?**

Bob fixa alors le mur derrière Mathieu. Il répondit avec une voix de robot :

 **\- je ne répondrai pas à cette question qui fait partie de ma vie privée, Sommet.**

\- **putain**. Jura le plus jeune. **T'as vraiment osé faire ça ?!**

\- **je vais faire des poursuites judiciaires pour accusation sans preuves !**

\- **je suis un témoin !** Intervint la brosse à chiotte. **J'étais là lors de la soirée.**

 **\- mais aide-moi à la place !** Se plaignit Bob. **Ami indigne !**

\- **Antoine, tu peux aller chercher le chat si tu veux.** proposa soudainement le petit homme -se souvenant du chat qui cuisait sur les sièges - en donnant les clefs de sa caisse à son meilleur ami.

- **Tu as même ramené Wifi ?**

 **\- Je compte rester un moment ici... et je savais pas quoi en faire.**

 **-Écoute, Mathieu, je suis ton pote et je t'adore mais sérieusement, j'ai du boulot...**

 **\- Je t'aiderais...** le supplia presque le châtain.

 **\- Mathieu...** gronda Bob comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant.

 **\- J'ai douze packs de bière dans mon coffre.**

 **\- Tu veux prendre quelle chambre ?** demanda Bob, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connait point.

 **Mathieu** _9 Heure 35 - 17 Novembre 2016 -_

Deux jours sont passés. Malgré tout ce que Mathieu avait prévu de faire durant ses vacances avec Bob, ils n'avaient rien branlé. Ils avaient essayé plusieurs jeux vidéo ensemble pour la chaîne de Fanta et Bob, avaient revus le seigneur des anneaux et le Hobbit au grand complet ( de quoi vous clouer a un canapé durant une journée entière. ) , avaient mangé de la merde commandé à la dernière minute et ils avaient même commencé à compter les mouettes qui migraient. (Passe-temps terriblement efficace quand on attend le bus.) Le reste du temps, ils l'avaient passé a se bourrer la gueule grâce a la cargaison de bière que Mathieu avait ramené. Pour ce qui était de s'occuper de Ravioli et Wifi, Antoine passait sa vie avec eux. Il roulait sur le dos et se jetait au sol toute les deux secondes, inquiétant presque son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, si Antoine passait sa vie avec les deux bêtes, c'est parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être de trop dans les échanges entre Egza et Zerel.

Deux jeunes hommes étaient installés dans un grand canapé, les jambes en étoiles et les cadavres de bouteille éparpillés autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas soûls. Mais ils n'avaient plus le courage de faire quoi que ce soit. Par terre, un troisième homme était roulé en boule contre le chat. A croire que le carrelage froid était plus confortable que le clic-clac à 50 centimètres d'eux.

\- **Tu devrais lui parler.** Lâcha soudainement Bob.

\- Quoi ? demanda Mathieu, allongé de tout son long, l'avant-bras posé sur ses yeux.

- **À Antoine. Tu devrais lui parler.** Répondit le gamer en jouant avec le tissu de son canapé.

Vous savez, ce genre de tissus qui, quand on passe sa main dessus dans un sens, ça donne un côté clair et de l'autre sens, un côté foncé. Un peu comme les tissus dans certaines voitures. On devrait installer ce genre de chose dans les trains, les avions, les chiottes et tous les lieux ou on s'emmerde. Parce que putain, ce genre de choses, c'est obsédant. Presque pire que le papier bulle.

\- **Bah je lui parle.** Marmonna le youtubeur aux cheveux châtains, confus.

\- **Non. Tu ne lui parles pas, tu lui réponds.**

Mathieu se redressa et fixa son ami.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

\- **Tu ne lui parles pas vraiment... tu te contentes du minimum de contact avec lui...**

\- **Pas du tout ! Je m'occupe d'Antoine, je suis toujours en train de demander si ça va. Il est dépendant des autres dans cet état, alors...**

- **Math, ça fait deux jours que t'es là. Je te vois faire, bordel.** Râla Bob en se redressant sur ses avant-bras. **Tu l'évites.**

 **\- Tu mens, je-...**

\- **Mathieu !** S'agaça son ami.

Le garçon aux cheveux châtain baissa la tête, fixant ses genoux.

\- **Mais c'est pas Antoine...**

\- **Alors c'est censé être quoi putain ?! Un paillasson, un mur ?**

\- **J-je sais pas... C'est genre un débile mental.** fit-il en se triturant les doigts. **Dans le corps de mon meilleur pote.**

\- **C'est Antoine, mec. Mais ce que t'es en train de lui faire subir, ça va le détruire.** Expliqua calmement le plus vieux. **Tu ne lui adresse pas vraiment la parole. Tu ne réponds plus que par des "ok d'accord. " à chaque fois qu'il dit une connerie. Tu ne le regarde même pas dans les yeux.** Continua le pyro-barbare. **Et je suis même certain que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de parler depuis hier midi !**

Il soupira et releva la tête du schizophrène. Celui-ci évitait son regard comme la peste.

\- **Math', même s'il est dans cet état, ça reste un être humain. Il va se souvenir de ça, tu comprends ? Et si tu continues dans ce sens, il va se souvenir que toi, son soi-disant meilleur ami, tu l'as ignoré pendant toute sa convalescence.**

Après une longue minute de réflexion, Mathieu se leva et se dirigea vers Antoine.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demanda le gamer

\- **Je vais ... m'occuper de lui...**

\- **ET lui parler ?**

- **et lui parler.** Acquiesça-t-il à contre cœur

Mathieu posa alors la main sur l'épaule d'Antoine. Celui-ci se retourna avec un air endormit sur le visage. Il réveilla alors wifi qui dormait paisiblement contre lui. Ses cheveux bruns lui retombaient sur les yeux. Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il oubliait ses lunettes.

\- **Antoine, ça te dit d'aller te promener avec moi ?**

\- **se promener ? Avec Zerel ?** Bailla le plus jeune en se secouant l'échine comme un chien.

Mathieu jeta un regard au pyro-barbare étalé dans le canapé. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir qui en disait long sur son envie de remuer ses fesses.

- **Non, on y va a deux.**

Antoine se réveilla soudainement, les étoiles dans les yeux.

\- **Rien qu'à deux ?**

\- **O-ouai.** Marmonna le châtain en fixant ses pieds.

Le Présentateur de What the cut ?! Se leva subitement et attrappa les mains de son meilleur ami.

\- **Maintenant ?**

\- **oui...**

C'est entraîné par le plus grand des deux que Mathieu atterri dehors. Lui, il avait sa veste en cuir habituelle et Antoine avait déjà enfilé un gros pull en laine. Il l'avait mis à l'envers mais ni Mathieu ni Bob n'avaient eu le courage de le lui dire. D'ailleurs, il ne mettait même plus de bandage à la tête, se contentant d'un pansement à moitié recouvert par ses cheveux. Même en sortant de la maison, il n'avait pas pris ses lunettes. C'est pourquoi, myope de son espèce, Mathieu lui donna les siennes. Ça ne lui allait vraiment pas. Mais on va dire qu'au moins, personne ne le reconnaîtra.

\- **Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ?** demanda le châtain.

\- **Oui. Envole-toi.** dit Antoine en faisant signe de le suivre.

\- **Ok...** marmonna le schizophrène, faisant fit du vocabulaire du plus jeune. Il avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était l'essentiel.

Antoine avait fait de réels efforts durant les deux jours. Il parlait même normalement, maintenant. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de dire des choses incompréhensibles quand il le désirait mais au moins, il arrivait à communiquer. Alors Mathieu ne lui en voulait pas trop quand il sortait des trucs inappropriés. C'était plus compliqué pour Bob, par contre.

Le malade attrapa la main de Mathieu et le tira directement derrière le garage des voisins. Voisins qui n'étaient pas en vacances, d'ailleurs. La rue formait un cul de sac. Et la maison des voisins était la dernière. Alors juste derrière, il y avait une espèce d'espace vert ou personne n'allait. Il y avait quelques arbres et une végétation dense qui s'étendait sur au moins 2 km. Personne n'y allait parce qu'avant d'atteindre la dite végétation, il fallait passer un grand monticule de pierre. Il appartenait a un vieux garage qui avait fermé ses portes il y a des années. Le bâtiment avait été détruit mais les débris étaient toujours entassés ici. Aucune maison n'avait été construite à la place du garage car l'autoroute passait à deux pas et le bruit était insupportable. Pourtant, Bob semblait bien vivre dans cet endroit pourrit.

Les deux amis contournèrent le monticule et entrèrent dans la grande plaine. Des déchets étaient disséminés dans l'herbe, allant à de simples canettes jusqu'à des pneus et des sacs de vêtements.

\- **Tu te souviens quand on faisait "Nettoyons la nature!" en sixième ?**

- **On avait trouvé une cuvette de toilettes.** Ricana Antoine en shootant dans une bouteille en verre.

\- **Ouai. Et on était tellement fiers qu'on avait posé avec.**

\- **Tu avais une chasuble trop grande qui t'arrivait aux genoux. Tu ressemblais tellement a une fille que des gars t'avaient accosté dans la rue en criant " Hey madame, tu veux pas nous nettoyer ? "**

\- **Tu t'en souviens ?** Rit Mathieu en tenant fermement la main du plus jeune. **J'ai encore des photos sur mon pc.** avoua-t-il.

\- **Je me souviens de beaucoup de chose.** déclara Antoine.

Il tira le châtain un peu plus loin dans la végétation. Celui-ci remarqua alors le toit d'un grand bâtiment. Il fronça les sourcils. la bâtisse en question lui semblait vaguement familière. Elle lui disait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, Mathieu ne savait pas qu'il y avait encore un bâtiment dans cet espace vert. Normalement, tout avait été détruit. Le silence régnait entre les deux hommes. On entendait seulement le bruit des voitures qui passait non loin.

Ils arrivèrent devant le complexe. La moitié des murs étaient en béton, en tôle et en métal rouillé. Le bâtiment était envahi par le lierre et les mauvaises herbes. à l'extérieur de la salle, le macadam était déformé par les plantes. Mais quand on entrait, c'étaient un ancien complexe sportif. Mathieu était certain de l'avoir déjà vu. Peut-être dans les photos de Bob, peut-être dans un rêve. Il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenir.

Les deux meilleurs amis entrèrent dans la salle d'un même pas. Ce n'était pas une salle de sport perfectionnée. Il n'y avait pas de parquet luisant ou de recouvrement synthétique comme les nouvelles salles. C'était juste du béton peint en vert mais où la peinture s'était effacée à cause de l'usure. Les lignes des terrains étaient encore visibles. Soit refaites avec du scotch marron soit dessinée à la bombe. Des graffitis étaient étalés sur le mur droit. Mais le mur gauche avait été épargné pour une raison inconnue. Au fond de la salle, de grandes marches de pierre étaient installées. C'était les gradins.

Mathieu se sentis mal à l'aise. Ses marches lui renvoyaient des images et des souvenirs qui ne semblaient pas lui appartenir. Il avait mal au crâne. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Mais son corps et son instinct lui refusaient de se souvenir de ça. Lui-même n'avait pas envie. Il ne se sentait pas très bien dans cette salle. Les flashs qui lui revenaient en mémoire semblaient irréels. Perturbants. Ses doigts se mirent même à trembler. Mathieu voulait sortir de la salle.

\- **Un jour, on est venus ici.** Lâcha subitement Antoine.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le plus jeune. _Non. On est pas venus là, c'est faux. Ses images sont fausses._ Celui-ci fixait la structure métallique d'un œil mauvais.

\- **On était bourrés.** Sa voix résonna dans tout le complexe.

 **\- T-tu veux dire que...- ?!**

Ce n'était pas qu'une hallucination. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était la réalité qu'il s'était forcé d'oublier.

Review pour la suite ?

( votre avis est important, c'est ce qui nous permet de savoir si vous comprenez ou non ce qu'on écrit…/ )


	12. Onzième Croque-Monsieur

**ONZIÈME CROQUE-MONSIEUR**

 **Je vous préviens, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez. Si quelque que chose vous choque eh bien, préparez-vous des Pringles ça remonte le moral. Ce texte contient un bon nombre de conneries, d'allusions sexuelles et de délire. Ne me jugez pas svp. x)**

* * *

 **Mathieu** _ **-**_ _10 Heure 02- 17 Novembre 2016 -_

Mathieu se sentait mal à l'aise. Ses marches lui renvoyaient des images et des souvenirs qui ne semblaient pas lui appartenir. Il avait mal au crâne. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Mais son corps et son instinct lui refusaient de se souvenir de ça. Lui-même n'avait pas envie. Il ne se sentait pas très bien dans cette salle. Les flashs qui lui revenaient en mémoire semblaient irréels. Perturbants. Ses doigts se mirent même à trembler. Mathieu voulait sortir de la salle.

\- **Un jour, on est venus ici.** Lâcha subitement Antoine.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers le plus jeune. _Non. On n'est pas venus là, c'est faux. Ses images sont fausses._ Celui-ci fixait la structure métallique d'un œil mauvais.

\- **On était bourrés.** Sa voix résonna dans tout le complexe.

 **\- T-tu veux dire que...- ?!**

Ce n'était pas qu'une hallucination. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était la réalité qu'il s'était forcé d'oublier.

Mathieu s'arrêta dans sa phrase et eu un mouvement de recul. Antoine se tourna alors vers lui avec un sourire triste.

\- **On a essayé, avec Zerel, de te dire la vérité... Mais tu la refusais en bloc et tu te forçais a l'oublier...**

Le châtain voulut bouger d'avantage, déguerpir d'ici, mais ses jambes semblaient s'être paralysées. Les images passaient dans sa tête, folles, tournant sous ses yeux. Il serra fortement les paupières, capta quelques bribes de souvenir avant de rouvrir les yeux, terrorisé. Les images mentaient, c'était évident. Il n'avait jamais subi ces violences. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça.

\- **Tu te souviens, la fête des deuxièmes années, Egza ?**

Mathieu secoua la tête. En vérité, il s'en souvenait. Mais il se débattait tellement avec ses propres pensées qu'il niait tout ce qu'Antoine disait.

Le brun s'approcha, ses pas traînants sur le sol de béton.

- **Il y avait cette fille, Louise.** Continua-t-il. **Tu te souviens d'elle ?** Cracha le malade.

Mathieu hoqueta. Les mots qu'utilisait le vidéaste étaient emplis de haine et lui retournaient le bide. Il avait envie de pleurer. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de Louise. Il avait été amoureux d'elle durant toutes ses années de collège et de lycée. Ils étaient sortis ensemble durant deux ans lors de leurs études supérieures. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle sortait avec un autre gars et qu'elle lui volait son argent. Il avait des mauvais souvenirs d'elle, maintenant. Des souvenirs qui le faisait suffoquer dans son lit, des souvenirs qui détruisait toute sa confiance en lui. Ce genre de souvenirs qui ébranle votre stabilité, ceux qui détruisent votre moral et qui vous font douter de tout et de tout le monde.

Mathieu avait la tête qui tournait mais il s'était immobilisé, son souffle était coupé. Il serrait les paupières. Il revivait encore cette soirée qui avait déclenché sa chute.

* * *

 ***FlashBack ***

 **Antoine, Mathieu et Lya** - _22 heure 36 - 06 Juin 2010-_

Mathieu riait comme un con, ses cheveux étaient trempés et ils sentaient l'alcool. Proche de lui, agrippé à son épaule, Antoine venait de verser son verre de Whisky sur la tête de son meilleur ami. L'ambiance était joyeuse, les spots colorés illuminaient la salle et tout le monde dansait. Certains couples s'embrassaient dans des coins, d'autres dansaient en collés-serrés sur la piste de danse. Les gens buvaient et riaient à gorge déployée. L'année était finie.

La fête avait été organisée dans le but d'en finir avec l'ennui des cours. On passait aux vacances et on ne voulait plus entendre parler d'une seule formule de mathématiques avant la fin des congés. C'était une fille de la prépa dont les parents possédaient une petite fortune qui avait proposé de faire la fête chez elle. Chacun avait un peu contribué, ramenant un pack de bière, quelques pizzas ou des boissons rafraîchissantes.

Non loin du duo, deux filles discutaient à côté du bar. L'une était blonde et fine, un faux sourire soulignait ses lèvres. Elle était jolie, un vrai visage d'ange avec deux perles dorées à la place des yeux. Des mèches brunes se fondaient dans la masse de ses cheveux. La fille avec qui elle parlait était plus petite et plus jeune qu'elle. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, coupés à mi- dos. Quelques taches de rousseur parsemaient ses joues et elle regardait les deux garçons en sirotant une bière. Ses yeux verts les sondaient d'un air désapprobateur.

\- **Tu les trouves pas trop proches ?** demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

\- **Maiiiis non, Louise.** Soupira l'autre. **ça fait au moins deux mois qu'ils se sont pas vu. Ils sont contents de se voir, c'est tout.**

\- **Je n'aime pas beaucoup leur relation... je la trouve... malsaine ?**

\- **Ils sont meilleurs amis... Et ils font rien de bizarre. Regarde, mon frère et Bob sont seulement amis et ils font les mêmes conneries depuis tout à l'heure.**

La blonde désigna Nyo et le pyro-barbare qui se roulaient sur le canapé. Elle était la grande sœur du dessinateur, le surpassant de deux ans environ. Louise renifla de dédain et reporta son attention sur les deux autres débiles.

\- **Je n'aime pas Antoine. Je pense qu'il veut saboter mon couple.**

La blonde se mit a rire franchement, accoudée contre le bar improvisé, la tête renversée en arrière.

\- **Quand il a su que vous sortiez ensemble, Antoine a été le premier a demander s'il pouvait être le témoin, Lou. Même maintenant, alors que tu t'accapares son meilleur ami depuis deux ans, il n'a jamais rien dit. Pourquoi voudrait-il casser votre couple ?**

\- **Tu viens de le dire, Lya !** Geignit Louise. **Je m'accapare trop son meilleur ami. Si seulement ils ne l'étaient plus, justement...** soupira-t-elle.

\- **Tu ne comptes pas les séparer, quand même !?** S'offusqua la blonde.

\- **Non...** mentit l'autre. **Mais j'ai peur que Mathieu me laisse tomber pour lui.**

\- **C'est vrai que Mathieu et Antoine sont très gays.** Ironisa Lya.

Louise leva les yeux au ciel en posant sa bière sur le bar.

\- **Ce n'est pas ça ce que je veux dire, Lya. Je pense que si on venait a se disputer, Mathieu préférerait se ranger du côté d'Antoine plutôt que du miens.**

\- **C'est normal. Ils se connaissent depuis plus de 13 ans. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont fait leurs premiers pâtés de sable ensemble.**

Louise soupira et finit sa bouteille. Elle n'avait plus d'argument.

\- **Je vais dehors. Johanna m'a dit qu'elle venait avec sa dernière robe Ganni.** déclara la brune en abandonnant Lya derrière elle.

\- **Pour ce que j'en ai a foutre, sale pute.** Souffla la blonde en roulant les yeux.

Mais Louise était trop loin pour l'entendre. Si Lya avait bien une qualité, c'était de savoir mentir pour parvenir a ses fins. Elle détestait Louise. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Elle la trouvait superficielle, perverse.

Et d'une certaine manière, Lya avait raison. Louise était le genre de fille qui prétendait s'entendre avec tout le monde. Elle faisait partie des "populaires", ces filles qu'on écoute et qu'on n'ose pas contredire. Elle parvenait toujours a se mettre les gens dans la poche. Il suffisait qu'elle dramatise un peu, qu'elle lâche une larme et tout le monde la prendrait pour la pauvre petite victime. Louise était une manipulatrice.

Elle s'accaparait tous les droits et parvenait toujours a faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais depuis qu'elle sortait avec Mathieu Sommet, elle se battait comme un beau diable pour se débarrasser d'Antoine. Pour elle, le brun s'avérait être un adversaire de taille. Loin d'être idiot, il décelait chacune de ses supercheries. Bien qu'il ne disait rien devant son meilleur ami, Antoine avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois a Louise de ne pas mener Mathieu en bateau.

Elle grinçait des dents a chaque fois. Antoine était bien plus terre à terre que son ami, et il remarquait son manège qui visait a s'approprier tous les biens de Mathieu. Jusqu'alors, elle y parvenait sans mal. Mathieu était complètement amoureux d'elle et il restait encore à sa merci. Louise voulait garder le châtain dans cet état d'aveuglement mais quand Antoine débarquait, Mathieu se consacrait d'avantage a son meilleur ami qu'a elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle faisait tout pour éloigner Antoine. Et elle y arrivait. Il était rare que les deux amis ne se retrouvent qu'à deux. Alors qu'à l'origine ils ne pouvaient pas passer une journée sans se voir, a présent, leurs soirées ensemble étaient bien rares.

Lya se dirigea vers les deux meilleurs amis. Son faux sourire avait disparu.

\- **Antoine ?**

\- **Hm ?** répondit l'autre sans arrêter d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Mathieu.

\- **C'est pour l'autre pétasse.**

Il perdit un peut son sourire et hocha la tête.

\- **J'arrive.** il se tourna vers Mathieu. Celui-ci était complètement torché. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. **HEY MATH !** cria Antoine. le plus petit se tourna alors vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. **Je vais boire un coup. va jouer avec Bob et Nyo.**

\- **OKAAAAAAAAY !** Hurla le châtain. Lya grimaça. Comment un gamin tel que lui pouvait avoir autant de décibels ?

La sœur de Nyo et Antoine sortirent pour se rendre dans la rue. Le brun était encore sobre, bien qu'il empestait l'alcool. Ils commencèrent à marcher le long du chemin pour s'écarter un peu du lieu de la fête. La musique battait son plein dans tout le quartier et les deux étaient certains que les voisins iraient se plaindre le lendemain. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc public. Antoine s'avachi dessus tandis que Lya sortait une cigarette.

\- **Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?**

\- **Louise veut te supprimer complètement de la vie de Mathieu. Je crois qu'elle me pensait dans son camps alors elle m'a littéralement craché à la gueule qu'elle ne t'aimait pas.**

\- **Je le savais déjà...** soupira Antoine.

\- **Mais tu n'étais pas sûr parce que Mathieu te vante tous les mérites de Louise.** lui fit remarquer Lya.

\- **Mathieu est amoureux.** dit Antoine en haussant les épaules.

Il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, manqua de coincer ses doigts dedans et mis son avant-bras sur ses yeux en en renversant sa tête en arrière.

\- **En plus, ce con lui a donné son code de carte bleue.** soupira-t-il.

\- **Tu vas les séparer ?**

\- **Non... Enfin j'veux dire, je peux pas faire ça. Mathieu est amoureux et tout, c'est la première fois qu'il se sent aussi bien. Il court après elle depuis le collège et tout le monde trouve leur couple mignon alors... Nan, sérieux je peux pas faire ça à mon meilleur pote.** Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre : **Mais je compte lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Histoire qu'il se fasse pas enculer sans le savoir.**

Lya sourit en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Antoine.

\- **T'es bien trop gentil avec cette pute.**

- **Arrête de l'appeler comme ça... c'est une sacrée salope, certes, mais elle a un nom.**

\- **OH ATTENTION ! MONSIEUR PREND SA DÉFENSE !** s'exclama Lya en riant. **Louise aurait vraiment dû s'appeler Martine. C'est une sainte-ni-touche dont toutes les petites filles devrait s'instruire.** dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Elle se leva et prit un air faussement enjoué : **Allez suivons Louise à la plage ! Louise à la fête foraine ! Louise à la montagne ! et Louise qui baise avec Florian. Il est connu ce tome là...**

\- **T'es conne.** rit Antoine en tirant Lya par le bras pour la forcer à se rasseoir. **En plus, d'où te viens cette histoire avec Florian ? C'est qui Florian d'ailleurs ?**

\- **Raaaah la la ça se voit qu'on te tient à l'écart de Mathieu.**

Le visage d'Antoine s'assombrit et Lya continua.

\- **C'est le coach sportif de Mathieu. Tu verrais le cul qu'il a !** Elle imita la forme de ses fesses avec ses mains. **Un cul de malade. On dirait les ballons de gym géant que j'ai acheté quand je prétendais me mettre au sport.**

\- **C'est la meilleure, ça !** explosa Antoine. Il se tenait les côtes à cause de son rire. **Mathieu qui fait du sport ? Il a déjà pas un gramme de graisse, comment pourrait-on trouver du muscle sur lui ?**

\- **Il plaisante pas ! Maintenant tous les samedis de Mathieu sont destinés à sa séance de sport avec Monsieur-gros-cul. Et tous les dimanches à la séance de "sport" de Louise.**

\- **Mon dieu. Et tout le monde le sait ?** demanda-t-il.

\- **Ah ? Non. Je suis amie avec Florian et il me l'a dit, voilà tout.**

\- **Et c'est Louise la pute après ?** Ricana Antoine.

\- **HOLAAAA. Déjà je couche pas avec ce gars. Qui coucherait avec un mec au nom de fleur ?**

\- **Florian c'est pas le nom d'une fleur...**

Elle attrapa son portable et pianota un instant sur son clavier. Saviez-vous qu'en 2010, mis a part l'Iphone 4 et les premiers Samsung galaxy ( avec le Samsung galaxy 550 et le wave 723 ) on utilisait généralement des Blackberry. Vous savez, ses abominables téléphones a touches qui faisaient fureur. Incluant le modèle Torch 9800 et le modèle Curve 9300. Je vous laisse le plaisir d'admirer leur dynamisme en tapant le nom de ses différents modèles sur le web. Donc bref, Lya avait le plus moche de ses téléphones : le Samsung galaxy 550.

 **\- Ça veut dire "floraison" en latin. Je suis sur le site des significations de prénom.**

Antoine s'approcha d'elle pour regarder le téléphone au-dessus de son épaule.

\- **Oh. Moi ça veut dire "jour de la naissance" en latin.** marmonna-t-elle. **C'est même pas drôle.**

\- **Regarde pour Mathieu.** réclama Antoine.

\- **PTDRRR "Don de dieu".** rigola la blonde. **Faut dire, il est pas moche.**

\- **Je sais pas ce qui vient de dieu chez lui, sérieusement.** fit Antoine, sceptique.

\- **Ses yeux. Il a des beaux yeux.**

\- **Hm... Ouai. Mais toutes les filles trouvent les yeux bleus mignons**.

\- **T'es jaloux ?** le taquina-t-elle.

\- **Non. Tout le monde aime mes cheveux et mon sourire, moi.** Rit Antoine en prenant une pseudo pose charmante. Une nouvelle page chargea sur l'écran.

\- **Ah ! Regarde ! T'es de la même trempe que Florian. MONSIEUR ANTOINE EST UNE FLEUR.**

\- **Quoi ?! Antoine ça ne veut pas dire Fleur. Ça veut dire "Inestimable". Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit ça.**

\- **Si, en grec c'est "Fleur". Et ta grand-mère est bizarre, tout le monde le sait.**

* * *

Les deux finirent par parler de tout et de rien, revenant sur leurs pas pour revenir à la fête. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'ils s'étaient isolés alors tout le monde devait croire qu'ils étaient partis. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, la seule chose qui les marqua c'était le silence complet des gens autour d'eux. En fond, la musique battait l'air. Un regroupement s'était formé au niveau du bar. Apercevant Antoine entrer, certains se tournèrent vers lui en formant une haie d'honneur.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** marmonna-t-il en s'approchant, tenant le poignet de Lya derrière lui.

Quand il arriva aux abords de la scène, Antoine sentit son sang bouillonner. Mathieu était assis par terre et venait vraisemblablement de se prendre une baffe. Sa joue droite était rouge. Devant lui, dos à Antoine, Louise se tenait droite.

\- **QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS LÂCHER CE CON DE DANIEL ?!** hurlait-elle.

\- **Ouuuh... Math est un soumis...** souffla Lya à l'oreille d'Antoine.

Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de Louise.

\- **Coucou.** Sourit-il faussement.

\- **Ah- euh...A-antoine ?** Marmonna la brune en amorçant un mouvement de recul.

\- **Non, non. Reste ici. Tu n'as pas toute ta haine à me cracher au visage ?**

\- **Je...** Louise ne semblait plus trop quoi faire.

\- **Antoine ! On ne frappe pas les filles !** Cria Nyo de l'autre côté de la pièce, en avertissement.

\- **C'est à elle que tu devrais dire ça, Nyo. Elle a frappé Mathieu !** rétorqua Lya en riant. Lya n'était pas le genre de fille à être sérieuse dans les situations comme celles-là.

Le châtain, quant à lui, se faisait aider par Bob. Antoine s'approcha du bar, attrapa une bouteille à moitié vide de vodka et la finit. Il claqua la bouteille vide sur la table. Le jeune homme était fou de rage.

\- **WOUA. La légendaire descente d'Antoine.** Applaudi Lya.

\- **Nyo a raison... Les hommes ne doivent pas frapper les filles.** Souffla Antoine, sur les nerfs. **Mais que pourra-t-on dire si c'est un gars bourré ?**

Louise étouffa un petit cri de stupeur avant de s'enfuir dans l'assemblée.

\- **REVIENS-LA, SALOPE ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE. COMBIEN DE FOIS DOIS-JE DIRE QU'ON NE FRAPPE PAS MON PUTAIN DE MEILLEUR POTE ?!**

* * *

\- **Tu ne l'as pas frappée, hein ?** Marmonna Lya, accoudée proche de l'entrée de la maison où la fête se déroulait.

Antoine venait tout juste de sortir. Les manches de sa chemise étaient remontés sur ses avant-bras. Il se tourna vers Lya, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'attende.

\- **Ah ? Non. Je lui ai juste fait peur. J'l'ai menacée.**

Tout le monde avait déserté la fête, il ne restait qu'eux deux.

- **Où est Mathieu ?**

\- **Bob l'a emmené. Ils doivent être sur la route du retour.** Elle sortit une bouteille de Whisky posée à côté d'elle. **Tiens.**

- **Merci.** Antoine ouvrit la bouteille et bu au goulot, se fichant éperdument de la brûlure que l'alcool lui procurait.

\- **Tu crois qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble, après ça ?**

\- **Je les buterais tous les deux, alors.** grogna Antoine.

\- **C'est cool d'être bourré ?** demanda la jolie blonde.

\- **Ça a l'air ?**

\- **Non. Rentrons chez Bob.** proposa-t-elle. **J'ai ma caisse et mon frère est là-bas.**

* * *

Quand les deux amis arrivèrent chez Bob, Mathieu venait tout juste de s'enfuir. Nyo et le pyro-barbare couraient après lui sans grande conviction. Le châtain était le plus rapide d'entre tous. Et être bourré n'y changerait rien. Lya gara sa voiture en vitesse tandis qu'Antoine sortait de la caisse en courant. Il se dirigea directement vers le dessinateur et le gameur.

\- **Qu'est-qu'il a ?!**

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, surpris et a bout de souffle. La veste de bob lui retombait sur les avant-bras, a moitié retirée et les cheveux du blond étaient dans un état pitoyable.

\- **Il t'en veut.** Râla Nyo en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

 **\- Merde.**

Antoine se remit a courir. La tête lui tournait. La bouteille de Whisky était peut-être de trop. Ses pas étaient incertains mais il parvint tout de même a suivre son meilleur ami. Il l'emmenait dans l'espace vert derrière la maison de Lennon. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'est que le brun n'était pas connu pour son endurance. Même au collège, il ne savait pas rester plus de deux minutes en courant. Ils traversèrent la moitié du terrain avant qu'Antoine ne perde la trace de son meilleur ami.

Antoine se mit a hurler son nom, cherchant la moindre trace du châtain. Il finit même par retrouver son chapeau proche d'une carcasse de voiture. Il le ramassa et observa les alentours à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Il maudit même la petite taille de celui-ci. En plus de ça, Antoine était perdu. Dans les deux sens du terme.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Il faisait déjà noir et la sombre silhouette du bâtiment dans son dos ne lui rappelait rien du tout. Il n'avait pourtant pas un mauvais sens de l'orientation -contrairement à Mathieu-. Mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander quand il était bourré.

Et puis, d'un autre côté, il était perdu dans sa tête. C'est vrai, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû agir aussi violemment. Bon, il n'avait pas frappé Louise, bien sûr. Il savait que Mathieu lui en voudrait de faire ça. Il avait juste menacé la brune, l'interdisant de s'approcher de son meilleur ami. A vrai dire, il avait longtemps souhaité faire ça. Il n'aimait pas Louise et détestait encore plus l'éloignement qu'il avait subi à cause d'elle. Il lui reprochait beaucoup de choses. Comme la manipulation et le profit qu'elle faisait auprès des autres. Antoine avait d'ailleurs compris -après six mois de relation- que Louise n'en voulait qu'a l'argent du vidéaste. **( qui ne l'était pas encore, d'ailleurs... vive 2010. )**

Certes, sa petite mise en scène du début pouvait paraître complètement disproportionnée. Il avait même dû avoir l'air d'un sacré psychopathe **( pour changer... )** mais au moins Louise retiendrait bien la leçon, c'était le principal. Mais il se rendait aussi compte que la réaction du plus petit était bizarre. Il ne le croyait pas capable de frapper quelqu'un, quand même ?!

Quelqu'un shoota dans une canette qui alla percuter un des murs du bâtiment. Antoine releva la tête, alerte. Il se dépêcha de partir dans la direction du bruit. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'explique avec Mathieu. Le brun débarqua dans la structure d'acier rouillé.

\- **Mathieu ?** sa voix résonna en écho sans obtenir de réponse.

L'humidité de la nuit et les orages d'été avaient formé de grandes flaques sur le sol du Bâtiment. Antoine tourna sur lui-même à la recherche du plus jeune. Mais il ne le vit pas. Il sentit plutôt une bouteille de verre exploser sur sa nuque.

\- **ENFOIRÉ !** cria Mathieu.

* * *

 ***Fin Flashback***

 **Mathieu** _ **-**_ _10 Heure 22- 17 Novembre 2016 -_

\- **Et on s'est battus.** Termina Antoine en s'approchant de Mathieu.

\- **Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?! Je m'en souvenais déjà, merde !** Cria le plus vieux.

\- **Parce que... Tu criais que j'étais-...**

\- **Un taré.** Le coupa Mathieu. **J'ai dit que t'étais dangereux et que tu méritais de mourir. Que tu méritais que je te laisse tomber pour elle. Oui. C'est vrai. J'ai dit ça.**

Le malade avait la tête baissée. Il fixait ses pieds en silence, stoppé a à peine un mètre du châtain.

\- **Mais je l'ai jamais pensé bordel !** Pleurait maintenant Mathieu. Il vint poser son front contre le torse de son meilleur ami. **Pardonne-moi, d'accord ?** Renifla-t-il.

 _\- Ah bah c'est cool, ça_. Râla Antoine. Il regardait ses mains en les tournants d'un sens comme dans l'autre. Sa voix avait changé, devenant plus sombre.

\- **Hein ?**

Mathieu releva la tête pour découvrir un grand sourire de psychopathe fixé aux lèvres d'Antoine.

\- _Oh. Bonjour Egza. C'est moi, S. Comment ça gaze ?_

* * *

Suite à cette soirée arrosée du 6 juin 2010, les deux amis avaient terminé à l'hosto. Mathieu, au bord du coma éthylique, avait fini évanoui suite à un coup tandis qu'Antoine se coltinait des égratignures dans toute la nuque. A son réveil, Mathieu ne se souvenait de rien. Comme la plupart des fois où il était bourré. **(Rappelons-nous ce jour triste où il a abandonné Antoine dans une salle d'arcade...)**

Mais quand, le lendemain, Antoine et Bob avaient essayé de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, Mathieu s'était replié comme un Bernard l'ermite. Chaque fois qu'on disait la vérité, Mathieu prétendait qu'ils avaient juste eu un accident de voiture. Tout ça parce que Nyo, voulant rentrer chez lui sans Lya **(parce qu'il fallait avouer que la jeune femme était une personne dure à supporter au quotidien)** avait emprunté la voiture de Bob et l'avait fracassé contre le premier poteau venu. Il n'avait même pas atteint les cinquante km/h, en plus. C'est qu'il n'avait pas encore le permis, ce con. Le dessinateur n'avait rien eu. Juste un hématome derrière la tête à cause de l'airbag mais ça avait suffi au Présentateur de Salut les Geeks pour croire à un véritable accident.

Paradoxalement, Mathieu s'était mis à haïr Louise et avait rompu avec elle. Bob et Antoine avaient tout tenté mais ça s'était toujours soldé par un échec : Mathieu ne voulait pas connaitre et accepter la vérité. Il avait donc fallu qu'Antoine devienne con à cause d'une "légère lésion cérébrale traumatique" pour que Mathieu avoue se souvenir de cet événement. Événement qui avait d'ailleurs marqué notre Chewbacca préféré.

 **[Il est bon de rappeler que l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé. (J'ai surtout pas envie de faire de la propagande. L'alcool c'est bien, mais en faible quantité. ) Faut pas croire ce que disent les Fictions. Quand t'es bourré, tu te sens MAL. Bref. ]**

* * *

Review pour la suite ?


	13. Douzième Polenta

3ÈME PÉRIPLE / PARTIE 1

 **Mathieu** _ **-**_ _10 Heure 24- 17 Novembre 2016 -_

Le malade avait la tête baissée. Il fixait ses pieds en silence, stoppé a à peine un mètre du châtain.

\- Mais je l'ai jamais pensé bordel ! pleurait maintenant Mathieu. Il vint poser son front contre le torse de son meilleur ami. Pardonne-moi, d'accord ? renifla-t-il.

 _\- Ah bah c'est cool, ça_. râla Antoine. Il regardait ses mains en les tournants d'un sens comme dans l'autre.

\- Hein ?

Mathieu releva la tête pour découvrir un grand sourire de psychopathe fixé aux lèvres d'Antoine.

\- _Oh. Bonjour Egza. C'est moi, S. Comment ça gaze ?_

\- Quoi ?! S'étouffait Mathieu en reniflant. S ?

Mathieu se souvint alors du 13 Novembre 2016, où Antoine s'était mis a pleurer devant lui avant de sortir une théorie sur S et son Con. **( cf. chap.9 )** Il se souvint également du thon pas très frais qui avait engloutis la veille de son départ a Grenoble et qui lui avait retourné l'estomac. Il avait frôlé de près la superbe gastro de la mort.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Antoine ?

\- _Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois ! Je ne suis pas Antoine ! S. Je m'appelle S !_ se plaignit l'autre avec une moue contrite.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. répondit simplement Mathieu.

\- _Eh ben... si._ déclara l'autre pour faire preuve de répartie.

\- Non. Je dois encore être en train de rêver. refusa son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

Antoine lui pinça le bras en prenant un air blasé.

\- Aïe ! fit le châtain en frottant son bras.

\- _Tu vois : tu rêves pas._

\- T'as failli m'arracher ma seule pilosité existante. fit le plus vieux en observant la trace rouge sur sa peau.

\- _Ah. Pardonnez-moi Ô Grand homme._

\- Ta gueule.

\- _C'est vrai. Pardon. Petit homme._

\- Va te faire enculer par une chèvre. grogna le châtain.

- _Alors, c'est bon ? Tu crois en moi ?_

\- Non. Je pense surtout qu'Antoine est en train de me faire une blague. Et pas une blague des plus drôles.

\- _Bon. Écoute, t'es chiant. Regarde-moi. Je suis bien réel, non ? Je suis entier et tu vois bien que je ne suis pas Antoine._

\- C'est fau-...

\- Arrête de mentir. Le coupa son ami. Tu le sais. Tu le sens.

\- Certes, ta voix est différente mais c'est parce que tu t'enrhumes a rester dehors dans un hangar délabré.

\- _Dis pas n'importe quoi, Egza. Je sais que tu l'assumes pas mais le plus frileux de nous deux, c'est toi. Et t'as même pas la chair de poule._

\- Et alors ? T'es peut-être allergique aux poils de chats. Alors tu t'es enrhumé à cause de Wifi et ta voix...

\- _Egza. Tu connais mes allergies par cœur. Pollen, latex et intolérance aux œufs._

\- Ton intolérance elle est inventée. C'est juste que t'aimes pas les omelettes, menteur.

\- _Va chier_ **( tmtc )**

\- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Antoine aurait subitement plusieurs personnalités ?!

\- _Peut-être parce qu'il a une une commotion cérébrale ?_ fit l'autre avec un air ironique, roulant des yeux.

\- Et ? Certes, Justice a dit que c'était possible mais tu ne présentais aucun de ses symptômes avant ta sortie de l'hôpital.

\- _Egza, arrête de te mentir, merde. Dans l'hôpital, c'était le Con aux commandes. Et Antoine fait toujours l'idiot. C'est normal qu'on ne voie pas de différence dans le comportement._

\- En quoi c'est normal ? C'est toi qui est bizarre là-maintenant ! Tu n'as juste pas les idées en place !

\- _AH BAH VOILA ! " Pas. Les. Idées. En. Place. " C'est a dire que la tête d'Antoine est mélangée, mal rangée._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- _Antoine n'est plus structuré comme un humain. Je veux dire que quand c'est le Con aux commandes, il réagit par instinct. Il est complètement retardé. Tu l'as bien remarqué, non ? On dirait un gamin ou un chien !_

\- J'ai peur des chiens.

\- _B-bah un Canaris alors ?_

\- J'ai du respect pour les canaris qui sauvaient les mineurs au temps du charbon.

\- _Un poisson rouge ?_

\- Hum. Ok. Je vois.

\- _Pff. Raciste des poissons rouges._

\- hmpf. fit le plus vieux avec un air hautain.

\- _Toujours est-il qu' Antoine n'est plus... Lui. Et quand c'est moi, S, aux commandes, Antoine n'est pas complet. D'ailleurs tu ne me verras jamais rire aux éclats. Bien que sarcastique, je ne suis pas la partie d'Antoine avec le plus d'humour._

\- Poêle. Fourchette. Mimolette. déclara Mathieu avec un air blasé.

Antoine se mit a rire malgré lui.

\- Ça marche toujours. Remarqua le châtain.

\- _C'est de la triche ! Qui ne rigole pas avec ça ?_

\- Tous les gens normaux et sensés de cette planète. accusa le vidéaste en haussant les épaules.

\- _Justement. Je ne suis pas "sensé" puisque je ne suis pas Antoine._

\- Tu as toujours ri a cette blague.

\- _Bon, peut-être qu'Antoine n'a jamais été totalement normal mais... s'il te plait fait un effort ! Je ne suis pas Antoine ! Ou plutôt je ne suis qu'une partie d'Antoine._

\- Je ne suis pas débile, non plus. Et tu n'as jamais eu de trouble de la personnalité ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et tu vas très bien ! Merde. Dans un mois ça sera finit, tu redeviendras normal et tu arrêteras de dire de la merde, d'être aussi bipolaire et tou-...

Antoine l'attrapa par les épaules et fixa le plus vieux dans les yeux.

\- _Tu ne comprends pas, Egza. C'est... Dangereux. Si le con et moi ne sommes pas réunis Antoine pourrait rester ... Comme ça ! Il faut que tu parles d'avantage au Con. Antoine et lui savent mais ils ne veulent pas me dire pourquoi... et ... Il faut que tu leurs parles, que tu aides Antoine !_

Mathieu ne le suivait plus du tout. Il n'arrivait pas a imaginer Antoine avec un dédoublement de la personnalité quelconque. Le plus jeune devait surement s'être pris une insolation. En plein automne et sans soleil mais une insolation quand même, n'est-ce pas ? le brun semblait devenir fou. Paniqué, il secouait Mathieu dans tous les sens.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Antoine... soupira le châtain en se dégageant de sa poigne. T'es fatigué, tu délires. On va rentrer chez Bob.

\- _Merde j'ai plus de temps._ Marmonna le malade comme pour parler a lui-même. _Ecoute, les médecins ne savent pas tout ! tu devrais plus t'interroger... Parler au Con... Non ! Ca ne va pas... Il ne sait pas parler de ça._

Le jeune homme leva soudain les yeux en claquant son poing dans la main. Il venait de trouver une idée :

\- _Oui ! Je sais ! Demande-lui d'écrire. Où demande-lui son journal intime._

Mathieu sembla s'impatienter et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas une adolescente pré-pubère. Tu n'écris pas de journal, Antoine.

\- _C'est important. Je ne suis pas Antoine. Je suis S. Même s'il ne m'aime pas, moi je veux l'aider, lui et le Con._

\- Tais-toi un peu. souffla le châtain en attrapant l'autre par le bras pour le tirer en dehors de la salle de sport. Grenoble doit te tourner à la tête. On va rentrer à la maison. Déclara-t-il.

* * *

 **Mathieu** _ **-**_ _12 Heure 06- 17 Novembre 2016 -_

Bob et Mathieu étaient à table, Antoine était dans le garage pour jouer avec Raviolis. Le châtain était plongé dans ses pensées, les sourcils constamment froncés. Quand ils étaient sortis de la salle de sport, S s'était volatilisé. Bam. D'un coup. Comme la dernière fois. Et Mathieu ne cessait de tourner les paroles de son ami dans sa tête. Il ne croyait pas vraiment a cette histoire de triple personnalités. Et pour cause. Son travail lui conférait des personnalités diverses et il s'appliquait à ne pas les mêler à sa vie personnelle.

Des personnalités, c'était une lourde charge et ça ne naissait pas du jour au lendemain, d'après Mathieu. Si Antoine avait été psychologiquement instable depuis longtemps, alors, lui qui passait autant de temps avec lui, il aurait bien finit par le remarquer, non ? Bob émit alors un fort raclement de gorge.

\- Quoi ? demanda Mathieu en mettant ses couverts dans son assiette vide.

\- T'as l'air tellement contrarié que je pourrais choper la chiasse rien qu'en te regardant.

\- Charmant. Ironisa le plus vieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Antoine... souffla Mathieu

\- Ça je m'en doute.

\- Tu insinues quoi ? demanda le plus petit, plissant les yeux.

\- Rien. C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour ton meilleur ami. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Ce matin, quand on est parti se promener, on a beaucoup parlé. Enfin, lui, surtout. Il m'a reparlé de Louise. Et de la soirée de deuxième année.

Bob éloigna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il devait culpabiliser.

\- C'est bon. Je me souvenais de ce qu'il s'était passé. Même si je voulais pas l'avouer. Je vous en voulais parce que c'était vraiment une fille que j'aimais.

\- Tu t'es mis a la détester après.

\- Je me suis acheté un chat. J'étais juste en manque de compagnie.

\- Je voulais t'en parler, d'ailleurs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as été abusé par cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouai. Mathieu se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Elle me prélevait de l'argent et elle couchait avec mon coach sportif.

\- Je parle des coups, Mathieu. déclara subitement le gamer, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Le châtain sursauta et regarda son ami avec de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ? non ! Enfin, elle m'avait déjà baffé une ou deux fois durant nos disputes mais j'ai pas eu à me plaindre de ça. Pourquoi ?

\- Rien. Je sais que c'est un sujet qui tient à cœur à Antoine.

\- Bref. On a parlé de ça et ensuite il a déraillé.

\- Ah ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il a prit une voix bizarre et il a parlé d'une histoire de personnalités, de médecins qui ne savent pas tout et il m'a demandé de lire son journal ou une connerie dans le genre. C'était bizarre.

\- C'est le Tramadol qui lui monte à la tête. plaisanta Bob.

\- Je sais pas. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux... C'était pire que réaliste, tu vois. J'ai failli le croire.

\- Et tu ne le crois pas ? demanda le plus grand.

\- Il prétend s'appeler S, que son autre lui s'appelle "Con" et qu'Antoine est en danger. Difficile de le prendre au sérieux. fit Mathieu en haussant les épaules.

\- Effectivement. rit le pyro-barbare.

Mathieu se leva, prit son assiette et la mit dans le lave-vaisselle. Il s'accouda contre le plan de travail et se tourna vers Bob.

\- Je compte repartir ce soir avec Antoine.

\- Enfin, bon dieu. Mes fans commençaient a se demander pourquoi toutes mes publications étaient avec toi et Antoine. Y'a même des gens qui ont émis l'hypothèse d'un plan a trois. Fanta a reçu des encouragements pas message parce que fans nos pensent que je veux briser notre couple imaginaire. J'ai même dû me déconnecter de Twitter pour pas que mon tel devienne un micro-onde. dramatisa le bouclé.

\- Pauvre de toi. ricana le plus vieux.

\- Tu vas bien rire, toi, quand tu verras tous tes messages de faux couples sur tes vidéos. Je parie dans deux semaines y'aura une rumeur comme quoi tu vas ouvrir une Chaîne de Gaming a causes de nos publications.

\- On a joué a Mario Bross et League Of Legend pour que tu puisses sortir des vidéos FAQ en même temps. Ça veut pas dire que je vais ouvrir une nouvelle chaîne.

\- On appelle pas ça des groupies pour rien, Math. C'est l'effet de groupe qui va leur donner des faux espoirs.

\- On est con quand on est en groupe, alors.

\- Vrai. déclara Bob. y'a qu'a regarder : le foot, la politique, les mouettes. Tous de sacrés cons.

\- Je sais pas si cette comparaison avait le mérite d'exister.

\- Parce qu'on t'a déjà demandé si t'avais le mérite d'exister, toi ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux. Sinon je ne t'aurais jamais connu. sourit le pyro-barbare

\- Enculé.

\- Bisous.

\- Bon. Marmonna Mathieu en se redressant contre le bar. je vais préparer la voiture. Demande a Antoine d'attraper le chat.

Bob sourit en mettant également son assiette à laver.

\- Hey, Math ? fit-il alors que son ami s'apprêtait a sortir de la pièce.

\- Hm ?

\- Essaye quand même.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Lire le journal d'Antoine.

\- Il tient vraiment un journal ? grimaça le châtain.

Bob haussa les épaules. Il avait vécu presque 5 ans en colocation avec Antoine. Que ce soit en internat au lycée ou après les études, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu beaucoup de choses avec le brun. Mais il savait que c'était faux. Même Mathieu n'avait pas connu Antoine toute sa vie.

Bob n'avait rencontré Antoine qu'en quatrième, quand ils avaient 14 ans. Mathieu, quant à lui, le connaissait depuis ses 8 ans grâce a un déménagement douteux. Les deux reviewer n'avaient pas toujours été aussi proches. Ce n'est que lorsque Bob les a rencontrés qu'ils se sont véritablement rapprochés. Auparavant, ils étaient de bons amis, bien sûr, mais ils n'étaient pas encore meilleurs amis. L'année de quatrième avait vraiment formé leur groupe.

Tout ce que Bob avait retenu de ses 5 ans de colocation avec Antoine, c'est que le brun avait des habitudes bizarres (comme plier son linge à l'envers, les coutures vers l'extérieur.) et qu'il avait des secrets impensables.

Quand Bob avait emménagé avec Antoine, il s'était rendu compte que le brun faisait énormément de choses. Il faisait du sport, écrivait beaucoup, dessinait quand il s'emmerdait, il regardait des tonnes de documentaires, il lisait des livres aussi gros que les par-peint et se mettait même a chanter, parfois. Un jour, Bob l'avait surpris dans son lit, le dictionnaire dans les mains. Le bouclé lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait et l'autre avait simplement répondu " Je fini mon livre... "

Bref, Antoine était toujours occupé. C'était un bosseur, aussi. Le genre de gars a qui on demande le cahier quand on a oublié de faire un exercice. Mais malgré son sourire, Antoine possédait de lourds secrets, le gameur en était certain. Et il était persuadé qu'Antoine se noyait dans le travail seulement dans le but de ne pas y penser.

Ce qui avait toujours étonné le pyro-barbare dans sa colocation, c'était le nombre d'ordonnances qu'Antoine pouvait accumuler en une semaine. Le brun était la seule personne au monde qui pouvait passer sa vie chez son médecin. Un petit mal de crâne, une cuite trop dure ou un coup de rien du tout et il filait en vitesse voir un corps médical. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait d'ailleurs, semestriellement, un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Mais pas un rendez-vous comme pour une angine ou la variole. Non. Il allait chez le médecin exactement comme les petites vieilles qui vont a l'aquagym tous les jeudis soirs.

Au début, Bob avait trouvé ça bizarre mais en même temps, tout ce qui touchait a "Antoine Daniel" était un peu loufoque. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à lire les ordonnances que le brun laissait parfois traîner dans leur appartement. Et de toute manière son médecin écrivait trop mal pour qu'il puisse les lire. Mais Lennon était certain que quelque chose clochait. Il s'était habitué aux rendez-vous médicaux mais ça restait quand même louche. Antoine rangeait justement ses ordonnances dans un énorme classeur. Le bouclé le voyait souvent le remplir au fur et a mesure. Au début, il avait pensé a un classeur de révisions.

Mais quand, par hasard, il avait feuilleté quelques textes, il s'était demandé quoi. L'un d'eux parlait de papillons et de leurs chrysalides, de la liberté des animaux et de leur vie. Un autre texte pouvait relater de la façon de créer un râteau en plastique avec des bouchons de bouteille recyclés. On pouvait même atterrir sur un article de journal annonçant l'équinoxe de printemps en plein milieu d'une dissertation sur l'intelligence des fourmis. Non, franchement, ce qu'Antoine écrivait, c'était flippant.

On ne pouvait pas être Antoine Daniel et être normal, après tout.

Bob sourit bêtement a Mathieu.

\- Ouep, un journal. Ça lui ressemblerait bien d'écrire un journal, non ?

Mathieu roula des yeux.

\- Bien sûr. Et toi les couettes ça te va superbement bien. lança-t-il ironiquement.

\- Je suis sérieux, Math. Antoine est bizarre. Il passe sa vie dans sa chambre. Si ça se trouve il a vraiment écrit un journal. Bob se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Même si ça semble vraiment bizarre à moi aussi.

Il mentait quand il disait qu'il trouvait ça bizarre. Il avait tellement vu de trucs chelous sur internet ou avec ses potes que ce mot lui était presque devenu inconnu. De toute façon, il était sûr qu'Antoine cachait quelque chose. Le fait que Mathieu ait entendu Chewbacca dire de lui-même qu'il écrivait - peut-être - un journal intime le confortait dans son idée. Le classeur d'Antoine était sûrement une sorte de journal, non ?

\- Tu crois qu'il l'a écrit quand ? demanda Mathieu, songeur.

\- On sait même pas s'il en a vraiment écrit un...

" Rester crédible. " Se répétait Bob dans sa tête.

\- T'imagine...

\- Quoi ?

\- Antoine Daniel, 14 ans, s'enferme dans sa chambre pour écrire dans un petit carnet rose bien kitsch avec un cadenas en plastique : Pour plus d'intimité.

Le pyro-barbare rentra dans le jeu de son ami, bien malgré -lui : **( mais surtout parce que l'amitié c'est un peu débile. )**

\- Antoine Daniel, 14 ans, cache la clef de son journal intime dans son porte-monnaie : Parce que ses parents pourraient tomber dessus.

\- Antoine Daniel, 14 ans, Amoureux de sa prof d'EPS -qui nous faisait des démonstrations de gym-. Il l'écrit dans son journal : Pour se soulager le moral. **(quelle riiiime ! )**

\- Elle avait de ces seins... fantasma Bob.

\- Tous les élèves de troisième et de quatrième rêvaient de la dégommer. se souvint Mathieu avec un rictus.

\- Sauf toi.

\- Je suis rentré dans son bureau alors qu'elle se curait le nez. Je te jure, après ça, t'es calmé. fit Mathieu avec une grimace écœurée. Le souvenir était tenace.

Bob ricana.

\- Allez, va remplir la voiture.

Mathieu s'exécuta en attrapant son sac et en fourrant plein d'affaires au hasard dedans. Il prenait sûrement des affaires a Bob sans s'en rendre compte. Mais il s'en foutait. ça ferait une excuse pour venir le voir un autre jour.

Le pyro-barbare se dirigea vers le salon pour ouvrir la porte du garage. Bon dieu, qui avait une porte de garage en plein milieu de son salon à part lui ? C'est comme si on entrait dans la maison par la salle de bain, ça n'a aucun sens !

 **[ Les espaces tampons, comme les hall, les escaliers, le garage ou les chambres d'amis sont situés au nord tandis que les pièces a vivre comme la cuisine, le salon, la chambre et la salle de bain sont au sud... tmtc. /oui c'est un cour de technologie dans une fiction. Je m'investis pour vous, voyez-vous. \ ( et je suis en train de faire une discussion rallonge tapis avec des parenthèses. ) ]**

Bref, il s'engouffra dans son garage et appela Antoine. Seulement, seul le jappement de Raviolis lui répondit. Il entendit les griffes du chien crisser sur le béton pour venir jusqu'à lui. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et le bouclé se demanda pourquoi Antoine avait éteint la lumière. Il sentit le chien appuyer contre ses mollets. Le malade aux cheveux fous ne répondait toujours pas.

\- Antoine ? répéta-t-il en appuyant sur l'interrupteur après l'avoir cherché a tâtons.

Le néon clignota un moment avant de s'allumer complètement. Un frisson secoua l'échine de Bob. Cette ambiance lui avait toujours fait peur. Pas de réponse d'Antoine, juste le chien qui halète a ses pieds et le bruit du néon qui peine a s'allumer. Flippant. Vous savez, le genre de néon que l'on retrouve dans les films d'horreur. Comme si, un jour, le réalisateur s'était dit : "Bon, on a un budget de 58 millions pour ce film, par contre on va faire l'éclairage avec les vieux néons du garage de mon grand-père hein"

 **( Ce plagiat de réplique est l'occasion parfaite pour faire une pub pour etoiledenuit** **, auteure talentueuse sur Wattpad )**

Le néon daigna enfin s'allumer et Bob tapota la tête du chien en jeta un regard aux alentours et tomba sur la silhouette endormie d'Antoine, parterre. Wifi et Hestia étaient enroulés contre son ventre. A eux trois, ils formaient une boule parfaite. Le pyro-barbare soupira. Depuis quand Antoine était aussi proche des bêtes ? Lui qui avait toujours dit non quand il voulait acheter un chat au lycée... Pff. La vie est injuste. Il prit une photo. Il pensera a observer la toile quand il l'enverra sur Twitter.

Avec un peu de chance, il sera envahi par des : "Kyaaa", "Batoine" **( je vous supplie de ne pas inventer un tel ship )** et des " TROP MEUGNON".

Ou d'autres commentaires plus lucides du genre :" Pourquoi Antoine est enfermé dans ton garage ? " , " Pourquoi il dors sur du béton ? " ou " Ton chat a grossi, Bob. "

Le gamer se pencha alors et réveilla son ami aux cheveux fous en le secouant légèrement.

\- Antoine ? Hey. Réveille-toi.

Hestia roula sur le côté, écrasant le museau de Wifi avec son arrière train. Le sacré de Birmanie poussa un miaulement aigu et contrarié. Les deux félins se chamaillèrent faiblement, encore endormis. Le Présentateur de What the cut ?! Bailla et attira les deux chats contre lui.

\- Zerel ? marmonna-t-il en passant ses doigts dans le cou de Wifi et sur les oreilles de Poupette.

\- Math et toi repartez a la maison. Il faut que tu prennes Wifi et que tu ailles dans la voiture.

Le brun sourit au gamer.

\- Merci de nous avoir accueillis, Zerel !

\- En fait, j'ai fait que dalle. soupira le bouclé. Je n'ai fait que...Il fut stoppé dans sa lancée par un câlin du plus jeune.

Sa respiration se coupa sous l'impact. Antoine faisait des câlins de rugbyman, parfois.

\- ...Que vandaliser votre stock de bière. Finit Bob en tapotant le dos de son ami.

La porte du salon grinça derrière eux et s'ouvrit sur Mathieu.

\- Hey Bob t'aurais pas vu mes chaussettes rayées-... Oh.

Le châtain perdit son sourire. C'était plus fort que lui. Savoir qu'Antoine était débrouillard et savait avoir d'autres amis le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de penser qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'Antoine pouvait rire ou s'amuser. Et qu'il n'y avait qu'a lui qu'Antoine pouvait faire des câlins... Pas qu'il soit forcément possessif avec ses potes mais comme il savait que le malade passait plus de temps avec lui que les autres, il avait l'impression d'être plus important. Ou plutôt, il avait toujours voulu être plus important. Il n'était pas possessif. Il était jaloux. Et ce depuis tout petit. A la maison, quand sa mère s'occupait d'avantage de son frère, il était jaloux. En classe, quand la maîtresse de maternelle disait qu'elle les aimait tous équitablement, il était jaloux. Et même quand il avait rencontré Antoine et Bob il était déjà comme ça.

Antoine se détacha alors de Bob, remarquant la présence de Mathieu

\- Egzaaaaa ! On y va ? Dis, dis, on y va ?

\- Oui. Je trouve mes chaussettes rayées et on y va. Sourit le plus petit en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Antoine. Prends Wifi et va vite dans la voiture.

Le malade acquiesça. Il attrapa le sacré de Birmanie comme si c'était une masse morte, le serra contre lui et fila vers la voiture a capsule de bière. Mathieu le regarda partir et se tourna ensuite vers Bob. Celui-ci retenait Raviolis contre sa jambe en le tirant par le collier.

\- T'as pas vu mes chaussettes rayées ?

\- Dans la corbeille de fruits, j'crois.

\- Ok merci-... fit Mathieu en sortant du garage.

\- Hey Math !

Le nain repassa sa tête dans l'embrasure de porte.

\- Oui ?

\- N'oublie pas de lui demander. rappela Bob.

* * *

 **Mathieu** _ **-**_ _08 Heure 06- 18 Novembre 2016 -_

Mathieu était encore dans son lit, profitant du radiateur humain qui dormait dans son lit. Ils étaient revenus de Grenoble hier et Antoine avait profité de la route pour dormir. Seulement le soir venu, ce petit diablotin, reboosté par sa sieste, lui avait fait connaitre la misère. Il voulait sortir, courir, jouer. Mathieu, crevé par ses heures de route, l'avait envoyé chier pendant deux heure avant d'accepter de faire un Monopoly. Mais quelle chiantise de jouer au Monopoly avec un gars bourré de chance ! Vous savez, le genre de gars qui ne passe que par ses propres terrains, qui possède toutes les gares, la rue de la paix et six hôtels. Et quand quelqu'un tombe sur un de ses terrains, le loyer d'une nuit est a 19 milles. C'est aussi ce même gars qui, quand il tombe sur une caisse de communauté ou une carte chance, ne se tape jamais toutes ses tuyauteries de maison a réparer ou la note du médecin a payer. Non, lui, quand il passe sur ses cases là, il gagne 20 euros parce qu'il a gagné un concours de beauté.

Plus jamais de Monopoly avec Antoine Daniel. C'est une horreur.

Après deux à trois heure de jeux, quand Mathieu perdit toutes ses terres, ne posséda plus que 2 € et qu'Antoine eut dévalisé la banque, ils finirent par regarder un film. Le chevelu s'endormit rapidement et le châtain put changer les pansements a ses jambes. Il ne restait que quelques éraflures mais ça écœurait toujours le plus jeune. Quand il avait voulu faire le bandage de tête a son meilleur ami, celui-ci s'était réveillé et avait supplié le vidéaste de dormir avec lui plutôt que de lui faire son pansement. Mathieu ne pouvait qu'accepter. Il était exténué et l'idée de voir une nouvelle fois la cicatrice sur la tête de son meilleur ami ne le réjouissait pas tant que ça. Il désinfecterait demain.

La nuit avait été calme. Même s'il avait oublié de réactiver les radiateurs en rentrant de Grenoble, Antoine était amplement suffisant pour réchauffer tout une pièce. Il irradiait littéralement, même s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Même s'ils étaient tous deux frileux, ça leur avait suffi. Un câlin, une couette et un oreiller, trois minutes de silence et les deux gars s'étaient endormi ensembles.

M'enfin. Mathieu était là, bien réveillé. Antoine lui tenait mollement le bras et le plus petit s'extirpa des draps en prenant attention a ne pas le réveiller. Bon. Antoine n'avait pas non plus le sommeil léger. Ce qui lui valait une rude réputation de retardataire. Alors il n'avait pas a s'en faire. Il risquait de dormir encore deux ou trois heures. Le châtain bailla et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire son café. Il finit son trajet a cloche-pied. Il avait encore oublié la petite marche qui se trouvait juste a l'entrée et son petit orteil était mort en cours de route.

Sa cuisine n'était pas bien grande. C'est sa mère qui avait fait la déco, optant pour une tapisserie beige un peu vieux jeu et des meubles totalement démodés. Il n'y avait aucune harmonie dans cette pièce. Que ce soit les rideau rouges pétants, la table en verre moderne, les assiettes en porcelaine a bords dorés et les verres a moutarde Cars et Scooby-doo, rien n'était en raccord. Vraiment, sa cuisine était petite. Mais c'était le meilleur endroit de sa maison. Hormis la petite marche. Il avait installé des cactus et des plantes grasses devant la fenêtre et sa cafetière se trouvait juste a côté, lui permettant d'apprécier sa tasse dans la chaleur du soleil levant. Bon aujourd'hui, en plein novembre, le soleil n'était pas là. Mais au moins le café rendait le moment plus plaisant.

Mathieu se saisit de son portable. Sous sa coque Nirvana, un petit bout de serviette dépassait. Elle arborait l'emblème du KFC et un numéro de téléphone était inscrit a l'arrière. "Ethan" était-il inscrit en dessous. Il se souvenait de ça. **(cf. chapitre 7 )** Le 13 Novembre, quand Antoine et lui étaient sortis de l'hôpital et qu'ils étaient allés au KFC. Avant qu'il ne fasse un malaise. Il se souvenait très bien du garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux tâches de rousseur. Damn. Il aurait pu être mannequin que ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Par contre, son rire de phoque l'avait marqué aussi.

Quelle plaie. Un beau gars, un beau sourire, une bonne mentalité - il avait quand même défendu Antoine - mais un rire de merde. La règle d'or disait " on ne se tape pas un fan ". Mais quand une occasion pareille arrivait, qui était-il pour refuser ? Bon. Il n'était pas forcément gay. Mais pas complètement hétéro non plus. Il n'était... rien. Ou peut-être Main-droite-ophile. Très probablement, ouai.

Bon. De toute façon, Ethan avait l'air d'être un bon gars, nan ?

Il inscrivit le numéro du garçon sur son téléphone. Mathieu hésitait entre appeler et envoyer un message. S'il l'appelait, il allait très probablement le réveiller. Dans le fond, il s'en foutait un peu. C'était le ténébreux qui lui avait donné son numéro en premier. C'est Ethan qui s'intéressait a lui, à la base. Et pas l'inverse. Il appela. Quelques sonneries plus tard, une voix ensommeillée répondit.

\- Ethan Blancheroi, Bonjour.

\- Mathieu Sommet, Bonjour. répondit le châtain sur le même ton.

\- Ah ! Mathieu. fit son interlocuteur avec un air surpris. Je... Je pensais pas que tu m'appellerais vraiment, en fait.

\- Ouai, je sais. J'ai pris du temps en plus.

\- La belle se fait désirée. rit l'autre.

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de prendre la voix du patron et de répondre :

\- C'est moi qui domine, Gamin.

\- Evidemment. gloussa Ethan. Comment ça va ?

\- Bien bien. Et toi ?

\- Une bonne cuite sur le dos mais ça va quand même.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Le plus beau réveil du monde. approuva l'autre.

\- OH arrête, tu vas m'faire rougir. rit Mathieu en prenant une voix aiguë.

\- Je te ferais rougir dans d'autres situations, promis. déclara Ethan.

Mathieu prit vingt teintes de plus. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce que son fan réponde ainsi. Il en oublia sa répartie

\- Oh pardon. Bidouilla le noiraud au téléphone. Je pensais que ... enfin... Que tu étais de ce bord... marmonna Ethan.

\- Nan, c'est bon, c'est ok, t'inquiète. J'ai... j'ai juste rougit.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses. rigola Ethan, plus détendu.

Ils parlèrent durant plusieurs minutes. De tout, de rien, de leur vie. Mathieu ne cherchait pas forcément de relation. Mais comme il était tombé sur un beau gars qui l'appréciait en retour - et qui avait un beau cul- , il envisageait d'en construire une. A quand remontait sa dernière relation amoureuse ? Il y a un peu plus de 7 mois. Avec une jolie blonde. Ils s'étaient quittés en bon termes, se rendant compte que leur vie a deux ne tenait que sur des parties de jambes en l'air. Mathieu n'était pas une personne en manque d'amour. Il ne se sentait pas forcément seul. Il avait une vie remplie, des amis et il ne cherchait pas l'amour a tout les coins de rue. Il vivait au jour le jour. Il ne s'imaginait surement pas passer toute sa vie avec Ethan. Mais s'il pouvait vivre une passion amoureuse, même passagère, il ne la refuserait pas.

Mathieu fumait sa cigarette matinale en bavardant avec Ethan. Il avait ouvert la fenêtre et la fumée disparaissait au fur et à mesure. Il avait enfilé une vielle veste d'Antoine qui traînait dans le salon pour ne pas attraper froid. Elle était carrément trop longue pour lui -lui arrivant juste au-dessus du genoux- mais au moins, il n'avait pas froid. Le châtain vit justement la tête du grand brun dépasser de l'embrasure de porte.

\- Bonjour Antoine. Sourit Mathieu, de bonne humeur.

Le plus grand entra dans la pièce en se prenant la petite marche. Cette saleté. Il poussa une plainte aiguë en se massant le pied endolori.

\- Antoine est chez toi ? demanda alors le noiraud au téléphone.

\- Ouep. Je dois prendre soin de lui. Tu veux lui parler ? Proposa le châtain.

\- Ouai, vas-y.

Mathieu mit le son de son portable en haut-parleur et le posa sur la table.

\- Vas-y, parle. Il t'entend.

\- Euh ok... Bonjour ?

Le malade fixa le cellulaire comme si c'était un étranger. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, sans pour autant répondre à leur interlocuteur

\- Tu dis bonjour, Antoine ? s'impatienta le plus vieux.

\- Gaspacho, la soupe froide venue d'un pays chaud ! s'écria Antoine en exécutant un pas de mambo.

De l'autre côté du fil, Ethan se mit a rire. Avec son rire de phoque. Beau, Gentil, Agréable, Rire de phoque. Ça faisait toujours tâche, quand même.

\- Désolé. Je m'y attendais pas ! riait-t-il.

\- moi non plus. fit Mathieu en reprenant son natel et en retirant le haut-parleur. Bon, le devoir m'appelle. On se rappelle ? **( Oh la riiiime. )**

\- Euh ouai. Ethan sembla hésiter. On peut se voir le 21 ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Où ?

\- Le KFC de la dernière fois. Ensuite, on avisera.

\- Quelle heure ?

\- 18 ?

\- Ok, nickel. A lundi.

\- Salut.

Il raccrocha. Antoine était en train de le fixer, droit comme un i, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Qui c'était ? réclama-t-il vivement, une joue gonflée par la jalousie.

\- Un ... ami. Tu te souviens, y'a quelques jours, quand on est allés au KFC ?

\- Oui. Le jour où tu es mort.

\- Evanoui. le rectifia Mathieu. M'enfin bref, tu te souviens du garçon aux cheveux noirs, Ethan ?

\- Un Tansem.

\- Euh. Ouai. Un Tansem. marmonna le châtain.

Il ne connaissait pas du tout la signification de ce mot. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir, en fait.

\- Bref. Tu veux qu'on passe chez toi ?

\- Oui. Il faut enterrer Ils.

Ah. Oui. Le poisson. Bweurk. Il doit avoir pourri et ça doit sentir dans toute la maison. Quelle horreur.

\- Oui, c'est ça, on va l'enterrer.

Mathieu allait plutôt le balancer aux chiottes, ouai.

\- Bon d'abord, la douche. dit le plus vieux.

Il alla jusque dans la chambre et pris des vêtements a Antoine pour les lui donner. Il attrapa également un vieux jogging pour lui-même. Le jeune homme entra dans la salle de bain pour allumer l'eau pour Antoine. Comme il n'avait pas de douche, il avait ajouté un rideau a sa baignoire pour pouvoir l'utiliser comme tel. C'est que le système de réglage avait été monté a l'envers et que le brun n'y comprenait jamais rien. Il laissa couler l'eau et commença a se laver les dents. Cette douche prenait trois ans pour devenir chaude, de toute façon.

Alors qu'il recrachait et rinçait ses dents, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans tout l'appartement. Mathieu éteint la douche et se précipita dans la cuisine, paniqué.

\- Antoine ? appela-t-il.

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit. Le Présentateur de What the cut ?! était entré dans le placard du bas. Il venait de faire tomber une pile d'ustensiles et restait par terre, à moitié assommé par une poêle a frire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? s'inquiéta le plus petit en aidant Antoine a sortir de sa cachette et se relever.

\- Veux pas la douuuche. Se plaignit-il. Pas enviiiie.

\- Bon dieu, Antoine. J'ai horreur des gamins capricieux. Bouge-toi le cul et viens dans la salle de bain. fit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Déclara le plus jeune en imitant l'expression de Mathieu.

\- Antoine... menaça le vidéaste en appuyant sur son prénom

\- Nooon ! cria le brun en s'élançant vers la porte pour courir dans la maison.

Il passa dans le salon en dérapant sur le parquet, suivit de près par un youtubeur agacé.

\- Antoine, grinça-t-il. Ne fait pas l'enfant. Va a la douche, merde.

\- Non.

Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille prenait plaisir a contrarier son aîné. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres et Mathieu s'élança vers lui pour l'attraper. Il savait comment ça allait finir. Le châtain sentait son estomac remonter et un rire nerveux trahis son envie de rire. Voilà, c'était trop tard. Ils se mettaient a rire comme deux idiots et a se poursuivre dans toute la maison. En une demi-heure, ils eurent le temps de lustrer le parquet avec leurs chaussettes et de déplacer toute la poussière qui se trouvait dans la maison. A chaque nouvelle pause, Antoine se remettait a courir de plus belle, talonné par son meilleur ami. Ils avaient l'air bête, tournant en rond autour du canapé. Mathieu réussi a sauter sur Antoine mais le chevelu se tortilla tant et si bien qu'il ne récupéra que le t-shirt de sa prise. Quelques secondes plus tard, le boss final des Internet glissait jusque dans la chambre, torse-nu, avec un nain hilare qui le coursait.

Après avoir déplacé tous les tas de linges dans la chambre, Antoine s'extirpa de la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Et là, c'est le drame. On en entend parler, certes, mais on ne la voit jamais. Pourtant, elle nous rappelle toujours sa présence quand on s'y attend le moins : la petite marche. Antoine tomba comme une crêpe avant d'être écrasé d'avantage par le poids de son meilleur ami. Soudain soucieux, celui-ci tenta de se relever :

\- Que... ça va ?

Mathieu savait une expression horrifiée, presque pris de remords. D'abord silencieux, Antoine eut une quinte de toux qui se termina en fou rire.

\- Ne me fait pas peur comme ça, idiot ! réclama le châtain en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front.

Seul le rire communicatif de son meilleur ami lui répondit.

\- Allez, je t'ai eu alors maintenant : à la douche.

Le brun changea soudainement d'humeur et voulut s'accrocher au pied de table pour ne pas que Mathieu ne le traîne sur le sol comme une vulgaire chaussette.

\- Nyoooooon gémit-il, voyant le pied de table s'éloigner de sa vue.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il se mis a bouder, assis en tailleur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tandis que le petit vidéaste remettait l'eau a chauffer.

\- Allez Antoine, rentre la dedans. Soupira celui-ci.

\- Non...

\- Bon sang. Pourquoi tu veux pas aller a la douche ?! Tu n'as jamais fait de manières avant. s'exaspéra Mathieu.

\- Nhe weut unm bunm abek toa. marmonna le brun entre ses bras.

\- Quoi ?

\- JE VEUX UN BAIN AVEC TOI ! répéta Antoine, plus fort, l'air boudeur.

Mathieu pris dix teintes de plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pensé a ça en premier mais il avait l'impression d'être le caprice d'un enfant. Sauf que cet enfant s'appelait Antoine et...qu'il trouvait ça totalement mignon.

Et pourtant il avait une aversion totale envers les gosses capricieux.

M'enfin, si c'était Antoine...

* * *

Review ?

( Merci aux précédents reviewer, ça m'a motivée ^^ )

Vous préférez les dialogues en gras ou en normal ?


	14. Treizième Béchamel

**TREZIÈME BÉCHAMEL**

 **Je vous préviens, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez. Si quelque que chose vous choque eh bien, préparez-vous des Pringles ça remonte le moral. Ce texte contient un bon nombre de conneries, d'allusions sexuelles et de délire. Ne me jugez pas svp. x)**

* * *

 **2ÈME EVOLUTION**

 **Antoine –** _Pas de jour précis, Novembre 2016_ **-** **Inside** **.**

Un ennui mortel naissait de mon séjour dans cette salle sombre. Cette salle sans limite, cette salle intouchable, indomptable et au noir presque palpable. Je n'avais rien a faire. Juste a attendre. Comme ma prison de bandages m'empêchait de bouger, je restais toujours au même endroit. Mes fesses commencent a en prendre un coup alors de temps en temps, je me lève, je fais quelques squats et je me rassoit. Sincèrement, ma vie devient très intéressante, ici.

Je ne touche plus aux bandes - elles sont voraces -. Mais celle qui m'a troué l'estomac s'est solidement attachée a ma jambe. Je regarde souvent ces bandages. Je me demande pourquoi je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été transpercé par les deux autres. Parce que maintenant, j'en suis sûr : si ces bandages sont rouges, c'est parce qu'ils sont imbibés de mon sang. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me brûlent toujours le mollet et que, vivants, ils vont m'amputer de la jambe.

Quand je me suis réveillé, après avoir été transpercé par le dernier bandage, je n'avais aucune trace de plaie, pas de cicatrice. Même pas une petite douleur. Mais en ce moment, Je sursaute souvent. J'ai l'impression qu'un liquide chaud coule sur mon ventre, que quelque chose me guette. Alors je vérifie. Je tâte mon corps, je regarde si j'ai tous mes membres, je vérifie que je ne saigne pas. Mais bien sûr, je n'ai jamais rien. Ma poitrine est toujours intacte et je n'ai aucune trace de sang.

Régulièrement, je compte les banderoles autour de moi. Un, Deux, Trois...Six, Sept,... Douze. Savoir qu'elles sont toutes là est une manière de me rassurer. Comme un équilibre. Je fais ça depuis tout petit. Chercher la cohérence dans un lieu qui m'est familier.

Quand j'allais chez mon médecin, il y avait six tableaux dans la salle d'attente. Si je ne les avais pas tous comptés, je n'entrais pas. Ma mère disait que j'étais un enfant timide. Seulement, je cherchais juste des repères. D'ailleurs, même encore aujourd'hui, je compte les tableaux de cette salle. Je n'hésite plus a entrer dans la salle d'attente mais le réflexe reste présent et indissociable.

Quand j'ai finis de compter les bandages autour de moi, je compte ceux a mes chevilles. J'ai trois bandages rouges en tout : Le con, S, et Hypersensible. Ils sont enroulés autours de mes chevilles et tiennent grâce a une force inconnue.

Je baille.

Depuis que je suis ici, le sommeil veut m'emporter. Il entoure mon torse de ses longs bras, me tire vers les abysses et lève le poing pour m'assommer. Mais je résiste a temps. J'ai peur de dormir. Les souvenirs hantent mes nuits. Je ne veux pas retomber dans leur manège. Rien qu'a l'idée, une peur sombre me noue la gorge. Ici, mes rêves sont trop réalistes. Non. Même d'habitude, mes rêves sont réalistes.

Il y a peu, je revoyais encore, dans un rêve, la silhouette de mon CPE, les bras croisés, le regard sévère et le crâne chauve. Il venait m'accueillir a l'entrée du lycée. Il me dévisageait, fixait mes cheveux et les cernes qui me mangeaient le visage. Il soupirait. Comme d'habitude, il m'expliqua que je devais dormir, que je ne devrais pas venir à l'école dans cet état. Et qu'il préférait ne pas me voir plutôt que me voir aussi fatigué. Quand j'étais au lycée, il a souvent fait ça. Il tapotait ma tête avec un air inquiet, tout en remplissant mon carnet déjà recouvert d'avertissements pour retards. Cette partie du rêve était presque réelle, je savais que je l'avais déjà vécu. Puis, le CPE de mon rêve me conduisait jusqu'à la salle de classe et il me laissait là avec un dernier conseil.

Puis quand j'ouvris la porte, c'était le début du déluge.

La salle est plongée dans le noir. Je sens une main traîtresse saisir mon bras et me pousser à entrer. Un coup m'est administré à l'arrière des genoux pour que je tombe. Je ne reconnais pas la pièce de cette partie du rêve, bien qu'elle me semble si familière. Ma vision tangue comme sur la proue d'un navire. Une sombre silhouette me surplombe, me menace. Je tends les mains pour l'atteindre mais je découvre avec horreur que mes doigts se dirigent d'eux même vers mon cou. L'unique lustre de la salle se met à clignoter. Je vois des dizaines de personnes qui m'entourent et j'essaye de mettre des noms sur leurs visages. Mon cerveau emmagasine trop d'informations d'un seul coup, je panique, je suffoque. Mes mains se resserrent autour de ma glotte. Je n'arrive pas a respirer. Mon ventre se contracte, ma gorge émet des sifflements rauques et j'ai envie de vomir. J'ai l'impression que mes bras ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tente de les retirer mais déjà mes poumons provoquent de violents spasmes dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont en sortir. Ce n'est même pas mon maque de souffle qui me tue. C'est ce visage.

La personne au-dessus de moi m'attrape les joues et je vois une expression sévère mais usée. Je suis incapable de voir les traits et de reconnaître cette personne. J'arrive seulement à capter ses émotions. Ses mains tremblent en rythme avec mes suffocations. Ma vision se trouble, mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites. Je manque d'air. Ce visage me surplombe, colérique. Il lève un bras et puis... plus rien.

Quand je me réveille de ce type de rêve, je reprends une grande inspiration, mes mains tremblent et je suis couvert de sueur. Je déteste mes rêves. Toujours la même chose. Toujours la même personne. Toujours cette envie de respirer. Comme si mes rêves désiraient mon autodestruction.

Les asthmatiques connaissent bien cette suffocation. Et tous les gens qui se sont noyés au moins une fois se souviennent des contractions irrégulières, douloureuses de nos poumons.

Alors voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas dormir. Ça me fait bien trop peur. Bien trop mal. Je baille une nouvelle fois, c'est plus fort que moi.

j'ai l'impression que je ne vais plus supporter ce noir autour de moi. Vivre dans cette routine est d'un chiant inimaginable. C'est comme lorsqu'on attend la fin du contrôle dentaire de notre mère. On est là, dans la file d'attente, a regarder des magazines vieux de cinq ans qui présentent en gros titre "GRANDE NOUVELLE : MARIAGE D'ANGELINA JOLIE ET BRAD PITT". Ou bien vous vous retrouvez debout a parcourir du regard des posters de dentiers ou de couronnes en lisant des conseils illustrés sur la façon de se brosser les dents. Ce même ennui que l'on éprouve quand il fait trop chaud, que notre corps devient lourd, qu'on s'est levé a 12:30 et qu'on a pas le courage de bouger du lit même si on crève de soif. Ce genre d'ennui qui s'empare de nous quand on attend que le micro-onde finisse ses 13 putain de dernières secondes.

Bref. Etre ici est ennuyant. C'est pour ça que j'ai envie de dormir.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je m'étale en étoile de mer sur le sol, évitant consciencieusement la base des bandelettes. Je soupire. Le plafond me semble loin, même si je suis je suis incapable de le distinguer vraiment.

Alors que j'allais me mettre a chanter une chanson de l'ennuis ( du genre frère Jacques ou la souris verte ), une voix retentit dans le vide.

\- Un taré. J'ai dis que t'étais dangereux et que tu méritais de mourir.

La voix possède un écho qui me glace le sang. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, ce que cette phrase annonce. Les poils de mes avants bras se redressent. La peur me terrifie, je déglutis. J'essaye de me relever pour regarder autour de moi. Pour surveiller les bandes au cas où elles se remettraient a bouger. Mais quand je me redresse, je sens déjà la pointe d'un bandage frôler ma poitrine. Je retombe pour lui échapper mais j'ai a peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux qu'il s'empale sur mon cœur.

Dangereux. Dangereux. Dangereux.

Cet écho qui revient, cette voix qui revient, cette peur revient. Le sang monte, je le sens couler sur mon ventre, je me souviens de la dernière fois. Le tissus commence doucement a me transpercer, a glisser à l'intérieur de moi-même. Mes larmes coulent, le liquide pourpre quitte la commissure de mes lèvres. Je perds la raison, je revis la phase de mon rêve ou je manque de souffle.

Bien sûr que je suis dangereux. Mon regard est posé au-dessus de moi. Je vois onze pointes blanches qui me surplombent. Mes mains se mettent a trembler. J'ai l'impression qu'une ombre me surplombe mais ma vision devient floue alors je dois délirer.

De toute façon je dois bien être en train de faire ça dans un endroit pareil. C'est évident que je délire. Ça ne peut pas être autre chose. Des doigts se posent sur mes hanches, gros, jaunis par le tabac, je les vois remonter contre mes côtes. Juste des doigts. Je ne peux pas voir le reste. Je ne veux pas voir.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il continue. J'ai envie que ça s'arrête maintenant. D'ailleurs, il n'a plus le droit de me faire ça. Je me tortille pour échapper a la personne. Même si je ne vois rien, même si je délire et même si cette bandelette me transperce le corps, je dois fuir.

Mais je ne dois rien dire. C'est dangereux. C'est violent. Si je reste il va encore me faire mal. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dangereux. C'est lui. C'est lui. C'est lui.

" Mais reste par terre, Antoine.

Ne te débat pas.

Ne t'enfuis pas.

Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Ça serait méchant sinon.

Et puis, tu sais que si je te blesse, ça serait dangereux pour nous.

Si dangereux.

On ne pourrait plus le refaire.

Reste par terre, Antoine.

Tes parents vont t'en vouloir.

Reste par terre, Antoine."

Je m'immobilise. Il a raison. Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'en veuillent. Je ne veux pas les décevoir. Hey les gars, ne le dites a personne. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent. Ses doigts montent le long de mon dos, ils continuent leur route.

Reste par terre, Antoine.

* * *

Hey les gens très petit chapitre qui va certainement vous mettre en rogne. (vive les évolutions ;w; ) Mais tapez pas, un prochain chapitre sort soit aujourd'hui soit la semaine pro'

Cette fois-ci, ça va bouger dans vos cervelles. Je ne vous conseille qu'une chose : relisez tout ! ;3

Bisous sur vos fesses.

 **( et finalement, c'est mieux en gras ou en normal, les dialogues ? )**


	15. Quatorzième Sardine

Je vous fait un mini recap de trois points ( au cas où… ) :

\- Un périple c'est le temps que met Mathieu a trouver une "partie" d'Antoine. ( du genre Hypersensible et Dangereux ) Tandis qu'une Evolution (Inside) c'est ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Antoine à chaque nouvelle partie.

\- Une bandelette = Une partie d'Antoine = Un mot que Mathieu doit prononcer durant un Périple.

\- Le but étant qu'Antoine devienne une momie. Littéralement.

* * *

3ÈME PÉRIPLE / PARTIE 2

 **Mathieu** \- _09 Heure 13_ \- 18 Novembre 2016-

\- Nhe weut unm bunm abek toa. marmonna le brun entre ses bras.

\- Quoi ?

\- JE VEUX UN BAIN AVEC TOI ! répéta Antoine, plus fort, l'air boudeur.

Mathieu pris dix teintes de plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pensé a ça en premier mais il avait l'impression d'être le caprice d'un enfant. Sauf que cet enfant s'appelait Antoine et...qu'il trouvait ça totalement mignon.

Et pourtant il avait une aversion totale envers les gosses capricieux.

M'enfin, si c'était Antoine...

Oui. Mathieu avait atterri dans un bain avec son meilleur ami. Et Oui, il avait trouvé ça affreusement gênant.

Au début il avait hésité a entrer dans l'eau avec Antoine. Il avait l'impression que ça ne se faisait pas vraiment. Ils étaient adultes. Depuis quand les adultes prenaient leur bain ensemble ? Bien sûr, ses parents avaient déjà pris un bain a deux. Mais eux, ils étaient amoureux, bordel. Lui, ce grand gnome, Antoine, ce n'était que... son meilleur ami !

Sincèrement, il s'était vraiment sentit mal. Il était pudique. Bon. Il avait déjà vu Antoine a poil a plusieurs reprises -plus ou moins loufoques- et inversement. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait déjà pris une douche avec quelqu'un. Avec ses petites amies, par exemple. Mais un bain. Dans une baignoire, serrés au point d'être obligé de se toucher ? Non.

Et merde quoi. Pourquoi il avait accepté ça ? Quand il s'était installé dans l'eau, Mathieu était écarlate. Le regard neutre d'Antoine posé sur lui le rendait mal à l'aise. Dans sa tête, il se répétait " Juste une fois. Juste une fois. " en serrant les paupières.

Comme il s'en été douté, leurs jambes se touchaient même s'il se plaquait à la paroi comme un idiot. C'était beaucoup trop gênant pour lui, bon sang. Il était tendu comme un arc, agrippé au rebord, le visage rouge et concentré dans sa tâche. Il fixait l'eau qui allait et venait contre son torse pour éviter le regard de son meilleur ami.

Son cerveau surchauffait.

Il y a des jours ou on préférerait rentrer chez soi, s'envelopper dans une couverture et barricader toutes les issues de sa maison. Et ce, juste pour se sentir en sécurité.

C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Sortir de la baignoire, installer une ceinture de chasteté sur son corps et s'enfermer dans sa chambre en bouffant de la glace au chocolat. Tout en se lamentant sur son triste sort. Il ferait une belle vierge effarouchée, tient.

Même ses pensées devenaient plus féminines, c'était perturbant. Tout ça à cause de l'idiot qui partageait sa baignoire.

Bordel.

Mathieu sursauta quand il entendit la voix d'Antoine

\- Tu as peur de quelque chose ? Tu ne veux pas être là ?

Le châtain déglutit. Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Antoine. Regard qu'il ne s'était pas attendu a voir aussi proche. Le plus jeune était assis en tailleur, penché en avant -à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage- , l'air un peu contrarié.

\- Rien, rien, Antoine. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout vas bien. marmonna-t-il tout en baissant les yeux, reculant quelque peu.

Il n'était pas très crédible, en fait. Mathieu ne vit pas le danger arriver. Il le sentit juste s'abattre sur lui. Le Présentateur de What the Cut ?! Vint de le prendre dans ses bras, ses mains se glissant dans le creux de son cou. Il s'échoua lamentablement sur lui. Comme un baleineau.

Mathieu ne pouvait pas être plus rouge qu'à ce moment. Antoine, nu (c'était important) le prenait dans ses bras. le plus petit sentait les battements de son cœur s'emballer, sa tête s'engourdir.

A cet instant, Mathieu Sommet aurait donné cher pour être plus petit (que ce qu'il n'était déjà *badam tssss*) et disparaitre dans un trou de souris. Voir même pour passer par le siphon de la baignoire.

C'était vraiment gênant. Mais curieusement, la tension venait de retomber. Il écoutait la respiration d'Antoine sur son épaule. Il savourait la sensation de ne pas être seul. Mathieu s'étonna d'avoir la chaire de poule alors qu'il ne sentait que la chaleur du brun. Il glissa ses bras dans le dos de son meilleur ami pour lui rendre son étreinte.

La peau d'Antoine était rugueuse, différente de celle d'une femme. Il sentait la barbe du vidéaste lui gratter la clavicule et même son odeur lui rappelait celle d'un homme. Seulement, dans ce câlin, il retrouvait la même sensation qu'avec ses petites amies. C'était bizarre, un peu trop intime. Mais Mathieu ne s'attarda pas sur la question, appréciant juste l'instant.

Ses pensées dérapaient facilement, en ce moment.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Antoine, qui se redressa un peu.

\- Egza est un mauvais menteur.

Pour toute réponse, le châtain écarlate recueilli de l'eau pour lui en jeter dans la gueule.

S'en suivit d'une bataille d'eau ( et de savon ) mémorable qui anéanti l'utilité des serviettes posées a côté de la baignoire. Une heure après, ils étaient toujours nus comme des vers, se coursant dans la maison et se menaçant avec des savonnettes.

La petite marche de cuisine eue raison d'eux pour la deuxième fois de la journée et Wifi se fit asperger d'après-shampoing.

Quand ils eurent finit de faire mousser la cuisine, ils revinrent sagement dans la baignoire pour se laver correctement. Ils sniffèrent ce foutu shampoing à la pomme qui sent trop bon et Mathieu en profita pour couper les mèches de trop longues de son colocataire. C'est que ses cheveux commençaient à arriver jusqu'à son nez, maintenant.

Mathieu dû faire le ménage pendant au moins une heure tandis qu'Antoine prenait exactement le même temps pour démêler et sécher ses cheveux.

Vers dix heures et demie, les deux amis étaient déjà exténués. Mathieu en profita pour poster l'épisode SLG shot qu'il avait tourné la semaine dernière. Quand Antoine avait débarqué chez lui, il en avait fait quelques-uns en prévision, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas en tourner quand son meilleur ami serait chez lui.

Puis les deux amis entrèrent dans la voiture pour se rendre chez Antoine. A l'instant même ou Mathieu posa son délicat fessier sur son siège, son téléphone sonna.

Friday de Rebecca Black retentit dans l'air.

Mathieu se saisit de son cellulaire tandis qu'Antoine explorait le tableau de bord à la recherche des limaces séchées qu'il avait déposé dans la boite a gants. Étrangement, elles n'étaient plus là. Peut-être qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment mortes, de toute façon.

C'était Bob qui appelait. Le petit vidéaste décrocha.

\- Hey Mathématiques ! lança le pyrobarbare.

\- D'où tu m'appelles comme Antoine ? râla faussement le plus jeune. C'est du plagiat de surnom.

Bob émit un de ses rire gras dont il avait le secret.

\- Maintenant c'est Egza, nan ?

\- Ta gueule, Zerel. Rigola Mathieu. Bref, tu voulais me parler ?

\- Ah. Ouai. C'est à cause de mon chat, Hestia. Elle a disparu depuis hier. Expliqua le barbu. Antoine ne l'aurait pas enfermée dans un endroit bizarre ?

Mathieu haussa les épaules en se tournant vers le grand brun.

\- Antoine ?

Celui-ci avait la tête plongée en dessous du siège, comme s'il faisait l'autruche.

D'ailleurs, éclairons l'histoire de l'autruche. Si elles se "plantent" la tête dans le sable, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ont peur, bordel. Elles se disent pas " putain le sol est mon seul espoir ". Non. Si elles mettent la tête dans le sol, c'est pour faire leur nid. C'est bien connu, les autruches ne volent pas. Alors leur nid se fait dans le sable. Comme leurs pattes sont grandes, quand elles font leur nid ( avec leur tête ) on a vraiment l'impression qu'elles se plantent la tête dans le sable. Mais détrompez-vous.

Voilà C'était l'instant lucide avec Iskrayd parce qu'elle en a marre de la discrimination des autruches.

\- Antoine ? répéta Mathieu.

Le Boss final des Internets sorti enfin sa tête de sous le siège, remontant fièrement une grosse boule de poil grise.

\- HESTIA ! hurla Antoine, heureux.

L'animal émit un "miou" désespéré.

\- Effectivement, Antoine avait bien caché ton chat, Bob. souffla le châtain.

\- Quoi ? Il l'a mise où ? s'inquiéta le gamer.

\- Hestia est actuellement dans ma voiture, Bob.

Un silence de plomb accueillit la nouvelle.

\- Bob ?

\- Je sais pas si je dois rire, pleurer ou préparer votre assassinat. souffla rageusement son interlocuteur.

\- La première option me parait bien plus intéressante. commenta Mathieu.

\- Tu trouves ?

Mathieu décida de prendre Hestia et de la remonter dans l'appartement. La pauvre, quand même. Elle avait dû passer toute la nuit dans une voiture. Il faudra qu'il veille à ce que Poupette ne sorte pas de la maison. Manquerait plus qu'elle se perde et Lennon le tuerait pour de bon... D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait prévenu qu'il passerait dans la semaine pour récupérer son animal de compagnie.

Quand il revint à la voiture, Antoine tenait fièrement un petit tas de limaces mortes qu'il avait retrouvé dans la grille d'aération de la voiture. Mathieu ne savait pas si c'était lui ou son meilleur ami qui était le plus content de les retrouver. Jovial, le Présentateur de What the cut ?! offrit les cadavres a son hôte.

Celui-ci accepta le présent en souriant avant de jeter les petits corps séchés et momifiés par la fenêtre. Il expliqua a Antoine -qui était déçu par le geste d'Egza- que les animaux devaient revenir a leur habitat naturel et que les limaces seraient bien dehors, qu'elles pourrait vivre tranquillement... Bref. Il démarra et écrasa les soi-disant "limaces vivantes.

Trente millions d'amis commença de ce pas à écrire un article sur la maltraitance animale. Ils récupèrent la vidéo de surveillance où Mathieu martyrisait les limaces et en firent un clip déprimant avec des chiens abandonnés et des chats écrasés sur la route. Dans leur magazine, tout un dossier fut confié à cette sale affaire de limaces tandis que leur bonus porta sur la victimisation des autruches.

Voilà. :)

* * *

 **Mathieu** \- _11 Heure 04_ \- 18 Novembre 2016-

Mathieu était assit sur un tabouret, dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il connaissait la pièce par cœur. Entre la tapisserie hideuse, la moquette et le bordel ambiant, le jeune homme était a son aise. Il salua ironiquement Samuel le ventilateur qui tenait tant bien que mal sur une pile de livres qui défiait la gravité. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, la chambre n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Mise à part l'infâme odeur de poisson pourrit qui régnait dans la maison, rien n'avait changé.

Antoine était assit en tailleur sur son lit, en face du châtain. Il penchait la tête sur le côté, lui donnant un air adorable et innocent. Il ressemblait a un chiot qui attendait un ordre. Surtout avec ses cheveux mal coiffés. Mathieu se fit la réflexion mentale que le brun avait encore oublié ses lunettes. Et qu'il était mignon, aussi. Mais ça il ne l'avouera surement jamais.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Mathieu se remémora les paroles d'S et de Bob. L'un insinuait que les médecins lui cachaient quelque chose ou même qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant d'un truc. S lui demandait d'approfondir du côté de l'agression d'Antoine tandis que Bob affirmait qu'Antoine avait un Journal Intime. Il n'était pas sot. Le châtain avait bien vu que Bob était certain de ce qu'il disait. Mais d'abord, il devait essayer la théorie d'S et poser quelques questions a son ami convalescent.

\- Bon. Antoine. J'ai besoin que tu m'écrives ce qu'il s'est passé le 8 novembre 2016 : le jour de ton agression.

Mathieu lui tendit un calepin avec un crayon. Le brun le regardait avec des yeux vides. Comme quand il était encore à l'hôpital. Des petits yeux marron, pétillants, un grand sourire. Mais un air de vache qui broute, dont le cerveau stagne. En bref, il ne réagissait pas. Il n'avait même pas saisi le carnet. Mathieu le secoua devant le visage de son ami. Antoine n'avait pas l'air bien connecté.

\- Antoine ? appela-t-il

\- Egza ? imita le plus jeune.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi "quoi" ? demanda Antoine.

\- Bah pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- Non, toi, pourquoi tu dis "quoi" ?

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Mathieu.

\- Ben quoi "quoi" ? insista le brun.

\- Taggle. marmonna le châtain.

Antoine s'exécuta, immobile. Leurs discussions avaient le don de les tourner en ridicule.

\- Bref. Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé durant ton agression. s'impatienta Mathieu.

\- Je jouais. Des Tansems sont venus, ils m'ont frappé.

\- des Tansems ? Tu veux dire la bande d'Ethan comme au KFC ?!

Antoine secoua la tête de gauche a droite, sourcils froncés.

\- Non. Des autres Tansems.

\- Attend... Je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi, des Tansems, au juste ?

Antoine s'empara du calepin et écrit un mot unique sur le papier. Son écriture équivalait a celle d'un enfant de huit ans qui essaye de bien écrire en liais. Autrement dit, un chef-d'œuvre. Il présenta la feuille au plus petit en répétant :

\- Des Tansems.

Sur la feuille, il était écrit "Mèchants"

Antoine devait avoir un problème avec des accents.

\- Aaaaaah. Mathieu fit tilt. Un Tansem, c'est un Méchant, c'est ça ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en rendant le calepin à son aîné. Méchants, Tansems, Mathieu ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Antoine pouvait écrire mais pas prononcer le mot correctement. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement envie d'emmerder le monde.

\- Donc des Tansems sont venus et ils m'ont fait mal. Je réveillé me suis à l'hôpital.

Ah. Ca faisait longtemps que le brun n'avait pas trébuché avec les mots. Mathieu ne lui en tint pas rigueur, comprenant là ou il voulait en venir.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Marmonna le youtubeur aux cheveux nucléaires.

\- Super. Ça m'avance bien. Soupira Mathieu.

S lui avait surement mentit. Les médecins lui avaient dit la vérité : Antoine avait juste eut une commotion a cause d'une bagarre. Il n'y avait aucun secret là-dessous. Pourtant, le doute lui rongeait l'esprit. Il avait envie de chercher un peu plus loin. Et puis, les réponses vagues d'Antoine ne lui suffisait pas.

\- Dis, Antoine, est-ce que tu as un... journal intime ?

Le Boss final des Internet sursauta. Un immense sourire franchi ses lèvres.

\- Oui ! s'écria-t-il, bienheureux. Des étoiles semblaient pétiller dans ses yeux.

\- tu peux me le montrer ? demanda le plus vieux.

Antoine sauta du lit et courut jusque la salle de bain. Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel. Le brun ne devrait pas courir comme ça alors qu'il avait encore des coupures sur les pieds et les jambes. Quel idiot. Il le suivit tout de même sans broncher.

La salle de bain était la seule pièce de la maison d'Antoine ou la décoration était acceptable. Les murs étaient blanc et un grand miroir donnait sur deux vasques blanches. La salle de bain possédait une douche et une baignoire ainsi que des toilettes qu'Antoine n'utilisait pas. Il préférait aller dans le cabinet du bas. Vraiment, la salle de bain était normale par rapport au reste de la maison. Même les toilettes du bas avait une déco affreuse. Elle avait deux murs verts de gris, un mur fuchsia et un mur jaune ocre. Le tout agrémenté de petits cadres avec des fleurs séchées - et des citations à braire- ainsi que des posters de Madonna et de Justin Bieber. Non, vraiment, les toilettes du bas étaient moches.

Mais peut-être qu'Antoine se mettait juste dans l'ambiance. Voir de la merde autour de soi pour pouvoir chier.

bref, Antoine était en train d'ouvrir l'armoire sous les lavabos. Il se releva, présentant un grand classeur à Mathieu. La couverture du classeur représentait deux pingouins tout droit sorti de la Marche de l'Empereur. Mathieu retira les serviettes de bain posées sur les toilettes afin de s'asseoir sur le couvercle. Il savait bien qu'il était déconseillé de s'asseoir là-dessus mais sérieusement, qui n'avait jamais fait ça dans sa vie ? les rédacteur d'étiquettes sur les conseils d'utilisation des toilettes, déjà ils ont un boulot de merde ( c'est l'cas de le dire ! huhuhuhuhu.) mais en plus, ils sont inutiles.

Mathieu ouvrit le classeur en s'installant plus confortablement. enfin, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il feuilleta rapidement le "journal intime d'Antoine". Les pochettes plastiques débordaient de toute part. Elles contenaient des photos, des cartes postales, des articles de journaux. Des textes imprimés, des textes à la main, des poèmes de la fête des mères, des évaluations de primaire ou du collège, ainsi qu'une multitude de petits objets disséminés ça et là. Et ce dans un classeur qui faisait un peu moins de deux cent pages. Mathieu soupira. Il avait le temps avant de trouver des réponses a ces questions. Chaque pochette devait faire au moins deux centimètres d'épaisseur. Il entendit Antoine poser autre chose a ses pieds et Mathieu releva sa tête de sa lecture. Le malade venait de poser deux autres classeurs du même gabarit par terre.

Il devait vraiment être ultra motivé pour lire tout ça.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Hourra.

\- Lequel est le plus récent ? demanda Mathieu.

\- Sarcophage. déclara le plus jeune.

Houlà. Deux embrouillages de mots en dix minutes, ça ne disait rien qui vaille a Mathieu.

\- lequel ?

Il présenta les trois classeurs, celui avec les pingouins, celui avec une île paradisiaque dessus et celui avec un pompier dessus. Mathieu avait le même chez lui. C'était quand la caserne avait compris que les calendriers, c'était bien un moment, mais ça ne suffisait plus. D'ailleurs, Mathieu possédait chez lui la série de "Dieux du Stade" que sa mère lui achetait depuis 2012. Il se demandait encore pourquoi sa mère lui envoyait des calendriers avec des athlètes qui posent culs nus. Et tous des hommes, en plus. Il n'avait toujours pas compris s'il y avait un sens caché dans cet acte ou non. Peut-être que si les pompiers faisaient de tel calendriers, plus de monde en achèterait. Plus de femmes, en tout cas. Et lui aussi, surement.

Antoine désigna celui avec l'île paradisiaque et Mathieu se leva, emporta les classeurs et alla dans la chambre, ordonnant a son meilleur ami de se reposer un peu pendant qu'il lisait.

* * *

 **Mathieu** \- _21 Heure 17 - 18 Novembre 2016-_

Mathieu en était à la moitié du troisième et dernier classeur. Il fronçait constamment les sourcils, perturbés par ce qu'il lisait et ce qu'il avait lu.

Les classeurs contenaient des tranches de vie éloignées d'Antoine, partant de l'enfance jusqu'à la fin de leurs études.

Il n'avait pas tout lu et avait survolé beaucoup de choses mais certaines choses étaient presque affolantes. A l'instar de l'esprit d'Antoine, son journal intime était dans un désordre relevant presque du génie.

Mathieu avait parcouru des thèses d'Antoine qui provenait du lycée, des textes argumentés, des recherches profondes toutes avec un thème différent. Il touchait à tout. A la science physique, a la bio, au français, à l'anglais, aux phénomènes surnaturels, à la photographie, a des maladies quelconques, a des affaires policières, aux recettes de cuisines et même à de l'architecture. Et il en passait des centaines.

Mathieu avait cependant été le plus intrigué par de petits feuillets verts trouvés un peu tout du long. Seulement, ils n'apparaissaient qu'à la fin du premier classeur. Contrairement aux autres documents, ces feuilles vertes sont signées par la "signature" d'Antoine. Il connaissait bien ce signe pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois sur les affaires d'Antoine. Que ce soit au blanco sur son sac ou ses trousses ou en bas d'un cahier, Antoine dessinait ça régulièrement. C'est une espèce de boucle à l' envers avec une croix au milieu. Puis, un large A majuscule surmonte la boucle pour former un D dans son prolongement. En bref, c'était une signature bien spécifique d'Antoine Daniel, son idiot de meilleur ami.

Ce que contenaient ses feuilles vertes était troublant :

" 20/06/1997

C'est la premiére fois que je tombe sur se classeur. Je le jure. Pourtant, je reconais mon ècriture partout. Sa parle de sujet compliqués que je ne comprent pas. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir ècrit quoi que se soit dans ce truc.

Ce n'est mème pas moi qui est ècrit, c'est sûr. Sinon, je m'en souviendrait. Se n'es pas possible... Presque un classeur complet et je ne l'avait jamais vu !

Je l'ai trouvè dans une valise sout mon lit. Je ne comprend pas.

Mais tant qu'il n'y aura pas cette signature, ça ne sera pas moi qui ècrit. Ou bien, pas le "moi" que je suis. Peut-ètre que quelqu'un veu me faire une blague ? Ce n'es pas très drole. J'ai montrè le claseur a maman et elle m'a dit qu'elle me l'aver offert lors de mais 5 ans. Quand je suis entrait au CP.

Et je ne me souvient pas d'avoir eu ce cadau ! Ca fais peur...

En atendant, j'ai pris des feuilles vertes pour me dèmarquer de celui qui a écris a ma place.

Antoine Daniel [Signature] "

Ce texte est le premier des feuillet vert. Il a été écrit alors qu'Antoine avait seulement huit ans.

Alors que le début du classeur de l'île paradisiaque parlait déjà de pédopsychiatrie et de la maladie d'Alzheimer ! Et toutes les feuilles sont datés d'avant ce feuillet vert. Pourtant, un gamin de moins huit ans ne comprendrait rien a tout cela ! Même lui avait eu du mal a tout comprendre !

Dés ses huit ans, les feuillets verts expliquent indirectement la présence d'un psy auprès d'Antoine.

à ses 13 ans, c'est l'apparition de " son meilleur ami, Mathieu Sommet". Antoine explique également qu'il a du mal a trouver des personnes qui croient en son histoire avec " l'autre ". Tout le monde le prend pour un fou. Alors il n'en parle jamais a l'école préfère en parler a son psy, un certain "Jonas Patter".

Au fil du temps, les papiers verts se sont multipliés. Jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine n'explique dans une note qu'il avait décidé de reprendre des feuilles blanches sans pour autant oublier la signature.

Dés le début du dernier classeur, Antoine et sa signature sont prédominants. « L'autre » semble disparaitre peu à peu. L'adolescent qu'Antoine est a cette époque, vers ses 17-18 ans, est en pleine enquête sur lui-même, il cherche un lien entre toutes les choses que "l'autre" a rassemblé. Il se cherche lui-même. Mais partout, sur tous les textes écrit a la main, on retrouve son problème d'accents. On reconnait son écriture à cela, d'ailleurs. Ses accents qui forment des points ou des traits verticaux au-dessus de ses lettres. Un vrai enfer pour un maniaque de l'orthographe. Dans plusieurs notes, Antoine raconte même que ses profs de français lui en ont toujours voulu pour ça.

Plusieurs fois, Antoine fais allusion a une "maladie." Mais les recherches personnelles d'Antoine sur certaines maladies qui l'intéressent et les textes sur la maladie dont il semble victime ne sont pas bien démarqué alors Mathieu n'a pas réussi a définir ce que c'était.

De ses 20 à 23 ans, les textes se raréfient. A ses 21 ans, il lie une amitié avec son médecin, "Robin Taufaije", qui l'aide également dans ses recherches sur "l'autre". Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de notes durant ses 23 ans, jusqu'à ce que "l'autre" ne se manifeste une nouvelle fois.

" Deux entités coexistent chez les personnes atteintes dont, le moi conscient, et l'autre moi, né de l'inconscient. En plus du "moi réel", la personne façonne progressivement une autre identité dans son subconscient à savoir "un autre que moi", par exemple. Dans les moments de faible résistance face à certains événements marquants, le moi inconscient se manifeste et se substitue, en quelque sorte, au moi réel. La personne revêt alors une autre identité, et devient plus extravertie, plus audacieuse et souvent surtout plus imprévisible. "

A partir de là, les textes reprennent, Antoine reprends ses recherches avec son psy qui l'aide dans son développement vers l'âge adulte. A partir de là, le langage devient trop technique pour Mathieu et les explications d'Antoine sont trop vagues. Ses notes sont trop personnelles pour que le châtain ne puisse les comprendre.

Antoine a dû garder toutes ses dernières choses en mémoire plutôt que les coucher sur le papier.

La dernière partie du classeur le plus récent, (celui des pompiers) est entièrement consacré a des notes de médecin et de Psy. Signé soit par Patter, soit par Taufaije.

A la fin de sa lecture, Mathieu est un peu bousculé. Malgré toutes les marques d'affection qu'explique Antoine a son égard dans ses notes, il a l'impression d'avoir été un piètre meilleur ami. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que des prénoms reviennent plus facilement que le siens.

C'est "l'autre" qui énonce ces prénoms le premier. Il désigne trois personnes : un certain "Thomas" et un "Nicolas" dès ses cinq ans. Et, vers ses six ans, un " Damien". Apparemment, ces quatre-là étaient inséparables, petits.

L'arrivée de la prise de conscience d'Antoine et de son premier feuillet vert serait dû a un déménagement. Apparemment, seul son ami Nicolas aurait déménagé au même endroit que lui. La raison du déménagement reste inconnue et plusieurs feuilles ont dû être retirées sur l'année de ses sept ans. Car il n'y a aucune note.

Bref. Pour changer, Mathieu est jaloux de tous ces gens. Lui qui pensait être l plus proche d'Antoine grâce a son statut de meilleur ami... Il est un peu blessé dans son ego en fait. Bien qu'Antoine ne fasse que dire du bien de lui dans ses notes.

A la fin, Mathieu lâche le classeur et pousse un profond soupir d'agacement. Il se tourne vers son meilleur ami, derrière lui, qui dors a poings fermés sous une demie tonne de couette. Mathieu n'a pas faim. Il a fait a mangé pour six ce midi et les deux garçons ont passé une heure a choisir l'endroit ou enterrer Ils le poisson. Un vrai casse-tête. Sans parler de l'aspect et de l'odeur. Ils sont tous les deux passé a la douche Fébreze après ça.

Ensuite, ils sont remontés. Antoine a joué avec un puzzle 3000 pièces tandis que Mathieu lisait. Et voilà qu'Antoine s'était remis a dormir. Mathieu se jeta dans le lit avec lui, faisant tout de même attention a ne pas le réveiller.

Il glissa ses bras autour des hanches d'Antoine et installa sa tête dans son cou. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés et ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une pensée un peu prétentieuse lui traversa son esprit et il eut d'odieuses insultes a lancer intérieurement a tous les "amis" d'Antoine.

S'ils étaient proches de lui, ils auraient dû être là, eux ! En attendant, Mathieu était seul avec Antoine.

Et resserra sa prise et sentit les jambes d'Antoine s'emmêler avec les siennes. Il cala sa respiration sur celle de son meilleur ami et profita de sa chaleur, s'endormant sur des sombres pensées, ni claires, ni nettes, ni ordonnées. Des pensées qu'Antoine Daniel avait dû ruminer depuis ses huit ans.

* * *

Je sais pas si je vais encore avoir le courage de poser la question mais comme je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponses … les dialogues, c'est mieux en gras ou en normal ? (pour votre lecture)

( Merci à LibelluleNELA et aux rares lecteurs qui ont osé parler durant les autres chapitres. )


	16. Quinzième Nouille Chinoise

**QUINZIÈME NOUILLE CHINOISE**

 **Je vous préviens, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez. Si quelque que chose vous choque eh bien, préparez-vous des Pringles ça remonte le moral. Ce texte contient un bon nombre de conneries, d'allusions sexuelles et de délire. Ne me jugez pas svp. x)**

* * *

3ÈME PÉRIPLE / PARTIE 3

 **Mathieu** \- 9 _Heure 13_ \- 19 Novembre 2016-

D'une certaine manière, Mathieu avait pris l'habitude d'être réveillé par un poids lourd qui lui sautait dessus dés de matin.

Pourtant, ce matin-là avait été un des plus calmes et des plus bizarres de son existence. Si c'était bizarre, c'est qu'il était sobre et qu'hier il n'avait pas ingéré une seule goutte d'alcool. ni même fumé quoi que ce soit. Et si c'était calme, c'est parce qu'Antoine dormait toujours.

Mathieu s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne conséquent. Il avait ruminé ses pensées durant toute la nuit, malmenant ses découvertes dans tout un tas d'hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Il s'était endormi sur des questions sans réponses et il restait perplexe à propos d'un millier de choses.

\- Quelle était la "maladie" d'Antoine ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'S avait voulu dire sur les médecins ?

\- Où se trouvaient les notes de l'année des sept ans d'Antoine ?

\- Pourquoi Antoine avait-il déménagé lors de ses huit ans ?

\- Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de ses anciens amis ?

\- Quand est-ce qu'Antoine serait guéri ?

\- Le serait-il vraiment ?

\- Est-ce qu'S et son Con n'étaient que le pur produit de son imagination ?

\- Y avait-il un rapport avec l'agression d'Antoine ?

\- Quelle était la probabilité que Bob le tue s'il ne donnait pas à manger à son chat ?

Bref. Ses tempes le faisaient souffrir.

Quand Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, Antoine était collé contre son torse et il bavait allègrement sur son t-shirt.

Le châtain repoussa son meilleur ami afin de sortir du lit. Si le malade restait endormi un peu plus longtemps, ça lui éviterait quelques heures de souffrance supplémentaire. Non mais parce que garder Antoine Daniel, c'était épuisant.

Après avoir enlevé son T-shirt, il se rendit dans la cuisine et chercha de quoi se booster les nerfs. Etant donné que le brun ne buvait pas de café, Mathieu dû se rabattre sur un thé à la menthe aux multiples vertus revigorantes dont il se foutait totalement.

Jusqu'à présent, me direz-vous, tout allait encore très bien. Tout était assez banal.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller chier dans les pires toilettes du monde, la sonnerie retentit. Il soupira. Antoine lui avait déjà parlé d'une voisine qui venait offrir des œufs tous les jours. Mais elle devait savoir qu'Antoine n'était pas là, depuis le temps.

Mathieu déplaça sa carcasse jusque dans l'entrée et se saisit de la poignée de porte.

\- **Antoine, tu devrais enlever cette couronne de noël, elle craint à mort.** Dit quelqu'un de l'autre côté.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Mais elle avait totalement raison.

Mathieu tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans résultat. Il tourna la clef dans le verrou afin de la débloquer, toujours sans résultat. Il donna un coup de pied dedans -comme Antoine avait l'habitude de faire-, toujours sans résultat.

\- **Antoine** **?** Appela une autre voix. **Tu y arrives ?**

Donc ils étaient deux. Et deux mecs, apparemment. Que Mathieu ne reconnaissait toujours pas à la voix.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit le volet. Deux garçons, de son âge environ, des valises à la main, se tournèrent vers lui. Ils lui paraissaient inconnus. Un grand châtain aux yeux bleus et un petit brun aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux marron. On aurait dit le duo inversé d'Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet.

Le plus grand lui lança un regard bizarre.

A vrai dire, il était étrange pour eux de voir un gars –qu'ils ne connaissaient pas- et qui plus est torse-nu, sortir la tête par la fenêtre pour leur adresser la parole. Et en plus, ce gars vivait dans la maison de ce qui semblait être un de leur ami.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit entre les trois hommes.

\- **J'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte...** déclara Mathieu.

\- **Ah**. Marmonnèrent les deux autres.

\- **Passez par la fenêtre...** proposa-t-il.

C'est ainsi que deux hommes totalement inconnus pour Mathieu passèrent par la fenêtre afin de rentrer dans la maison de son meilleur ami.

Parfois, il faut savoir se dire que tous les cambrioleurs ne sont pas cons. Il suffit de lire le petit écriteau sur la porte d'une maison, frapper ou sonner et faire semblant de connaitre le résident. Avec un peu de chance, vous tomberez sur un ami ou un truc dans le genre. Enfin, suite à cette étape peu compliquée, vous n'aurez qu'à passer par la fenêtre et voler tout ce qui vous conviendra d'emprunter.

Eh Oui... Enfin non, c'est pas comme ça la réalité... N'essayez pas. La fenêtre risque d'être trop petite.

Les trois hommes passèrent vingt minutes à faire passer les valises dans la maison. C'est que les deux bagages étaient vraiment lourds. Après ça, ils s'échouèrent tous lamentablement sur le canapé du salon et le plus petit des visiteurs avoua alors avoir mis une armoire IKEA dans sa valise afin de l'offrir et faire chier Antoine.

Les bras de Mathieu étaient tellement endoloris par l'effort qu'ils auraient été incapables de mettre assez de force dans un coup alors le châtain se retint de frapper le brun. Il pria vraiment très fort pour que le plus grand le fasse à sa place. En vain. Pas qu'il détestait ce gars. Mais un peu quand même.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Mathieu se leva et toisa les deux inconnus qui squattaient dans le canapé d'Antoine.

 **\- Bon. Vous êtes qui ?**

Celui avec l'écharpe rouge pétante s'étonna.

\- **Tu fais entrer des inconnus chez toi sans les connaitre ?**

 **\- Non. Je fais du trafic d'armoires, ça se voit pas ?** fit Mathieu en roulant les yeux.

 **\- Tu connais Wankil studio ?** demanda le plus grand.

Le plus petit donna un coup de coude à son ami.

 **\- Ta gueule Damien.**

Leur hôte se figea. Les deux autres commencèrent à se chamailler tandis que les pensées de Mathieu s'empêtrèrent les unes dans les autres. Son regard se vida un instant alors qu'il replongeait dans ses questions tortueuses.

Soudain, il se tourna vers les deux cons assis sur le canapé.

Il pointa le châtain du doigt.

\- **Toi, Damien.**

\- **Ouai**. Fit l'intéressé.

 **\- Et toi, Robin, Thomas, Nicolas, Jonas ?** demanda le présentateur de Salut les Geeks en le désignant.

\- **Thomas.**

 **\- Ok.**

Mathieu retomba dans ses réflexions. A présent, il s'en voulait d'avoir insulté ses deux personnes dans sa tête hier soir. Ils étaient venus, finalement. Après onze jours de retards mais ils étaient venus quand même. Ils méritaient un peu de considération.

Les deux invités, assis, regardaient un homme qui faisait des vas et viens dans la maison de leur ami Antoine. Son visage ne leur disait rien et lui non plus ne les connaissait pas. Il les avait accueilli en les faisant passer par la fenêtre, se baladait torse-nu et avait presque deviné le nom de l'un d'entre eux par magie. Qui plus est, il ne s'était même pas présenté à eux. Encore un peu et ils penseraient qu'Antoine avait déménagé sans leur donner sa nouvelle adresse. Mais heureusement pour eux, la décoration hideuse et la couronne de l'avent pourrie leur indiquait toujours la présence de leur ami d'enfance.

Néanmoins, ils tiquèrent un peu en découvrant un balais a chiotte rose accroché au mur, proche d'un portrait d'une vielle femme aux aspects de sorcière.

Leur regard revint vers le nain de jardin qui faisait les cent vingt trois pas devant eux, plongé dans ses pensées. Cent vingt trois parce que c'est mauvais les habitudes.

\- **Et toi ?** demanda le plus petit. **T'es qui ?**

Mathieu se tourna vers eux, interloqué.

\- **Un voisin ?** Commença le plus grand.

\- **Un ami ?** demanda Thomas

\- **Une connaissance ?**

 **\- Le plombier ?**

\- **Xavier de chez Carglass ?** S'enquit Damien

\- **Carglass répare, Carglass remplace.** Chantonna l'autre.

\- **Le jardinier ?** Continua le châtain, imperturbable.

\- **Un cousin ?**

 **\- Non. Sérieusement, vu ta tenue, je parierais pour...**

 **\- Le plan cul.** Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- **Quoi ?** S'offusqua Mathieu. **Non !** Il remarqua qu'il était torse-nu **(-L)** et il attrapa un T-shirt d'Antoine qui traînait sur le fauteuil orange a côté d'une commode violette où les livres s'entassaient.

J'aimerais m'attarder sur l'aspect extérieur de ce salon mais je vais éviter parce qu'il est évident que vous avez saisi le défaut primaire d'Antoine Daniel en matière de décoration.

 **\- Je suis le meilleur ami d'Antoine !** s'exclama Sommet.

\- **Vraiment ?** Suspecta Damien.

\- **Oui. Mathieu Sommet, irrémédiablement le meilleur ami d'Antoine. C'est sûr et certain.**

Les épaules du plus grand s'affaissèrent dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- **Ton nom me revient. Antoine m'a déjà parlé de toi.**

 **\- Encore heureux. Vous voulez des œufs à la coque ?** demanda Mathieu en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Un bide total accueilli sa question. Il se pencha vers l'extérieur. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années apparut dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

\- **Ah ! Mon petit Sommet** (même les vieilles aiment lui manquer de respect) **ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. C'est pour les œufs frais...** dit-elle.

Elle lui tendit un Tupperware bleu. Quand on pense que des réunions peuvent être réalisée avec pour seules but de discutailler a propos de boites en plastiques... Les réunions tupperware sont de vrais mystères.

\- **Quand le petit Daniel ira mieux, tu lui diras de venir me voir. J'ai appris qu'il avait eu une petite escarmouche avec de mauvais bougres. Il me racontera tout ça autour d'un bon chocolat chaud.** lui implora-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

 **\- Je ne manquerai pas de lui rappeler, Mme Gachez**. Promit Mathieu tandis que la vieille voisine rentrait chez elle d'un pas lent.

Il repassa sa tête à l'intérieur de la maison et ferma la vitre.

\- **Alors, ces œufs à la coque, vous en voulez ?** Sourit-il.

\- **Euh...**

Voilà comment le réveil de Mathieu devint l'un des plus bizarrement calmes de sa vie. Il fit la rencontre de deux fantômes du passé d'Antoine. En passant des armoires par une fenêtre et en mangeant des œufs a la coque.

Plus tard, les trois personnes se retrouvèrent autour d'une table à engloutir des œufs avec des bouts de pain sec beurrés. Mathieu avait trouvé plusieurs parties verdâtres sur le pain mais il avait préféré ne pas en parler et dissimuler la moisissure sous trois épaisseurs de beurre.

\- **On a appris par un ami qu'Antoine s'était fait agressé dans la rue.**

 **\- Comme on habite pas tout près et qu'on a été prévenus en retard, on a posé nos congés le plus vite possible pour venir le voir.** Expliqua Thomas en poursuivant les dires de son ami.

\- **Serait-il possible de le voir ? Il devrait être ici, normalement...**

\- **Je ne sais pas si la "norme" a le droit d'être utilisée dans ce genre de contexte**. Marmonna Mathieu.

Il se leva tout de même et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre du Présentateur de What the cut ?! sans vérifier que le duo le suivait vraiment. Tout en montant les escaliers, il expliqua :

\- **Petit débriefing pour les absents : Antoine Daniel s'est fait agressé le 8 Novembre alors qu'il jouait dans une salle d'arcade. Il a été chopé par une bande de mafieux en sortant de la salle. Résultat : légère lésion cérébrale traumatique ou commotion cérébrale. Sincèrement, je me souviens plus. Le médecin avait du persil sur une dent, je ne l'écoutais pas.** s'excusa Mathieu.

Thomas fit signe que ce n'était pas grave et leur aîné pu reprendre.

 **\- Bref. Depuis, je m'appelle Egza, je suis un vagin et je suis également le salaud qui l'a conduit à cette situation. Il va très probablement vous donner un surnom idiot et vous donner envie de vous suicider. Restez calme. Vous le connaissez, après tout. Qui est plus imprévisible qu'Antoine Daniel ?**

Quand il eut fini son speech, ils étaient tous devant la porte de la chambre. Il se tourna vers le duo. Les deux hommes avaient un air grave et ils fixaient Mathieu avec une certaine inquiétude.

 **\- Et aussi. La tapisserie est toujours aussi moche. N'ayez pas peur.**

Sur ces dires, il ouvrit la porte.

Heureusement –ou malheureusement- pour eux, Antoine dormait toujours. Étalé sur le lit, il avait gardé la même position dans laquelle Mathieu l'avait laissé. Un air calme planait sur son visage. Et Samuel était tombé en éparpillant des livres sur le sol. Mathieu s'assit sur le tabouret de son bureau.

 **\- Désolé mais y'a une question qui me taraude...** souffla le bouclé.

 **\- hm ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ça pue autant dans cette maison ?**

 **\- Le poisson d'Antoine est mort. Il a croupit dans son eau pendant 10 jours.**

 **\- Ah.**

Damien émit un son de dégoût. Fillette.

Les deux acolytes s'assirent sur le lit tandis qu'Antoine commençait à remuer dans son sommeil, alerté par les voix. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se réveilla.

\- **Egza ?** murmura-t-il.

 **\- Je suis là.**

 **\- Y va neiger des arbres à papillons, aujourd'hui.** S'enquit Antoine.

\- **Probablement. Tu as toujours été bon en météorologie et en prémonition.** Déclara Mathieu d'un air tout à fait banal.

Le malade repoussa la couverture au pied du lit, et, sans un regard à ses visiteurs, il s'installa dans les bras de Mathieu.

\- **Tu sais que t'es lourd ?**

\- **Tu sais que t'es petit ?** rétorqua Antoine en câlinant son nouveau fauteuil.

Il décida enfin de jeter un regard a ses deux amis assis sur le lit.

\- **Laink et Terraciiiiiid !** s'écria-t-il sans pour autant lâcher son meilleur ami.

Le plus petit rigola légèrement.

\- **Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne nous avait pas appelés comme ça.**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'étonna Mathieu.

\- **Ben... Antoine nous avait renommés comme ça quand on était gamins et qu'on jouait aux pirates.** expliqua Damien en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Est-ce qu'il était étonnant d'apprendre que c'était Antoine qui les avait nommés ainsi pour la première fois ? Pas vraiment. Il fallait dire qu'Antoine avait un don pour donner des noms de merde. Egza, Ils, Zerel, Kyumbo, S, Con, Laink, Terracid...

* * *

 **Mathieu** \- _10 Heure 52_ \- 19 Novembre 2016

Le petit comité passa quelques temps dans la chambre d'Antoine a parler de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent en bas pour déguster le fameux thé avec plein de qualités tout ça tout ça. Mathieu s'était -presque- complètement habitué aux amis d'enfance de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Ils avaient les même passions, les mêmes délires et malgré leur humour douteux, ils étaient d'une sociabilité surprenante.

Ils ne collaient pas à l'image que Mathieu avait d'Antoine quand il l'avait rencontré. A leurs huit ans, le malade était assez introverti et le nain ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu rigoler comme maintenant. Non, vraiment, les deux idiots qui lui faisaient face n'avaient pas la tête a être ami avec l'Antoine Daniel calme et studieux qu'il était à l'époque.

Mais Mathieu les aimait bien, ces cons.

 **\- Bon... On vous fait confiance. Moi et Antoine on part acheter un nouveau poisson, okay ?** lança Mathieu.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, grand fou.** fit le bouclé avec un air aguicheur.

\- **On n'va pas s'enfuir, chéri.** assura Damien.

\- **Vous êtes flippants.**

Le duo de gamer était avachi dans le canapé, un PC fraîchement volé a Antoine posé sur les genoux du plus vieux. On aurait dit qu'ils vivaient ici depuis sept mois et qu'ils s'apprêtaient a emménager prochainement.

D'ailleurs, ce genre de personnes qui prennent leurs aises aussi facilement sont parfois agaçantes. Ces gens-là, quand tu leurs prête ta maison pendant deux heures, ils connaissent mieux les armoires que toi. Ils ont même retrouvé la casquette de ton frère que tu pensais avoir perdu il y a seize ans. Bref. Des gens avec une capacité d'adaptation presque flippante.

Antoine les regardait en souriant bêtement, laissant Mathieu enrouler la fameuse écharpe de l'OM autour de son cou. Le Présentateur de Salut les Geeks vérifia que le plus jeune portait toujours ses chaussures et que son manteau était bien fermé.

\- **Eh eh, pssssst.** fit Laink en donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre de son voisin. **Mme Daniel est de retour. Regarde.** il désigna Mathieu du regard.

\- **Bonjour Maman d'Antoine.** dit poliment Damien, se foutant ouvertement de la gueule du reviewer.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci tira la langue et ferma son propre manteau.

 **\- Faites pas de conneries, on reviens dans quelques heures.**

 **\- Tu prends "quelques heures" pour acheter un putain de poisson ?**

 **\- Alors, déjà. Il faut aller jusqu'au magasin. Et sauf si vous êtes aveugles, Antoine et moi vivons dans un trou paumé.**

 **\- Un trou paumé avec une gare et une agence de tourisme.**

 **\- Oui. Et même une papeterie.**

 **\- C'est quoi ?** osa demander Damien.

\- **Aucune putain d'idée. Mais on est quand même dans un trou paumé alors le premier magasin avec des animaux se trouve a 20 km.**

 **\- Sinon, y'a Mcdo pas loin...** murmura le bouclé.

\- **Le premier magasin avec des animaux** _ **vivants**_ **se trouve a 20 km...** reprécisa Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- **Les détails comptent.** se justifia le petit brun.

\- **En plus, Antoine doit trouver un poisson qui lui plaise et c'est pas gagné.**

 **\- Tu marque un point.** admit Damien.

\- **Ensuite, faut trouver de la bouffe et un aquarium.**

\- **Il était pas bien mon vase ?** demanda innocemment Antoine.

\- **Si. Seulement c'était un verre et ton poisson avait 20cL pour vivre.** dit gentiment Mathieu en ébouriffant les cheveux de son protégé.

 **\- C'est ma faute si Ils sont mort ?**

\- **Mais nooooon ! Tu l'as juste foutu en prison et il est mort dedans. C'est courant dans les bagnes, la mort.** tenta Mathieu pour déculpabiliser le grand brun.

 **\- Mais je veux pas acheter une prison pour mon poisson, moi.**

 **\- C'est pour ça qu'on va lui acheter un aquarium. C'est un cottage, pour lui.**

\- **Tu ferrais un mauvais père, Mathieu. Les gosses seraient traumatisés avec toi.** rit Damien.

Un faux sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres du vidéaste au chapeau. Il baissa les yeux.

 **\- Sauf qu'Antoine n'est pas sensé être un gosse**. murmura-t-il.

Compatissant, Thomas vint poser une main sur son épaule. Damien parut soudainement gêné de sa gaffe.

\- **Eh, Math', on comprend.** dit le bouclé. **C'est dur à gérer. Mais c'est tempo-...**

\- **Ouai. C'est temporaire. Je sais. On se tue à me le dire. Mais pour l'instant je vois aucun changement. Et c'est désespérant**.

Les deux autres avaient perdu leur sourire et baissaient le regard face à la peine de leur aîné. Antoine tira alors la manche de Laink en éclatant de rire.

 **\- En fait Egza veut pas le dire mais si ça va être long c'est surtout parce qu'il est nul au volant. Pfrrfrfrfr.**

Mathieu lui claqua l'arrière de la tête en rigolant tandis que les gamer se moquaient dans leur coin, la tension retombant rapidement.

Mathieu redevint rapidement sérieux, se tournant vers les deux hommes.

\- **Mais on me l'a déjà dit : c'est pas sur lui que la faute doit retomber. Et si je me comporte mal avec lui, il va probablement s'en souvenir quand il ira mieux. Alors oui, je vais lui acheter un poisson alors que j'aime pas ça. Je vais prendre la voiture alors que je conduis comme un pied et oui, je vais prendre plusieurs heures avant de revenir. Mais si c'est pour qu'il aille mieux, ça me va.** sourit-il.

Il attrapa la capuche d'Antoine et l'enfonça sur sa tête.

 **\- Allez, on y va, sale moche.**

Antoine se débattit avec la porte pendant deux minutes, lui seul sachant comment la débloquer. Il fit des manipulations complexes que Mathieu ne parvint pas a retenir. Ils sortirent alors de la maison en claquant rageusement cette porte derrière eux.

A présent seuls, Thomas et Damien échangèrent un regard entendu.

 **\- Ce Mathieu, c'est une très bonne personne.**

\- **Il a un bon humour et une bonne gueule.** souffla Damien, impressionné.

\- **Tu crois qu'Antoine lui a parlé de** _ **ça**_ **?** demanda Laink

\- **... Je ne pense pas.** souffla l'autre après un instant de réflexion.

\- **C'est quand même son meilleur ami, nan ?** tenta le bouclé.

\- **Thomas... Antoine l'a déjà dit. Il nous l'a fait promettre, même. Il n'en parle a personne et personne n'en parle.**

\- **Ouai... t'as raison.** Avoua le plus vieux

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

 **\- N'empêche. Antoine nous a snobé pour lui faire un câlin, quoi. Choqué déçu.** marmonna Thomas, se rappelant du réveil d'Antoine.

De l'autre côté de la porte, onze heure six, Mathieu fermait la portière de sa voiture à capsules de bière.

Et comme vous avez été nombreux a réclamer ça, je vais enfin dévoiler les détails de la conduite de Mathieu. Parce que les moustiques ne sont pas les seules victimes de cet être sans cœur. ( et de ce très mauvais conducteur. )

Le châtain démarra son monstre. Le moteur frémit d'anticipation et... Il en resta là. Mathieu venait de caler sans même avoir eu le temps d'avancer. Il réitéra ses gestes deux à trois fois. Accélérateur, embrayage, accélérateur, embrayage. Sans résultat. Il retira sa ceinture, se leva, alla donner un bon coup dans le capot de sa bagnole et revint à sa place.

Comme on dit, la violence ne résout rien. Mais parfois elle redonne confiance en soi.

Accélérateur, embrayage. Un peu de violence et...magie ! La voiture accepta enfin de rouler. Mathieu lança le GPS via son portable. Le téléphone entra en rad de batterie et Mathieu se gara sur le côté de la route afin de le brancher. Comme son vieux modèle de voiture ne possédait pas de prises 12V, Mathieu avait une batterie portative ( qui pesait quinze tonnes ) et qu'il avait placé en dessous de son propre siège. Il brancha son chargeur et remit en route son portable.

Il retenta de démarrer la voiture, sans succès.

Bref. 11 Heure 37, Mathieu arrivait enfin au bout de la rue.

Il prit de la vitesse, embraya et chopa un papillon de nuit mal réveillé en tournant à droite. L'autoroute était déjà en vue quand son GPS démarra enfin. Seulement, celui-ci lui indiqua de faire demi-tour et de traverser sa ville dans l'autre sens. Il tenta de passer par une impasse pour faire son demi-tour et se pris des bordures de 20 centimètres dans les roues. Vous l'aurez compris, le trajet fut un désastre pour les pneus, les moucherons et même pour son passager, ballotté dans tous les sens.

Ce n'est qu'à midi vingt que les deux amis se garèrent sur le parking d'une animalerie.

Mathieu soupira en craquant sa colonne vertébrale pour débloquer son dos. Antoine sautillait partout comme un enfant, impatient. Il regardait la mare aux carpes d'un œil avisé, cherchant un bâton pour aller enquiquiner les poissons.

Antoine se fit disputer par une caissière alors qu'il tentait d'embrocher deux poissons identiques. La femme avait une quarantaine d'années et faisait 1 m 70 montée sur des escarpins de vingt centimètres. Elle portait un brushing blond saupoudré de paillettes et ses lèvres arboraient une couleur rouge pétante.

 **\- Excusez-le, Madame. Il est handicapé.**

\- **Les handicapés dans son genre ont besoin d'être surveillés, dans ce cas, Monsieur !** pesta la blonde.

\- **Pardonnez-moi. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il est dans cet état. Je ne connais pas tous ses vices, moi.** se justifia-t-il en secouant ses cheveux. **Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il avait apprit a harponner du poisson ?**

Il ignora la femme en attrapant le poignet de son meilleur ami. Conduire l'avait à la fois irrité et à la fois endormit. Antoine le fixa d'un air coupable et marmonna quelques excuses.

\- **C'est rien, Antoine. Allez, on va vite voir s'il n'y a pas un poisson qui te convienne. Et évite de le tuer, cette fois-ci.**

La joie, quand on est dans une animalerie qui propose des poissons, c'est que le sol est constamment humide, l'odeur est exécrable et vous passez des heure a trouver LE poisson qui plaise.

Seulement, les personnes dont le métier est de visualiser des vidéos de surveillance, elles, elles doivent s'amuser. Pourquoi ?

Parce que vous pouvez passer des heures, plié en deux devant un aquarium a essayer de trouver un poisson dedans. Car la plupart du temps, ceux-ci sont vides de vie animale. Juste remplis d'algues et d'herbes en tout genre. Toujours est-il que vous êtes là, cul à l'air. A vous demander s'il y a une bête à acheter ou si c'est seulement des plantes.

Combien de culs peuvent bien voir ces gens-là ? Assez pour tenir un album photo ou un blog pervers.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Antoine ne fut pas bien difficile. Le premier poisson qu'il vit, il décida qu'il allait l'adopter.

Sauf que la première chose qu'il aperçut ne fut pas un poisson. Mais un amphibien blanc et visqueux avec des antennes étrange.

 **\- Je veux celui-là.**

 **\- C'est pas un poisson Antoine.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas d'imagination. Il a juste des nageoires spéciales. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu moche... Mais c'est parce qu'il n'est pas chez lui. Quand on lui offrira son grand aquarium, il pourra se faire beau.**

 **\- C'est pas un humain, Antoine. Il ne peut pas se faire beau.**

\- **Bob l'éponge n'a rien d'humain mais il est nettement plus sexy avec son costard que sans rien. Et ses costards se trouvent chez lui, dans sa maison. Alors évidemment qu'il se fait beau. Mais que dans sa maison.**

Mathieu ne trouva rien a redire. Lui-même étant un grand fan de Bob l'éponge carrée (« Il va veniiiiir (… ) » Je sais que vous avez chanté ce morceau. Je le sais. Je vous ai entendu. ), il ne pouvait décemment pas dire que le personnage de dessin animé était moche.

Il soupira.

 **\- Donc, tu veux un ... Axolotl.**

 **\- C'est un poisson.**

 **\- Oui, oui. Un poisson.**

Un petit livret était posé à côté de l'aquarium. Il expliquait tout ce dont avait besoin l'animal.

• Aquarium de 100 L minimum.

• Equipement : sol constitué de sable de Loire ou de quartz de faible granulométrie

• Cachettes (décor et pierres)

• Plantes résistantes

• Filtration efficace

• eau à pH : 6.0 à 8.0. et Température à 15-20° C.

• Gros carnivore. Mange de la viande non iodée.

• bassin à nettoyer régulièrement (toutes les deux semaines)

Et plus il lisait, plus la liste des inconvénients grossissait.

Encore, acheter de quoi satisfaire un poisson ne le dérangeait pas. Seulement, quand ce poisson coûtait une quarantaine d'euro et qu'il devait vivre en bande, là, ça l'emmerdait un peu plus. Parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas les moyens d'acheter plusieurs axolotls.

Comment des gens pouvaient acheter des animaux qui coûtaient aussi cher et qui demandaient autant d'investissement ? Sérieusement, a part les retraités qui passaient leur vie au chevet de leurs bêtes, personne ne voudrait acheter ses animaux là.

En plus, c'est foutrement laid, un axolotl.

 **\- Antoine, regarde, c'est écrit que ce n'est pas un poisson.**

 **\- Où ça ?**

 **\- Ici. Tu vois ? Dragon d'eau.**

\- **C'est encore plus génial !** s'enflamma le plus jeune.

Mathieu avala sa salive.

 **\- Ah. Non je me suis trompé. C'est juste un amphibien.**

\- **Oh...** fit Antoine, déçut. Alors je veux celui-là.

il désigna un poisson rouge sans rien de particulier et Mathieu le regarda bizarrement. Antoine avait des goûts bizarres. Soit il voulait une grenouille blanche mutante avec des antennes roses en forme d'algues soit il voulait un putain de poisson tout banal qui te regardait comme s'il était déjà mort intérieurement.

\- **Ok.**

Il appela un vendeur et continua ses emplettes avec le poisson sous le bras. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient a choisir un aquarium, Mathieu aperçut un groupe d'homme à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il reconnut les lunettes et les costards sur mesure qu'ils avaient sur eux. C'était les mafieux qui avaient agressé Antoine. Attrapant son ami par la main, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le groupe.

\- **Messieurs**. lança-t-il.

Un des plus grands d'entre eux se tourna vers lui d'un air supérieur, lui barrant la route.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le nain ?** Menaça le colosse.

\- **Oh Oh. Tu te calmes, toi. C'est pas parce que tu ressembles a un beef steak sur pattes que t'as le droit de me manquer de respect. D'ailleurs continues de baisser les yeux quand tu me croise et laisse-moi passer.** râla Mathieu.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se présenta a lui.

\- **Monsieur, quelque chose vous dérange ?** demanda-t-il.

Il faisait ses grands airs face a lui, empruntant un langage et une posture soutenue afin de le ridiculiser. Les autres hommes en rirent d'avance.

 **\- Redescendez sur terre. J'parle pas a un monarque mais à un agresseur.**

Un de ses sous-fifres sortit immédiatement un couteau en partant au quart de tour. Apparemment, accuser leur chef - ou ce qui semblait l'être - ne leur plaisait pas. Mathieu ne bougea pas d'un poil : son interlocuteur venait de mettre un bras entre lui et l'homme armé.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** demanda celui-ci, plus calmement.

 **\- Des renseignements. Vous vous souvenez du passage à tabac d'un gars qui sortait d'une salle d'arcade. Le huit novembre. Sur lui.**

Il désigna Antoine. Celui-ci était accroupi au sol, retirant les lacets du chef.

 **\- Antoine, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

 **\- Je leur joue un tour, ma foi.**

Soupir.

 **\- ... Bref. Vous vous en souvenez ?**

L'homme dévisagea Antoine de haut en bas.

\- **Oui**.

 **\- Je sais que ce n'était pas une erreur. Qui vous a demandé ça ?**

Là, Mathieu entrait dans le jeu dangereux du bluff. Et il n'était pas certain d'exceller à ce niveau. Surtout face a des mafieux. Le chef le fusilla du regard.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?**

 **\- J'étais là.**

Là, ça devenait vraiment difficile. Mais ça semblait fonctionner à merveille. L'homme face a lui blêmit.

 **\- Alors ?**

\- **Nous avons été engagés pour une vengeance personnelle de notre cliente sur Antoine Daniel.**

\- **Qui ?** réclama Mathieu.

Un des hommes fit un pas en avant, devançant son chef.

 **\- On n'a pas le droit de dévoiler l'identité de notre cliente !**

\- **Elle ne fait pas partie de la famille directe. Je n'ai pas besoin de la protéger.** répliqua le chef en repoussant son employé.

\- **Alors, qui ?**

\- **Magalie Siphter.**

S avait finalement raison. Les médecins ne savaient pas tout.

Mathieu le remercia et se tourna en tirant Antoine derrière lui. Il s'arrêta au bout de trois pas, sentant le regard des mafieux sur lui. Il se tourna alors vers eux.

\- **Une dernière chose, Monsieur. Avez-vous une dent contre cette femme ?**

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le chef le regardait dans les yeux sans ciller. Ca voulait tout dire.

\- **Bien. Merci de votre aide.** sourit faussement Mathieu en reprenant sa route. **Antoine. Lâche ce bâton toute suite !** hurla-t-il en voyant le plus jeune proche de la marre à carpes.

La vieille caissière sophistiquée allait encore être sur son dos.

* * *

 **Mathieu** \- _17 Heure 45_ \- 19 Novembre 2016

Quand Mathieu revint chez Antoine, il trouva les deux autre guignols dans le jardin, occupés a planter des trucs dans le sol. Il avait déposé son meilleur ami dans son appart juste avant de venir ici. Il venait pour récupérer les classeurs dans la chambre d'Antoine. Il avait encore un mystère a percer. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'étudier le "journal intime" du brun était une bonne idée.

Néanmoins, par un moment d'inadvertance, il fut embarqué dans l'affaire de Laink et Terracid, jouant au bricoleur dans le jardin.

\- **Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis en train de vous aider a mettre une tente dans le jardin d'Antoine ?**

\- **Probablement parce que tu es plus influençable que Laink ?** proposa Mathieu.

\- **Nique ta baignoire !** cria l'intéressé en plantant un énième piquet dans le sol.

\- **Non mais sérieusement... Vous savez qu'Antoine dors chez moi dans mon appart' et que la maison sera pour vous tous seuls ?**

\- **Ah bon ? Tu nous emmènes pas avec toi ?** demanda Thomas, soudain démoralisé.

\- **Mais si vous pensiez venir avec nous alors pourquoi, putain de bordel de merde, sommes nous en train de mettre cette foutue tente ?!**

\- **J'sais pas. L'instinct ?** proposa Damien en se frottant les mains pour avoir un peu plus chaud.

 **\- C'est ça. Crois en ton instinct, Egza, tu feras de grandes choses.** insista le bouclé.

Mathieu lâcha le marteau qu'il avait entre les mains.

\- **Quoi ? tu vas nous abandonner maintenant alors qu'on est si près du but ?** se plaint le châtain.

En réalité, la tente n'avait que trois piquets de plantés.

 **\- On est en novembre, les gars. A quoi ça nous servirait de monter une tente alors qu'il fait trop froid pour camper ?**

\- **C'est pour protéger les bébés chats.** Intervint Thomas, déterminé.

Mathieu décida de l'ignorer afin d'éviter la dépression. Il se dirigea vers la maison.

 **\- J'ai laissé Antoine à mon appart avec son nouveau poisson. Si je suis revenu c'est pour reprendre les affaires que j'avais laissé ici. Vous venez avec moi ?**

Damien lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

 **\- Moi je veux bien.** dit-il **. Mais il faut rentrer la tente.**

\- **Ouai. Laissez là dans le salon. J'ai peur qu'Antoine fasse des conneries, seul chez moi. Et puis, j'ai a vous parler.**

\- **Ah bon ?** s'étonna Thomas.

\- **Ouai. Mais seulement quand on sera chez moi. Prenez vos affaires, je vais chercher les miennes et on y va.**

A 18 heure et quart, ils étaient déjà arrivés devant l'appart. Ils garèrent leurs bolides et se rejoignirent sur le trottoir.

\- **Alors, je vais déplier le canapé et j'ai peut-être un matelas dans l'armoire mais ne vous attendez pas a être dans le luxe.**

\- **T'inquiète pas. On est aussi pauvres que toi. On est youtubeurs**. Rigola le bouclé.

Le vidéaste au chapeau monta les marches jusqu'à son appartement. Il tenta d'entrer, sans succès. Antoine avait probablement fermé la porte. Sauf que le châtain n'avait pas pris les clés en les laissant à l'intérieur. Il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse.

\- **Antoine ?** cria-t-il pour l'avertir.

Pas de réponse.

\- **T'as pas les clés ?** demanda Damien

\- **Elles sont à l'intérieur, j'avais pas fermé**. Se plaint Mathieu.

 **\- Alors qui a fermé ?**

 **-Probablement Antoine.** désespéra l'aîné.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Le châtain croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, agacé. Le duo de gamers le regarda avec désespoir. Est-ce que tous les amis d'Antoine étaient cons au point de se laisser enfermer a l'extérieur ?

 **\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?**

\- **On campe ici ?** demanda Damien.

\- **On aurait dû prendre la tente, finalement**. s'énerva Laink.

\- **Pfrfrfrfrfr**.

\- **Attend. Vous avez entendu ?!** se tourna Mathieu

\- **Quoi ?** s'interrogea le plus jeune.

\- **Un rire.** répondit Mathieu avant de tambouriner à la porte. **Antoine ! Je t'ai entendu ! Ouvre cette porte !** hurla-t-il.

Seul le rire étouffé du Présentateur de What the cut ?! répondit.

 **\- Antoine ! Soit pas égoïste ! Ouvre-nous !**

Plus un bruit.

\- **Antoine ?**

Le déclic d'une porte déverrouillée se fit entendre. La poignée grinça, laissant place à un sourire inquiétant. Antoine était là, accoudé a un mur, l'air complètement détaché.

\- _Egzaaaaa !_ s'écria-t-il en levant les bras en l'air. _Tu m'as tellement manqué. Alors, tes retrouvailles avec Tonton S, elles sont pas géniales ?_

\- **Tonton S.** soupira Mathieu. **Youpi.**

\- _Roh Ca va hein. Tu crois que ça me plait, à moi ?_ rétorqua le malade.

\- **Pardonne moi de ne pas t'aimer. Chaque fois que je te croise, j'ai des ennuis.**

 **-** _Tu mens. Chaque fois que tu me croises tu finis par avoir des discussions profondes et spirituelles avec moi._

 **\- Oui. Et la philosophie c'était ma matière préférée à l'école**. dit ironiquement Mathieu.

 _\- J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les sciences, personnellement._

 **\- Tu mettais la grenouille d'SVT dans le mixeur de la salle des profs, je m'en souviens.**

\- _C'était marrant._ rigola-t-il en secouant ses épaules.

\- **C'est qui, S ?** Demanda subitement Laink.

 **\- Je comptais sur vous pour me le dire.**

- _C'est qui, eux, Egza ?_

\- **Alors, à gauche c'est Thomas, à droite, c'est Damien. Et Antoine avec la voix et le sourire bizarre, c'est S.**

\- _Ouuuuh._ grinça S. _On me dit dans l'oreillette que vos noms sont en réalité Laink et Terracid._

 **\- Ouai. C'est Antoine qui leur a donné ces noms là.**

\- _Je me demande qui lui donne des idées pour des noms pareils._

\- **Probablement la grenouille au mixeur.** répondit Mathieu en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Merci a saro59 d'avoir -enfin- répondu a ma question x)

Review ?


	17. Seizième Vérine au Melon

**SEIZIÈME VÉRINE AU MELON**

* * *

Désolé pour l'énorme retard ! j'avais publié ce chapitre sur wattpad il y a de ça deux ou trois semaines et j'ai carrément zappé de le poster sur FFN ;w;

* * *

[Ce chapitre risque de faire chier certains ]

SI VOUS TROUVEZ DES MOTS COLLÉS DITES LE !

 **( /!\ MODIFICATION /!\ ****Bon. Je me suis trompé dans un chapitre. J'ai dit que le rdv au KFC avec Ethan-Rire-de-Phoque c'était un jeudi alors que sur mes brouillons, c'était bien le 20. Mais le 20 novembre, sur le calendrier 2016 c'est un dimanche. Donc je me suis gourée mais sincèrement j'crois qu'on s'en branle tous un peu. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que c'est aujourd'hui le rdv. Voilà. Je changerais l'autre chapitre plus tard. ( un jour, dans quatre ans. ) )**

* * *

 **Mathieu** – _12 heures 14 – 20 Novembre 2016_

Mathieu se demanda s'il pourrait survivre a cette collocation improvisée avec les pires youtubeurs du siècle. Le châtain grand format aux yeux bleus avait lancé l'idée de faire des courgettes farcies. Lebrun mini format quant a lui avait ramené toute un ribambelle de fromages. Conservés dans une boite, il avait fait la farce avec Damien et en avait mit de toutes les sortes. Le plan de travail de sa cuisine ne ressemblait plus à rien. Même Antoine s'était pris au jeu, malaxant la viande en chantant des trucs plus ou moins modernes avec ses amis d'enfance.

Sa cuisine à la décoration étrange ne lui avait jamais parut aussi petite qu'à cet instant. Mathieu avait emmené sa cafetière et ses cactus loin de tout ce remue-ménage pour se réfugier dans le salon. Muni d'une tasse vide, de Gérard son cactus favoris et de l'aquarium d'Henri IV le poisson rouge, Mathieu tentait de se faire une raison. Sa maison n'allait pas tomber en ruine parce que trois gamins s'amusaient dans sa cuisine, il n'avait aucune peur a avoir.

Il était assit dans son canapé, les genoux repliés contre son avait posé Henri IV contre le mur, sur le dossier du fauteuil.Gérard – et le reste de sa colonie- s'entassaient à ses pieds,sur la deuxième partie du canapé. Le poisson le fixait sans le voir, les deux yeux partant sur les côtés, les nageoires brassant l'air afin de rester immobile. Il était vraiment moche, a vrai était rouge pétant, variant doucement vers le orange en direction de son ventre. Ventre qui se trouvait être aussi épais qu'un pouce alors que le poisson entier ne dépassait pas la taille d'une gomme. Ce que Mathieu aimait beaucoup, par contre, c'était ses longues nageoires volatiles et sa queue qui devait lui rajouter six tailles de plus. Et puis, ce qui le rendait con – et unique-c'était sa bouche entièrement noire, à l'instar d'un rouge a lèvres. C'était Antoine qui avait choisi le nom en son absence,hier. Et le malade avait également décidé de poser l'aquarium a côté de la cafetière.

Ça n'embêtait pas vraiment Mathieu. En revanche, la place sur sa table commençait cruellement a manquer. Alors quand il avait vu les trois zigotos débarquer avec leurs ustensiles de cuisine, Mathieu avait vraiment tenu a mettre les trucs importants hors de leur porté . Henri IV n'était pas vraiment important. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas non plus faire de la peine a Antoine. Et puis, ça le ferait chier de retrouver le poisson mort alors qu'ils l'avaient seulement acheté hier.

D'ailleurs, un truc l'avait choqué, quand il était passé a la caisse de l'animalerie. La femme – cette caissière blonde plastifiée au cellophane – avait précisé que si la bestiole mourrait d'ici un mois, il fallait revenir en magasin avec le corps et ils le rembourseraient. Mathieu ne savait pas comment prendre ça. D'un côté, il trouvait ça normal de rembourser un produit, mais d'un autre côté, le fait qu'il s'agisse de l'enjeu d'une vie le chiffonnait un peu. Évidemment, il n'avait pas acheté Henri IV pour qu'il meure au bout de 48 heures. Et il aurait râlé si ça avait été le cas. Mais en même temps, le côté « remplaçable » de l'animal l'horrifié. Alors oui il n'accordait aucune sympathie aux poissons rouges: c'est cool ça tourne en rond mais ça ne lui rapportait rien. Mais il s'était promit intérieurement d'accorder les meilleurs soins possibles a Henri IV. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas le fait qu'une une bête – même aussi inutile que ce poisson –soit considérée comme un objet de décoration jetable. Dieu, même cet être avait un cœur ! A défaut d'avoir un cerveau fonctionnel...

Mathieu s'interrogeait sur autre chose, aussi. D'où Terracid avait sortit les courgettes ? Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks possédait bien un bac a légume, néanmoins, la qualité de ses composants devait varier entre l'état de zombification avancée et la pourriture. Il espérait de tout cœur que Damien ne s'était pas lancé dans un sauvetage de légume. Parce que même sans leur mousse verdâtre,Mathieu ne voudrait pas toucher a une seule des plantes qui sortait de son bac. D'ailleurs, il avait condamné l'endroit avec de l'aluminium. De cette façon, les mouchettes n'envahissaient pas son espace vital.

Et puis, un autre doute le terrassait : avait-on vraiment besoin de farine dans des courgettes farcies ?

... Alors pourquoi, non, sérieusement, Pourquoi Antoine Daniel faisait des allez et retour dans la cuisine avec de la farine sur la face et les cheveux blancs comme neige ?

Mathieu se leva subitement. Il posa sa cafetière à sa place après avoir avalé le reste de sa tasse.

( ça rime. J'ai vraiment un don. )

Le salon du chapeauté était envahit par les valises de Laink et Terracid ainsi que le gros matelas gonflable qu'ils avaient déniché dans un placard. Celui-ci avait été installé entre sa télé et le canapé tandis que sa table basse s'étaient faite calée à la verticale contre le mur.

Il avait la nette impression de s'être fait envahir. Entre Antoine qui squattait son lit et les deux autres qui squattaient le salon, il n'y avait plus que la salle à manger qui restait intacte.

Depuis hier, les mots d'S lui tournaient en boucle dans la tête. Comme une chanson agaçante, une comptine qu'on proposait aux gosses et qui marquait notre esprit pendant une semaine.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

 **Mathieu** – _19 heure 52 – 19 Novembre 2016_

S s'était assit dans le canapé, prenant une pose hautaine et désinvolte, toisant Damien et Thomas assis sur le tapis en moquette du salon. Mathieu arriva dans la pièce avec deux cafés, un chocolat chaud et un thé. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, S les dé ès leur discussion rocambolesque sur ses exploits de sciences au lycée, le malade s'était tu.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier la présence des nouveaux venus.

- **Bon, S. Qu'est-ce que tu as a les fixer ainsi ?** S'impatienta Mathieu.

- _ **Je ne les aimes pas.**_

- **On l'avait comprit.** Répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

- **Bob dirait même que ta gueule pourrait lui provoquer un infarctus.** Avoua Mathieu

- _ **Il aime chier quand t'es contrarié.**_

- **Comment tu sais ça, toi ?** Marmonna Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils.

 _ **-Les murs de son garage sont fins.** **Et ça a marqué Antoine.**_

- **Espion.**

 **- _Champignon._**

 **-Rognon !** S'écria Damien en se prenant au jeu.

Mathieu et S se tournèrent vers lui avec un air accusateur.

- **Ok. Je ferme ma gueule.**

Mathieu s'assit sur le canapé avec les deux autres youtuber. Laink quant à lui observait la scène sans rien faire, savourant son chocolat chaud.

S prit une grande inspiration et prit également sur lui pour ignorer la présence des intrus.

- _ **Tu as demandé le journal au Con ?**_

Mathieu s'immobilisa.

- **Oui**.

- _ **Alors, des infos sur la cause ?**_

- **Rien. Il n'a pas reprit la plume depuis l'accident.** S eu un air déçu. **En fait, j'ai quand même eu des infos hier.**

- _ **Ah ?**_

- **Ouai. J'ai vu les mafieux en allant acheter Henri IV.**

- ** _J'approuve ce nom._ ** Le coupa S en repensant soudainement au poisson.

- **Il y a une certaine Magalie qui en veut à Antoine.** reprit Mathieu, imperturbable. **C'est elle qui leur a demandé d'attaquer Antoine. Les Médecins ne savaient effectivement pas que c'était intentionnel. J'ai demandé à Justice par texto.**

 **-La jolie infirmière à Dreadlocks ?**

- **Ouai. Chacun ses goûts.** Hésita Mathieu.

- ** _Raciste._ ** Fit le jeune homme en prenant un accent maghrébin.

- **Clichiste.**

- **Bref.** Les coupa Thomas.

- **Merci.** Fit Mathieu en reprenant la discussion. **Je disais, donc. Il y a cette Magalie, là.**

 **- _Et tu sais d'où elle sort ?_**

- **Aucune idée. Elle n'est jamais mentionnée dans le journal d'Antoine. Mais j'ai trouvé ces médecins. Un Jonas et un ... Roh je sais plus. Mais voilà.**

 **- _Pourquoi t'as retenu le nom de merde ?_**

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à sortir une réplique cinglante. On le coupa.

- **Ne recommencez pas**. Les menaça le bouclé assit par terre.

S se mit a soupirer.

- _ **Cette Magalie va probablement encore frapper. Même Antoine guérit, elle risque de ramener d'autres problèmes.**_

- **Comme si y'en avait déjà pas assez.** marmonna ironiquement Mathieu.

- _ **Quand je dis problèmes, Egza, je parle de problèmes pour toi, pour sa famille, pour ses amis.** _ Il fixa longuement le duo assit par terre. On entre dans des histoires de Mafieux. _**Et on ne sort presque jamais des histoires de Mafieux. C'est pour ça que ça ne me plaît pas de vous voir ici.**_ Il s'adressa aux gamers. _**Si on vous voit traîner avec Antoine,on s'en prendra à vous. C'est un cercle vicieux.**_

Mathieu avala une gorgée de son café.

- **Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, maintenant ?** Demanda Damien. **Je veux dire, il est hors de question qu'on reparte maintenant alors qu'Antoine est aussi mal, même avec cette Magalie.**

Mathieu était étonné de voir que les deux garçon s'adaptaient aussi facilement à l'état du plus jeune. Damien ne semblait pas être gêné de dire S à Antoine. ni même de l'imaginer... coupé en deux a l'intérieur de lui. Bon. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout non plus, évidemment.

- **Il faut l'accord du maître de maison mais vaudrait mieux que vous restiez ici.**

S interrogea Mathieu du regard et celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules.

 **~Fin Flashback~**

* * *

 **Mathieu-** _12 Heures 48 – 20 Novembre 2016._

Des Problèmes. Des Problèmes avec un grand P, même.

Mathieu soupira. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers sa chambre, enjambant une multitude de vêtements et de fils en tout genre. Parce que pour bien faire, en plus d'avoir ramené une armoire IKEA dans sa valise, Laink avait embarqué son vidéo-projecteur, sa PS4, sa PS3 et toutes une liste de consoles dont Mathieu ne connaissait même pas le mystère de la valise de Thomas était encore entier :Comment avait-il réussi à caser autant de trucs inutiles tout en embarquant la moitié de sa garde robe ?

Mathieu parvint malgré tout a atteindre sa chambre. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et mit le verrou. Le jeune homme appuya son dos contre la porte, fixant la pièce comme si elle lui était étrangère. Il poussa un long râle de désespoir avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore foutu pour en arriver là ?

Ils'assit sur le lit, massant ses tempes en regardant ailleurs. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pensé à lui ? Pensé a son petit nombril et ses sentiments ?

Longtemps.

Il attrapa la couette et s'enroula dedans, pestant contre l'odeur d'Antoine qui imprégnait les draps. Dissimulant son visage dans l'oreiller, Mathieu se concentra. Il en avait trop apprit ces derniers temps pour être vraiment bien psychologiquement.

Il avait apprit qu'Antoine lui cachait des choses – et visiblement pas des moindres-. Ça l'emmerdait. Plus qu'il ne le devrait, mê si Mathieu avait vécu toute sa vie avec un agent double. Comme si l'Antoine Daniel qu'il connaissait n'était qu'une couverture. Et puis, ça lui faisait mal, de savoir ça. Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge, ses genoux remontant jusqu'à son torse. C'était douloureux, bon sang !

Antoine,son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'il côtoyait et chérissait comme un frère, ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Il ne lui avait jamais révélé son passé, ses doutes. Et Mathieu n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Il lui avait même confié ses réflexions, son mal êtres,ses problèmes. Il avait pleuré contre sur épaule, il l'avait pris dans ses bras dans les moments de coups durs et ... Et...

...Et Antoine ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Comme une carte qui se retourne, comme un fruit qui cache un vers, comme un démon qui se plaît à paraître innocent, Antoine lui avait tout caché.

Ses larmes lui brûlèrent les joues, tandis qu'il serrait le coussin contre son torse. Mathieu fixait le vide, tentant sans le pouvoir de prendre un autre angle sur sa vie. Il craquait. On le prenait pour l'homme fort, le pilier. Alors qu'il était déjà fendu de toute part et que chaque mot l'effritait un peu plus. Il n'était qu'un morceau de craie, trop fragile et trop découvert. Il souffrait aux intempéries et se brisait a chaque coup. Mathieu était faible.

Trop faible pour comprendre tout ça et pour tout supporter.

Son estomac se contracta alors qu'il tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas que ses invités l'entendent. Il ne voulait pas être pitoyable a leurs yeux. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, resserrant ses jambes contre son ventre, espérant prendre le moins de place possible, comme pour s'échapper, fondre et disparaître dans les draps. Il désirait former une boule parfaite et insignifiante.

Mathieu ne voulait plus affronter ce qui se passait a l'extérieur. Il ne voulait pas affronter les mots d'Antoine, ses yeux et sa maladie. Il ne voulait pas affronter cette femme qui voulait du mal a son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas affronter les yeux inquisiteurs de Thomas et Damien. Il ne voulait même pas affronter la présence d'Henri IV. Il voulait se laisser couler, s'effondrer dans ses peurs et ne plus rien rencontrer. Il voulait un peu de bonheur. Un instant de répit.

Il ne vivait pas dans un livre, bon sang. Il ne voulait pas être un héros. Il ne voulait être pas être Mathieu Sommet.

Il voulait être humain au moins trente secondes et se complaire dans son humanité. Apprécier son impuissance et son désespoir,s'accepter lui-même plutôt que tout accepter d'autrui. Il voulait être égoïste pour une fois.

Dire aux parents d'Antoine de s'occuper de leur fils eux-même. Dégager les deux inconnus qui vivaient dans son salon. Dire a Ethan que se lancer dans une relation ça le faisait chier. Reprocher a Bob de ne pas savoir tenir son chat. Ignorer ses fans et fermer sa chaîne qui lui bouffait sa vie. Frapper le président pour les impôts qu'il ne pouvait pas payer. Insulter ses voisins qui le narguaient avec leur balcon que lui-même n'avait pas. Faire une polémique sur le prix des clopes. Râler contre tous ces écolos qui faisaient du bourrage de crâne. Dire a cette Magalie Siphter d'aller se faire foutre et enculer tous ces enfoirés de mafieux intouchables.

Et plus que tout, il voulait reprendre sa petite routine ennuyante.

Se lever, boire un café sans goût et se prendre la petite marche en entrant dans la cuisine. Passer sa journée torse-nu et aller se doucher a onze heure du soir. Sniffer son shampoing en chantant des trucs débiles, aussi. Manger des pâtes au jambon plutôt que se casser la tête a chercher de quoi manger. Rester six heures dans son lit a flâner avec son chat. Faire semblant de reprendre le sport pour faire plaisir a sa mère et lui faire croire qu'il mangeait des légumes.

Mais il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tout reprendre a zéro.

Mathieu s'étouffa un instant, ses sanglots reprenant le dessus. Sa poitrine se compressait, lui retirant une douleur terrible. Il fit passer la couverture au dessus de sa tête, se plongeant dans le noir. Ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Toute cette douleur accumulée, toute cette pression qui lui emprisonnait le cœur. Ses valeurs qu'il bafouait en pleurant, son image qu'il éloignait en souffrant, sa faiblesse qu'il exhibait sous sa couette. Ses larmes qu'il s'autorisait a laisser couler. Son humanité. Ses mains qui serraient le tissus en tremblant.

Évacuer tout d'un seul coup, jusqu'à s'en faire mal.

Et puis il entendit la porte s'ébranler. Il coupa sa respiration avant de se rappeler qu'il avait mit de verrou. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, une main brûlante se calait sur sa nuque. Le matelas s'enfonçait. Une personne souleva la couverture pour enrouler ses bras autour de son abdomen. Mathieu s'immobilisa. Une odeur envahi son espace vital. Un parfum qu'il connaissait bien et qui l'entourait depuis le début. Antoine. Il observa dans la pénombre les mains du brun se glisser jusqu'aux siennes. Mathieu hoqueta sous les pleurs. Il laissa le malade serrer ses doigts.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la respiration de Mathieu se calma peu a peu, produisant de petits soubresauts dû a ses précédentes larmes. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenus un enfant. Il se tourna pour se mettre face a Antoine. Il ne le voyait pas, la couette coupant toute luminosité. Mais il fit passer ses mains sur les joues du plus jeune, découvrant a tâtons le grain de sa peau et sa barbe trop longue. Il sentit les lèvres d'Antoine se poser sur son larmes se remirent a couler d'elles-même. Les doigts de son vis-à-vis les essuya doucement, comme pour éloigner leur dé posa ses propres mains sur les siennes. Il sentis les lèvres d'Antoine embrasser aléatoirement ses paupières, ses doigts, ses pommettes, l'arrête de son nez, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres ou son cou. Mathieu ne pensait a rien, se laissant juste bercer par sa présence, par la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui et par l'amour qu'il lui procurait. Il allait probablement s'endormir dans ses bras,et tout oublier en se réveillant. Comme si la couette lui créait un nouveau monde.

Un monde sans couleur, on l'on acceptait ses erreurs et les mots de travers. Où l'on avançait a l'aveugle sans retenir tous les gestes maladroits. On trébuche sans tomber plus loin que sur le ce monde là n'existait qu'ici, sous la couette, dans les bras d'Antoine, dans la douceur d'un amour innocent, d'une confiance trop forte. Alors quand il ouvrira les yeux, il aura évacué sa peine et elle s'évaporera sous cette couette. Il reprendrait sa vie en mettant le compteur a zéro. Alors pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que profiter de ce monde, de ce répit.

Mathieu serra Antoine, logeant sa tête dans son cou. Il apprécia sentir son pouls contre sa tempe et ses cheveux lui caresser la nuque. Il respira son odeur, essaya d'apprendre le rythme de son cœur pour se bercer le soir. Tout retenir pour se sentir mieux plus tard.

Mathieu– 18 heure 06 – 20 novembre 2016.

Mathieu sentis son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il était encore tout habillé, sa bouche était pâteuse et il papillonna des paupières,tentant de se connecter a la réalité. Il s'était bel et bien endormi. Seulement, Antoine avait disparut et il entendait des bruits de jeu vidéo dans le salon. Le châtain sortit son portable de sa poche, plissant les yeux devant la luminosité de l'écran. Quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière.

Ethan Blancheroy.

Merde.

Il sauta du lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Il passa un coup d'eau sur son visage sans répondre à l'appel de son fan. Il se saisi de sa veste en cuir, enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête afin de dissimuler l'horreur de ses cheveux.

La musique de Rebecca Black incita un de ses invités a gueuler :

- **FERME TA GUEULE SALOPE.**

Il se dirigea en courant vers la porte, décrochant à l'appel :

- **Hey Mathi-...** lança immédiatement l'homme au bout du fil.

- **Désolé !** Gémit le plus vieux en cherchant ses clefs de voiture. **Je viens juste de me réveiller. J'avais oublié de mettre un réveil et...**

 **-Oh là ! Rien de grave, hein !** Le stoppa le brun.

- **Ouai, t'as raison.** Souffla Mathieu.

- **Où est-ce que tu es, là ?**

 **-Je prends mes clefs et j'arrive. Le KFC est à 5 minutes.**

 **-Ok. Je vais commander. Tu prends quoi ?**

 **-Comme toi. Mais j'ai la dalle. Et du Sprite. Sans glaçon. Parce que je connais la tactique.**

 **-Monsieur est connaisseur. Bon j'vais commander. A toute à l'heure !**

 **-Ouai. Salut.**

Il raccrocha. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, Mathieu culpabilisa. Il était en retard a un rendez-vous. Il détestait être en retard ! Bon, même si avec ses exploits d'automobiliste, il arrivait toujours en retard. Mais n'empêche, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il passa dans le salon a la recherche de ses clefs. Il les trouva sur le canapé, à côté de sa cafetière, de ses cactus et d'Henri IV qui barbotait tranquillement dans son eau. Il apprit aux trois autres qu'il partait à un rendez-vous. Antoine se leva subitement,abandonnant sa manette pour le suivre.

Ce n'est-ce que lorsqu'il arriva dans l'entrée que Mathieu remarqua son meilleur ami derrière lui.

- **J'y vais tout seul, Antoine.** Sourit le Présentateur de Salut les Geeks.

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

- **Mais je veux venir, moi...**

 **-Mais un rendez-vous, c'est tout seul, Antoine.** Rigola le châtain en secouant les cheveux du plus jeune. **Je vais pas t'emmener chez le banquier avec moi juste sous prétexte que tu veux venir.**

 **-Tu le ferais.** rétorqua Antoine.

Mathieu réfléchit.

- **Ouai,peut-être. Mais je t'emmènerai pas aux toilettes si je dois y aller seul.**

 **-Pourquoi je voudrais aller aux toilettes avec toi ? C'est dégueu.** Antoine fit la moue.

Mathieu poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait pas d'autres idées de comparaisons.

- **Bon Antoine, soit pas chiant. Je dois juste y aller tout seul.**

 **-Mais moi je veux savoir ce qu'il va se passer.**

 **-Mais il va rien se passer. Je vais juste aller manger avec un ami.** Dit le plus vieux en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Antoine tapa du pied.

- **C'est pas vrai ! T'y vas avec un Tansem !**

 **-Ethan n'est pas méchant.** Rétorqua vivement Mathieu.

- **Il a des pensées bizarres envers toi !** S'écria Antoine.

Le chapeauté commençait sérieusement a s'énerver. Pourquoi Antoine faisait-il de telles manières ? Il n'était ni sa mère ni son chien, bon sang.

- **Il n'a aucune pensées bizarres. On va juste passer du temps ensemble, comme des amis.** Se justifia le plus petit.

- **Comme des amoureux !** Couina le plus jeune.

Ça aurait pu sonner comme une marque d'attachement, comme une preuve de jalousie mais Mathieu claqua seulement la porte au nez de son cadet en criant :

- **Cesse d'être aussi intrusif dans ma vie, Antoine !**

Un calme assourdissant s'abattit sur l'appartement. Laink et Terracid se tenaient à l'entrée du salon, passant leur tête dans l'encadrement pour observer la porte où Mathieu avait disparut.

Antoine Daniel était immobile. Après quelques minutes, il se tourna vers les deux invités, silencieux. Ses yeux venaient de prendre une teinte sombre et son visage prit un air profondément irrité. Quand il vit les gamer, il leva même les yeux au ciel.

- _ **Tsss. Encore vous.**_

* * *

Retrouvez moi sur Discord, j'ai créé un serveur avec des petites auteurs yaoistes ( et matoiniste... )

Discord c'est une application de tchat pour gamer. Ça fonctionne comme skype mais avec des serveurs. Et il n'y a pas de visuel, on peut seulement faire des conférences vocales ou par messages. Cette appli est géniale, vraiment. En plus, elle est accessible en ligne ainsi qu'en application sur Téléphone et PC. De plus, l'inscription ne demande qu'une adresse mail ( comme FFN et Wattpad, en fait ;) )

Donc si vous avez envie de discuter un peu ( en sachant que FFN c'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour discuter. Rt si té nautifs c nawak ) et de parler dans un cercle fermé avec des gens comme vous, n'hésitez pas a me rejoindre ;)

Mon identifiant c'est Iskrayd#0400

si vous m'envoyez une demande en ami, je vous redirigerais directement sur notre serveur destiné à l'écriture ( et tout plein d'autre choses aussi. comme du jardinage ou des batailles -très folichonnes- de smileys. )

Rejoignez nous.

Bisous sur votre fesse droite. ( parce que la gauche c'est le mal. )


	18. Dix-Septième Taboulé

**Il y a tellement peu de réactions sur ce réseau que j'en oublie de poster mes chapitres, c'est con...**

DIX-SEPTIÈME TABOULÉ

4ÈME PÉRIPLE / PARTIE 1

 **Mathieu** \- _18 Heures 09 - 20 Novembre 2016_

Mathieu venait de s'asseoir dans sa voiture, les poings serrés. Antoine l'avait énervé. Même s'il ne faisait rien de bien grave. Il était juste... Présent. Trop. ça étouffait un peu. Mais il s'en voulait de s'être emporté aussi rapidement. Le malade n'avait pas mérité ça.

Il souffla pour se débarrasser de la pression avant de se lancer sur la route du KFC. Sur la route, des plots de chantier subirent son courroux et sa mauvaise humeur. Ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il arriva aussi rapidement là ou il voulait. Il avait l'esprit trop ailleurs pour se tromper de chemin.

En plus, Ethan devait l'attendre.

Le châtain accéléra. Il se gara sur le parking, s'amusant a coller au cul d'une jolie Mercedes blanche. Lui, avec sa voiture carrée, jaune, avec ses caspsules de bières collées au plafond, avec son écharpe de l'OM et son plaid Bob l'éponge, avec sa batterie de 16 Volts cachée sous le siège, avec sa bave de limace sur le tableau de bord, avec sa multitude de porte-clefs, sent-bon et autres abandonnés un peu partout, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Sa machine était si pourrie qu'il s'en foutait qu'elle soit griffée, cabossée ou même taguée.

C'était limite s'il ne rêvait pas qu'elle aille a la casse, tellement elle était nulle. Il ne devait avoir qu'une personne sur Terre a posséder ce modèle. Il ne se souvenait même plus quelle marque c'était.

L'emblème avait été arraché pour être remplacé par un autocollant de Pokéball. Un truc très moche. Dont la couleur s'était effacée au fil du temps. Les gens -même ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas- s'amusaient a coller des trucs sur la porte de son coffre. D'ailleurs, toute personne normale penserait qu'il avait :

\- un bébé a bord,

\- un animal à bord,

\- qu'il faisait taxi,

\- qu'il faisait de la conduite accompagnée -seul, par contre.-,

-qu'il avait son A depuis sept ans,

\- qu'il possédait un "Chien Méchant" avec un collier en pic argenté,

\- qu'il était garagiste,

-qu'il faisait du service après-vente,

-qu'il était enceinte (?!)

-que "LA DROGUE C'EST BIEN ET L'ALCOOL C'EST POUR LES COPAINS."

et que, bien sûr, il proposait un service de pubs gratuites pour tout public.

Parmi les Peugeot, les Renault et les Citroën, Mathieu avait l'impression de faire tâche.

Mais il s'en retournait l'oignon avec une pelle à tarte.

Le Présentateur de Salut les Geeks sortit de sa voiture,attrappa la sacoche ou il gardait son chéquier et ses papiers -ainsi que d'autres bricoles aussi inutiles les unes que les autres, n'oublions pas que Mathieu, bien que sexiste dans l'âme, était une femme accomplie-.

Il ouvrit grand ses rétroviseurs pour bloquer ses autres voisins de parking avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment rouge. KFC n'était jamais un modèle de discrétion. Et lui non plus.

Il aperçut alors la silhouette d'Ethan lui faire de grand gestes par la fenêtre de l'accueil. Il lui fit un vague signe et un grand sourire pour que ce guignol arrête de se faire remarquer en pleine file d'attente.

Quand il entra dans la salle, le brun lui indiqua une table du menton, l'incitant a s'y diriger. Celle-ci se trouvait proche d'une fenêtre le genre de grandes bée-vitrées qui donne un côté glauque aux fast-food.

D'ailleurs, Mathieu imaginait sans mal une femme un peu pompeuse s'approcher de la vitre en s'écriant

"OH regarde chéri ! des gens qui s'empiffrent comme des idiots sur des pot de morceaux de poulets avec une chapelure douteuse ! Dis, tu m'en achètes un ? j'en ai toujours voulut. "

Et quitte a gâcher ses allures de nouveau riche du 16ème, le pauvre mari finirait par acheter un pot en carton avec du poulet dedans.

D'ici quelques années, Mathieu était persuadé que la demande ne changerait que de quelques détails : On ne commanderait plus de la volaille, mais bien les humains qui la bouffent. Pour lui, le marché des esclaves rouvrirait tôt ou tard. de toute façon, vu l'état du monde dans lequel ils vivaient, Mathieu n'avait aucun mal a se faire ce genre de scénarios.

Mais bref. C'était bizarre de penser a la déchéance de la mentalité humaine tout en se prenant pour une marchandise derrière une vitrine de KFC.

Le châtain s'assit près de la fenêtre, posant son manteau et ses affaires sur le siège proche de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de faire les jeux pour enfant au dos du protège-table qu'Ethan revenait déjà avec deux plateaux en main.

Mathieu lui sourit grandement, lâchant les petites craies grasses qu'une serveuse lui avait offert. ( Il avait enfin trouvé le chemin par lequel Arthur le hérisson était passé pour rejoindre son ami Jacquard l'écureuil !

Réponse D. Evidemment. )

Ethan posa le plateau sur la table avant de serrer la main a son acolyte.

 **\- Comment ça va ?** demanda-t-il l'air guilleret.

 **\- Ca peut aller et toi ?** répondit Mathieu.

\- **Fatiiiigue.** se lamenta l'autre en pianotant distraitement sur son téléphone. **Il releva soudain la tête, mettant l'appareil a l'écart pour mieux se concentrer. Mais ta réponse m'a l'air bien molle. qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**  
 **(Comme ma...)**

- **Oh rien... Je me suis engueulé avec Antoine au moment de partir.**

 **\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-Il voulait venir. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas mais il m'ignorait... alors je lui ai crié dessus.**

 **-Et il est tout seul chez toi, là ?** demanda le grand brun, faussement inquiet.

- **Nan. Des potes s'occupent de lui**. marmonna Mathieu d'une petite voix.

\- **Il doit se sentir un peu délaissé... Et puis, avec ce que tu m'as dis sur lui... S'il réagit comme un gamin avec sa mère, il doit être jaloux.** Expliqua Ethan en prenant le partit du malade.

Mathieu se ramassa sur lui même, culpabilisant d'avantage.

\- **Mais je suis pas sa mère, moi...** geignit-t-il en fixant un morceau de poulet entre ses doigts.

\- **Tu as raison... Tu n'es que son ami. ça te demande beaucoup d'effort, je suppose.** marmonna le brun en retournant sa veste. ( pas dans le sens physique bande de cons )

Mathieu rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

- **Ouais... j'ai du mal a gérer "tout ça". Et puis, Antoine est quand même dur a supporter au quotidien.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Il exagère un peu.** fit Ethan en le prenant dans le sens du poil. ( toujours pas dans le sens physique... )

La mention d'un mot avec "egza" dedans fit tiquer le vidéaste au chapeau. Ce fut la seule chose qui permis a Mathieu de se mettre en alerte. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne fit aucun geste pour le faire savoir, tendant juste l'oreille.

\- **Tu sais, si tu as vraiment du mal avec Antoine, tu pourrais, disons... faire une pause ?**

Ça y est. Il la tenait la chose qui clochait. Ethan était en train de l'amadouer.

- **Ca fait déjà quoi, dix, quinze jours que tu t'occupes de lui, nan ?**

Antoine était sortit de l'hôpital le 11 novembre, en fait. Donc seulement neufs jours.

( c'est proportionnel au nombre de chapitres ! Ah oui non je ferme ma gueule... )

Mathieu hocha doucement la tête, se mettant dans la peau d'un nouveau rôle. Il n'aimait pas user de son art pour entourlouper les gens -à part ses amis parce que c'était drôle- mais quand on se sentait soi-même berné par quelqu'un, Mathieu savait jouer de ses défenses. Comme il n'était pas fan de la manière forte, il préférait tout régler avec diplomatie. Antoine était plutôt du genre a faire les deux en même temps. Il ne frappait pas tout le temps, mais sa "diplomatie" piquait un peu.

\- **Et tu ne penses pas a conduire Antoine chez ses parents pour prendre un congé bien mérité ? Regarde comment tu te rends malade juste pour une dispute...** Expliquait Ethan avec une voix doucereuse.

Mathieu restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le jeu numéro 3 ou il fallait trouver des mots dans une grille de mots-croisés. Il n'avait pas encore localisé "Dindon" et ça le frustrait vraiment.

\- **Mathieu ? t'es sûr que ça va ?**

Il peignit une allure peinée sur son visage

\- **Ouai... mais j'aimerais parler d'autre chose, ça me déprime un peu. J'en ai marre de penser a Antoine.**

 **\- Ouai je comprend.** Mathieu remarqua facilement la satisfaction présente sur le visage d'Ethan.

Est-ce qu'il était jaloux d'Antoine ? Ca serait mignon.

\- **Alors, euh...** reprit Mathieu en prenant un nugget. **Tu travailles où en ce moment** ?

Il savait que le plus jeune était encore en stage d'apprentissage et qu'il alternait entre plusieurs écoles pour apprendre son métier d'enseignant.

\- **C'est une école en centre ville. Elle est un peu paumée et les élèves viennent de milieux défavorisés mais ... Ils ont envie d'apprendre. C'est beau a voir.**

 **\- Paroles de Prof.** rigola Mathieu. **Moi quand j'étais jeune je détestais tous les cours sauf l'EPS.**

 **\- L'EPS c'est une cours de récré.** marmonna Ethan, renfrogné.

\- **Nous on avait le droit a faire des échecs quand on aimait pas.**

 **\- Mais D'où ?!** s'étonna le plus grand.

- **Le prof adorait les échecs. C'était aussi notre prof de techno et on devait faire un damier a la place de faire une maquette d'appartement.**

 **\- Quel prof de merde. Ca devait être vraiment chiant.**

 **\- On matait du porno.**

 **\- Je retire ce que j'ai dis.**

 **\- sur le rétro-projecteur.**

 **\- Donne moi le nom de cet homme.** rigola Ethan.

- **Je plaisantais.**

 **\- Zut. Il aurait pu m'aider dans mon "cursus professionnel".** s'amusa le brun en mimant des guillemets.

Suite a quelques vannes douteuses, Ethan expliqua à Mathieu ce qu'il comptait faire avant de devenir un véritable prof : il voulait passer trois ans dans plusieurs écoles a alterner entre prof d'anglais et de français avant de se lancer dans une carrière définitive. Il parvenait a ses fin sans trop de mal, usant d'une méthode de remplacement plutôt efficace.

\- **Et toi, comment ça va ?** demanda Ethan. **A part avec Antoine.**

 **\- Eh bien, je pense a arrêter ma chaine. Mais je sais pas comment faire... On verra bien, c'est pas définitif.**

 **\- Et ton nouveau poisson, comment il va ?**

Mathieu tiqua.

- **Comment tu sais que j'ai un nouveau poisson ?**

 **\- Tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure**. bredouilla le brun.

Mathieu émit un "hum" pensif. Il n'aimait pas les poissons. Pourquoi il aurait parlé d'Henri IV ? En plus, si quelqu'un surprenait ses pensées en hors-contexte, il le prendrait probablement pour un fou. pas souvent qu'on associe un monarque avec de la poisscaille.

Ethan attrappa pianotait un message sur son portable, piquant la curiosité du plus vieux.

Mathieu adorait lire les messages des personnes qu'il connaissait. Pas par défaut de pudeur, mais surtout parce que ça l'énervait de voir qu'une personne était capable de parler a une autre sans penser vexer son interlocuteur. Tandis que la discussion reprenait son cours normalement, Mathieu commença a élaborer une stratégie pour dérober le portable du brun.

Il avisa le verre de coca de son compagnon et la boite de laxatif dissimulée dans son sac. Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil un serveur qui nettoyait les tables. Il pouvait éventuellement montrer les chaussures du serveur en disant qu'elles étaient belles, détourner l'attention d'Ethan et lui verser un petit sachet de médicament dans le verre avant d'attendre 20 minutes pour que ça fasse effet. Comme ça il pourrait prendre le téléphone d'Ethan pendant tout le temps ou il serait aux chiottes.

Mathieu allait mettre son plan a execution quand le sujet de la discussion devint subitement très important.

\- **Dis, Math', tu sais bien que tu me plais et je pense que... bah c'est réciproque... sinon tu ne serais pas là je suppose...Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on devient ?** Ethan avait délaissé son assurance au fin fond d'une forêt amazonienne rasée par Nutella. Il était tout tremblant, timide, même.

Mathieu retint un gloussement.

\- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'on devient. C'est vrai, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Mais ça serait ma première " relation" avec un mec, tu vois.** expliqua Mathieu.

- **Sérieux ? t'es pas gay ?** son ton semblait un peu faux mais le châtain s'y accommoda.

- **Disons que je suis très libre ? Je ne vois d'inconvénients a rien... Mais je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour savoir si ça va me plaire ou pas d'avoir une relation avec telle ou telle personne. L'idée d'être bi ne me choque pas mais je n'ai jamais eut a vérifier la règle.**

\- **Tu avais quelles relations, avant ?** demanda Ethan.

\- **des hétéros. Mais je ne rejette pas l'idée d'être avec un mec, tu vois.** rajouta Mathieu en voyant l'air contrit de son fan. **Je me suis jamais vraiment posé la grande question. Pour moi elle est entièrement rhétorique.**

 **\- Ouais je vois.**

 **-Et toi ? Tu as eu d'autres relations ?**

 **\- Ouai. Pas beaucoup. Mais je n'ai jamais été confiant sur ce sujet et mes partenaires non plus. Ils se sont vite rendu compte que c'était juste une attirance anodine pour eux.** Il cherchait ses mots, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à gérer la situation. **Alors j'espérais tomber sur une personne sûre d'elle... Enfin, un Vrai "gay".**

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Tous les mecs de cette terre ne pensent pas être gays un jour, tu sais. La plupart se contentent de suivre... et beaucoup des homo ne sont que des curieux.**

\- **T'as l'air si renseigné.** marmonna Ethan.

\- **Une connaissance bizarre.**

La mamie d'Antoine.

\- **Ta question reste délicate à ce stade de la relation** , expliqua Mathieu en prenant l'autre avec des pincettes.

C'est vrai, Ethan était beau gosse. Gentil. sympa. Un peu Maladroit et imbu de lui même parfois. Mais les défauts peuvent faire le charme d'une personne. Après, il y avait des défaut incorruptibles. Genre le rire de phoque. Ça, quoiqu'il advienne ça restera moche. Mais ce qui gênait Mathieu, c'était de devoir précipiter les choses.

\- **Ouai, je sais. Je suis souvent impatient...** Souffla doucement l'autre en attrapant son verre de Coca pour le siroter. Ses yeux tristes fixaient la table sans la voir.

Mathieu se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt a mettre le laxatif dans le verre. Aussi, quand il se leva de la table pour se pencher sur celle-ci, c'était juste en désespoir de cause. Il voulait vraiment obtenir le téléphone d'Ethan.

Il attrapa le menton du plus jeune et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un peu précipitamment, un peu trop rapidement, assez brusquement pour lui faire lâcher son verre. En plein sur la chemise blanche.

D'un habile mouvement de main, il fit passer le portable de son côté de la table. Ethan, trop perturbé par la situation, était bien trop concentré par sa chemise - et le baiser du plus vieux- pour remarquer son tour de passe-passe.

Il se leva en balbutiant, rouge comme une tomate.

\- **Je... Je vais laver ça.** Et il partit en courant vers les chiottes.

Nickel. Mathieu fixa avec fierté l'oeuvre de sa vie.

Bon. C'était un peu fourbe d'embrasser les gens pour parvenir a ses fins. Mais Il s'appelait Mathieu sommet, il possédait une tenue sado-masochiste dans son placard à balais alors il avait le droit a tout.

Il s'assura que le brun était bien hors déportée et déverrouilla le téléphone.

Un code PIN à 4 chiffres

Il avait trois chances.

Il tenta le 0000. Le cellulaire vibra : incorrect.

Cette fois-ci il essaya 1234 : incorrect.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chance et il était hors de question qu'il ai fait autant d'efforts pour rien.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout : 1889.

Le natel vibra avant de se déverrouiller et Mathieu émit un cri de victoire.

Tout le monde mettait la naissance d'Hitler en code PIN.

La première page qui s'ouvrit fut une session d'SMS. Et le nom qui y était inscrit le fit trembler de Rage.

Louise. Masella Louise. Sa pute d'Ex-petite amie.

Comment Ethan la connaissait ? Non, surtout, POURQUOI lui parlait-elle ?

Il remonta les messages et ce qu'il y lu le fit pâlir.

Louise M: des connaissances ont vu mathieu et Antoine acheter un poisson y'a pas longtemps.

Ethan : D'ailleurs, je vais voir Mathieu au KFC, ce soir.

Louise M: Faut pas que tu oublies : il déteste quand on dit toujours "oui amen" a ce qu'il dit. Essaye de t'opposer a lui avant de rejoindre son avis. Fait toi passer pour quelqu'un de sensible a ses problèmes. Et fait en sorte qu'il S'ELOIGNE d'Antoine ! Il nous gène trop pour l'instant.

Ethan : Il vient d'arriver. Souhaite moi bon courage.

Mathieu lâcha le portable en tremblant. Voilà pourquoi il avait une impression de dejà vu : on essayait encore de l'eloigner de son meilleur ami.  
Ses doigts tremblèrent. Il attrapa le serveur, reprenant rageusement sa sacoche et sa veste en cuir.

- **Allez en cuisine. Ramenez un pot à la table ci écrivez '' enculé'' dessus SVP.**

L'autre s'exécutait et Mathieu pris le verre de coca d'Ethan, vida un sachet dedans. Un sachet entier de laxatif. Quand le serveur revint, il ajouta également un deuxième sachet à la commande.

- **Mettez le prix fort pour le gars qui va moins cinquante euro. Dites que c'est moi qui ai commandé à son nom.**

Mathieu inséra un billet de 20 dans la poche du serveur en lui demandant explicitement d'être le plus désagréable possible.

- **Bonne journée.** Dit- il rageusement

- **dites bonjour à l'handicapé qui chante l'alphabet avec un accent anglais de merde ! Je suis fan de lui !** Lança le serveur en empochant l'argent.

- **euh. Ouai.** Fit Mathieu en quittant le restaurant. Il poussa la porte vitrée en fronçant les sourcils.

Comment ce serveur connaissait-il Antoine, déjà ?

Le châtain se rapprocha de sa voiture en traversant le parking a grands pas rageurs.

Il observa un nouveau flyer du Cirque du Soleil collé sur sa voiture en tremblant sous la colère. Cette pute avait osé !

Plusieurs années qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et elle se permettait d'entrer dans sa vie par l'intermédiaire d'un autre gars. Un homme qui le courtisait, qui plus est. Un homme avec qui il avait envisager se mettre en couple.

Un putain de mec beau gosse avec qui il aurait pu relancer sa vie amoureuse. Et Louise revenait comme une fleur, cachée derrière l'image d'Ethan pour nuire une fois de plus a sa vie et à celle d'Antoine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour mériter ça ?!

Mathieu voulut retourner en arrière pour récupérer le portable sur la table -il l'avait oublié en cours de chemin- mais il voyait déjà le serveur s'appuyer sur Ethan pour remettre sa chaussure, comme si le brun était un nouveau poteau de service.

Mathieu devrait penser a revenir au KFC pour récupérer la camera de surveillance. Il voulait se satisfaire de la tête actuelle d'Ethan tous les jours.

Quel enculé celui-là.

Il l'avait fait espérer comme un con.

Mathieu entra dans la bagnole jaune et démarra à plein gaz, griffant toutes les voitures alentours et détruisant les derniers plots de signalisation qui avaient survécu a son précédent passage.

Il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Louise n'avait pas été assez satisfaite de l'avoir manipulé pendant deux ans ? elle ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires ? Arrêter de détruire sa putain de vie ?

Et puis, merde, Qui les avait vu acheter Henri IV au juste ?!

En quoi il "les gênait" ?

Quel était le rapport avec Antoine ?

Arrivé devant sa maison, Mathieu avait de nouveau faim, les rues étaient faiblement éclairées et une fine bruine s'était mise a tomber. Il se maudit lui-même : il aurait du emmener un des pots de nuggets.

* * *

 **Louise** - _20 Heures 10 - 23 Août 2016_

Louise. Louise Masella. Une personne dont on connaissait facilement tous les tords.

Elle était née un 18 janvier, s'installant dans une famille modeste : une mère au foyer et un père conducteur d'engin de chantier. Le genre de métier qui fatigue et qui assomme un homme. Tout seul, il ne gagnait pas beaucoup. Mais la petite famille savait se serrer la ceinture durant les fins de mois. Ils vivaient bien, là ou ils étaient. Au centre ville, dans un petit quartier à l'ambiance conviviale. Louise y avait grandit.

Depuis qu'elle est née, elle a toujours eu ce brin d'autorité sur les autres, un peu comme son père. Parfois elle ressemblait a une conquérante. Ca faisait rire les amies de sa mère, quand elle se mettait a crier "Je suis la chef à la maison !". Une déclaration anodine, même amusante pour une enfant de cinq ans. Et puis, malgré son côté narcissique, elle était encore à un âge ou les enfants oublient et ou personne ne prend rigueur de rien.

Puis elle avait doucement grandit, elle avait calmé son jeu, s'amusant avec toutes les personnes de son âge, en parfaite cohésion avec le reste de ses camarades. Elle était gentille, jolie, très coquette aussi. Elle faisait attention a elle et aux autres. Tous les matins elle demandait à sa mère de lui faire des tresses et elle confectionnait des petites cartes pour ses amies.

Une enfant épanouie. Seulement, quand elle eu dix ans, son père se fit hospitaliser : un cancer des poumons. Un cas grave dû a la poussière des chantiers. Il succomba rapidement, faisant basculer son petit monde idyllique. Un décès malencontreux, professionnel.

La mort touche toujours là et quand il ne faut pas.

Sa mère ne travaillant pas, celle-ci du trouver un métier afin de subvenir aux besoins, ne pouvant plus s'occuper de sa fille aussi souvent qu'avant. En plus de recevoir la mort de son père en plein cœur, l'enfant fut assassinée par l'absence de sa mère.

Son autorité égoïste reprit le dessus tout doucement, déstabilisant et construisant sur elle un vrai caractère de teigne, une petite peste aux doux yeux verts.

Elle en voulait à son père d'être partit si tôt et à sa mère de ne plus lui prêter d'attention.

Maintenant, le matin, elle devait tirer une chaise jusque dans la salle de bain, monter dessus pour atteindre sa brosse avant de s'asseoir dans le salon. C'était ses matins là qu'elle accumulait sa colère, que sa tristesse devenait rage. Alors qu'elle passait sa brosse dans ses cheveux, qu'elle tentait de se faire des tresses et qu'elle devait prendre son déjeuner toute seule.

C'est dans sa solitude que l'enfant qu'elle était devint malheureuse.

Sa mère et elle durent déménager. Ils allèrent près de paris, là ou sa mère pouvait trouver le plus de boulot.

Arrivée dans son nouveau collège en cinquième, ce fut l'explosion totale de sa personnalité. Elle s'arrangea pour sortir avec des personnes pour qui l'argent ne comptais pas, tentant désespéramment d'aider sa mère a la maison. Elle n'était pas majeure et c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir un quelconque revenu.

Elle devint une fille perfide, jouant de ses atouts naturels pour se prodiguer l'attentions des hommes. Et puis, au collège, elle rencontra Antoine, Mathieu, Bob, Alexis, Lya, Nyo et de futurs vidéastes. Au fil du temps, elle devint de plus en plus habile avec ses proies, elle obtint assez pour se payer ses propres études. Même si sa mère travaillait toujours d'arrache pieds pour les nourrir toutes les deux.

La suite vous la connaissez, Mathieu étant en crush sur elle depuis le collège, elle sortit avec lui durant deux ans, lors de leurs études. Seulement, si Mathieu était aveuglé, Lya et Antoine - et biens d'autres- furent témoins de l'attitude néfaste de Louise.

Elle sortait avec plusieurs gars, se faisait de l'argent, payait ses études avec afin d'alléger la charge de sa mère. Et puis, Mathieu était une cible facile, comme une carte bleue sur pattes.

Et puis, Antoine s'en était mêlé, il avait tout fait capoté alors qu'elle réussissait enfin son plan. Quand il s'était plaint d'elle, Louise s'était vue envahie de procès. Elle avait dû arrêter ses études, commencer la vie active afin de remplir ses dettes. Même sa mère ne l'avait plus acceptée sous son toit. Une déchéance, un vrai coup de pied au cul, cette affaire.

Tout le monde l'abandonne : Son père, sa mère, Mathieu, ses anciens amis. Tous étaient partis. Tout ça parce qu'elle voulait aider sa mère. Ça lui apprendra a écouter son cœur.

Et la voilà Aujourd'hui, mal en point après tant de temps. Elle n'est plus la fille autoritaire, elle n'est plus la belle fille coquette, d'ailleurs, elle ne prends plus la peine de se brosser convenablement les cheveux. Elle n'est qu'un nom sur un casier judiciaire, une personne obnubilée par le désir de Vengeance.

La jeune fille était assise sur un banc. Ses cheveux courts, coupés au carré étaient les seuls vestiges de son ancienne et longue chevelure brune. Malgré sa trentaine qui arrivait seulement, son visage était terni par la fatigue. Ses traits clairs annonçaient une jolie mine seulement son air souillon la vieillissait de dix ans. Elle tripotait une pochette en carton jaune. Le genre de dossier que l'on récupérait quand on était encore en fac alors qu'elle bossait seulement au supermarché du coin.

Elle possédait de petits yeux verts, accompagnés de taches de rousseur qui flottaient sur ses joues. Sa peau pâle annonçait l'habitude d'une personne qui ne sortait pas de chez elle. Elle remit correctement sa veste en faux cuir sur ses épaules. Ses doigts moites tremblaient contre le papier jaune. Elle regarda suspicieusement de droite à gauche avant d'ouvrir fébrilement le dossier.

Louise sortit une fiche de renseignement. C'était une impression un peu mal gérée d'une copie d'écran de son ordinateur. On retrouvait la structure d'une boite mail. Mais le nom du destinateur présentait seulement une suite de chiffres et de lettres se rapprochant à une adresse. La jeune femme leva le visage vers le mur en face d'elle. Accroché à coté d'un lampadaire, sur un petit cadre bleu en ferraille, la rue se déchiffrait comme étant "RUE ALPHONSE KARR". Le mail demandait également de se rendre au 12 bis. Et elle y était finalement parvenue.

Louise saisit son sac à main et plia le paquet de feuille pour le glisser à l'intérieur. Elle flippait vraiment. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'une personne lui envoyait un dossier d'elle, sur sa vie, ses intentions. Elle était terrorisée par la justesse des propos. Quand la chemise jaune était apparue dans sa boite aux lettres, elle avait d'abord crut a une intervention de la justice. Après tout, toutes les informations a l'intérieur relevaient de la confidence.

Seulement, quelques jours après elle avait déniché le mail dans sa boite de messagerie. Un simple :

"De Magalie / 12bisruealphonsekarr gmail

À Louise / louise mas3lla gmail

Bonjour Louise,

Je suis la personne qui vous a envoyé le dossier jaune.

Je suis capable de bien plus qu'une récolte d'informations.

Rendez-vous le 23/08/2016 à l'adresse du mail.

À 20H15.

N'y manquez pas, on parlera un peu.

Magalie. "

Il n'avait pas fallut tergiverser bien longtemps. Louise était une fille discrète à présent et personne ne connaissait son intimité aussi bien. Bien sûr, elle était terrorisée a l'idée de tomber sur un fou à lier. Elle avait perdu son innocence depuis bien longtemps. Elle savait ce qui pouvait se tramer dans Paris.

La brune était plantée devant la porte ou un post-it indiquait "entrez sans frapper, c'est ouvert". Le papier ne devait pas être là depuis bien longtemps vu son aspect intact.

Silencieuse, elle appuya sur la poignée, tremblant de toute part. Elle serrait les paupières quand elle franchit le pas de la porte. Louise venait de déboucher sur un long couloir. Une maison dans un style un peu vieillot. Une tapisserie en vieux rose, un carrelage en damier noir et blanc et des plafonds très hauts. Si hauts que la lumière jaunie des lampes éclairait avec difficulté ses propres pieds.

Louise continua tout droit. Une porte tout au fond du couloir, a demi-ouverte, semblait l'inviter a entrer. Vainquant ses peurs profondes, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce adjacente. Une femme l'attendait, une robe fleurie, bien sombre, était posée lâchement sur ses épaules. Elle souriait faiblement et sournoisement.

Ses cheveux blonds parcouraient son dos et ses yeux bleus pales hypnotisaient Louise. Émanait d'elle une force dangereuse. Magalie. Louise trembla. Ce n'était ni l'ambiance ni la menace qui lui faisait peur : mais cette femme avait le don de lui donner des sueurs froides.

- **Bienvenue, Louise. Je crois qu'on a deux trois trucs sur lesquels discuter.** dit la blonde en étirant largement ses lèvres.


	19. Dix-Huitième Émincé de Carottes

Hey bonjour jeune lecteur, tu t'apprêtes à lire le dix-huitième chapitre d'une fiction qui va probablement durer une éternité -autant en retard qu'en nombre de Chapitres. Alors je profite de la parution d'une EVOLUTION pour vous faire part de quelques petites choses.

j'ai fais une gaffe et en relisant mes chapitres je me suis rendu compte que j'avais rajouté une journée qui n'existait pas. De ce fait, j'ai arrangé mon erreur et du coup, l'agression d'Antoine a eu lieu le 9 Novembre 2016 ! ;) En soit ce n'est pas très important mais je préfère que vous le sachiez. Et puis, j'ai fait une autre gaffe : le chapitre 16 contenant un périple à lui tout seul ( étant donné que Mathieu a trouvé le mot Intrusif ) nous en somme a présent au 5ème périple ! ( rien de très important non plus mais bon x) )

Bref !

Je remercie chaleureusement Croma, la seule personne qui m'ait fait un signe de vie depuis la dernière fois. Merci à toi ! et voilà ce que tu voulais :

* * *

3ÈME ÉVOLUTION

 **Antoine** \- _18 Heures 09_ \- 19 Novembre 2016

Quand je me suis réveillé, la dernière fois, mon dos était en compote. J'ai pris une longue respiration, comme si je sortait de l'eau lors d'une noyade et j'ai tellement serré mon torse entre mes bras que je suis certain que mes doigts doivent s'être imprimés sous mes côtes. Ça me fait mal de temps en temps, quand je change de position. Evidemment, comme la dernière fois, mon torse est intact.

Aucune peau rosée par les brûlures et pas une seule cicatrice. Comme si les bandelettes n'étaient jamais passées a travers moi. Et même pire : comme si elles n'étaient que des parties de moi même qui se manifestaient pour me rappeler à l'ordre. C'est un peu ça. Même carrément. Je crois que je n'ai juste pas envie de m'approfondir là dessus. C'est désagréable.

Comme si je me faisais du mal a moi-même. Alors quand je pense a tout ça -et que je m'en rends compte- je fais évanouir mes pensées. Rien de bien difficile, je fixe une de mes bandelettes autour de moi et je tente de trouver le mot qui se cache derrière. Parce que je ne suis pas bête, quand même. J'ai finis par comprendre qu'entendre un reproche c'était comme appeler a l'agissement d'une des bandes blanches.

Pour l'instant, les rouges n'arrivent qu'a mes mollets, il y a S, Con, Hypersensible et Dangereux. C'est étonnant que mon sang soit aussi vif. On dirait qu'il ne brunit pas comme dans la réalité. Il reste fort pourpre mais il est quand même sec. Très fascinant, en fait. Et aussi un peu flippant.

probablement parce que ne pas être dans cette réalité me fait peur. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que je vais rester enfermer ici pour toujours, que mes pieds ne foulerons plus jamais l'herbe humide des matinées de printemps, que mes doigts ne toucherons plus à la peau d'une personne, que les rires des personnes que j'aime n'atteindrons plus jamais mes oreilles.

Pourrais-je encore me brûler les rétines en me prenant un rayon de soleil dans les yeux ?

Pourrais-je encore sentir le vent m'ébouriffer les cheveux ?

Et râler contre les nœuds ?

Pourrais-je écouter les oiseaux ou la respiration sifflante de mon ordinateur ?

Pourrais-je encore réchauffer mes doigts glacés en les posant sur un radiateur ?

Pourrais-je encore vivre des fous rires a m'en détruire la gorge juste en énonçant "lémurien" ?

Pourrais-je encore éprouver cet agacement quand ma mère m'appellera ?

et quand j'aurais décroché, aurais-je encore l'assurance d'y rester pour neuf heures ?

Mes parents... Depuis combien de temps ne le ai-je pas vu ?

Même si je ne suis plus aussi proche qu'eux qu'avant, j'aimerais parfois retourner dans les jupes de ma mère et dans le nid chaleureux de leur amour. J'ai des souvenirs plein la tête quand je n'ai plus que ça a penser.

Et je regrette de ne pas être aussi proche d'eux que lorsque j'étais petit. Ma mère et moi avons la même justice. Elle n'aime pas qu'on rabaisse, qu'on insulte, qu'on s'en prenne aux autres pour rien tandis que de mon père j'ai chopé le calme et la réflexion.

Quand quelqu'un s'en prend a moi ou a mon entourage, c'est a ce moment là que le caractère de mes parents ressort. Je suis incapable de rester stoïque face a la situation et je met tous mes ressentis pour combattre la chose. Mes amis disent que je m'implique trop et que je ne devrais pas mettre en jeu mes sentiments et mon honneur. Mais je sais aussi que j'ai la répartie de mon père. Ce qui est un des meilleurs atouts que l'on puisse avoir.

Mon père et mère sont un sketch a eux deux. A première vue, ils n'ont rien a faire ensemble.

Ma mère est dynamique, sportive et investie dans ce qu'elle fait quant a mon père c'est un homme blasé, amorphe mais putain de drôle. Il a un avis sur tout et il a passé tellement de temps a observer et remanier ses pensées qu'il a une répartie bien placée. Le genre de gars qui est capable de te remballer en deux secondes, qu'importe le sujet sur lequel tu t'investies. Ma mère quant a elle est plutôt du genre a chercher la bagarre. Elle déteste les affronts et respecte la justice comme une folle. On aurait alors tendance a croire que c'est mon père qui aurait l'avantage sur elle grâce a sa répartie.

mais ma mère a été prof de français, et mon père, bien que diplomate, a une façon de parler qui -parfois- frôle la qualité d'expression d'un ado de 15 ans. Je crois que c'est sur cet équilibre de "tu me remballes, je te remballes" que leur amour est né. Et puis, ils sont dans le même camps sur beaucoup de chose.

Par exemple, sur mon éducation. Tous les deux voulaient qu'on vive dans un trou paumé, que je grandisse dans un petit village de campagne -pour apprendre l'humilité et la bonne conduite - mais au final, on a déménagé vers Paris, dans une banlieue. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce revirement de situation. De toute façon, qui se souviens vraiment de ses années a l'école primaire ?

Aujourd'hui, ma mère est une prof de langue (généralement français ) a l'étranger . Mon père est un peu plus laxiste. Il a été photographe, journaliste, reporter et même peintre a un moment. C'est un guignol, un peu. Il change d'avis sur son métier toutes les deux secondes. Il a pas la tête en raccord avec ses idées : il porte des costumes taillés sur mesure et ses lunettes rectangulaires. Et il ne quitte jamais sa cravate fétiche ( celle bleue rayée de gris, avec une étiquette où sa mère a cousu son prénom ). On dirait juste un petit employé d'entreprise bien sage. Maintenant, il a pris sa retraite et il suit ma mère un peu partout ou elle va. Pour l'instant ils sont à Hong Kong mais ça fait même pas un mois et ils en ont déjà marre. Ma mère a toujours bougé un peu partout, elle a fait le Canada, la Turquie, les USA, le Mexique et l'Allemagne. Avant, elle partait seule et ça ne durait pas plus d'une où deux semaines. C'est à dire qu'elle ne remplaçait que les profs dans les facultés alors ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Elle a décidé de partir de temps en temps a l'étranger parce qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu en France. C'est un exemple parfait - et frustrant - de la surdouée complexée. C'est qu'elle parle tellement bien anglais... c'est fou. Mon père, lui, il se contente de suivre le mouvement. Et puis, il a une bonne tête et les gens lui cèdent plus facilement un loyer moins cher.

Il a toujours réussi a s'attirer les bons soins des autres. Il est d'une bonne patte, ne s'énerve pas trop avec les étrangers : probablement parce que son accent leur fait pitié. Ma mère, quant à elle, bien que sympathique, n'est pas très bien vue des anglophones. Elle a le tic de s'approprier les accents de tous en un rien de temps. Ça les agace, généralement. Surtout quand elle leur sort, avec une prononciation parfaite : " n'hésitez pas a me reprendre si je parle mal ".

C'est ça, fou toi de notre gueule, grognasse. C'est toi qui te permet de nous reprendre avec ton côté maniaque de la grammaire !

C'est a peu près ce que pense les 7 milliards de personnes qui vivent sur cette Terre quand ils la rencontrent.

Ils me manquent vraiment, mes parents.

Probablement parce que ça fait plusieurs années que je ne suis plus en aussi bons termes avec eux. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vraiment parlé -en dehors des repas de famille obligatoires et des coups de fils de ma mère-, on s'est quittés sur une grosse dispute.

Déjà, le sujet de mes études supérieures a été un sujet houleux entre nous. A vrai dire, je ne leur avait même pas dit que bossais sur l'émission WTC?! a coté de mes cours. Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'on avait reporté des vacances en commun. A l'époque, je leur avait dit que ma petite amie avait voulu partir avec moi a la place. La vérité, c'est que j'hébergeais mes deux amis et médecins : Jonas Patter, mon Psy, et Robin Taufaije, mon généraliste.

C'était vers mes 23 ans, quand "l'autre" s'est tout d'un coup manifesté après des années de silence. On avait commencé a bosser dessus ensemble. C'était la première fois que les deux autres se rencontraient. Ils se connaissaient via mon intermédiaire, par des ordonnances et des paroles mais ils ne s'étaient encore jamais vus. A ce moment là, je ne me doutais pas que le courant passerait aussi bien entre ses deux idiots. Toujours est-il qu'après deux trois jours a me faire passer des tests, ils s'étaient carrément mit a squatter chez moi pour se voir en prenant l'excuse de mon problème. J'aurais bien aimé leur dire d'aller...marivauder et forniquer ailleurs mais j'avais trop de respect pour Jonas.

Parce qu'en dehors de son prénom de merde, c'est quand même le psy que j'ai depuis mes 8 ans. Le genre de gars qui a tellement de dossiers sur toi qu'il pourrait te faire lécher les pieds de Johnny Hallyday d'un seul froncement des sourcils.

Et puis, j'suis une mauviette et la tension - entièrement sexuelle si je puis dire- entre les deux hommes ne m'aidait pas vraiment a me mettre a l'aise. Bref. Mes parents sont revenus de vacances et Jonas et Robin étaient encore là a se tourner autour. Depuis que je suis entré dans l'adolescence, voir même avant, j'avais un peu fermé le sujet de la maladie a mes parents. Faut croire que je n'avais pas envie qu'ils se mêlent de ce qui se passait sous mon crâne...

En tout cas, ils ont cru bon de passer me rendre visite a l'improviste alors qu'ils rentraient tout juste de Crête. J'étais alors en plein boulot sur WTC ?! alors que j'étais sensé passer mes vacances avec ma "petite amie" inexistante.

C'est a ce moment là que Jonas et Robin ont décidé de se sauter dessus. Honnêtement, moi je m'en frappais les macarons avec une spatule en bois. Ils se mettaient en couple s'ils le voulaient. De toute façon, ils étaient plus vieux que moi -bien que très bien conservés pour leur âge-. Même si je pensais sérieusement a leur faire payer le canapé sur lequel ils ... folâtraient.

C'est surement dans une pensée de pitié pour moi qu'ils se sont décidés a quitter la maison, a moitié désapés pour aller ...satisfaire leurs besoins primaires ailleurs.

Et ma chance eu la vertu de planter mes parents juste devant ma maison au moment où deux garçons plus âgés que moi s'embrassaient a pleine bouche sous mon perron, a deux doigts de s'enculer.

J'ai pas trouvé d'autres synonymes dans mon vocabulaire. Pis on va pas tourner autour du pot 107 ans ! Ils m'énervent, tout ces gens qui n'osent pas ouvrir leur gueule pour dire ce qui leur déplaît ! Moi, ça m'a joué des tours, de tout garder pour moi et de vouloir embellir la situation pour pas blesser ou paraître chiant.

Quand y'a une chose a dire, surtout quand vous savez que c'est l'avis général, il faut le dire ! Sans quoi, comment comptez vous faire avancer les choses ? Vous savez, dire a un collègue qu'il pue et qu'il pourrait mettre du déo et se parfumer, ça prend deux minutes de malaise mais ça peut vous sauver neuf ans de votre vie a respirer la transpiration de quelqu'un. De même pour les compliments. Dire a un inconnu qu'il est bien habillé, ça va vous gêner seulement 13 secondes sur votre vie entière ! (et en plus ça fait des heureux.)

Bref. là n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'était mes parents, avec leur bronzage parfait, leurs valises encore dans le coffre et leur bonne humeur qui trouvaient deux parfaits homos inconnus devant chez leur fils. Qu'ils rentrent chez lui et se rendent compte qu'il n'a jamais eu de petite amie et qu'en plus de ça, il leur cachait un projet professionnel sans garantie d'avenir.

En bref. C'était pas la joie pour deux petits vacanciers de passage.

D'abord, il m'ont passé un savon pour What the Cut ?! et puis, ils ont prétendu que je les croyais homophobes et que j'avais pas confiance en eux -ce qui n'était pas forcément faux sur toute la ligne- et que si j'avais des relations polygames, je restais leur enfant et qu'ils m'aimaient quand même.

Là dessus, j'ai voulu leur dire que j'étais pas polygame mais je me voyais mal leur dire que c'était juste mon psy et mon médecin sans leur expliquer la présence de "l'autre". De toute façon, même s'ils avaient été les premiers a engager Jonas Patter en tant que psy - pour une raison obscure, d'ailleurs- ils ne devaient même pas se souvenir de lui. De plus, je ne leur avait jamais mentionné la maladie alors je voulais pas les inquiéter pour si peu. Et c'était mon intimité.

Comme ils pensaient que je n'avais pas confiance en eux pour cette fourbe histoire de gay polygames, ils se sont vexés et on s'est disputés au point de se jeter les quatre vérités a la gueule. En soit, une histoire bien sympathique causée par un putain de bout de papier vert sans signature. A cause de "l'autre".

Malgré tout, là maintenant, ils me manquent quand même.

Et puis, je ne leur en voulait pas vraiment, moi.

Je joue a planter mon doigt dans le sol mou a la base des bandelettes. C'est marrant. on dirait de la gélatine glacée. La voix retenti au dessus de ma tête. l'air vibre comme un ressort qui se détends et je frissonne avant de m'immobiliser.

\- **Antoine ! Soit pas égoïste ! Ouvre-nous !**

je ne bouge pas. J'attend seulement. Jusqu'à ce que la peau de mon ventre ne se déchire dans un bruit sec. Je tente de reprendre ma respiration pour calmer mes bras qui tremblent sous la douleur mais je ne parviens qu'a vomir une flopée de liquide pourpre.

Une voix sourde s'immisce sous mon crâne, répercutant son psaume comme une litanie sans fin.

Égoïste. Égoïste. Égoïste.

Mes doigts se serrent contre le sol, se rétractent a en faire blanchir la jointure de mes doigts. Mes sourcils se froncent et j'émet un plainte assourdissante. La bandelette me fait l'effet d'une épée dans un corps déjà meurtris par les coups. Ma respiration se fait sifflante et provoque des soubresauts dans le reste de mon corps.

je serre tellement les paupières que je suis presque en train de me faire mal. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire happer par la douleur pour m'évanouir comme toutes les autres fois. J'ai envie de résister. Pas me laisser aller a la douleur. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe quand je tombe dans le trou noir. Il y a trop de choses que je suis incapable d'expliquer sur moi-même. Hors de question de rester dans l'ignorance toue ma vie. Hors de question de vivre ici durant une éternité.

* * *

 **Marsouin Pérègue** - _19 Heures 06_ \- 21 Novembre 2016

Le petit homme aux lunettes rondes était en train d'enquiquiner une aide soignante dans les couloirs quand son portable vibra pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il adorait intervenir dans le travail de ses employés et leur poser des questions gênante dans l'ultime but de les voir balbutier.

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait obtenu le titre suprême du " bâtard de directeur ". Il abandonna sa proie et vérifia l'écran de son téléphone. Il devait faire partie des 3% de vieux sur Terre a aimer utiliser la technologie. Il l'utilisait pour tout et pour rien, s'amusant a rythmer sa journée de notifications et de rappels.

Cette fois-ci, son téléphone lui rappelait qu'il devait vérifier les achats de la semaine.

Il revint a son bureau a grandes enjambées, traversant son hôpital comme si s'était sa propre maison. Il débarqua dans son bureau en poussant sa porte d'un habile coup de hanche. A peine eut-il dépassé l'encadrement de la porte qu'il connecta son enceinte bluetooth a son portable, lançant une playlist loufoque basée sur de la danse classique et des chanson paillardes.

Il s'avachit sur son fauteuil comme un sac. Il avait de la chance d'être encore très conservé pour son âge. Enfin, peut-être pas sur un point de vue extérieur mais dans sa tête, il atteignait a peine ses trente ans et ses muscles suivaient parfaitement le coup.

Le vieux directeur alluma son ordinateur et commença immédiatement a régler les premiers services qu'il avait payé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand une ligne interpella son attention. Il avait payé le nettoiement entier d'une Chambre en B72. Seulement... Il ne se rappelait pas avoir demandé ça durant la semaine. Les détails de l'achat n'avaient pas été complétés alors ça signifiait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé le service.

Il jeta un coup d'œil a l'heure. 19 Heure 13. Normalement, la chef de secteur de l'étage B devait être encore présente a cette heure-ci. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro professionnel de Micheline. Elle, il avait abandonné l'idée de la faire chier. Elle gueulait déjà assez sur tout le monde pour qu'il n'enfonce le couteau dans la plaie.

Quelques minutes après, La vielle femme à l'air renfrognée entra dans la pièce en traînant les pieds. Marsouin lui adressa un sourire sournois. Elle ne semblait même pas étonnée d'entendre du Patrick Sébastien flotter dans l'air du bureau.

 **\- Vous vouliez me voir ?**

 **\- Oui, oui. Approchez. Ici** , dit-il en pointant l'écran, **on me mentionne le fait que la chambre B72 a été entièrement nettoyée et désinfectée. Pourquoi ?**

Elle sembla se concentrer quelques secondes.

\- **Franchement, je ne m'en rappelle pas. C'est peut-être l'infirmière effective a ce moment là qui m'a demandé de faire ça. C'était quel jour ?**

 **\- Le 11 Novembre**. Marmonna Marsouin en consultant son écran.

Il accéda aux emplois du temps de la semaine dernière tandis que la vieille femme aux cheveux courts et bouclés passait sa tête au dessus de son épaule pour mieux voir. L'écran afficha le nom de Justice El Gezira sous le nom de la chambre concernée.

Micheline jeta un œil a sa montre avant de déclarer :

 **\- Je vais la chercher, son service n'est pas encore fini a cette heure là.**

Marsouin Pérègue décida de la suivre pour éviter à la vieille femme de tourner en rond dans l'hôpital. Parce qu'enfin, il tenait encore a la vie et il savait qu'elle serait capable de se plaindre pendant un mois parce qu'elle avait du monter deux fois en suivant les 5 pauvres marches de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

En Bref, la laisser seule traverser tout l'hôpital, c'était chercher la mort.

Ils trouvèrent la jeune femme en train de sortir des serviettes propres dans la chambre d'un patient à la jambe fracturée. C'était le dernier a qui elle devait faire sa toilette. Marsouin expliqua la situation a Justice et celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- **Justement, je devais vous adresser un mot a ce sujet... Il y a un truc qui cloche avec cette histoire. Le patient qui était dans la chambre B72 est ... une bonne connaissance. Et quand j'étais en service avec lui, on a découvert qu'il y avait des bouts de verre dans son lit. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé le nettoyage. Plus tard, Mr Marmus, l'interne qui travaille sur les secteurs B et E, m'a apprit qu'une fenêtre avait explosé dans une chambre adjacente mais...**

 **\- Mais aucune fenêtre n'explosé dans l'hôpital depuis des années !** compléta le directeur.

\- **C'est justement pour ça que ça me paraissait louche...** Marmonna la jeune femme en jouant nerveusement avec une dreadlocks à perles.

\- **C'est vraiment une histoire bizarre, quand même.** Fit Micheline **. D'où pourrait venir ce verre si aucune fenêtre n'a explosé ?**

\- **En plus, je sais que le patient a été agressé par des gens louches. C'est pour ça qu'il a atterri ici : une mauvaise commotion cérébrale.**

\- **Des gens louches ?** répéta Marsouin

\- **Des mafieux, en fait.**

\- **Des mafieux ? sérieusement** ? répéta-t-il.

 **\- Vous savez, des gens en costard, c'est une chose. Mais des gens en costard qui puent la coke et l'argent, c'est pas des dealers de bas étage**. Se renfrogna Justice en se rendant compte que son directeur remettait sa parole en doute. **Et puis, il n'y a que les mafieux qui payent les frais d'hospitalisation de leurs victimes en espèce.**

Malgré les apparences, Marsouin apprécia grandement le répondant de son employée.

 **\- Et où est ce Marmus ?**

 **\- Il est parti il y a une heure**. informa Justice.

\- **Et vous avez un moyen de contacter le patient**? demanda le plus vieux.

 **\- Euh, oui. C'est un ami, alors...**

 **\- Vous lui direz que je vais faire une enquête sur cette histoire. Sans faire appel a la police... Je sais combien les histoires de mafieux peuvent mal se terminer.**

 **\- Merci.** fit Justice avec un soupir soulagé.

\- **Aussi, vous pouvez partir maintenant**. lui sourit le directeur en tenant la porte aux deux femmes pour sortir de la chambre.

Bien que c'était un enculé de première, il n'en gardait pas moins ses habitudes de gentleman. La porte claqua derrière le petit groupe tandis que Justice remerciait chaleureusement son patron.

Le patient, derrière eux, immobilisé par sa jambe cassée lança un timide :

 **\- et ma toilette, alors ?**

Sa voix résonna dans le vide de sa chambre.

* * *

4ÈME ÉVOLUTION

Antoine- 18 Heures 15 - 20 Novembre 2016, **Inside**

Je tiens en équilibre sur mes avant bras, courbé en avant par la douleur que je ressens. Je n'ai pas encore flanché. Malgré la douleur que me provoque la bandelette Egoïste qui m'a traversé le torse. Je ne veux pas sombrer. Elle m'a transpercé il y a longtemps et elle repose désormais tranquillement de mes genoux au haut de mes cuisses. La plaie se referme a une vitesse éclair, seulement, c'est la douleur engendrée par cette guérison qui me fait le plus mal.

Je respire mieux et le sang disparaît de mon menton comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mes membres sont fatigués d'être dans cette position depuis si longtemps. Mais chaque mouvement que j'esquisse est freiné par la brûlure que me provoque cette plaie. Je n'ai même pas la force de pleurer.

Je suis certain que si quelqu'un osait me toucher en cet instant, je serais incapable de rester en vie. Mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites a cause de la fatigue et j'attends patiemment que le supplice prenne fin. Je ne me laisserais pas abattre. Ma détermination est gonflée a block : je ne vais pas m'évanouir !

Mais j'ai pensé trop vite.

Parce qu'une voix claire annonce distinctement :

 **\- Cesse d'être aussi intrusif dans ma vie, Antoine !**

Le morceau de tissus qui rouvre ma plaie semble me déchirer de l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse a régir mes fait et gestes et a me plier sous ses mots. Je sens aussi que mon esprit veut s'abandonner a cette soumission. Que la douleur me rends trop fou pour pouvoir émettre une quelconque objection. Une personne a comme toutes les bandelettes entre ses mains et elle fait ce qu'elle veut de moi tant qu'elle en détiendra le pouvoir.

Mes yeux se troublent et j'ai du mal a faire la différence entre les visions horrifiques et les souvenirs de douleurs qui trottent dans mon esprit. Mes membres sont secoués de spasmes et la bande de tissus blanche tire a l'intérieur de mes entrailles en déclarant son ultime prénom :

Intrusif. Intrusif. Intrusif.

Les visions tournent dans ma tête comme un ballet enflammé, emportant dans une danse farouche toute une suite d'image a définitions de douleur. Comme si mes peurs et mes peines se matérialisaient en une seule entité, je sens une ombre surplomber mes épaules déjà courbées. Mes mâchoires serrées laissent suinter le sang qui remonte le chemin de mon œsophage. Et encore une fois, comme une ombre qui suit mes pensées, comme l'ombre qui poursuit mes douleurs, comme une ombre qui souhaite m'achever, je sens une main invisible me claquer la tête contre le sol. Je n'ai plus que ce bourdon ombrageux qui vrille a mes tympans. Cette voix trop souffreteuse qui me déchire l'âme avec lenteur et sadisme :

 **\- J'AI DIS, RESTE A TERRE, ANTOINE !**


End file.
